A Harsh Lesson about The Will of Fire
by HAIOS
Summary: Hi! I'm Haios, this is the story of my time in the Elemental Nations. The Story of how I become friends with the most hardheaded characters I have ever interact with. The Story of how I learned about the Will of Fire and the impact it brings to me as an Original Character. (Yes I'm aware that I'm just an OC)(Follows Canon Pairing)
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! My name's Haios. Yes, I am _aware_ that at this point I'm just a character inside a story.

I'm integrating myself to a world where I'm going to learn how to become a fully polished OC. I'm gonna learn, interact, and basically have fun with some characters from another fandom. Who knows where Creator's taking me.

Anyway, I think that's all from my intro. I'll see you all in the first chapter. Bye – bye! ^_^

PS: Creator, I don't care what kind of world you're gonna sent me to. But please drop me somewhere nice that is NOT in the middle of a deadly forest full of man - eating monsters.

* * *

 **Update** : My adventure has come to an end... The story has been finished, just going through some edits here and there and... it should be finished in a short while.

Here's a warning, the author of this story, my creator is very, very _ruthless_ when it comes to plot and narrative. He absolutely hates it when a character tried to fight against fate and try to "change things for the better". One of the characters in this story paid the price for a happy ending. I won't spoil it but it'll be obvious ten chapters in.

So... Is this a good story with Happy Ending? Well, there's no war, no million people casualties, just a handful of unfortunate people, friends, and...well, it was bittersweet I guess. It was an epic adventure, there was a lot of action, drama, and a whole lot of awesomeness. So, I guess you all have that to look forward to.

I guess that's all, see you in the story...

* * *

You cruel bastard, you... Nobody even remembered her exist...

AAAHH!

.

.

.

Sorry...

It was a happy ending for everyone but me. That's all you need to know. Just read it if you want, I don't even care anymore...


	2. Chapter 1: The Arrival

For a moment, I felt myself floating in a dark void. Endless darkness with only dots of light here and there surrounding me from every corner of the place. But even though it's dark, I can see my cream white hand glowing when I held it out in front of my face.

Then I looked at my body. So far, nothing has changed. I still have the appearance of a 12 years old girl wearing a white and grey mini trench coat. I can feel something inside my pocket and some sort of power coursing through my body.

For once, the creator prepared me with power and gifts. He never does that, I shudder to think what kind of world he is going to send me to now. How dangerous is the place, how bleak and desperate is my fate there.

I put my hand into my pocket and pulled out a pocket mirror. I admired myself for a moment. My bright yellow eyes are still the same as ever but the headphones above my short white hair are nowhere to be seen.

Then I flipped the mirror and saw a sentence written behind it. _'Come talk to us whenever you want. The Password is Harmony'_. I smiled a little after reading that; looks like he still gave me some contact with my old friends back in that world.

After floating for a while, a giant portal slowly come in view. I found myself slowly floating towards it and the world starts spinning around me. A tingling sensation slowly filled my body and I know that soon enough, I'm gonna be part of another world.

I just hoped that the creator isn't gonna drop me off in the middle of nowhere. Really annoying when that happens. Especially when the middle of nowhere equals the middle of the ocean. You have no idea what kind of BS I have to get through just to get out of there.

Soon, I can feel myself lying on top of cushion. I hoped that this is a hospital bed so I can lie, trick, and con my way to the nearest orphanage.

After a while, I started to regain my senses. I can hear whisperings and mutterings coming from all around me. Judging by the voice, they all sounded like children almost the same age as me. Am I in an orphanage?

I blearily opened my eyes and found myself lying on a ground with some sort of a cushion below me. All around me are little kids with different clothing surrounding me in curiosity. "Are you all right?" A voice came from my left.

With sharp breath I sat up from my position. "Could've been better..." I muttered to myself. I looked to the left and saw a young man with noticeable scar on his nose looking at me in concern. "What happened to me? Did I fell out of the sky again?"

The man narrowed his eyes and I felt like I just said something really wrong. "Yes, you fell out of the sky. I suppose you know what happened?" He asked me.

I looked around for a moment before answering. Judging by my location, I seem to be standing in the middle of a training ground. A military training ground to be exact, with all the targets and the obstacle course in the distance.

Then I looked at the children. For one, they have a colorful hair. I mean seriously, one of the girls has pink hair. I don't know if she painted it or if it's natural but that is definitely not normal.

"To be completely honest, I have no idea where I'll end up after entering that portal." I gave myself a pat in the back for that smooth white lie. "I don't even know why I'm here..." I put my hand on my head for a dramatic effect. "Ugh... Can you tell me where I end up?"

Instead of the man, a hyperactive blonde haired boy wearing a very bright orange coat answered my question. "You're in Konoha Ninja Academy! Where we all train to become the greatest ninja ever, believe it!" He exclaimed with a barely restrained excitement.

The man just barely managed to stop himself from face palming. "Naruto... A ninja do not reveal their secrets to some unknown figure." He muttered patiently.

Naruto meanwhile doesn't seem to get what he's trying to say. "What are you saying Iruka Sensei? Everybody knows that this is the Academy. You mean I shouldn't tell the traveling merchant that the Hokage Tower is right over there just because I don't know them?" He said while pointing at a gigantic building in the distance.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Iruka yelled in pure frustration. For a second I thought his head just expanded thrice the normal size. Then he looked back at me and sighed a little. "We were just training and a swirling vortex suddenly appeared above the sky. Then you fell out of there and I caught you."

So this man saved me from hours of broken bone recovery. I smiled at him and held out my hand. "Thank you Iruka san!" Then I paused a second. Why did I say 'san' after his name? "So... I guess you're the teacher here right?"

Iruka smiled back at me and shook my hand. "Yes, I'm the teacher here. Would you introduce yourself to us?" He asked me and it is obvious that he is not taking no for an answer behind that smile of his.

"My name is Haios, yes weird name, I know." I replied simply. Iruka took a closer look at me before pointing at my pocket. "It's a gift from my friend." I took out my mirror and showed it to him.

"Well Haios, welcome to Konoha. Where do you come from?" That's a very hard question. But thankfully, I already prepared the answer.

"I really don't know what my origin. But I just came from a magical world far – far away from here. Portal happened and I was sent here with no way back." I explained. I can see some students looking at me with wide eyes after hearing my story.

Iruka nodded after hearing my story. "Can you stand up?" I nodded and stood up from position. "Come on, let's get you inside. It's almost recess." He said while leading me into the classroom along with everyone else.

As I walked towards the academy building, I checked what kind of power the Creator gave me. I tapped into my inner senses and found only my life force. But when I tapped into my environments, I can feel some sort of power all around me.

This almost feels like The Force, just more natural and less Spacey—wacey. I raised my palm and I can feel the natural energy converting itself into kinetic energy which creates force that I can use. This does feels like the Force!

Soon we all made it to the classroom and I saw a man with white spiky hair with a dark blue mask covering his entire face sitting on the teacher's desk. He has a blue book on his hand that for some reason looked like an R-rated literature.

"Ah, Kakashi Senpai!" Iruka exclaimed. "Thank goodness the Hokage sent you." Then Iruka looked at me and pointed at Kakashi. "This is Kakashi, he will take you to the Hokage, the leader of our village." Iruka said.

I nodded and looked at the man. Just by looking at him, it is obvious that Kakashi is not a person I wanted to mess with. "So... you're Kakashi? Hi! My name's Haios." I held out my hand.

Kakashi just glanced at me and closed the book. "Ah well, you can call me that if you want." Then he crouched down to my level. "But I do wonder how old are you?"

My age is super complicated. "Do you want the easy answer or the complicated one?" I asked him back.

"A little bit of both would be fine." He replied.

"I don't age, end of the story."

"Ah..." Kakashi looked very intrigued after I said that. I wonder if being an immortal is big deal in this world. "Do you have any parents?"

"Nope, I was... created for the lack of better words." Because you know, I was created by my creator and all that kind of stuff?

I can hear Iruka gasping behind me and Kakashi looking at me in a mixture of grim and pity. Now I started to wonder what he thinks I am. "Do you know anyone named... Orochimaru?" He asked me again with a very serious tone in his voice.

"Never heard of him in my life. Is he someone important?" I asked him back.

Kakashi seemed to sigh in relief after hearing that. "No, just wondering. Come on, let's body flicker our way to the Hokage Tower." He took my hand and made some sort of a motion with his other hand. "Have you ever body flicker before?"

"I was a training dummy for my friend's teleportation practice. Why?" I asked him back.

Instead of an answer, I found myself being pushed by an invisible force. The world around me spun for a while and I will throw up if it's not for the fact that I haven't eat anything in a while.

Soon however, everything stopped and I found myself standing in front of a wooden door. "Come in Kakashi..." A voice came from the door. Kakashi opened the door and I followed closely from behind with bated breath.

The first thing I saw was an old man wearing a red and white hat sitting on a table. A pile of paper could be seen in front of him. "Afternoon, Hokage Sama." Kakashi said while motioning me to step forward. "I've retrieved the girl."

"Thank you Kakashi, you are dismissed..." The Hokage replied. I looked behind and realized that Kakashi just disappeared into thin air.

Then the old man looked at me. Just seeing his gaze alone I can really tell that he is the last person I wanted to mess with. The aura he emitted makes me feel like standing in front of something that can stand against a reality warper without flinching.

"Would you please tell me who you are and what you are doing in my village?" He asked me with a kind tone in his voice.

I looked at him for a moment. "Will you believe me if I tell you the truth?" I asked him.

The Hokage nodded. "Of course, but only if you tell the truth."

I took a deep breath, trying to form the best sentence I can manage. "My purpose here is to learn. Why here and who I truly am, is something that I have to find out by myself." I replied. This is an honest truth because I came here to learn about who I truly am.

The Hokage seemed to accept that answer. "I heard that you do not age and that you are created. Will you please tell me about that?"

I pondered his question for a moment. "It's true that I don't age. I'm stuck in this physical form forever and I am basically immortal." I explained. "As for who created me... I promise that you do not have to worry about him."

The Hokage thought about it for a second. "An immortal... There are bad people out there who yearned and will do anything for immortality. People who would kill, destroy, and experiment for their own twisted ways just to gain immortality. I advise you to be careful out there..."

I nodded at his wisdom. "I will... Thank you Hokage..." Then I thought about it for a second. "Wait, is that your name? Hokage?" I asked again.

The Hokage just chuckled in response. "No, you can call me Old Man Hiruzen if you want." He replied in slight amusement. "You've never heard of the word Hokage before?" I shook my head. "I guess you really do come from a place far – far away."

"Now, since your purpose here is to learn, why don't you enroll yourself to the academy?" Hiruzen said suddenly. I thought about it for a second and decided that it is a very good idea. "I'm sure I can work out the papers while you go and tell Iruka about this development."

He gave me a piece of paper which I gladly took. "Thanks Hoka – I mean Old Man Hiruzen!" I looked at the door and at the window behind the Hokage. It was then that I realized that I have no idea where the academy is.

Hiruzen seemed to notice this. "Tenzou." A masked man appeared right behind me out of nowhere. Was he here the whole time? "Please escort Haios back to the academy and prepare her a place to live. I want her to feel welcome here."

Aww, he wanted me to feel welcome here. What a kind old man, if only all leaders are like him.

With that, the masked person grabbed my hand and teleported me back to the academy. I wonder if the algebra lesson will pay off...

Wait, isn't it a Ninja Academy? Sweet! I'm training to be a ninja! Heck, with the power creator gave me, I can be the first super awesome Jedi Ninja ever!

* * *

Meanwhile, a few minutes after HAIOS left...

The Sandaime Hokage sat on the table. Standing across him is an old man with bandages covering his arm and half of his face. They seemed to be in a very calm yet deadly discussion about our white haired protagonist.

"Do you think I've done the right thing? Danzo..." Hiruzen said while thinking about his decision to let Haios attend the academy and give her a place to live. "Was it a mistake I brought her here?"

Danzo shook his head. "Quite the contrary, you have taken an opportunity unlike anything we've ever have before. Immortality, something that is unheard of since the age of the Sage of Six Path. Her power will only know how to grow; there is no limit to her potential. She will become the greatest asset of this village along with the Nine Tails." He explained. "I trust her with you Hiruzen, if you failed to shape her into a fine Kunoichi, then the Root will take over."

Hiruzen nodded. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she's trained well and loyal to the village." He sighed and looked at the paper works in front of him. "But where should I put her?" He asked him.

Danzo looked at the papers on the table. "We may have our difference but Kakashi is the most capable ninja to train her. He can teach her, the jinchuriki, and the last Uchiha to their fullest potential. I suggest, team seven."

"Perhaps Sakura can get a special training with the Medic nin." Hiruzen muttered. "She can make a wonderful medic nin." He wrote an invitation letter for Sakura to train in the hospital. "Perhaps her place isn't in the front lines..."

* * *

 **CN: Not a day in this new world, Haios has already peaked Danzo's interest. Was it a mistake for her to reveal her immortality? Was it a mistake for Sandaime to enroll her into the academy and replace Sakura?**

 **Perhaps it is, perhaps it's not. Who can tell? This is all just the consequence of her actions after all...**


	3. Chapter 2: Settling In

**Chapter Two: Settling In**

* * *

By the time I get to the Academy, school is already over. Tenzou only give me an address of my new home before leaving me to my own devices. He didn't even give me a map! He just left me in the middle of nowhere and...

"Hey! You!" A voice interrupted me from my musings. I looked behind and saw Iruka and Naruto walking towards me. The latter is waving his hands around excitedly. "You're the girl who fell from the sky right? That was awesome, believe it!"

Does he always end his sentence with believe it? "Yeah, I suppose I am, you're Naruto right? The boy who got yelled at?" I asked back.

Iruka chuckled while Naruto just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "So, Haios chan." Iruka said suddenly. "How was your visit with Hokage sama?"

I smiled after hearing that. "He enrolled me to the academy and gave me a place to live!" Then I showed him the address. "But he forgot to give me a map! Can you tell me where this is?"

Iruka walked closer towards me and took the paper from my hand. "Oh! Naruto, she's your neighbor!" He exclaimed in surprise. "She's going to live in the room next to yours in the apartment."

"Really!?" Both Naruto and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah, why don't you come with us? I'm just taking Naruto out for a lunch. Then Naruto can show you where you live." Iruka explained. "Don't worry, my treat."

Free food on my first day here? Heck yeah! "Thank you very much Iruka Sensei! I haven't eat anything all day!" I exclaimed with a super cheerful smile on my face.

With that, the three of us walked through the village. I spent the whole time sightseeing the village of Konoha. It seems that this world is a primitive one or in a development stage. There are no vehicles, giant buildings, or factories as far as eyes can see. Only the good old villagers walking around and the traditional stalls and markets here and there.

It was then that I realized something terribly wrong.

For one, almost every single villager I met averted their gaze away from us. They whisper and talk behind our backs. Some glanced at us with dirty looks while some just keep their distance. Both Iruka and Naruto doesn't seem to be bothered by any of this, they walk away like this is their everyday life.

"Most people here doesn't take foreigner that nicely huh?" I commented after seeing some parents taking their child far away from us. "Is my appearance offensive or anything?" I added as an afterthought.

Iruka sighed for a moment and shook his head. "It's complicated Haios, but it's not you, it's... Naruto." He said. "He's a... Prankster, of some sort. He loves to play practical jokes to the whole village and some people don't appreciate it..."

That was a whole lot of BS. "Look, I'm going to live next to him. Better tell me now than when it's too late, right?" I asked him again.

Gasps and mutterings suddenly appeared from the villagers who overheard our conversation. Now I'm super curious about Naruto. "Look Haios..." Iruka whispered. "I can't tell you... If you wanted to know, you have to ask the Hokage..."

"WE'RE HERE!" Naruto yelled suddenly. He quickly ran towards a restaurant nearby with the words Ichikaru Ramen Shop on top of it. He sat on the long chair and start making his orders.

Iruka chuckled and ran after Naruto. I followed closely from behind while also thinking why Iruka, the Hokage, and the ramen owner isn't giving Naruto the silent treatment.

Soon, we finally made it to the restaurant and... I stood there wide eyed with gaping mouth when realized that Naruto just finished his third bowl. "Dear lord... that is definitely not a human appetite..." I muttered in a mixture of shock and awe. "And you have to pay for..."

I looked at my left and saw Iruka holding his wallet with tears streaming down his face. I blinked owlishly for a moment before looking at my rumbling stomach. "But I'm also hungry..." I muttered to myself. Then I looked at the shop owner.

The first one is a man wearing a white chef uniform watching Naruto with slight amusement. The second one is a young woman wearing the waitress uniform frantically serving Naruto with bowls after bowls of Ramen.

"Haios chan, what would you like to eat?" Iruka said suddenly with a kind smile on his face.

"You sure? Cuz I don't think your wallet can afford his food alone." I commented while pointing at Naruto who's at his tenth bowl. "Seriously though, that is _not_ an appetite of a normal human being." I added.

'Thump' I looked down and saw a supersized bowl of ramen sitting in front me. I looked up and saw Teuchi smiling at me. "Don't worry, Haios san, it's on the house. Just think of it as your welcome to Konoha gift from Ichikaru Ramen Shop."

Now I know why Iruka, Hokage, and Teuchi are super nice to Naruto. Because they are freaking angels compared to everyone else! I mean, I never thought nice people like them exist outside of that world! "Thank you so much! Teuchi San!" I exclaimed before grabbing my chopsticks and start eating away.

After almost half an hour, I finished my food. To be honest, I kinda want second because that was amazing. I looked to my right and saw Naruto finished eating his twentieth bowl of ramen. "Some appetite you got there Naruto..." I muttered. "Do you eat everything like this or is it because it's Ichikaru Ramen?"

Naruto grinned at me and nodded. "Yeah, but it's also because Iruka's paying." He replied simply while Iruka Sensei is slowly clawing out every last coin from his wallet. I seriously hoped that teachers wage here is much bigger than normal.

"So, Haios chan, you're my new neighbor right?" Naruto asked.

"Uhuh." I replied simply while sipping on some tea.

"Are you fine with it? Old man didn't force you or anything right?" He asked again, this time with a solemn look on his face.

"Of course I'm okay with it! What makes you think he forces me to... Oh..." Then I thought about how the villagers treated him. "No, don't worry, I'm not like them. I've met some super annoying peeps in the past and I doubt you can be that annoying." By super annoying peeps, I mean the creator.

Naruto smiled at me and gave me a thumb up. "I promise you will feel safe with me around Haios chan and I will never go back from my word. Believe it!" He exclaimed with that huge grin on his face.

I can't help but smiling after seeing him smile either. I really don't have any doubts that he will make me feel safe no matter what. "Thanks Naruto, just try not to risk your neck too much alright?" I replied.

* * *

Soon, we all went to the apartment which is not that far from the ramen shop. On the first glance, I thought the apartment was abandoned. Don't get me wrong, the apartment is nice and well kept. It's just that it felt so lifeless, like nobody actually lives there.

"We're here! Come on Haios chan! I'll take you around!" Naruto grabbed my hand and starts dragging me towards the apartment. "You live right next to me aren't you?" He asked me again.

I just nodded mutely as the excited ball of mischief dragged me up the stairs of the apartment. It's not that far off and Naruto soon let go of my hand after he made it in front of a door. "This is my apartment, you can visit anytime you want, believe it!"

It's not hard for me to pick up the hidden message beneath those words. 'This is my apartment; please visit me if you have time.' I can't imagine how lonely he must've felt. Living alone and shunned by the villagers. Has he been through this his entire life? I can't imagine what kind of pain he's feeling inside his heart.

"Umm... Haios chan?" I shook my head and found myself standing inside a small room. The room itself is small with only a cupboard and a fridge in the corner and a small sleeping bag in the other. There's also a door nearby that leads to the bathroom and a small stove near the cupboard.

"Sorry, I was zoning out. What was it again Naruto?" I asked him again.

"I said, what do you think of my apartment?" Naruto repeated his question.

I took a double take of the whole place. It's not hard for me to find the hidden instant ramen packages hiding everywhere. But other than that, nothing, I mean, the bin on the kitchen is just filled only with instant ramen packages.

The reality of the situation struck me like lightning bolt. I looked at Naruto in a mixture of fear and confusion. "Naruto..." I took a deep breath. "What have you been eating these past years?" I asked him.

"Umm, Miso Ramen, Chicken Ramen, Beef Ramen, Instant Ramen..." He listed off every single ramen flavor known to mankind. "Why?"

"Is there anything you've ever eaten that is NOT ramen?" I asked him again, hoping that the answer is yes.

"Sometimes milk, bread, but I don't really like them. So I usually stick with Ramen." He replied easily.

How in the name of existence and reality, is he still alive!? That amount of Salt and MSG should be enough to give him a bloody cancer! If this doesn't convince me that he is NOT a human, I don't know what will.

"Do you know how to cook?" I asked him. He was about to say something but I beat him to it. "Aside from ramen and water, is there anything you can cook?"

Of course he just shrugged in response. "Why would I need to eat anything other than a ramen? I'm feeling full and energized after eating only ramen so why bother?" He whined.

"Because Naruto..." I paused for a second. Explaining to him about human bodily needs will only lead to more confusion. "Maybe you should try, making your own Ramen!" I exclaimed.

Of course, _this_ catches his attention. "Make my own Ramen?" He asked.

"Oh yeah! Just like Teuchi and Ayame, you too, can make a ramen! You can experiment on them, combine different kinds of food and see if they taste good when you turn them into ramen!" I explained to him while silently congratulating myself for being a smart cookie. "Not only that, but you can also make certain dish taste like ramen. What do you say?"

Naruto just blinked owlishly in response. "You're going to teach me how to cook?" He asked, as if I'm not being obvious.

"Well duh! I don't want my friend to live of Unhealthy Ramen his entire life! You deserved better than this! I don't want you to get sick or malnourished for eating Instant Ramen your whole life!" I replied. "Besides, don't you feel bad for spending all of Iruka Sensei's money?"

The boy said nothing; he just stood there mutely with an unreadable look on his face. "Umm, did I say something wrong? I mean, I'm not judging you or anything I'm just..." My words were cut short when the boy suddenly embraced me into a hug.

"Thank you..." He whispered. "Thanks for worrying about me..."

It was such a sweet and sad words coming from him. I mean, it almost sounds like he doesn't get that many people worrying about him. "Don't worry Naruto, you promised to keep me safe and I promise to take care of you." I let go of his hug and smiled at him. "Believe it!"

* * *

Later, in some random training ground.

Iruka sat on a training log while looking at the sunset in the distance. He sighed a little in relief after he felt a burst of chakra somewhere behind him. "Kakashi Senpai." He looked behind him and saw the jounin walking towards him with Jiraiya's latest masterpiece in his hand.

"Oi, Iruka, something you want to talk about?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka gave Kakashi a very flat look. "You're the one who told me to meet you here... Three hours ago..." He deadpanned.

Kakashi just gave him an eye-smile and waved his question away. "I can't remember, but now that we're here. Why don't we talk about the Immortal New Comer?" He asked without taking his eyes away from his book.

"I haven't talked much with her, but Haios chan is very observant." Iruka explained.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in interest. "Oh, how come?" He asked.

"Well, ten minutes in and she's already demanding answers about Naruto's... condition." He shook his head. "I told her that only the Hokage has the answer. No doubt that she's gonna ask him first thing in the morning."

Kakashi nodded in response. "Have you asked any Hyuga to use the byakugan on her?" He asked.

Iruka nodded. "This is where it's getting weird. Neji couldn't see her chakra pathways. It almost feels like she doesn't really exist." He explained. "Not only that, but I cannot detect her presence at all aside from the usual emotion."

"How is she like with Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

This time, a small smile appeared on Iruka's face. "Well... Haios certainly cares about him. That much I can tell." Then he looked away guiltily. "And I also followed them home and found out that Haios is going to teach Naruto how to cook ramen. I have to thank her for saving my retirement funds."

Kakashi chuckled a little before closing the book in his hand. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. Now that the fan girl is away I can focus more on the Uchiha for their overall teamwork." He said to himself.

"You're saying that like you're sure they're going to be in one team." Iruka commented. Then he looked at the calm and confident look at Kakashi's face. "Goodness Kakashi... Another Team Seven?" The jounin nodded. "What are you thinking Sandaime..." Iruka muttered while rubbing his forehead.

"Don't worry Iruka san, I'll make sure they're ready for this year's Chunin Exam." Kakashi replied.

Iruka just rolled his eyes after hearing him said that. "Haha, very funny Kakashi..." The look on Kakashi's face told him that he is not joking. "No, no, no, that's too early for Chunin Exam!" He exclaimed.

"Well I have to go now, see ya!" Kakashi disappeared in a flicker of light, leaving behind a very worried teacher.

* * *

 **CN: Well, that was certainly an interesting development. I did not expect Haios deciding to teach Naruto how to cook of all things. But the way she noticed Naruto's abnormalities from his appetite was quite interesting.**

Should I meddle and interfere or let her shape the story by her choices and decisions?

 **We shall see in the next chapter...**


	4. Chapter 3: First Day at School

**Chapter Three: First Day at School**

* * *

I woke up at about four in the morning. The sun isn't up yet so I turned on the light and head straight to the fridge in the corner. The Sandaime is kind enough to provide me with my own allowance for living and a fridge stockpiled with foods.

I grabbed a carton of milk and chug it down straight from the jug. Why? Cuz this is my milk, I can do whatever the heck I want with it.

Then I put the milk back and took out some bread, eggs, and salmon slice from the fridge. I scrambled the eggs on a bowl with spoon and dipped the bread into it. I'm making a very lazy French Toast if you couldn't tell.

Finally I fried the bread with some butter including the salmon slices and the rest of the egg. When everything's done, I made myself an egg salmon sandwich for breakfast.

After that, I put the whole thing into my mouth and sat down on a small pillow in front of a small table near my sleeping bed. I looked at my notes resting on the table and opened it.

Inside that note is my whole research on my blonde neighbor. I put in everything I know about him, from the villagers who shunned him to his abnormal eating habit. "What are you Naruto..." I muttered to myself.

Soon however, I realized that it is time for me to get ready. School isn't for another three hours but for once, I wanted to make something special for Naruto. Maybe I just wanted to show him love and care that he desperately needs. Maybe I'm just looking for his attention. Who knows?

I walked back towards the fridge and weighed my option. Since I'm an immortal, I don't really need any nutrients for a growing child. So I decided that I'm not going to need that much of a protein.

Now the question is: What should I make for him? Then I thought about his eating habits and thought about making him something different. A bento for lunch later today doesn't sound so bad, I can make one, I have everything I need in the kitchen.

With that, I spent a full hour making a bento. Starting from cooking some rice, then steaming the vegetables, before finally cooking some fish. In the end, I draw a little smiley face on the rice using dried seaweed before closing the lunch box.

It was five when I finished packing for the day. I walked out of my apartment and stopped right in front of the door next to me. "Naruto? Are you there? Wake up!" I exclaimed while knocking on the door.

I can hear shuffling sounds coming from inside his apartment. The door opened, revealing Naruto staring sleepily at me wearing his pajamas and cute penguin hat. "Eh... Haios?" His eyes brightened a little after saying my name.

"Yes it's me, no you're not dreaming." I replied while entering his apartment.

"Umm, what are you doing here Haios chan?" Naruto asked in confusion.

I put down my bag and walked towards his fridge. "Making sure you have proper breakfast." I replied while looking at cups upon cups of ramen in disdain. "Do you have any bread or vegetables?" I asked him.

Naruto just pointed at a bag of groceries lying on a floor nearby. "That bag was there when I woke up." He said. "You can have it if you want, there's no ramen in it."

I walked towards the bag of groceries, smiling a little when I realized who it's from. "This is perfect. For the first step of your ramen training, I want you to pick your favorite ramen of them all." I said.

Naruto grinned and quickly took out a single ramen package out of the fridge. He held it proudly in front of his face before putting it near the stove. "What's next Sensei?"

I looked at the ramen package. Depictions of vegetables and slices of chicken decorated the whole thing. "Now I'm going to teach you how to make a ramen that looks exactly like in the cover." I explained while taking some chicken fillet and vegetables from the grocery bag.

"First is the easy part, open up the package and boil up some water." Naruto nodded and ripped open the package with his bare hands. Then he filled a pot full with water and put it on the stove.

"Now while we wait for the water to boil, wash your hand and grab some of these veggies." He washed his hand and I hand him a one eighth of a cabbage. "Rip it to shreds with your bare hands and put it on this bowl."

Naruto has a glint of determination in his eyes as he started to rip that cabbage to shreds. "Yosh!" He exclaimed in excitement.

Then I took out some spinach and wash it down with water. "Here you go tough guy." I gave Naruto the spinach for him to shred to pieces.

Finally, I took out a carrot. For some reason I thought it would be cool to show Naruto my power. "Hey, Naruto, wanna see something amazing?" I asked him.

The boy paused a second from destroying the spinach. "What is it Haios Chan? Is it some sort of cooking ninjutsu?" He asked.

"The Force, my dear friend, The Force." Both the knife and the carrot floated out of my grip. I chuckled a little at the sight of Naruto staring at me with wide eyes and gaping jaws. "Pretty cool right? Now watch this."

With a flick of my hand, the knife moved on its own and starts peeling the carrot. The skin of the carrot floated right into the bin below me while the rest of the carrot was cut to pieces above bowl.

Finally, we have a bowl full of vegetables, a pot of boiling water, and flabbergasted Uzumaki. "Snap out of it tough guy, we ain't done yet." Naruto closed his mouth before looking at me in pure amazement.

"What now sensei?" He asked.

"Now you dump everything into that boiling water including these chicken fillets." I said.

Naruto did exactly as I said and I left him on his own devices. "What now sensei?" He asked.

"Now you eat them after it's done and get ready for school." Naruto seemed surprised after hearing that and I couldn't blame him. Most people made cooking looked so hard and complicated with all the different ingredients and different knife techniques.

A few minutes later, the ramen is ready and I can only watch in fascination when Naruto finished the ramen in a matter of seconds. "Does it taste good?" I asked him.

Naruto smiled at me and put aside the empty bowl of ramen. "It taste amazing Haios Chan! It almost tastes like Ichikaru!" Then he realized something and suddenly stood up from his position. "Wait, wait, wait! The Carrot! I've never seen any ninja controlling a knife like that! That was awesome! How did you do that!?" He exclaimed while waving his arms around in the air.

I chuckled a little at all the question he threw at me. "It's a power I had since I came here. I can manipulate energy from my environments and use them to pull or push object." I explained simply. "However, I don't think I can use Ninjutsu like you usually do."

Naruto cocked his head to the side and walked closer towards me. "Fight me." He said with a determined look on his face.

"Say what?" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Fight me!"

"No! I don't want to hurt you! I don't want to fight!"

"What if we have to fight someday?"

"That's not gonna happen!"

* * *

"Next match, Haios and Naruto!" Iruka exclaimed.

I looked at the grinning blonde next to me and sighed in defeat. So that's why he asked me to ask Iruka Sensei about the History of Konoha. I was a distraction so he can mess with the match schedule. "Seriously Naruto?" I asked him while standing on the opposite side the match area.

"Well, you're mad right? No reason to hold back!" Naruto replied cheekily.

"Ready? Fight!" Iruka exclaimed.

Just as I predicted, the blonde came charging right at me. I held out my hand and think back to all my martial arts lessons I learnt a few worlds ago. Be solid and liquid at the same time. Adapt to your opponent's strike and never underestimate your opponent.

The blonde came charging at me with his fist raise in the sky. I held my hand to block his attack only to get a painful kick on my kneecap. "Oh you tricky little..." I muttered while Naruto just laughed at me from a distance.

Okay, he is unpredictable. The best way to defeat an unpredictable person is by stop trying to predict his attack and adapt to his moves.

I moved in for a strike and ran straight towards him. I ducked under a fist soaring straight at my face and sent a roundhouse kick at his sides.

But Naruto jumped up in the last seconds and sent out a barrage of punches at me. I quickly regain my footing and starts blocking his strikes. I made sure not to try and predict his movement and blocked his strikes when it actually happens.

Soon, I found an opening and sent out a quick punch at his chest. The boy staggered back a little before moving in for a strike. "Stop holding back!" He exclaimed while throwing a few punch at me.

Is this guy an idiot or something? "This is a Taijutsu match; I can't use my powers against you!" I replied as I dodged the oncoming strikes with one hand and struck his body with the other.

Of course, I have to open my big mouth. Now everyone knows that I have some hidden powers and in a few moments...

"According to this writing that I can't remember writing. This is not a Taijutsu Match and you can use any powers you want." Iruka commented while reading the piece of paper Naruto sabotaged.

I rolled my eyes and ducked from a high kick. "Look, I'm just trying to make this match as fair as possible all right? It won't be fair if I use my power when you can barely make a bunshin." I said with a dead serious look on my face.

"Oh really? What makes you think so when I do... THIS!" Naruto threw a bunch of blunt kunai at me. Of course, I just took out my own kunai and start deflecting them. "Surprise attack!" A voice yelled out from above.

Yelling surprise attack at your opponent kinda defeats the purpose of surprise attack. But I gotta admit, I was a surprised by how fast he jumped. "You don't announce your surprise attack Naruto!" I exclaimed while batting away his aerial strikes with my kunai.

Naruto landed a few inches away from me. "Aww come on Haios! Show everyone your real power!" He exclaimed. "It's one of the match requirements!"

"What do you mean by match requirements?!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

Iruka Sensei answered my question. "It is written here specifically that both contestants are required to show everyone their power." He said with fake obliviousness. "Haios, please don't use Taijutsu only." Oh he's enjoying this too much.

"YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT THE DAMN THING IS SABOTAGED!" I yelled out in outrage.

I saw Naruto lunging at me from the corner of my eyes and I am too pissed at Iruka to even block his attempt. "You wanna know why you don't stand a chance?" I raised my hand and an invisible force stopped Naruto in his tracks. Then the boy slowly rose up to the air while waving his legs and arms around in panic. "Here, catch!"

I flicked my hand and Naruto flew straight at Iruka who was still staring wide eyed at my performance. 'Thump' Iruka caught Naruto before he hit the ground and I quickly walked off the match area. "There? Happy now?"

I left the whole class gaping and staring wide eyes, speechless at my performance. Of course it'll be much better if they never knew about my power in the first place. But I guess Iruka let Naruto sabotaged the match so that he can see my full capabilities.

Soon, it's time for the rest of the match. For once, I felt like my powers aren't really that special compared to the others.

A guy named Shikamaru made his opponent mimic all of his movement. A fat kid named Choji turned into a giant and throws the square cube law (and his opponent) out of the arena. A girl named Ino hypnotized her opponent into forfeiting. A guy named Kiba turned into a literal whirlwind of sharp claws.

"We have a problem..." Iruka muttered. "For some reason, the next match is Haios against Sasuke." I just looked at him in disbelief. He can't possibly ignore the fact that it was sabotaged right? "Well rules are rules so, Haios chan. You're up!"

Nope, he's really curious about my capability. Now I just have to see who Sasuke is and...

Oh great, it's the moody, angsty, pampered star of the academy, Uchiha Sasuke. "Please tell me you're gonna hold back. I already fought in a match you know." I whined hoping that I don't have to put up too much action on this one.

"Hmph, the Dead Last doesn't count." He replied with an arrogant look on his face.

Okay, he might be a jerk, but it doesn't mean he's a bad person. He's just very, ambitious and love challenges. Heck, he's almost just as same as Naruto, only less cheerful and more serious. "You know what, let's make this match interesting shall we?"

Sasuke smirked and I know that I've managed to catch his interest. "Show me your power..." He whispered intensely.

"Ready, fight!" Iruka exclaimed.

However, none of us moved an inch. We stood across each other, judging and studying the opponent. Sasuke held a Kunai in front of his chest with his right hand and his left hand inside his pocket. Makes me wonder what he has inside his pocket.

Suddenly, the Uchiha moved in for a strike. His movement was a blur and my eyes are almost unable to track his movement. However, I can see a glint of metal coming straight at my face and I held out my kunai to block it.

'Clang' Our weapons clashed and the Uchiha quickly jumped back to make some distance between us. He moved into a defensive stance and I know it's time for me to attack. I lunged towards them with a kunai in both hands and jumped up high.

I delivered a powerful kick at the Uchiha who swiftly blocked it with his arms. Then I threw one of the kunai straight at his face before landing gracefully inches away from him.

At first, I thought the surprise attack with Kunai would at least knock him down. But nope, I stood there wide eyed when Sasuke grinned at me with a kunai between his teeth. Then he sent out a barrage of strikes at me with a kunai in both of his hands.

After a few seconds I started to struggle to keep up with him. His strikes are all fast, powerful, and deadly. I jumped back to regain my composure and threw a kunai at him. He batted it away like it was nothing. "You're not holding anything back aren't you..." I muttered in slight exhaustion.

The Uchiha said nothing and delivered a roundhouse kick at my sides. I jumped up to avoid it only to get a kunai soaring straight at my face. The blunt kunai grazed my neck and I know that if it's a real thing, I would've bee dead.

"Okay, it's obvious that I am no match against you physically so..." I decided to activate my powers to boost my speed and strength.

It worked considerably well. I managed to haul off his next attacks with relative ease before knocking him back with a powerful kick. The Uchiha blocked my kick with both of his hands before making some weird gestures using his hand.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball." He exclaimed before he literally breathes out an honest to god ball of fire. The audience gasped and starts whispering in awe. It was at that moment that I realized that Sasuke is way beyond his peers.

The air around me turned scorching hot as the ball of fire came soaring towards me. I erected a tight force field around me and watched in fascination as the fire circled around me. Judging by the scorch marks beneath my feet, this ball of fire is definitely hotter than your regular fire.

Soon, the flame dissipates, revealing an empty clearing with no Sasuke in sight. "Perfect..." I turned around and barely managed to deflect a round of kunai. "Well, there's really no choice for me at this point." I raised both of my hand.

Sasuke took a few steps back warily when the kunai all around us starts floating in midair. The Kunai made a swirling formation around me before soaring straight towards the Uchiha.

Of course, Sasuke didn't back down so easily. He took out his own Kunai and starts deflecting all of my kunai away from him. However, it's not really hard for me to make my weapons soar towards him after being deflected.

Suddenly, without warning, he stopped in his tracks and five kunai struck his body. Oh my god, is he okay!? The answer came in the shape of a log and a spike of chakra right behind my back.

I turned around and controlled all of my kunai to attack him. A cold metal blade rests on my neck when my kunai are only inches away from his face.

"It's a tie!" Iruka exclaimed, followed by cheers of amazement from everyone else. Sasuke and I shook hands before walking out of the arena. I waved and smiled cheerfully at everyone while the Uchiha just put his hands on his pocket and walked coolly through the crowds.

"YEAH! GO HAIOS CHAN! SHOW THAT BASTARD WHO'S THE BEST!" It's not hard for me to figure out who said that. I looked at my right and saw Naruto plowing through the crowds with an excited smirk on his face. "THAT WAS AMAZING! BELIEVE IT!"

I just rolled my eyes in response. "It was a tie Naruto, I didn't beat him. He has a blade on my neck." I tried to tell him.

"But you beat him! With all those flying Kunai and that Force Field and... Mph!" I put a hand on his mouth to stop him from saying anything. "Mph! Mhhmph!"

I pointed at Iruka who wanted to say something to all of us. "Everyone, I think that's it for today's practical exam. You've all shown your amazing skills and talents. For those who have lost, don't feel bad about yourself because what matters is learning from your mistakes." Then he looked at me and Sasuke. "For those who have done exceptionally, don't slack off because you never know what the future holds."

"Good speech Iruka Sensei." I muttered to myself. Then I looked at Naruto who's zoning out from his speech. "By the way Naruto, I have something for you afterschool." I told him.

"What is it? Is it a new super awesome ninjutsu you're gonna show me?" He asked in excitement.

I just chuckled while walking together with him back to the classroom. I sat right next to Naruto and prepared myself for some lessons. It was then that I realized that I have no idea what kind of lesson I'm supposed to be learning. "So, since I'm new here, may I borrow your..." I looked at my left and saw Naruto sleeping before the class even started. "Notes..."

'Stupid Haios, does he really look like someone who would pay attention to lesson?' I berated myself. Then I looked at my right and saw Sasuke sitting next to me. Since when did he get here is beyond me, but he seems to be the type of person who would...

"Here, you can use mine." Yep, he handed me his notebook. I smiled at him gratefully in return.

"Thanks Sasuke! I'll try to make it up for you later." I opened the book and read the content. The basic understanding of chakra is pretty fascinating, but I am much more curious about the history of this village.

Founded by the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju then the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju then the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi and then the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

Wait, didn't the Hokage asked me to call him Old Man Hiruzen? Does that mean he's the Third Hokage? Then what happened to the Fourth Hokage?

"Sasuke, where's the Fourth Hokage?" I asked my chair mate.

Sasuke flipped the pages of his notes and opened a page about the attack of Nine Tails. "The Fourth Hokage died sacrificing himself during the attack of the Nine Tailed Beast." A depiction of a massive nine – tailed fox could be seen on the first page.

The Fourth Hokage sealed away the strongest of all the tailed beast by summoning Shinigami the God of Death at the cost of his own life. "Fourth Hokage is a badass!" I muttered in awe. "And this happened not long ago..."

I flipped to the next page and found something about the legendary sannin. They seemed to be symbolized as three different animals. A frog, a slug, and a snake. It also said something about summons but before I can read anymore, Iruka already began his lecture.

The class went past by with no hassle. Iruka gave us a lecture about the five elements. Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Lightning. Each one of them is weak and strong against one another. Kinda like Rock, Paper, and Scissors.

Then he also gave us a lecture about Kekkei Genkai, which is basically a bloodline power. Some has a high affinity with animals like Kiba and Shino. Some has augmented physical power like Choji. While some has special eyes like Hinata and Sasuke.

I wondered what Naruto's Kekkei Genkai is, but since he's an orphan it's hard to find the family relation. Although the name Uzumaki could probably lead to something.

After a while, Iruka noticed that Naruto is currently sleeping in his class. He held the eraser in his hand like a weapon and it's not hard to get what's about to happen next.

"NARUTO!" He yelled while throwing the eraser at my friend. I was thinking about catching it, but I decided that the boy needs to learn more about respecting his elders. 'Smack' the projectile hit him straight in the head and harshly woke him up from his nap.

I chuckled a little when Naruto starts rubbing his head in pain while muttering profanities under his breath. "That hurts Iruka Sensei..." He whined childishly. I heard Sasuke scoffing at him and Iruka shaking his head in disappointment.

* * *

After a few hours, the school's over and it's time for everyone to head back home. I walked with everyone out of the class. I watched with keen eyes who were picked up by their parents and who went back home alone.

Soon, it was only me, Naruto, and Sasuke. Naruto looked at Sasuke in disdain for a moment before motioning me to go. "Come on Haios Chan, there's someplace that you should see." He said while leading me towards the direction of the Hokage Tower.

I just shrugged and followed him out of the school yard. I almost felt bad for leaving Sasuke alone, but I concluded that he's probably waiting for someone to pick him up. Besides, I still have this perfectly good Bento hidden away on my bag.

Then, Naruto pointed at the mountain behind the Hokage Tower. The mountain has some very similar resemblance with the Rushmore. The faces of the first, second, third, and fourth Hokage were carved on the mountain.

"Race you to the Fourth!" Naruto exclaimed before jumping away towards a fence nearby and jumped again towards the rooftop. "Come on Haios chan! Don't keep me waiting!" He yelled out tauntingly in the distance.

I just smirked at him in response. I may not be able to jump that high, but there is one thing I can do that I don't think he can. I jumped up a few feet into the air and use the Nature Energy around me to propel myself through the sky.

If I can make stuff fly, what's stopping me from flying?

I flew up towards Naruto on top of the building and winked at him. "See you on top Naruto! Don't keep me waiting okay!" I flew close to him before kicking off a gust of dust at him. "Later slowpoke!"

"YOU CAN FLY!?" Naruto yelled out in extreme disbelief. "Wait up! Hey! That's cheating!" Naruto jumped from building to building, trying to keep up with me. "HAIOS CHAN!" He yelled when he has to navigate around the Hokage Tower while I can just soar above it.

Flying has always been my favorite thing to do. Just feeling the wind softly whistling around me as I twirled around in the air, watching the world shrunk as I soared higher and higher into the sky. I always loved it when the Creator gave me the capability to fly around with no worries.

I watched the Hokage Tower in front of me and saw a familiar window on top. I floated towards it and knocked on the window. I can see the Hokage turning around in his seat. He looked at me in disbelief for a moment before chuckling a little in amusement. "You are full of surprises aren't you Haios San..."

I just laughed in response before making my way towards the Fourth Hokage's monument. I can see a platform right in front of the mountain and landed gracefully on top of it. "And the winner is me!" I exclaimed in victory.

I looked at the staircase in my left and saw Naruto running up the stairs with an exhausted look on his face. "You cheated, believe it..." 'Thud' He dropped down right next to me and I almost feel bad about leaving him like that.

I shook my head and gently pat Naruto's head. "Wake up tough guy, got something to show you." The boy jolted up from his position and looked at me in excitement.

"Is it something else you can do?"

I shook my head and took out a box of bento from my bag. "Nope, I brought you this for lunch." I handed him the Bento and watched as Naruto opened the Bento like he's opening a present. "I hope you liked it, sorry if it's already cold."

Naruto smiled at me gratefully. "Thank you so much Haios chan!" He picked up the chopsticks and took a bite of the fried fish. "It tastes good! But I'd like it if you brought me some ramen." He commented before taking another bite.

"Nope, you need some vitamins for your overall health. And some calcium too but I forgot to bring any milk." I explained to him.

"Fine... But you should make me some delicious ramen sometimes." Naruto muttered in defeat.

"Sure, sure, maybe next year." I replied simply.

"But Haios Chan!" He whined while I just laughed in response.

A few minutes later, Naruto suddenly stopped eating and looked at me in confusion. "Umm, Haios chan, why aren't you eating anything? Aren't you hungry?" He asked me.

I just pat his head with an amused smirk on my face. "I'm an immortal you dummy; I don't need that much food. Especially with my small body, I don't need much energy to function." I explained. "Besides, I still have some toast back home for dinner."

Naruto still looked at me in confusion. "What's immortal?" He asked.

I sighed patiently. "It means I don't age."

"Does that mean you never had any birthdays?"

I can't remember ever seeing someone so dense before. "No, it means I don't grow old and that I will live young and healthy forever." I explained as simple as possible.

Naruto looked at me in surprise after hearing that. "You mean, you're still gonna look like this in the next thousand years?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's awesome and sucks at the same time. Awesome because I will never miss out on anything, sucks because I shouldn't get emotionally attached with anyone." I looked down for a moment and think back to the people I've outgrow and outlived. "Not only I'm stuck physically as a twelve years old girl, I am also stuck mentally as a twelve years old girl. That's why even though I'm probably a few decades old; I still act as a child."

"It must've been hard, being an immortal and all..." He whispered in slight pity.

"Yeah, being an immortal isn't always about living forever. But it's also about everyone you love dying. That's why I always try not to make a very close connection with anyone." I explained.

Naruto looked down sadly after hearing that. "Does that mean you don't really want to be my friend?"

I shook my head and patted his head. "No you silly. That means I just plunged you down into the deep dark inescapable pit of Friend Zone." The innocent look of confusion he gave me was priceless.

"What's wrong with Friend Zone? Doesn't that mean you will become my friend?" He asked.

I just shrugged in response. "I'm glad you like the Friend Zone so far. Cuz trust me, you are not getting out of there anytime soon."

* * *

Meanwhile in the opposite side of the village...

A certain Uchiha stood in the middle of a training ground in the Abandoned Uchiha Complex. He has his eyes closed and a look of concentration in his face. He extended his senses to its fullest as he tried to sense the position of the targets all around him.

With a sharp breath he jumped up and threw dozens of projectiles to the targets in front of him. Then he back flipped and threw another round of weapons to the targets behind him. The collective sounds of dozens of weapons hitting wooden pole rang throughout the whole training ground.

Sasuke landed gracefully on the ground and opened his eyes. He managed to hit every single one of his target. Some however missed the center bull's eye and only hit the edges of the target. He sighed to himself and starts plucking the weapons off the target.

As he retrieved his weapons, he thought about the newcomer. He thought about the way she managed to hold his ground against him. Never has he ever tied against another academy student. Never has he ever had to use an actual Ninjutsu against his peers.

However, he doesn't feel bad about the match. If anything, it made him even more excited to train and be more powerful. For once, he has finally found a rival that can stood toe to toe with him. A rival who has an incredible power unlike anything he has ever heard before.

Then he thought about the Dead Last and his relationship with the newcomer. They are close and Haios doesn't seem to mind spending time with an idiot like Naruto. It really makes no sense to him, why would someone so powerful spend time with a weakling.

He's curious about what she would gain from befriending Naruto or befriending anyone at all. Maybe he should ask her about this.

Sasuke looked at the orange sky above him and decided that maybe it's too late. Perhaps he can ask her tomorrow afterschool. For some reason though, he felt like tomorrow is going to be much more interesting than he ever thought it would be.

* * *

 **CN: It seems that Haios has caught Sasuke's attention. What impact will it bring to the story? Will she able to save him from the dark path that stretches upon him? Or will she succumb to her own darkness instead?  
**

 **Also, it seems that she is pretty skilled in using the power I gave her. Will she use it wisely? Or will the power become a double-edged sword that will lead to her own demise?**

 **Well? What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 4: Naruto Uzumaki

**Chapter Three: Getting into Trouble**

* * *

I walked towards the entrance of Hokage Tower. Two ninja guards the entrance and I walked towards them nervously.

"What business do you have in the Hokage Tower child?" the guard asked.

I faked an innocent look on my face. "Uhm... Iruka sensei told me to meet the Third Hokage. Can I go meet him?" I asked with a tone of a genuine twelve years old girl asking for help. "Please?" I asked for extra measure.

The guards looked at each other for a moment before nodding. "What's your name?" One of them asked.

"I'm Haios..."

One of them flickered away from existence while the other opened the door for me. "The Hokage is in the top floor. Go talk to his assistant before entering." He said before letting me enter the building.

Sweet! That was much easier than I expected it would be. Now I just have to make my way up and talk to the Old Man. This shouldn't be hard, just gotta make sure I don't raise any suspicion at all.

After a few minutes of walking, I made it to the top floor of Hokage Tower. I knocked on the door once and familiar voice came from the inside. "Come in Haios San..."

I opened the door, revealing The Third Hokage sitting behind a huge pile of unfinished paperwork. He smiled at me kindly before motioning me to come closer. "What do you need Haios san? Do you have any problem?" He asked.

Aww, he's always so nice. "Not really, I just have some questions; mainly about my neighbor." I noticed that his expression turned grim and serious after I mentioned that. "Okay, so Naruto is definitely not your everyday ninja. What is he?"

He gazed upon me for a moment. Judging me, observing every inch of my body, trying to decipher any hidden agenda I have regarding Naruto. But seriously, I'm just doing this out of curiosity and concern of my friend.

After a few minutes, the Hokage nodded. "I suppose you deserve to know about this." He stood from his seat and walked towards the wall beside him. He pressed his palm on it and a glowing pattern appeared all over the room. "Be warned that this is an S Rank Secret. The penalty for breaking it is death."

Oh dear...

I gulped and nodded nervously at the unrelenting gaze he gave me. "I understand Sandaime Sama..." I said, trying and failing to sound confident. "I promise I won't tell anyone." I added.

The Hokage nodded and sat back down on his seat. "About twelve years ago, the Nine Tailed Fox attacked our village." He began his story. "The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze defeated the Demon by using the Death God Seal at the cost of his life." Then he looked at me with a knowing look on his face. "That's what we wanted you all to think."

"However, a powerful demon such as the Nine Tailed Fox cannot possibly be killed. It can only be sealed on a living host such as an infant." He paused a second even though I already realized what's actually happening here.

"Are you saying that the Nine Tailed Fox was sealed inside Naruto all along and all citizens of Konoha were sworn to keep it a secret so he can live a normal life? Although in the end most of them still harbors their grudge against the demon and by proxy Naruto even though he has nothing to do about it? And does that mean Naruto is kind of special because it can't be any infant to be able to contain something like the Nine Tailed Fox that it's said to be the strongest of all Tailed Beasts? Then who is Naruto really? I mean, where's his family? Why isn't he in the orphanage? Is he part of a clan? I think so, the name Uzumaki should mean something. So I just gotta find out about Uzumaki Clan, Iruka Sensei should know about it. But whoever Naruto's parent is, they must be very close to the Fourth Hokage which means..."

I gasped in realization. "Oh my goodness, it can't be... Naruto is..." I looked at the Hokage and saw the look that says it all. "He is, isn't he?" Suddenly a small giggle escaped my throat, it slowly turned into a full blown laughter as seconds goes by. "HAHA! Oh I can't believe it! He's the Son of The Fourth Hokage! HAHA! Oh just imagine the look of the whole Konoha Village when they heard about this!"

 **"And they won't..."** A sudden feeling of dread struck my chest as the God of Shinobi suddenly stood from his seat. **"Naruto's identity as the Son of The Yellow Flash is an SS Rank Secret... You must swear on your life that you will never tell anyone about this."** I tried to meet the Sandaime's gaze and found myself staring into the face of death himself.

Note to Self: Always Analyze Stuff when you get back home... Preferably in Complete Silence.

I froze and shuddered in terror as I tried to form words. "Y-yes, Hokage Sama... I promise I won't tell anyone about this. Our encounter never happened and please stop looking me like that..." I whispered in horror.

 **"Very well..."** He sat back down on his seat and the aura of death slowly dissipates. "You are dismissed."

The door opened behind me and I wasted no time flying out of the room. I located the first window I can find and just jumped off of the tower. Priority number one is to make as much distance between me and the Hokage. Priority number two is making sure I don't say anything about our encounter.

* * *

A few minutes later, I soared down towards the streets of the Konoha Village and landed on a building. I sat down there and tried to regain my composure. "Holy mother of cheese sandwich..." I whispered myself. "No wonder he's called the God of Shinobi..."

After a few minutes I finally calmed myself down and stood up from the roof. I looked at the direction of the Hokage Tower and I almost thought that I am currently hallucinating out of sheer shock and horror from earlier.

The faces on the Hokage Monument are now decorated with paint. The First Hokage has bright pink blush on his pink and a smiley face. The Second Hokage has bright red nose and a very colorful hair. The Third Hokage looked like a very old and hairy monkey. The Fourth Hokage has whisker marks on his cheeks and has a very close resemblance to a certain blonde.

"Oh my god Naruto..." I looked up and saw Naruto jumping towards me with dozens of ninjas chasing him from behind. "You have got to be kidding me..."

Naruto looked at me and waved his arms around. "HAIOS CHAN! YOU GOTTA HELP ME!" He exclaimed while pointing at the incoming Ninjas. "Use your powers! Make them go away!"

"Eh? Don't bring me into this! I didn't do anything!" I exclaimed, not wanting to get into trouble with the Hokage again.

Naruto pouted before looking at the ninja who just landed on the building. "She was lying! She helped me getting all those paints all over the mountain!" He exclaimed, trying to frame me.

They can't possibly believe him right?

A hand tried to grab me and I instinctively rolled away from them. Okay, they believed him, I'm part of this now. "Naruto, you are in so much trouble when we get home." I took his hand and push away the ninja around me.

Naruto watched in utter amazement as I knocked all ninja's around with an invisible force just by waving my hand. "You're awesome Haios chan!" He exclaimed.

"Don't get used to this tough guy!" Naruto and I jumped into the air and I used the nature chakra around me to push me upwards. I knocked down the pursuing ninjas as I took off before flying towards the Apartment.

"SEE YOU LATER SUCKER! HAHA!" Naruto taunted the Ninja below him. I just rolled my eyes and hoped that they don't resort to throwing projectiles at me. "Man! Think of all the pranks you can do with this power!"

I rolled my eyes and soared further up into the sky. I looked down and realized that the ninja are still chasing us down below. "We need to shake them off, any ideas?" I asked.

Naruto thought about it for a second before pointing at a dense wood in the village. "There! I always lose them there!" He exclaimed.

I soared even higher and concealed ourselves inside the clouds for a moment before soaring down towards the woods and slowed down. I landed on a small clearing that's concealed by dozens of gigantic trees and took a deep breath to regain my strength.

"Okay... I think we lost them..." I muttered with bated breath. I trudged towards a tree trunk nearby and sat down in exhaustion. "Naruto, come here for a second..."

The blonde walked towards me with a concerned look on his face. "What is it HAIOS chan?" He crouched down to my level and looked at me closely. "Are you..."

'SMACK' I slapped him across the face before he can finish the sentence. He yelped and rubbed his cheek in agony. "Aww... That hurts HAIOS chan! What was that for?"

I glared at him in response. "For pulling me into one of your stunts you bloody idiot!" I exclaimed in annoyance. "I just had the most nerve wracking experience with a pissed off God of Shinobi and you just had to make my day any better!" I threw up my arms in frustration. I let out all the fears and anxiousness I felt throughout the day to the person in front of me. "Can you be any more tactless you idiot?! Defiling the Hokage Monument, Framing me, and put me into YOUR PROBLEM!"

With a sharp breath I calmed down for a second. I waited for a witty comeback or childish retort from the blonde, but there was nothing. I looked up and saw Naruto looking down on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Naruto?" I gasped a little after realizing what I just said to him... "L-look, I'm sorry for yelling at you... I just had a very bad day and I had to... You know, blew off some steam?"

Then, Naruto opened his eyes and gazed at me. He has the most determined look on his face. It was as if a fire is raging beneath his eyes. "Hit me again!" He exclaimed, his voice unwavering and full of confidence.

"Say what?" I asked in confusion.

Naruto put both of his hands on my shoulders. "You want to blow off some steam right?" He gripped my shoulder and lifted me up. "Let's fight! Hit me, beat me up! I don't care! Just don't hold anything back!"

I think I hit him a little bit too hard...

"If you win, I promise I will never take you on one of my pranks. But if you lose, you will help me on my next prank." Naruto exclaimed.

Well, there's really no getting out of this one. "Fine, you wanna get beaten up?" I held up my hand and smirked at him. "Let's see how you like that tree over there." I pointed at the tree behind him.

Naruto turned around to look at that tree. 'Whoosh' I let out a strong force towards Naruto and launched him towards the tree. He soared for a few seconds and spun his body midair so that his feet can break his fall. "Nice one HAIOS! But I'm not gonna go easy on you!"

I watched him running towards me with both of his fist raised up into the air. I weighed my options and decided to make this over quick. With a swipe of my hand, I launched Naruto to the right and sent him tumbling on the ground. "Give up! You are nowhere near my level!"

Naruto gritted his teeth and stood up from the ground. "I was just warming up!" He ran towards me and jumped up to the air before I can knock him away. "Take this!"

I side stepped and grabbed his feet before it can hit me. Then I used it as leverage and slammed him straight to the tree trunk behind me. 'CRACK The whole tree shook as his head and body impacted the tree.

The blonde slumped down on the ground below him and groaned in agony. "I did warn you..." I muttered to myself. "You want me to take you back to the house?"

"No." Naruto's arms shook as he slowly lifted himself from the ground. "You haven't won yet, cuz I haven't given up yet!" He glared at me and took out a blunt kunai out of his pocket. "If you wanna defeat me, you gotta have to try harder than that!"

He lunged towards me with all his might with a kunai in his hand. I grabbed his hand and slammed him back down to the ground. "Give up!" I exclaimed, trying to stop him before he can hurt himself.

Naruto stood back up and wiped off a trickle of blood from his cheek. "Never! I'll always win no matter what!" He exclaimed stubbornly.

I dodged his next strike easily and tackled him to the ground. "Look Naruto, I'm worried about you. Please, just stop!" I exclaimed in slight frustration. I mean seriously, this guy is ridiculously stubborn.

"I... will...stop... If you forfeit..." He muttered between his breaths.

Either this or he will seriously get hurt. "Fine, you win, I'll help you on your next prank." I muttered in annoyance.

Naruto grinned and chuckled a little. "See? Told you I'll beat you... Believe it..." He dropped down motionless on the ground and it's pretty obvious who's gonna take him back home.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards him. It was then that I noticed that his cuts and bruises are already healing. "Wonder if it's the fox..." I muttered to myself while picking him up with an invisible force. "Or is it his genetics? Wonder if the fourth has regenerative power."

* * *

I walked into Naruto's apartment with the unconscious blonde floating right beside me. I gently put him on his bed and put on his penguin hat on his head. Then I exited the room and closed the door behind him.

As I walked towards my room, I couldn't help but think about Naruto's future. It's pretty obvious that he is the main character of this story. I just gotta make sure no unexpected BS appeared out of nowhere and ruined everything.

Speaking of unexpected, I found a little note lying down on my table. I picked it up and exhaled a deep breath of exhaustion after reading the content. It is a semi-formal invitation for training at the Uchiha Training Ground.

"Later..." I muttered to myself before plopping myself on the bed.

Not a minute after I closed my eyes, knocking sounds came from the door. I groaned in exhaustion before sitting up on my bed. "Who's there?"

I can hear the clinking sound of metal coming from the other side of the door. "Oh my god, no! Can you please assassinate me tomorrow whoever you are? I just had one of the worst days in my immortal life and I really want to have some shut eyes."

A kunai blade burst out of the locked door and I sighed in frustration. "You know what? If you keep pressing on, I am going to use the cheapest, most dirty tricks up my sleeves. You hear me?" I threatened.

The door burst open and I can see a masked shinobi standing on the other side of the door. He tried raised his sword and lunged at me, but I just sidestepped and held out my hand.

I smirked a little when the shinobi suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Yes, I can do this, oh so easily. So if you don't want me to..." I slowly made a gripping motion with my hand and the shinobi curled up on the ground in agony. "Well, you get the idea. Now get out before I destroy your bloodline. Got it? The shinobi flickered away out of existence without any resistance.

I just strangled his crotch if you couldn't tell. It's always effective against male opponent.

* * *

A few hours later...

Asuma and Kurenai stood in front of the Sandaime Hokage. The former is looking down in embarrassment while the latter is struggling to hold back from laughing.

"I see... I have to admit that was a very clever use of her power." The Sandaime said with an amused smile in his face. "We all know that it is a very... delicate and important part of the human body. I don't blame you for retreating." Then he looked at Kurenai. "Even so, I tasked two jounin for this mission for a reason. Why didn't you take his place?"

Asuma sighed. "Kurenai was stationed outside the building near the window." He gave Kurenai a deadpan look. "She fell from the window laughing and blew her cover. We had to retreat or else Haios will spot us."

Kurenai giggled a little after hearing that. "Asuma, you were beaten by a twelve years old girl, who strangled your manhood with telekinetic power." She laughed some more. "Oh how I wish I have that kind of power!"

The Sandaime just gazed at Kurenai with a flat look on his face.

"Oh, ahem, sorry." Kurenai muttered while regaining her composure. "Yes, I did actually tried to use a genjutsu on her. A simple Hell Viewing Technique." Then she rubbed her chin in deep thought. "But it seems that Haios's nature as a foreigner applies to the extreme level. Her physical body literally cannot interact with chakra. This makes her immune to any type of Genjutsu."

Hiruzen tilted his head in interest. "That's quite impressive. But does that mean she cannot use Ninjutsu?" He asked her.

"I believe so. Her incapability to use or even interact with chakra makes it impossible for her to learn any kinds of Ninja Technique." Kurenai explained.

"Interesting, very interesting..." Hiruzen muttered. "You both are dismissed."

* * *

 **CN: Little Haios asked something she shouldn't ask. Now she has a dangerous knowledge hidden inside her. Will she able to keep it a secret? Or will her permanent nature as a Twelve years old become her downfall?  
**

 **And her immunity to Chakra... Will it be a blessing or a curse in the long run?**

 **Well, what do you think? *chuckles***


	6. Chapter 5: Uchiha Sasuke

**Chapter Five: Uchiha Sasuke**

* * *

The next day, I decided to pay the Sasuke a visit. I stood in front of the deserted Uchiha complex and gulped a little nervously. I've heard the story about the Uchiha massacre and that was one messed up horror story right there.

It's no wonder Sasuke's cranky all the time. Just hearing about it gives me chills, I can't even imagine witnessing it as a child.

"Haios san." I turned around and saw Sasuke walking towards me with his hands inside his pocket. He looked at me closely, studying every inch of my body with keen eyes. "You don't bring any weapon?"

Well, he did explain explicitly that he's only looking for a training buddy. "I just got here, I have no idea where I can buy any weapon, and I've spent this month allowance for decorating my apartment." I replied easily.

The Uchiha took out a couple of real kunai out of his pocket. He was about to give it to me, but I held out my hand to refuse his gift. "Nope! I believe in the art of improvisation."

I smirked and dramatically put my hand into my pocket. I can see Sasuke tensing up and put on a defensive posture. "Behold!" I yelled out as I took out a curved metal object out of my pocket with twin pointy fork like appendage at the top. "The Glorious Spork of Awesome!"

Sasuke took a double take on the Spork in my hand. "A spork?" He muttered in disbelief.

"Yes! It's a Spoon and a Fork!" I declared while slightly enjoying the confused look on Sasuke's face. "Be afraid! Be very, very afraid!" I waved my Spork around.

The Uchiha flicked his hand and threw a kunai at me. Of course, I already expected it and caught the kunai with the point end of my Spork. The little fork-like appendage at the front makes it easy for a kunai to stick on it so it's easy for me to catch it.

"I see..." Sasuke smirked before walking right pass me and into the complex. "Follow me..." I followed him closely from behind through the deserted complex. If the situation was any different I would've thought that we're in a middle of a paranormal investigation.

Soon, the silence turned uncomfortable and I decided to strike up a friendly conversation with Sasuke.

Now the question is: What should you talk about to someone like Sasuke? I can talk about best ways to beat up people, I can talk about the academy, I can talk about his bloodline power, I can talk about my power, but I definitely CANNOT talk about the Uchiha Massacre NOR his family.

"So... Did you miss them, your family I mean?" Yep! I am an idiot...

Sasuke paused in his tracks and looked down. "I tried not to let them weigh me down." He replied before continuing his walk. "What about you? Do you miss your family? You're stuck with no way back aren't you?"

I nodded. "I was created not born, I don't really have a family. And since I'm immortal, most of my friends are dead anyway." I shrugged a little. "It was hell the first few centuries, but soon I kinda get used to losing the people I love. Don't get me wrong, I still have people I care about, just that I'm not overly attached to anyone."

"You'll make a good kunoichi." Sasuke commented.

"How come?" I asked in confusion.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "If a situation arises where you have to kill Naruto for the sake of Konoha, will you do it?" He asked.

I nodded without any hesitance. I've been in that situation more times than I wanted to count. "If there is absolutely no other way, then I will." I replied easily. "What about you?"

"Heh, who cares about that dobe?" He replied coldly.

"Hey! Naruto isn't a dobe! He just doesn't have the proper education he needs!" I retorted. "Heck, he's just like you, ambitious, hard – headed, and a tad bit annoying. He just doesn't have anyone to teach him how to be as awesome at you."

Sasuke said nothing, he just stopped in his tracks and I suddenly realized that we are standing in the middle of training ground. "You care about that dobe so much don't you?" He took out a couple of kunai out of his pocket. "He's useless, what do you think you'll get for befriending a weakling like him?"

Okay, things are escalating, just gotta keep it cool. "I get a friend that cares about me." I replied while taking out a couple of Spork. "Isn't that enough? Isn't that the point of having friends?"

'clang' I held off Sasuke's attack with the point end of my Spork. "Friend will just weigh you down. You better off alone." Sasuke said as I twisted my spork and kicked him away from me. The kunai he held earlier went flying and landed right inside my pocket. "Don't you want to be strong?"

"Strength, power, and capabilities are completely subjective." I replied before lunging in towards him. He blocked my Spork with his kunai and I twisted it to disarm him. "A merchant with enough money can be more powerful than a jounin."

'Crack' Sasuke sent a very, very painful roundhouse kick straight at my left ribs. I hissed a little in pain before jumping away to get some breathing. The Uchiha went running towards me and I decided to kick this match up a notch.

I used my power to augment my speed and power before dodging his strikes. "I'm talking about the power that can make you influence people and feared by all." Sasuke replied while relentlessly sending out a barrage of punch in my direction.

A stabbing sensation appeared in my left shoulder. I quickly jumped away to inspect my wound. "Aww... That'll live a mark for quite a while." I muttered before dodging a volley of Kunai flying towards me. "But it seems that I have to stop holding back."

The Kunai that was flying towards stopped in its track before turning around towards Sasuke. "Hmph, this cheap trick again?" He commented before deflecting it with his own.

I snapped my fingers and every single kunai in the field rose from the ground and start rotating all around me. "Yep! This cheap trick again. Now give up." I said confidently.

Sasuke made some hand seals but I'm not an idiot. "Nope!" I shot out a kunai to distract him. "No hand seal, no jutsu!" I said, while making him jump around the clearing trying to concentrate. "Just give up! I'm a bit OP in this story."

Suddenly, the Uchiha jumped up into the sky and start making some hand seals. I tried to distract him but he is out of range. "Fire Style: Phoenix Fireball Technique!" A few dozen balls of fire came raining down from above.

I turned the kunai all around me into a wall-like formation to block the volley of scorching hot flames. "Nice try! But I am... Whoa!" I turned around and blocked a strike from him with my Spork. "Okay, that was close.."

Sasuke grunted in his breath before moving in for some Taijutsu maneuver. His moves are furious and deadly, even with my augmented power I can barely keep up with him. "Hey Sasuke, I think you forgot to look up."

He glanced up and he realized that he is standing below a giant wall formation of kunai floating in the sky. He gritted his teeth and kept pressing on trying to defeat me.

"Umm, hello? You do realize that I can rain this metal of death straight at you right?" I asked him while trying my best to keep up with him.

Sasuke just glared at me before taking out a couple of kunai out of his pocket. "Try me." I shrugged and snapped my fingers. The wall formation above me fell apart and dozens of kunai came raining down from the sky.

I watched with wide eyes when Sasuke started deflecting and dodging the kunai above him. It was as if he can keep an eye on individual kunai without getting stabbed by the other ones all around him. I mean, it's been a while since I've seen anyone with a hand – eye coordination as good as him.

"Checkmate." I smirked while holding a kunai inches from his neck when he was paying too much attention to the Kunai from above. "Forfeit now."

'Clang' Sasuke deflected the Kunai before taking out a couple of Kunai from the ground. "Round Two." He muttered as he ran towards me.

Now I am positively overwhelmed by Sasuke. His attacks are ridiculously faster and he seemed to be able to block my attack before I even move a muscle. He deflected the kunai I used to distract him from the sides while kicking the living daylights out of my poor hands.

"Boy, this escalated quick!" I muttered while jumping away to get a breathing room. But there was no breathing room because a huge ball of fire is coming towards me. "I mean seriously, this is just ridiculous..."

I blocked off the fire ball and saw Sasuke jumping high above the fire. He shot a couple of Kunai towards me before landing inches away behind me. "Damn, this is getting very tricky..." I sidestepped the Kunai before blocking another strike from Sasuke.

The strike turned into an unrelenting barrage of slices that could've turned me into pieces if not for my power and the Glorious Spork of Awesome.

'Clang' Sasuke somehow disarmed me when I was in the process of trying to disarm him. Now he's holding a kunai straight at my neck and I am out of options. Seriously! Is this guy over powered or did the Creator nerfed me when I get here?

"Yield." Sasuke stated while holding a kunai inches away from my neck.

I nodded and sighed in relief. "I yield..." He lowered the Kunai and I dropped down to the ground in exhaustion. "Some training huh? Are you doing this in a daily basis?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, this is the first time I train like this." He sat down next to me. "For that, I thank you." I looked at Sasuke and found him smiling at me. Not the usual I'm-gonna-beat-you-up grin or I'm-better-than-you-and-we-both-know-it smirk. But a genuine grateful smile.

I grinned at him before sitting up from my position. "No problemo Sasuke! That's what friends are for! Helping each other!" I exclaimed in return. Then I cringed a little and put a hand on my shoulder. "By the way, do you have any bandage? I don't think I can stop the bleeding any longer..."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You're bleeding?" He looked at my clothes and noticed a little dark spot on it. "Let me see." He moved towards me.

I held up my hand to stop him. "Uhh... No, just no, I'll just head to the hospital and get this healed up quick." I floated a few inches off the ground and winked at him. "Yep, I can fly!" I took off into the sky, leaving Sasuke to watch me fly away in a mixture awe and amusement.

* * *

A day earlier...

A certain pink haired girl stood in front of Konoha Hospital. She looked beside her and saw her mother looking at her encouragingly. "Mom... Why did the Hokage removed me from the Academy?" Sakura asked with a sad look on her face. "Did I not study hard enough? Was I really worse than the dead last?"

Mebuki shook her head and crouched down to Sakura's level. "Sweetheart, why did you want to go to the academy in the first place?" She asked her.

Sakura looked down and thought about the reasons she wanted to go to the academy. "I wanted to become strong like Ino and..." She blushed a little as she thought about a certain Uchiha. "Make some friends..."

Sakura's mother sighed and gently pats her daughter's head. "It felt like just yesterday I picked up from your crib. Now here you are, wanting to be powerful and chasing after boys." Then she smiled at her. "But the Hokage sees through you Sakura. He knew that you aren't meant to be in the front field. You have a talent somewhere else."

"No!" Sakura exclaimed in annoyance. "It's because of that stupid girl who fell out of the sky! She replaced me with her just because she can fight to tie with Sasuke kun!" She said while thinking about the newcomer. "I mean, shouldn't she be at the lower class? Why does she has to be in Iruka Sensei's class!?"

Mebuki looked down in deep thought. "Well... There's nothing else you can do Sakura. This is Hokage's direct order. I can't do anything about it." She took Sakura's hand and gently leads her towards the hospital. "But don't worry, I'm sure you'll be a great doctor or perhaps a medic nin."

Sakura pouted before trudging towards the hospital in dismay.

* * *

 **CN: Well, well, it seems that little Haios is making friends with our resident Uchiha and soon to be antagonist. Or will she succeed in saving him?  
**

 **Who knows... But one thing for certain, the fan girls are not going to like this at all... Especially our pink haired protagonist.**


	7. Performance Report 1

**Performance Report 1**

* * *

You see, I was just flying in the sky like any law-abiding citizens of Konoha. But then, pitch black darkness swallowed the whole world and I found myself floating in a dark void. Again.

 **"Hello Haios, time for your performance report!"** A dark voice echoes from the void.

I exhaled a breath of frustration. "It's five chapters already?"

 **"That's right, so now let's address a couple of matters..."**

"Can't we do this BS tomorrow? I'm in my way to a hospital you know!" I exclaimed in annoyance.

 **"Not a chance girl, besides time is relative! You haven't move an inch in the real world."**

I pouted and folded my arms in front of my chest. "Fine, did I do good?"

 **"Well, there are some concerns over the fact that you announce your status as an immortal to the whole world."**

I gritted my teeth and glared at the void. "IN THE LAST WORLD YOU TOLD ME TO ALWAYS TELL THE TRUTH! NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME TO LIE?" I yelled out with all my might.

 **"Tone down the caps will ya? The last world was Equestria and this ain't nothing like Equestria. Besides, I never force you to be a good guy. Go kill Naruto in his sleep, pledge your alliance with the big bad, activate the doomsday machine. I don't care! As long as you discover who you are as a character."**

I sighed and closed my eyes in frustration. "No, I'm fine with being the Good Guy... Just, don't make my life hell creator..."

 **"You know I can't promise you that..."**

"Fuck you!"

 **"Language lady! Now you have two unread message, do you want me to read them?"**

I nodded, it beats hearing the creator's rambling. "Sure"

 ** _From Nivellia Neil:_**

 ** _If Haios constantly announces that she is immortal, [REDACTED] chance to know it will be even greater. I'm increasingly anxious to imagine what [REDACTED] will do in the [REDACTED]. And I'm dying to see the relationship between Haios and Sasuke flourish before the [REDACTED] begin. Perhaps if they had a strong bond, Sasuke would not [REDACTED]._**

"Why so many redacted?" I asked in confusion.

 **"Spoilers"**

"Well, Nivellia, (can I call you that?) I don't think my relationship with Sasuke will flourish more than Best Friends. I mean, I am an immortal and being immortal means that he will be dead long before I will. Especially with the crazy strong plot armor The Creator equipped me with." I explained. "So, I'm very sorry if you ship us both, but I don't think it's possible."

 **"Well... Anything can happen! You can fall in love with him and get your heart broken when you failed to save him."**

I flipped off the void with my middle finger. "Next!" I exclaimed in annoyance.

 _ **"I think immunity to Chakra is a blessing. Greatest blessing ever!"**_

"Really? Oh cool! I was almost worried that it will screw me over in more ways than one."

 _ **"I think you nerfed Haios too much..."**_

"YES! YES I AGREE 100%, THE CREATOR NERFED ME TOO MUCH! I used to have freaking Force Lightning, Light Speed Reflexes. Heck, I used to be able to see things in Slow Motion!

 **"I don't want you to get used to become a Mary Sue."**

 **"Now for the next message."**

 _ **From Thomas Drovin:**_

 _ **I see that Haios is going to not only be a new neighbour to Naruto but what he REALLY needs...a good friend. I'm happy that she's ALSO going to help Naruto discover other things to eat OTHER than Ramen, having Naruto try and make his OWN Ramen is a great idea. Mixing it with other foods even more brilliant!**_

I smiled a little after hearing that message. "Aww, thanks Tom! I know very well that Naruto needs a good friend in his life."

 _ **As for Kakashi and Iruka they have every right to have suspicions about this new girl, she IS observant about Naruto I'll give you that. However she IS there to learn...and I have a feeling she'll catch on fast once she gets the hang of things.**_

"I hope so! Because I have a feeling that things are going to escalate quick and I really have to keep up."

 _ **Well...it seems that Haios has made an impact at the Academy with Sasauke of all people, that won't make his 'fangirls' happy...ie Sakura and Ino. Still she has made it clear that due to her immortal status having friends is difficult as they age and die and she doesn't. I can't blame her for that...PERHAPS her creator can ALTER her in a way? May I suggest she can still be immortal but she ages like a regular person, if she wants to learn why not learn an entire LIFETIME for a mortal? Can't hurt can it? Learn about friends, love, family etc.**_

"My creator doing something nice to me? HA! Not gonna happen buddy!"

 _ **I THINK that you should only meddle and interfere with what's happening to Haios if its NESSECARY, or she's in a situation she can't handle herself. If she's to learn she'll have to learn to make the occasional mistake from time to time.**_

"Oh and uh, I think I need to clear up a common misconception."

"You see, The Creator is an Asshole." I pointed out. "He's not here to _help_ me. He's here to make my life _hell_." I sighed and shook my head. "I think what he meant by meddle and interfere is 'Screw me over with some unexpected bullshit' instead of actually helping me. So please don't give him any ideas, I am really liking how everything goes now."

 **"Actually, I have an idea!"**

"See? I told you he's an asshole."

 ** _"I see that Haios as found out about what makes Naruto so special, and because of that secret she has to keep her mouth SHUT about it. I feel she SHOULD be able to keep her secret...it is ANOTHER learning experience. Never trust ANYONE unless they give their ABSOLUTE word on something, or are THREATEND like the Hokage did to her. Not that he'd be able to kill Haios...locking her up might be an option HOWEVER being immortal means that threats to lock her up or kill her carry no weight. *chuckles*_**

"Well, yeah he cannot kill me, but that doesn't mean he cannot Severely-Injure-me-to-the-point-where-I-cannot-do-anything-but-think-about-cats. Also, being locked up sucks and I really don't enjoy that."

 _ **As for Naruto HOPEFULLY he'll learn NOT to drag Haios into his troubles due to his pranks. He can't always go to her to help, a good ninja needs to learn how to cope when no help is avabialbe. Still at least he learnt when to quit when sparring with Haios.**_

"Don't worry, I'm not planing on spoiling him or anything. He also seems to not be the type to rely on people too much."

 _ **I see that Haios decided to take Sasuke up on his offer and do a bit of training with him, she SERIOUSLY defended herself against him with a SPORK?! Well that's a different way of defending herself...I'm not sure anyone will take her seriously if she did that in a battle...but perhaps that's the I see that because of that spar Sasuke ACTUALLY enjoyed himself...their MIGHT be hope for him yet.**_

"Oh yeah! The Glorious Spork of Awesome! Well it's simple really, a spork isn't a weapon. So I can carry my Spork around and kick some ass when things escalate."

 _ **Don't forget to think about my little idea for Haios will you? See can still BE immortal but allow her to grow and EXPERINCE a life time like others. Then she can 'reset' as it were...growing and aging is the best learning...even if you are immortal. Cheers!**_

"Tom, if only you were my creator... But alas, my creator is a dick and he won't give me a chance to spend more than enough time in a single world."

 **"And that is the end of his message..."**

 **"Since our dear Thomas has this brilliant idea of making you learn about friends, love, family etc. I think I know exactly what I'm going to do with you."**

"Wait, you're actually going to turn me into mortal?"

 **"AHAHA! NO! I'm an Asshole remember? What I'm going to do is that I am going to remove your empathy shield."**

It took me five seconds to realize what he's going to do to me. "I hate you, you know that right?"

 **"I love you too..."**

Suddenly I felt something being lifted off me. The faces of both Sasuke and Naruto slowly seep into my mind. "My god... I need to be really careful..." I muttered to myself.

 **"Yes, careful now little Haios. I just gave you the capability to fall in love."**

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled out. "Now that I know about it, I can be extra careful and make sure both Naruto and Sasuke stay deep inside the Friend Zone."

 **"Unless of course, you forgot about this encounter..."**

"Oh you motherfu-"

* * *

 **CN: Well, that was fun...**

 **The next Performance Report will be Five Chapters away. In the meantime, ask all the questions why don't you? I'm sure Haios won't mind to answer them. Maybe I can answer them for you if you want.**

 **Also, no. I won't turn her into a mortal. Why? Because why not?**


	8. Chapter 6: Sakura Haruno

**Chapter Six: Sakura Haruno**

* * *

After flying around the Konoha Village I finally found the Konoha Hospital. It is a blue roofed building with bright red symbol on the entrance. I decided to land in front of the entrance and walked into it like any normal human would.

I walked towards the receptionist and floated a few inches up since I was still a bit short. "Hi, I'm Haios. I think I have a minor stab wound from training." I told the brown haired woman in front of me.

The woman looked at me for a moment and realized that I am floating a little. "Are you a kunoichi?" She asked me.

"Academy Student." I replied simply.

She smiled and stood up from her seat. "Right this way Haios san." Then she glanced at her friend who was currently reading a novel and motioned her to take over.

The woman then led me towards a special wing in the hospital that treats the Ninja of the village. "In this room you will be treated by one of our medic nin trainee. There's also a doctor in this room that'll take over if anything goes wrong." She explained before opening the door for me.

The first thing I see after she opened the door is a girl about my age with bright pink hair and a slightly bigger forehead. The next thing I saw was a bunch of beds and some medical equipment in the room. Kinda like an ordinary hospital.

Then the pink haired girl noticed me and I swear I could see the literal flames of hell burning in her eyes. She looked at the doctor beside her and gave him a very big smile. "Umm... May I treat this patient alone? I want to see if I can do this without supervision." She said innocently.

The Doctor smiled and nodded at her. "I like your confidence! Don't worry I won't be far, call me if you need anything." Then he looked at me and winked. "Careful, she can be a bit feisty sometimes." He said before walking towards the door behind me.

'click' the door closed and Sakura stood up from her seat with a murderous look on her face. "You!" She exclaimed in anger. "It's all you fault!"

I gulped nervously and think back to anything I've ever done to any pink haired girl. "Umm... What exactly did I do?" A scalpel flew inches away from my neck. "Well, that escalated quickly..." I muttered while looking at the scalpel sticking on the wall behind me.

"It's because of you I was kicked out of the academy!" Sakura exclaimed in anger.

Oh... So that's why... I really didn't thought about it...

"Well, you become a doctor! That's something right? You can get a degree and a career and people call you doctor. I mean how cool is it to become a doctor huh?" I asked her while silently hoping the actual doctor will return any moment soon.

Sakura gritted her teeth in rage. "I don't want to be a doctor!" She exclaimed. "I want to be a kunoichi! I want to prove Ino Pig that I am better than her! I want to be with Sasuke kun!" Then she glared at me and walked towards me. "And now there's nothing I can do because of you!"

I sighed and pressed my hand on my forehead. "Look... I didn't ask you to be put into the hospital. I didn't ask to get dropped off into this world. I didn't ask to get enrolled at the academy. And I definitely didn't ask to ruin your life. Okay?"

Sakura folded his arms in front of his chest and sighed. "You're right..." Then she looked at me for a moment. "Minor stab wound, where is it?" She asked while looking at my body closely.

I pointed at my right shoulder. "Training accident..." Sakura nodded and walked closer towards me to inspect my wound. She was about to take out a scissor to cut off my trench coat but I quickly unbuttoned my trench coat.

"No, not until I can figure out where to get another one of these." I said while taking off my trench coat, revealing the white T-Shirt I wear underneath. "You can cut the T-Shirt if you want." I added.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and gently cut the part of the shirt with a dark patch of blood. She looked at the wound in front of her and narrowed her eyes in confusion. "That's odd...The wound is open but there's not much blood flowing out..."

"That's because I'm blocking it off with my power." I replied. "Do you want me to open it?"

Sakura took out some cotton and dipped it inside antiseptic. "All right, you can open it now." I opened the force field and blood came flowing down steadily. "Aww... My T-Shirt..." I muttered after seeing the blood flowing down to my white T-Shirt.

The pink haired girl gently cleaned up my wound while silently observing it. "This is a Kunai wound isn't it?" She asked. "I thought academy student isn't allowed to use actual Kunai for training."

"Yeah, I figured..." I muttered in response. "But I guess Uchiha gets a special treatment. Don't you think?" I added.

Sakura chuckled a little. "Sasuke did this to you?" She asked. "Serves you right for fighting him."

"Yep, I think he also cracked my ribs. His roundhouse kick means business." I replied while hissing a little when the antiseptic reacts with my wound. "By the way, I think being a doctor doesn't mean you won't get a chance to get Sasuke."

The girl raised her eyebrow and I know that I've earned her attention. "Well, you see; if Sasuke ever get hurt. You get to treat him. Heck, you don't even have to worry about any other girls. You can just say: 'Go away! He's still recovering!' and have Sasuke all just for you."

Then I smirked. "And hey, since you're a doctor, you can do some... 'Medical Examinations' on him if you know what I mean." Sakura blushed furiously after hearing that and almost dropped the cotton. "Just think about it, just you and Sasuke alone in the room."

"Okay Stop!" Sakura exclaimed, her face redder than a steamed crab. "You are breaking my concentration." She put down the cotton and took a deep breath. "Now stop talking, I'm going to do simple healing technique on you."

Her hand glows green for a moment and I can feel an unknown energy pressing on my shoulder. "Huh?" Sakura muttered in confusion. Her hand glows brighter and pressure increased. "That's odd... My chakra won't flow into your body... Are you blocking me?"

I shook my head. "Maybe it's because I don't have any chakra." I replied.

"But that's impossible! All living things have chakra!" She replied

"Not from this world remember?"

Sakura clamped her mouth shut after hearing that. Then she sighed a little and prepared to stitch my wound. "This is going to hurt a lot." She said before applying the needle. "Deep breath, my sedating genjutsu also don't work on you."

I sighed a little and prepared myself for a world of pain.

* * *

After half an hour of painful stabs with needle, Sakura finally stitched my wound and bandaged it. I took off my bloodied T-Shirt and put on my trench coat.

"You're not wearing anything underneath that." Sakura pointed out as I opened one of the hospital windows. "Also, I'm not an expert on it but I don't think that you should be flying around with a wound."

I rolled my eyes and floated a few inches up. "This trench coat is pretty thick and flying is as effortless as walking." I flew out of the window and twirled around before waving at Sakura. "See you later Sakura chan!"

"Later!" The pink haired girl replied before closing the hospital window.

With that, I flew up into the sky and soared towards the Hokage Monument. Just as I expected, I can see Naruto sitting on the platform on top of the mountain. "Heya Naruto!" I exclaimed before landing right next to him.

"Haios chan! Where have you been!? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Naruto exclaimed in a mixture of worry and excitement.

I blinked owlishly after hearing that. "I thought I told you. I was training in the Uchiha Complex..." I replied in confusion.

Naruto pouted and looked away from me childishly. "But why are you spending time with that bastard! He's mean and grumpy!" He exclaimed

I sighed a little at his childishness. "You know what, since I just had the most agonizing experience in the hospital. I'm gonna do something incredibly stupid! Like I always do when I'm having a sanity leak."

Naruto looked at me in confusion. "What are you going to... WAAAAHH!" His sentence was cut short when I suddenly grabbed his feet with the force and starts dragging him flying through the air. "HAIOS CHAN! WAIT A MINUTE!"

I just giggled at his panicked expression before twirling around in the air. Maybe it's because I'm dragging him by his feet, maybe he just don't like heights very well, but I can feel Naruto going limp in my grasp.

Soon I found my target and start diving down towards the buildings at the end of the village. I can see a very familiar face looking at me from the roof in confusion. "OI! SASUKE! CATCH!"

With a spin, I launched Naruto towards the ground and the Uchiha just looked at me like I'm crazy. He jumped into the air and caught the blonde with both arms before landing safely on the ground below. Then he dropped Naruto to the ground like a sack of potatoes. "What was that Haios san?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.

I grinned sheepishly and landed gently in front of him. "Well, I was thinking about testing your reflect by throwing weapons at you." Then I looked at Naruto lying unconscious on the ground. "Then I realized that weapons are too mainstream so I decided to throw you a Naruto instead."

Sasuke sighed a little. "Why are you here?" He muttered.

"That is a good question!" I replied. "You see, I'm planning to make you and Naruto hang out and get to know each other. But I don't know where to start." Then I looked at the unconscious Uzumaki below me. "What do you think Naruto?"

There's no response so I looked back at Sasuke. "What do you think Sasuke?"

"Maybe we can start by waking up the dobe." Sasuke pointed out.

Okay, I almost forgot about that. "Naruto! Wake up!" I exclaimed towards him. "Unless you don't want a ramen that is..."

The second I said ramen, the blonde jolted out of ground and stood tall and strong beside me. "Great! Now Naruto, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Naruto." I said while wondering how this situation can actually escalate.

They both glared at each other before shaking hands.

"Teme..." Naruto whispered.

"Dobe..." Sasuke replied.

"Well... Nobody said this is gonna be easy..." I muttered to myself.

* * *

Five Minutes Later...

Sasuke and Naruto were tied up together on a huge tree with a thick rope. I stood in front of them with my hands folded in front of my chest and a pissed off expression on my face. "Okay, you know what? I'm getting tired of this and I'm just gonna leave you here until you learn to respect each other. Capiche?"

The Uchiha glared at me. "You will regret this..." He muttered threateningly.

"Hey! Don't give me that attitude mister, or I swear you will forever become the last Uchiha." I replied in annoyance. "I really mean it; you know what I'm capable of..." Sasuke looked away and shut his mouth pretty quick.

Then Naruto looked at me and gave me his best puppy dog eyes expression. "No Naruto, I've seen three pairs of eyes quadruple times more adorable than that and I still didn't give them any cookie." I replied coldly. The blonde pouted in dismay and I still didn't flinch.

After that, I waited...

...

...

...

I waited for about ten minutes and they're still aren't talking to each other. "Come on you guys! Say something! I mean it's not like you're that much different." I pointed at Naruto. "You're an orphan since birth." I pointed at Sasuke. "You just recently became an orphan."

Then I point back to Naruto. "You're the last of Uzumaki, yes I did my research." Then I point back to Sasuke. "You're the last Uchiha unless you count your crazy relative." Then I point back to Naruto. "You are hated by everyone because of some secret that I can't tell you because the Hokage will have my head if I tell anyone." Then I point back to Sasuke. "You are pampered by the villagers to the point they stopped trying to understand you or give you psychological help that you desperately needed!"

Both of them looked down after hearing that. Did I do it?

...

...

...

Ten more minutes of awkward silence and I'm getting very impatient. "Okay, let's start over. Naruto, what do you think of Sasuke?" I asked the blonde.

Naruto glared at Sasuke for a moment. "He's an ungrateful bastard! He gets everything he wants, everybody loves him, but he never acknowledge anyone at all!" he exclaimed.

Okay, understandable. "Sasuke, what do you think of Naruto?" I asked him.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto for a moment. "He's just a loud, annoying, idiot." He pointed out calmly.

Can't say that's not an accurate description.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BASTARD!?" Naruto yelled in rage while struggling at the rope. "Haios! Let me go so I can beat his stuck up face to ground!" He exclaimed.

All right, I think I know which one of them needs some serious conditioning. "Sasuke, first of all, this is gonna sting." A kunai floated up from the ground and floated threateningly in front of Sasuke. "No, seriously, this is gonna sting..." With a flick of my wrist I stabbed Sasuke straight in the shoulder.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in pain. "What was that for?" He muttered in anger.

I faked a surprise expression. "Oh no! Sasuke you're hurt! Let me take you to the hospital real quick!" I untied the bond and quickly gripped him with the force before he can do anything. "Naruto! Come with me!"

With that, the three of us soared through the air and towards the Konoha Hospital.

* * *

After flying around for a few minutes, the three of us landed in front of the Konoha Hospital. I let go of my grip and let Sasuke and Naruto walk normally. "Okay, so, do any of you remember Sakura?" I asked them as we stepped into the Hospital.

Sasuke shook his head while Naruto nodded vigorously. "Yeah! I remember Sakura chan! She's the prettiest girl in school!" He exclaimed with an excited grin on his face. "Iruka sensei told me that she's learning how to be a doctor."

Of course, the one who remembered is her least favorite person. "Glad you remembered her. Because remembering someone is a way of showing that you respected them." I gave Sasuke a pointed look. "Yes, I'm looking at you Sasuke. Show some respect."

I waved at the receptionist as we walked past her towards the Ninja Medical Wing. I walked towards the door I went to earlier and knocked on it. "Hello? Excuse me, is Sakura in there?" I said.

A few seconds later a familiar doctor opened the door. "Oh, hello! I'm sorry but Sakura is about to have some lunch. Do you need anything?" He asked while looking at my healing shoulder.

"What if you tell her it's Sasuke?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

Quick footsteps appeared from inside the room. "OUT OF MY WAY!" The Doctor was pulled to the side and Sakura appeared in front of use with a bright grin on her face. "Haios san and..." She looked at Sasuke and starts blushing furiously. "Sasuke kun!" She exclaimed.

The Uchiha was about to walk away but I glared at him before he can do anything. Sasuke sighed and walked into the hospital room. "Y-yes! Right this way Sasuke kun!" Sakura said before looking at Naruto and I. "The rest of you, OUT!" She closed the door behind her.

Suddenly she opened the door again and pushed the doctor out of his own room. "You too! Out!" Sakura exclaimed before closing the door behind him.

I looked at Naruto and smirked at him. "Wanna peek through the window and see what they're up too?" I asked him.

"Eh? Why should we?" Naruto asked.

I shrugged in response. "I'm just wondering if the Creator has any plans on cranking up the rating to mature." Then I thought about it. "I really hope not, cause I think they're a bit too young for that sort of stuff..."

The innocent look on Naruto's face told me that I shouldn't really worry about it... Maybe a little, but not that much...

* * *

Naruto and I floated in front of a hospital window. The two of us can clearly see and hear Sakura tending her dream patient. Although the dream patient seem to be having one of the worst nightmares in his life.

"So, uh, Sasuke you've been training hard with Haios right?" Sakura asked while cleaning Sasuke's wound with some antiseptic while also admiring his body. "How's the training goes?" She asked again awkwardly.

Sasuke said nothing and I'm really starting to hate his attitude. Using my power I tapped his shoulder to get his attention. I made a crushing motion with my hand and Sasuke's face paled considerably.

"It was great." Sasuke replied Sakura's question.

Sakura meanwhile looked like she just get an early Christmas present. She smiled widely and replaced the cotton. "You must be so strong Sasuke kun. Earlier today she went to me to check on her stab wound." She put down the cotton and her hand slowly glows greenish blue. "Did you win?"

"She won the first round and I won the second round." Sasuke replied simply.

"Wow... Amazing!" Sakura said in excitement. "So how did it goes? Did you use your fire ninjutsu at her?"

Sasuke paused for a second before sighing. "She proves to be quite a challenge. She is quick and agile. Her powers are also quite troublesome since she is capable of blocking any projectiles I thrown at her." Then he smirked. "But I'm faster and I can overpower her in a Taijutsu match. Even though my fire technique isn't effective against her force field, they can be used as a great method of distraction."

Sakura looked at Sasuke wide – eyed after hearing his explanation. "That is awesome Sasuke... No wonder you're the top ninja in the Academy." She muttered in awe. "If it were me, I don't think I stand a second against her."

"At this point, you won't." Sasuke said. "But you have an outstanding chakra control. Maybe you can defeat her later on with enough practice."

Sakura's breath hitched and her face turned redder and redder. "Th-thank you..." She muttered nervously.

"Sakura." Sasuke said suddenly.

"Umm, yes Sasuke kun?"

"I'm healed already..." He said while pointing at his smooth unblemished shoulder. "You can stop now."

Sakura looked down and deactivated her Mystical Palm technique. "Ye-yes, you're healed completely and... You can leave now." She said nervously.

Sasuke stood up and nodded at Sakura. "Thank you, Sakura san." He said before leaving the room.

"Th-thank you, Sasuke kun..."

I lowered myself and Naruto back to the ground before sighing in relief. "Well, that was some progress right there..." I commented. "What do you think Naruto?"

Naruto just looked at me in confusion. "I don't get it..." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes and sighed a little. "Well Naruto, since you said that Sasuke is arrogant, I decided to use his arrogance to connect with people." I explained to him. "One of the most interesting things about arrogant people is the fact that they love to boast about how great they are."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "But Sasuke doesn't like to talk at all!" He exclaimed.

"No, he just doesn't talk much because of all the negative emotions in his heart. I mean, having all his families murdered as a child must've put a scar in his psyche." I explained to him. "Seriously Naruto, the Sasuke you see talking to Sakura is who he could've become if the Uchiha Massacre didn't happen."

"The Uchiha Massacre?" Naruto asked in confusion.

I sighed patiently at him. "Have you EVER pay attention to Iruka's lesson?" I said while trying my best not to give Sakura another patient.

"Umm..." Naruto grinned sheepishly. "But his lectures are so boring Sakura chan!" He exclaimed.

I rolled myself and floated away from the ground. "Come on, let's find somewhere else to talk about this." I told him as we both flew away from the hospital. "And don't tell anyone I'm telling you this!" I added.

We both soared through the sky above the Hidden Leaf Village. Since I'm not being crazy, the ride is much smoother and Naruto can finally see the village from bird's eye view in peace. I giggled a bit at the sight of Naruto flailing around in the sky while looking at the village below him in awe.

"Whoa..." He exclaimed in awe and wonder. "Everything looks so small from up here!" He grinned and pointed at some familiar buildings. "Hey! I can see Ichikaru Ramen Shop from up here!" He exclaimed. "And our Apartment and the Academy!"

I smirked at his child-like behavior. "I know, pretty cool right?" Then I wondered about something. "But have you ever wanted to get out of this village Naruto?" I asked him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You mean for a trip outside?" Then he grinned. "Or a Super Awesome Triple S mission!?" He exclaimed.

I sighed a little. "No, what I meant was leaving this village and never come back." I noticed the confused look on Naruto's face. "Don't you want to leave this all behind? All those looks everyone gave you? All those villagers who shunned and ostracized you? All those parents who dragged their children away just because they're playing with you?"

Naruto shook his head. "If I leave..." He gazed at me with determination burning in his eyes. "If I leave then I won't get a chance to prove them wrong!" He exclaimed. "If I leave then I won't become the greatest Shinobi that has ever was!" He pointed at the Hokage Monument. "If I leave I will never get my face on that Mountain!"

He grabbed both of my shoulders and gazed at me intensely. "My dream is to become the Hokage so everyone will respect me for who I am! Every day they ridiculed me, telling me I will never become the Hokage! But I will prove them wrong because someday, I will become the Hokage! I will lead them and protect them with all my strength because that's what the Hokage is all about!"

Then he looked down to village below him. "YOU HEAR THAT EVERYONE!? I WILL BECOME THE HOKAGE OF KONOHA! AND I WILL NEVER GIVE UP NO MATTER WHAT!" He yelled out with all his might. "THAT IS MY DREAM AND MY PROMISE SO YOU BETTER COUNT ON IT, BELIEVE IT!"

Shivers ran down my spine as he uttered those sentences... It was as if an Angel is living inside his body instead of a Demon. Those courage and determination, it is something I haven't seen in a long time.

Why does it suddenly feel like something in burning in my chest? Why does it suddenly feel like there's something trying to seep into my heart? It can't be right? I have that shield up for decades, I'm not getting attached to him right?

Before I know it, we landed softly on the Hokage Monument. Naruto sat beside me while watching the village below him. There is not a single amount of hate rolling off him. Only love for the whole village and the determination to achieve his dreams.

Soon, the sun is setting, casting an orange light through the whole village. I looked beside me and realized that Naruto is yawning sleepily. I can feel him slowly leaning at me and falling to sleep.

Before he can actually go to sleep though, I playfully punched his shoulder. "Damn it Naruto!" I exclaimed.

"What is it Haios chan?" He whined while rubbing his shoulder.

"Stop trying to climb out of the Friend Zone!" I replied.

"I'm not climbing out of anything!" Naruto retorted.

"Yes! You were just trying to climb out of the friend zone!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

We bicker around like a bunch of five years old until I finally realized what I came here for. I shut his mouth with the force and looked at him. "Okay, so back to the topic, The Uchiha Massacre." I told him.

Naruto's eyes widened and he nodded. It seems that he understands that this is no joking matter. "You see, a few years ago, there was a lot of Uchiha." I started the story.

"You mean there's a lot of that Teme walking around?!" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief.

I took a deep breath to stop myself from throwing him off the mountain. "Yes, they're all Sasuke's family... But not anymore since they were all killed in just one night." I explained to him.

Naruto looked down, his brain trying to process what I just told him. "So... Somebody killed every single one of Sasuke's family..." He closed his eyes and balled his hands into fist. "What kind of monster would do something like that...?"

"My brother, Itachi Uchiha..." A voice suddenly appeared behind us.

We all turned around and saw Sasuke standing behind us with both of his hands inside his pocket. "It all happens in one night, I just came back from the Academy and the Uchiha Complex was deserted." He walked towards us and sat down between us. "There were bodies, people I knew and see on daily basis lying down all around me."

A sudden feeling of dread struck my chest as I listened to his story. It was as if I can feel the horror and pain he felt on that day.

"I was scared... All I could think of was my family... I quickened my pace and ran towards my home." Sasuke closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "It was too late when I get there, my mom and dad was killed. I thought I would be too but..."

Naruto put a hand over his shoulder and I held his hand comfortingly. "But then, out of the shadows my brother appeared." He sighed and let out a mirthless chuckle. "I was so relieved back then. Seeing him alive and well, I thought that he has defeated the murderer. I thought my brother came back to save the day."

"Only to find out that he's the one who killed everyone. Only to find out that the brother I loved is a monster." He gripped my hand tightly. "I've never felt so betrayed before in my life..."

Something wet trickled down my face. Am I crying? I can't remember the last time I did that...

There was silence for an immeasurable amount of time. "Teme..." Naruto spoke, breaking the silence. "Your brother might've killed your family..." Then he looked at Sasuke in the eyes. "Don't let him kill who you are. Don't let him turn you into a monster like him Sasuke."

"You know what Sasuke?" I said suddenly. "This brother of yours, I don't really like him." I took out my Spork with my other hand and twirled it around. "In fact, do me a favor and give me a hand in murdering him."

The Uchiha smiled and nodded. "I don't mind, the more the merrier." He said. "Just not in front of the Dobe, I'm afraid he won't have the stomach for it." He added.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BASTARD!?" Naruto yelled in outrage.

I floated away from them and watched in amusement as the two of them begin their usual fights.

* * *

A few hours later in the Konoha Hospital

"Well, my shift is over." Sakura muttered as she packed her stuff and went for the door. She turned around towards her trainer. "I'll see you around Doctor!" She exclaimed.

The Doctor looked at Sakura for a moment. "Wait, there's something we have to talk about." The girl paused in her tracks and turned around. "Mainly about your friend Haios and this hospital."

Sakura looked at the Doctor in confusion. "What's wrong with Haios?" She asked him.

The Doctor put his hand into his dark brown jacket's pocket and sighed. "Well, you see, Haios might be powerful. But she tends to get into accidents later in her mission." Then he pointed at Sakura. "And it's your job to fix her up if anything happens to her."

The girl nodded in response. "Yes, I get it, don't worry I'll train hard so I can help her out and everybody else better." She turned around and tried to open the door.

Only to find out that the door's locked. She turned around again and saw The Doctor standing behind her with both of his hands resting inside his pocket. "Well here's a problem, you can't use Medical Ninjutsu on her."

This time, Sakura felt something very wrong. "Umm..."

The Doctor walked towards her and crouched down to her level. "You see Sakura, Haios is going to get into a lot of accidents. Trust me, _I know_." He said with the confidence of someone stating that the sky is blue. "Now, I'm afraid that your current Non-Chakra Medicine and Medical Procedure won't be enough to safe her. So that's why I'm here."

Sakura took out a scalpel out of her bag and held it threateningly in front of the doctor. "You're not him, you're not the Doctor. Who are you!?"

The Doctor sighed and smiled at her comfortingly. "Trust me, I'm a Doctor." He gently held out his hand and make Sakura lower her weapon. "I am and I have always been a Doctor. Now put that scalpel down and let's have a nice talk, all right?"

* * *

 **CN: Well, Haios cannot be healed by any kinds of Healing Technique, this can be very problematic in any long term mission.**

 **Also, how will she cope with her empathy shield lifted? How will she cope with feeling emotions she has long forgotten?**

 **Who knows, but this is about to get interesting...**


	9. Chapter 7: Hinata Hyuga

**Chapter 7: Hinata Hyuga**

* * *

I bid my old friend good bye and cut off the pocket mirror connection. The reality of the situation was too much for me. There's no more denying it, my empathy shield is gone. "I have to be very careful..." I muttered to myself while trying my hardest not to think about my blonde roommate. "I can't bear losing a loved one..."

Then I looked at the Konoha Village in front of me. The view above the Hokage Monument is always amazing. But right now, all I could think is my hardheaded neighbor. His leader aura, his pure heart, his immature pranks, his...

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" I yelled in frustration. I put a hand over my forehead and took a deep breath. "Think Haios, THINK! How do you stop yourself from falling in love with someone!?" I looked around, trying to see anything that can help me.

Suddenly, I noticed the Konoha Hospital in the corner of my eyes. "Okay... Sakura's a girl, she fell in love with Sasuke, maybe she knows?" I muttered to myself before standing up from my position. "I just hope she is not in the middle of something important."

I took off into the sky and soared down towards the Hospital. I kept my eyes on the window in Sakura's room and dived down towards it.

I know that barging through a hospital window is unadvisable. But right now, I can't give a single damn about manners. My top priority is to figure out a way to get my empathy shield up and running and to stop Naruto from breaking into my immortal heart.

I tapped on the hospital window furiously after I get there. I can see Sakura playing with a little silver flashlight on a chair. "SAKURA!" I yelled out from the window.

The girl jerked up in surprise and noticed me floating outside. "Haios? What are you doing here? Are you okay!?" She quickly opened up the window to let me in. Then she inspected me with her flashlight, which is odd because it's pretty bright here in the hospital.

"Sakura, something terrible happened..." I said with a dead serious look on my face. "I am in love with Naruto! I can't stop thinking about him! I need to get him out of my head!"

Sakura blinked owlishly after hearing that. "You came to the hospital because you're in love with someone?" She looked at me flatly. "Ma'am, I need to ask you to leave."

I sighed a little. "I am not going to the hospital, I am looking for my friend to help me." I told her.

This time, the girl sighed and sat back down on the chair. "Fine... So you're in love with Naruto huh?" Then she smiled at me softly. "What's wrong with it? I mean, I know that Naruto's weird and a bit annoying, but he's a good person. I'm sure he'll grow up into a powerful shinobi one day." She told me.

"That's the problem! HE'LL GROW UP!" I yelled out in panic. "And I am stuck as little girl for eternity! How am I going to cope with losing him? To see time corroding him and destroying him?" 'CRASH' A desk flew towards a window and broke into dozens of pieces. "I CAN'T BEAR LOSING A LOVED ONE AGAIN!"

Sakura looked at the desk I just demolished. "I get what you're trying to say and now you owe 20.000 Ryo to the hospital..." She muttered. Then she looked at me closely. "The only way for you to get Naruto out of your head is by finding _him_ a loved one. Get him a girlfriend and you should have your feelings for him fade away."

Get him a girlfriend. That's simple, not easy, but simple. "Who should I start with?" I asked her.

Sakura thought about it for a moment. "Start with a girl that's not interested in Sasuke."

"Who?!" I asked, since every girl in the academy seemed to be out for my blood for stealing Sasuke from them. "Seriously, who?"

Sakura shrugged. "I dunno! It's not Ino, that's for sure." Then she took out her little flashlight again. "Now shoo, I'm in a middle of something here..."

* * *

Later...

"No." Sasuke replied with a dead serious tone in his voice.

I kneeled down in front of him and pressed my palm in a begging motion. "Please! Please Sasuke, just this once I need your help..." I begged him with the best puppy dog face I can manage.

"No."

I gazed at him with my wide yellow doe eyes and a slightly quivering mouth. "Please... I beg you..." I whispered in despair.

"No."

I sighed in defeat. Time for plan B then. "Okay, I'll ask Naruto to henge into you." I told him.

Sasuke looked at me for a moment. "Instead of making me ask every single girl in the academy, why don't you just do an actual investigation like any good ninja would?" He asked me incredulously.

I didn't thought about that. No wonder Sasuke's the top student, he's so smart. "That's great idea Sasuke!" I exclaimed. "Will you help me?" I asked him again.

"Sure."

* * *

After some serious observation, we finally narrowed it down to a single girl who doesn't show any signs of interest with Sasuke.

Hinata Hyuga.

Then again, she has some confidence issue and she doesn't have any confidence in speaking with _anyone_. She couldn't even form a proper sentence. She stutters in her speech and she could barely hold a conversation longer than 80 seconds. Yes I counted...

This is the reason why I don't think it's wise for me to invite her into my apartment. But here I am standing beside a _very_ nervous Hinata in front of my apartment. I was tempted to fly her across the school and throw her into my apartment window, but I don't think she has the heart for it.

"Come on Hinata, do I really have to keep you five inches in the air just so you can keep up with me?" I asked her as I pushed her floating standing figure into towards the apartment's entrance. "I mean seriously, you're small and pretty light. But this is going to be pretty annoying."

Hinata hid her face in her jacket and muttered apologies under her breath.

Well, she needs a lot of work. But seriously, I need her to fall in love with Naruto. She doesn't seem to be the type who would like someone like Naruto.

Soon, we both made it in front of my apartment. I opened the door with the force and pushed her into my room. "Okay, we're here!" I exclaimed in slight exhaustion. "Sit down Hinata, deep breath, this is just an ordinary visit into your friend's house. Okay?"

Hinata nodded mutely.

"Now, just because I am telekinetic, it doesn't mean that I'm telepathic. Okay?" I told her.

Hinata nodded mutely.

I sighed a little. "This means I cannot read your mind and I cannot understand you if you don't say anything."

Hinata looked at me for a moment before opening her mouth. "I-I'm s-sorry..." She whispered meekly.

I groaned and took out a book out of my bag. "You know what, let's just get to business." I flipped the page on Ninja History. "Uncovered toe in Ninja Sandals, what about it?"

It took Hinata two minutes before she can jump into explanation. "W-well... It's because the toes are the longest part of a person's feet." She paused for thirty seconds. "T-to minimize the cost of creating dozens different size of sandals, they remove the toe part. Th-that way they can minimalized the cost down to fifty percent."

That was the longest time I've ever heard her say anything. "You're pretty smart... Do you mind if I ask you a favor?" I asked her while slowly putting my plans in motion.

Hinata looked at me in slight fear. "I-I don't think I'm up for it... S-sorry..." She said.

"Would you at least mind listening to my request first?" I asked her in annoyance.

The girl took deep breaths and nodded nervously. "Uhm... What do you need Haios san?" She asked.

I smirked at her. "I'm glad you asked!" I exclaimed. "You see, since you're pretty smart I need you to personally teach my neighbor." I pointed at the wall next to her. "He's an idiot and I'm afraid he won't get to graduate if this keeps up." I told her.

Hinata looked down nervously. "I-I'm not that smart... really..." She whispered.

I looked at her with a deadpan look on my face. "You can't possibly be worse than Naruto."

The second I said Naruto, Hinata's face turned red and she started to hyperventilate. "N-Naruto kun?" She asked in disbelief. "H-he lives here?"

"Yeah, right beside my room." I pointed at the wall next to me again. "But he's sparing with Sasuke at this hour and I'm supposed to fly them to the hospital at five." I looked at a clock on the wall and realized that I still have a couple of hours. "We got time."

"Wh-why don't you teach him yourself?" Hinata asked. "S-sorry..." She added.

I rolled my eyes. "I tried to, but I end up stabbing him with dull Spork out of sheer frustration." For a millisecond I can see malice flashes in her eyes the second I said that. "Perhaps you have the patience to teach him?"

Hinata looked down for a moment. "I-I will..." Then she looked at me. "B-but promise me you'll stop hurting Naruto kun!"

Impressive, she almost sounds confident in that one. "Sure, can't promise you that during training sessions though." I replied simply.

"S-so... When do we start?" Hinata asked nervously. "Next week?"

I looked at her with a deadpan look on my face. "The Graduation exam is in five days. Do you really want him to fail at Graduation again?"

Hinata shook her head vigurously. "N-no! I-I'll help him as much as I can..."

I quickly stood up from my position. "Great!" Hinata floated a few inches up in the air and the window opened on its own. "Let's get started right away! They should be in the Uchiha Complex right now." I told her.

"W-wait! We're going to... KYAAAAAAA!" Hinata's words were cut short when I quickly pulled her out of the window and send both of us soaring up to the sky. To be honest, I'm doing this only because walking with Hinata took more patience than I can give in one day.

Soon, we both landed smoothly on top of a roof near the Training Area. I can see Naruto and Sasuke fighting furiously in the arena, not one of them held back their strikes and punches.

"Oi! Guys! We have a visitor!" I exclaimed from the roof. They quickly stopped in the middle of a headlock and looked at me. "Naruto, there's someone I need you to meet." I looked behind and saw Hinata lying unconscious on the roof. "After I woke her up first..."

* * *

Few hours Later...

Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, and I sat together inside the Ichikaru Ramen Shop. It took a lot for us to get to this point since Hinata fainted every ten minutes after being in contact with Naruto. After about ten times waking up with Naruto's face above her however, Hinata finally get used to see him.

"Y-you like ramen don't you... Naruto kun?" Hinata asked nervously after Naruto managed to finish of his tenth bowl of ramen. She gently moved her bowl of ramen towards him. "Y-you can have mine if you want... I'm not hungry..."

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled at her. "Thanks Hinata chan! But no thank you." He downed his ramen in one go and put it to the tall pile of bowls beside him. "Besides, Teme's paying." He pointed at the scowling Uchiha beside me. "Another one, Ayame nee chan!"

"You owe me... Big one..." Sasuke whispered to me after realizing that Naruto is about to eat up all of his monthly allowance.

I ignored him for a moment and put the next part of my plan in motion. "Okay so, Naruto, you do realize that Hinata likes you a lot right?" Naruto looked at me in confusion while Hinata is suddenly in the brink of fainting again. "I mean like, she admires you, she loves you, she wants to be your girlfriend. You know; that sort of thing."

Yeah, I wasn't planning on being subtle.

'Thud' Hinata's head hit the table in front of her as she fainted for the eleventh time today. "Well... can't say I wasn't expecting that." I looked back at Naruto. "Please don't be stupid. It's OBVIOUS." I put an emphasis on the last part.

Naruto looked at Hinata and back to me. "Wh-what?" He stuttered in a very Hinata-like fashion.

I commenced Plan A.

Then I pat Hinata's back. "Hinata, wake up." I told her.

The Hyuga blearily opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. "Ichikaru Ramen...?" She muttered to herself. Soon, the memories of a few minutes ago came rushing down into her. Her face turned red and she quickly looked down in embarrassment.

"First of all, Hinata, tell us why you love Naruto so much." I said to her.

Hinata said nothing, she just looked down nervously unable to form words.

After a few seconds of silence I shrugged a little. "Well, it's Plan B then." I looked at Sasuke. "Hey, may I borrow your Kunai?" Sasuke handed me his Kunai without another word. "Ayame, do you have any towel to cover the table? This is about to get messy."

Ayame shrugged and put down a table cloth over Naruto's side of the seat. "Thanks!" I gripped Naruto in place with the force and put a kunai over his chest. "Now, Hinata, I'm going to stab Naruto in the chest. Your job is to say something to stop me."

The Hyuga gasped in shock after hearing that. "N-no! Y-you wouldn't!" She exclaimed in horror.

"Oh trust me, she is _not_ buffling." Sasuke commented before sipping on his ramen calmly. Then he put the ramen down and pointed at his shoulder. "She stabbed me in the shoulder yesterday just for an excuse to visit Sakura in the hospital."

Hinata said nothing. She just looked at me with a look of horror in her face. Her whole body trembled as she tried to do anything to stop me from stabbing the blonde.

But she couldn't muster the courage to say anything. "Okay! Time's up!"

With a horrifying squelch I stabbed Naruto right in his chest area, blood flowed down over his shirt and to the table cloth below him. "Gyah!" He yelped in agony before he put a hand over his chest. 'Thud' He fell down to the streets of Konoha and curled up in a fetal position.

I looked back at Hinata and found her closing her eyes with tears streaming down her face. Her hands are balled into fist and I put up a little force field just for a precaution...

'CRACK' A palm struck my chest and broke through my force field out of sheer power. Then a powerful gust of wind, almost like shock wave hit me straight in the chest and send me soaring to the streets. For a second it felt like an invisible force tried to cut me into a million pieces. It's only thanks to my immunity to chakra that it only broke my ribs and my sternum.

Tell you what though, it hurts like hell. I mean, I really did not think she would hit THAT hard. It's a miracle I can stay conscious and stopped Hinata with the force to stop her from ending my life.

"YOU MONSTER!" Hinata exclaimed while trying hard to escape from my grip. "How DARE you hurt your own FRIEND!? How could you do something so CRUEL AND HEARTLESS to Naruto?!" She channeled her chakra trying to break free from her bonds. "Naruto kun is kind, sweet, and heroic! He deserves better friends than a monster like you!"

I put a hand over my chest. "Look... I have three... 'cough'" I coughed up blood and took a few steps back warily. "Three words to fix everything okay?" I paused for a second for dramatic effect and to take short bated breath. "Plan C Activate..."

'Poof' Naruto exploded in a cloud of smoke and replaced by Sasuke wearing a kunai resistant vest. He stood up from his position and threw away the Kunai. "Nice acting." I commented.

The Hyuga's eyes widened in realization. "Wh-what...? Sa-Sasuke? B-but..." She turned around and saw Naruto smiling at her from the Ramen shop. "Naruto kun?"

Naruto slowly walked towards her and embraced her into a hug. "I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner..." He whispered to her.

The girl's eyes widened after feeling his embrace. She sobbed a little and hugged him back tightly with tears of joy streaming down her face. "Naruto... Thank you..." She whispered back to him.

"Haios, you're dying." Sasuke pointed out suddenly.

I looked down and realized that my body has gone limp. It's only thanks to my power I can still float in midair. "Yeah, I should probably get this checked..." I muttered to myself when I felt that my lung is starting to fail. "Welp, I'm dead! Gotta go!" I took off to the sky and soared towards the Hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere near the Hyuga Complex...

Hiashi Hyuga stood in the middle of a training field with a contemplating look on his face. Right in front of him is a Branch Member kneeling down at him. The Branch Member just delivered him very interesting news.

"Are you sure it was the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm?" Hiashi asked the messenger. "And she did it without the Byakugan and purely out of instinct?" He asked again.

The Branch Member nodded. "Affirmative Hiashi Sama..." He replied. "I watched the whole incident with the Byakugan. Although it was weaker and less powerful, she performed the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm out of pure instinct when her friend tricked her into believing that she just stabbed Naruto."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow in interest. "The Jinchuriki?" He asked in interest. "I do believe that my daughter has a strong connection with him. While it is very troubling to hear that she is interested in the Jinchuriki, I do believe that this is an opportunity to help her grow strong."

The Head of Hyuga clan looked at the messenger. "You are dismissed." He told him.

* * *

 **CN: Well... It seems that Haios just asked her old friend to check on her empathy shield. The question is, how far will she go to stop herself from falling in love? Will she close herself up completely out of fear of heartbreak?  
**

 **Three Chapters until the next performance report... Choose your words wisely everyone...*Chuckles***


	10. Chapter 8: The Conquest of Love

**Chapter Eight: Haios's Masterplan 1; The Voyage of Love  
**

* * *

Sakura glanced at the clipboard in her hands before looking at me with a deadpan look on her face. "Five broken ribs, ruptured left lung, and a cardiac arrest." She said flatly. "Keep this up and I doubt you'll have to worry about living forever."

I let out a weak chuckle after hearing that. "So... No Jutsu..." I muttered weakly. "How exactly are you going to heal me?"

"Well... The Doctor said that this will fix you right up." Sakura said while putting on a pair of glove. "But there's also a chance that this will turn you into a mindless zombie or just plain out murder you." She added.

I sighed and nodded at her. "Fine... I'm sure the plot armor will hold up." I replied simply.

Sakura took a deep breath and hold her gloved hands above my chest. "Here goes nothing..." She muttered before closing her eyes in concentration.

A tingling sensation appeared all over my body. I can feel the insides of my body slowly molding back to how it was before. Every piece of bone, every ruptured tissues, every organs in my body, everything rearranged and combined back to how it was before.

"Wow..." Sakura muttered in amazement. "It actually worked!" She grinned and took a few steps back. "It worked! Oh, this is amazing!"

I slowly stood up from my position and stretched my body. "So... What did you do? What is that glove?" I asked her.

Sakura shook her head. "Sorry, I can't tell you. If I tell anyone Sensei would be very disappointed." She told me.

"At least he didn't threaten to kill you right?" I joked.

Sakura smiled sadly in response. "Yeah... I guess so... He's too kind for his own good." She muttered to herself. Then she looked at me in confusion. "So, what happened? How did you get five broken ribs and a ruptured lung?"

I cringed a little after hearing that. "Well, long story short, I tricked Hinata into thinking that I just killed Naruto." I replied.

The girl looked at me with an incredulous look on her face. "Why, would you do something like that?"

"She got some confidence issue! I need her to open up and stood up for herself!" I exclaimed in return. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you can fix me up if anything bad happens." I added.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "There's not much I can do if you arrive here inside a body bag." She replied in annoyance.

A knocking sound suddenly appeared from the door behind me. I turned around and saw Naruto barging into the room with Hinata standing behind him. "Haios chan!" He exclaimed in slight panic. "Are you okay!? Hinata told me that she used a super deadly ninjutsu at you!"

I looked at Hinata and saw her looking down in regret and sorrow. I smiled at them and waved my hand. "Don't worry, you know that Sakura will always patch me up if anything happen to us!" I said simply.

"Unless you're dead! I can't stress you this enough, I cannot raise the dead back to life!" Sakura exclaimed.

Hinata stepped forward and looked at me with wide watery eyes. "I-I'm sorry..." She whispered. "I-I'm so, so, sorry... I was the monster for trying to kill you I..." She gasped a little when I suddenly hugged her comfotingly.

"Forget it, I'm just glad you both finally realize your true feelings with each other." I whispered to her. "Now, when I let go of you, I want you to turn around and ask Naruto out for a date. I suggest a nice stroll through the village ended with a nice picnic in the Hokage Monument."

I let go of Hinata and she slowly turned around towards a certain blonde. "Na-Naruto kun..." She whispered. "D-do you..." I can see her feet trembling a little and I gently use my power to help her stand right up. "W-want to go out with me?"

Naruto grinned at her. "Oh yeah! That sounds awesome Hinata chan!" He exclaimed in excitement. "Where do you want to go!?"

Hinata gone limp and I gently put her down to the floor. "I've seen that coming..." I muttered before gently waking her up with a pat in the back. "Wake up Hinata! A date with Naruto, dream comes true, whatever! I'll see you at the Hokage Monument okay?"

* * *

I was lying when I told them that I'll meet them at the Hokage Monument. I floated above the Konoha Rooftops and watched with keen eyes as the new couple walked through the village. The reason is because the next part of my master plan is to make sure that no unexpected BS happened during their date.

"So, Hinata chan, where do you want to go?" Naruto asked the girl walking beside him. "We can have lunch at Ichikaru or train at Teme's house." Then he smirked a little. "But who cares about that Teme? How about we hang out at your home? Hinata chan?"

Hinata shook her head nervously. "I-I'm sorry Naruto kun... I don't think you should come to my home..." She whispered nervously.

Naruto looked down in deep thought. "Hmm... Where do you think we should go now?"

Suddenly, a piece of paper fell down from the sky. Naruto caught it before it hits the ground and saw the map of Konoha drawn on it. "Look! Something fell out from the sky!" Naruto exclaimed in awe. "Is this Kami sama's blessing!?"

Hinata looked at the paper in Naruto's hand. "Hmm, this looks like a poem..." She leaned towards Naruto to take a closer at it. "M-may I?" She asked nervously.

"Sure! Here you go Hinata chan!" Naruto gave Hinata the paper.

Hinata took a closer look at the paper and start reading it out loud. "I mark the beginning and the end. I represent happiness and suffering. I can be the savior and the bringer of death. You came looking for me to begin your quest to find love or forgiveness."

Naruto shuddered a little after hearing that poem. "That was creepy..." He muttered to himself. "Who was that? Death? Kami? Angel?"

The Hyuga shook her head. "N-no, Naruto kun... I-I think this is a riddle..." She said while looking at the paper in deep thought. "I mark the beginning and the end. Happiness and Suffering." She looked around her. "Something we find when we're happy and sad..."

The boy rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Ramen?" He asked her.

Hinata shook his head. "B-but Ramen doesn't mark the beginning or the end..." She looked around once more, observing anything that can become a clue. Then, her eyes widened in realization. "Flowers!"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Flowers? But they're just plants aren't they?" He asked in confusion.

"But think about it Naruto, flower represent the beginning because it is present in a wedding which is sometimes regarded as the beginning. It is also used in funeral that represents the end. We sometimes use flower to express our joy like for playing or for any special occasion between couples. But we also use them to signify our sorrow like when we visit someone in the hospital. The savior and death part must've talk about some flowers that has medical properties or can be used as deadly poison." Hinata explained.

Naruto looked at Hinata with wide eyes and stars flashing in his eyes. "That was AWESOME Hinata chan!" He exclaimed in amazement. "You're so smart! I can't even figure it out on my own!" He added.

Hinata blushed and looked down in embarrassment. "Th-thank you... It was nothing really..." She whispered.

"So... Kami sama ordered us to look for flowers?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I'm not sure it was Kami sama, but I think we're supposed to look for them." Hinata replied.

* * *

With that, the two of them continued their way through the village. I followed their movement closely while silently hoping that they're heading right towards where I wanted them to be. Fortunately they headed straight towards a certain building in Konoha.

"Yamanaka Flowers?" Naruto asked while reading the sign above the entrance. "Isn't this Ino's father's shop?" He asked again.

Hinata nodded in response. "I-I'm sure this paper is trying to take us here..." She waited for Naruto to make a move but the blonde didn't move an inch. "Umm... Naruto kun? Shouldn't we go inside and see if they know anything about this letter?"

Naruto looked down for a moment before smirking. "Yosh! Let's go and get the flowers!" He grabbed Hinata's hand and start pulling her towards the Flower Shop. "Pretty flowers here I come!"

The two of them entered the building, revealing dozens of beautiful flower bouquets and decoration all over the place. They looked around for a moment, looking at all the different flowers and color combinations. Until finally, they made it to the receptionist table with a blonde haired man sitting behind it.

Hinata walked forward to take a closer look at him. "Inoichi sama..." She said before bowing down respectfully in front of the man.

Inoichi looked at the two newcomers and smiled at them. "Ah! Hinata and Naruto, no need for formalities we're in a flower shop not a battlefield." He took out a piece of envelope from his pocket. "I believe this is what you're looking for."

"Thanks Inoichi Oji san!" Naruto exclaimed. He was about to take the paper but Inoichi moved his hand away before he can touch it. "Hey! What gives?"

Inoichi looked at the piece of envelope. "I can't give this to you without her consent." He pointed at a certain blonde haired girl standing near a rack full of flower bouquets. "Go talk to Ino, she'll tell you what to do to get it." He said with an amused smile on his face.

Naruto and Hinata walked towards Ino in slight confusion. "Hi Ino chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "Can we get the envelope please?"

Ino looked at Naruto for a moment before crossing her arms in front of her chest. "That envelope you say? First, you have to answer my question correctly." She said while looking at both of them with the most judging look she can manage. "What are you doing exactly?"

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other for a moment; the former has a confused look on his face while the latter is blushing in embarrassment. Then Naruto jumped into explanation. "We were just walking around when this envelope suddenly fell from the sky! It has a very hard riddle in it but Hinata chan is super smart that she can figure out that we have to visit your shop!"

Ino blinked owlishly after hearing that. "Okay..." Then she shook her head. "But no, that was not the correct answer." She looked at Hinata and smirked at her. "But I believe that you know the answer! Come on girl, spit it out! What are you doing with Naruto?"

Hinata gasped and her face turned redder and redder as seconds pass by. "W-we're..." She paused for a second to take a deep breath. "Da-dating..." She muttered.

"What was that?" Ino put a hand over her ear. "I can't hear you!" She exclaimed. "Would you mind repeating that again?"

"We're dating..." Hinata said once again, this one a bit more clearly.

Ino smirked and clapped her hands once. "Finally! Goodness that took way too long!" Then she looked at Naruto with a shocked look on her face. "But what's this? You don't even bring a flower on your date!?" Ino exclaimed with a blatantly fake shocked look on her face.

"But I was... mph!" Ino suddenly covered her mouth with her hand cutting Hinata off.

"No need to say anything... I get what you're saying and I am here to fix everything..." Ino said dramatically. She let go of Hinata's mouth and stepped aside. "Now look, right behind me is a bunch of beautiful flowers." She pointed at the rack full of flower bouquets behind her.

Naruto and Hinata nodded while looking at all the different flowers in front of them. "Now, since you're..." Ino jabbed her pointer finger at Naruto. "The careless gentleman, I want you to fix your mistake and get your date the most beautiful flower bouquet for her!"

The Uzumaki was about to ask Hinata which flower she likes when Ino suddenly covered Hinata's eyes with a blindfold. "Nope! You are not allowed to see which one he picks for you." Ino said sternly. Then she moved her attention to Naruto. "Go ahead, pick one."

Naruto squinted his eyes and looked at all the handheld bouquets of flowers arranged in front of him. "Uhh... They all look pretty..."

Ino smiled after hearing that. "Really? Aww thanks! I made them!" She exclaimed. "Now pick one you think Hinata would like."

"Hmm... This one!" He exclaimed before walking forward to take a bouquet of flowers from the rack. "I hope Hinata like this one."

Ino quickly took a closer look at the bouquet of flowers Naruto just picked before squealing a little. "Aww, that's so adorable!" She exclaimed. "I almost thought you would pick that orange one!" She added. "Now come on! Give it to your girl!"

Naruto walked towards Hinata who is slowly taking off her blindfolds. The Hyuga took one look at the flower and let out a gasp in a mixture of joy and surprise.

It is a white and purple flower bouquet. Beautiful light purple lilacs are arranged in an elegant and slightly playful way. Some sweet white jasmine peeked out of the lilacs every now and then, giving a sweet and innocent loving aura. Fern fronds hang down from the base of the bouquet like a beautiful green curtain.

At the top of the flower bouquet is an arrangement of beautiful white violet along with purple violet. There's also a line of mint separating the top part and the bottom part. The colors and the flowers itself symbolizes innocent love, youth, and sincerity.

Yeah, I know my flowers. Pretty cool eh?

"Do you like it Hinata chan?" Naruto asked nervously. "I mean, I'm pretty sure you'll pick better flowers than me since you're pretty smart and all." He looked at Hinata and saw her sobbing a little. "Eh!? Hinata chan! D-don't cry! I-I'm sorry if you don't like purple! Damn it, I should've picked the orange one..."

The girl shook her head and quickly held Naruto's hand. "I love it! I love it so much!" She carefully took the flower out of Naruto's hand and held it close to her. "This is a beautiful flower Naruto kun... I-I promise I will treasure it forever."

Naruto smiled in relief after hearing that. "Thank goodness! I thought I chose the wrong one!" He exclaimed. Then he looked back at Ino. "So, can we get that envelope now?" He asked her.

Ino nodded. "Go ahead!" She exclaimed.

Naruto and Hinata was about to walk back towards Inoichi when Ino suddenly called out on them again. "Wait! Hinata, you take the envelope yourself. I need to have a word with your boyfriend." Hinata nodded reluctantly and walked towards Inoichi, leaving Naruto alone with Ino.

"Look Naruto..." Ino started while plucking off a beautiful purple flower from a bouquet nearby. "Hinata is the sweetest most innocent girl in the academy." She looked at the flower in her hand. "She is a picture of purity. But her heart is fragile." Then she jabbed her finger at him. "If you dare to even think about betraying her or hurting her in any shape way or form."

Ino waved her flower a little. "I'll gag you with this aconite before slitting your throat with a dull kunai. You got that?" Naruto's face paled and he nodded vigorously.

The girl smiled at him. "Great! Now go and have a fun date Naruto!" She exclaimed.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto walked together while holding hands with each other through Konoha. The former held the beautiful flower bouquet in her hands and the latter is looking at a piece of paper in confusion.

In the piece of paper is an illustration of a Jounin bowing down in front of a mere Chunin. "Don't you dare forget..." Naruto read the words below it in confusion. "Forget about what?" He asked his date.

Hinata glanced at the paper and thought about it for a moment. "Hmm... In what kind of circumstance does a Jounin will bow down in front of a Ninja with a smaller rank?" She asked while also thinking hard about it.

Naruto looked down and tried to imagine himself in the Jounin's position. "Well... If I ever become a super awesome Ninja... I will only bow down to the Hokage..." He thought about it for a second. "Wait... I think I get it..."

The blonde quickened his pace and led Hinata towards a very familiar building. "Na-Naruto kun? Why are we going to the Academy?" Hinata asked in confusion.

"Because no matter how great of a ninja I will become..." Naruto grinned and start walking faster. "I will never forget about my teacher Iruka Sensei!" He exclaimed.

The two of them stopped in front of the academy entrance and saw Iruka standing near the doorframe. "Hello Naruto, Hinata, did you came here because you guessed the riddle or are you looking help to guess the riddle?" Iruka asked cheekily.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I get it..." He gave the piece of paper back to Iruka. "I will never forget you Iruka Sensei."

Iruka smiled and took out a rolled up piece of paper from his pocket. "Well Naruto, I'm glad to hear that, here's your next..." He was about to give him the paper when a white blur streaked pass them. The rolled up piece of paper disappeared and the two of them quickly look around in confusion. "And there goes your clue..."

"Good Job Akamaru!" A very familiar voice yelled out from the woods nearby. Naruto groaned and looked at the source of the voice. "Haha! Catch me if you can! Naruto!" Kiba shouted while waving around the paper tauntingly at them.

Naruto quickly run towards the woods in annoyance. "HEY! That's mine you jerk!" He yelled out in annoyance. "Come back here!"

Hinata quickly run as fast as she can to keep up with him. She followed him into the woods as they tried to catch the Inuzuka and his ninja dog.

However, neither one of them are fast enough to keep up with Kiba. Soon, they are left standing in the middle of a forest with no sign anyone anywhere. "Aww man! This sucks!" Naruto whined. "How are going to complete out mission now!?"

Hinata looked around for a moment. "Ma-maybe I can use the Byakugan?" She asked him.

Naruto looked at her in confusion. "Byakugan?" He asked her. "What's that?"

"It's my kekkei genkai... I have special eyes that can help me see through obstacles and see chakra." She explained. "Maybe I can use it to find Kiba if he's not so far."

Naruto gasped and looked at Hinata with stars in his eyes. "WHOA! That's so awesome! So you can see through walls?!" He asked her in awe. "You're so amazing Hinata chan!"

Hinata blushed after hearing that. "N-no... It's nothing really..." Then she made a hand seal with her hand and focuses her attention to her eyes. "Byakugan!" Blood veins could be visibly seen all around her eyes. "I see him! Follow me!" She exclaimed.

The two of them ran through the woods in search for the paper clue thief and his dog. Kiba can easily smell them coming however and he quickly ran the opposite direction. Hinata paused in her tracks and looked down in deep thought. "He's too fast... We have to trap him somehow..."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "How?" He asked her.

Hinata looked at the flower bouquet in her hand. "Hold this and go to that direction. This flower's smell should be enough distraction." She said while giving Naruto her flowers and a direction deeper in the woods. "If you see Kiba, I need you to keep chasing him. Okay?"

Wow... This is working spectacularly! She didn't even stutter. Is this because she's in a mission or is this because Naruto's here to help her?

"YOSH!" Naruto yelled in excitement. Then he quickly sprinted off deeper into the forest. "GET BACK HERE AND GIVE IT BACK TO US KIBA!" He yelled out.

Hinata quickly jumped up to the trees above and starts jumping through the forest canopy. A determined expression could be seen in her face. The same determination I usually see in Naruto's face. The same will power to get through obstacles and defeat the odds.

Soon, Naruto managed to lead Kiba in a circle. Hinata watched with keen Byakugan eyes, trying to see the pattern in their cat and mouse game.

"Catch me if you can!" Kiba taunted as he led Naruto on a merry chase around the clearing.

Naruto kept on chasing him from behind. "Sooner or later I'm gonna get you Kiba!" He yelled in annoyance.

Kiba turned around and blow a raspberry at him. "Just give up! You'll never... what!" Hinata suddenly landed right next to him and grabbed the paper out of his hand. "Hey!"

Hinata quickly give Naruto the paper before standing in front of him in a Gentle Fist Stance. "Stand back!" She exclaimed threateningly.

The Inuzuka blinked owlishly after seeing her expression and her stance. "Okay, okay geez! Relax, you get the clue, mission accomplished! This is just a game, no need to get so serious..." He muttered.

The Hyuga deactivated her Byakugan and gasped a little. "Oh! Umm..." She suddenly realized how she just acted and started blushing in embarrassment. "S-sorry..." She quickly took the flower out of Naruto's hand and hid her face in it.

Naruto smirked at Kiba. "Heh, good game Kiba." He told him.

Kiba smirked back at him. "Good game Naruto. She's a good one, don't let go of her okay?" He told him.

"Don't worry, I won't!"

* * *

After the whole chasing game, Naruto and Hinata sat down in woods to recover their strength and figure out the next riddle. They put the paper on the ground in front of them and discussed the content of it together.

Inside the paper is one word written in bold letter. "Cervidae" Naruto read the content of the paper out loud. "What does that even mean?"

You don't even have to know the meaning of that word to guess what kind of lazy ass person made a riddle like that. But it seems that both Naruto and Hinata don't want to jump into conclusion yet.

"Umm... This doesn't sound like a word from our language." Hinata said in deep thought. "How about we ask Iruka Sensei for help?" She asked him.

Naruto shrugged. "Well okay then..."

"Huh? This is Latin." Iruka said while thinking back to his school days. "We don't learn this in Ninja Academy. But I think Cervidae means deer." He explained.

"Where can we find some deer?" Naruto asked.

Iruka rubbed his chin in deep thought. "I don't think you should find a deer. I think you should find someone with a close connection with a deer." Then he smirked a little. "Here's a clue, go find the most quiet, most comfortable place to lie down and gaze at the clouds."

Hinata's eyes widened in realization. "Y-you mean, Shikamaru?" She asked him.

Iruka nodded. "Yep, I believe he holds the last clue. Now go and find him."

With that, the two of them bid Iruka farewell before continuing their adventure through Konoha to find their lazy friend.

* * *

As they walked together, I finally noticed that some villagers are giving them looks. Can't really blame them though, the pariah of the village walking side by side with the literal princess of a Ninja Clan. I am quite impressed no one from the Hyuga Clan tried to stop them yet...

Soon, they made it to their destination. A training ground with a blanket draped in the middle of it. A certain Nara could be seen sleeping on top of it with the next envelope sitting on his stomach.

Naruto smirked and made a silent motion at Hinata. Then he gently tip-toed towards Shikamaru with Hinata following closely from behind. "This is gonna be easy..." He went closer and closer towards the sleeping figure. 'SNAP'

A couple of net suddenly burst out of the ground and trapped both Naruto and Hinata inside a separate fish net. They struggled inside the trap for a moment until they find out that it is a Ninja-Standard chakra resistant net.

"HEY! LET US GO!" Naruto yelled out from his trap.

Shikamaru yawned and blearily opened his eyes. He glanced at the two traps suspended with Ninja Wires tied on the trees around him. "How troublesome..." He muttered lazily. "You're here already? I thought Kiba would give you a proper fight..."

Suddenly, Shino walked out of the tree beside him. Hundreds of bugs came crawling out of his body and start swarming below both nets. "Don't be alarmed, they're not gonna hurt you..." He said as the whole swarm created an inky black carpet of creepy crawlies.

"Wh-what's gonna happen now?" Hinata asked from within her net. "Are we supposed to escape?"

Shikamaru stood up and stretched his body. "Well yeah... But no, because this is the part where you betray each other." Naruto and Hinata gasped after hearing that. "Or not, I don't know, it's going to be your choice really..."

Shino stepped forward to begin his explanation. "Right below you is a swarm of chakra-eating bugs. For the sake of this game, let's just say that they're man-eating bug." He told them.

"But they're not man-eating bugs right?" Naruto asked with a hint of fear in his voice. Nobody answered his question and I can see Naruto shivering in terror inside his trap.

"You have two choices." Shikamaru smirked and put both of his hands into his pocket. "You can yell _Sacrifice_ which will 'kill' you instantly and save your friend. Or you can say _Escape_ which will save you and kill your partner."

Then Shino jumped into explanation. "But if you both choose Sacrifice or Escape, then neither one of you will survive. Thus you failed this mission." He made the swarm of bugs below them wriggle and buzz around threateningly. "Also, you'll both become this hive's lunch..."

Shikamaru took out a stopwatch. "You have thirty seconds." He said before pressing his stopwatch.

You know, this is the only part of this game that I'm not really sure about the outcome. I wonder if they will be able to compromise which one of them should die or if they both will die trying to escape. Either way, this is very interesting...

Goodness... Now I'm starting to sound like my creator... Dammit!

"Okay Hinata chan! Here's the plan, you yell escape and I yell sacrifice. Then I want you to kick Shikamaru's ass for trapping us inside this net!" Naruto explained his 'plan'.

Hinata gasped and shook her head. "N-no! I can't let you die... Pl-please, let me sacrifice myself." She said in horror.

"Twenty seconds left." Shikamaru said.

Naruto looked Hinata and smiled at her. "It's okay Hinata, really! I'll die happy knowing that I saved my own friends!" He exclaimed with a soft smile on his face. "Besides, you're pretty much more important than me..."

"NO!" Hinata yelled in horror. "Please Naruto! What about your dream!? You wanted to become the Hokage aren't you?" She gritted her teeth and gripped her net. "I believe in you Naruto! I believe that you are the future of Konoha! From the beginning, from the day you saved me from those bullies, I always believed in you! Don't you dare give yourself up for me!" She yelled with all her might.

The blonde shook his head. "What kind of Hokage will I be if I cannot even save my own friend?" He said. "A Hokage is the strongest person in the village and he will protect his people with his life!" He struggled some more inside the net. "How can I protect Konoha if I cannot protect my own friend?!"

"Ten seconds left." Shikamaru said.

"You can't protect the village if you're dead! Instead of thinking about protecting only me, please think about letting me die for the sake of Konoha!" Hinata yelled.

Naruto looked down after hearing that. "Hinata chan please... How can I look at myself knowing that I failed to protect the people I love?" He said with a sad look on his face. "Please just let me save you!"

Hinata glared at him. "No! You are stronger than me Naruto kun! I believe that you can live without me." She looked down and starts sobbing a little. "B-but I can't! I can't live without your strength and determination! I don't think I can go this far without seeing you every day."

"Five seconds left."

"Hinata chan... Please..." Naruto said in defeat.

"I rather die than seeing you die Naruto kun!" Hinata yelled. "Just this once let me save you, let me show you how much I love you!" She took a deep breath. "SACRIFICE!" She yelled with all her might.

Naruto just sat mutely inside his net, unable to form any words.

"Well, time's up." Shikamaru said. "Hinata, you're dead." He added.

The swarm of bugs below them started to crawl up towards Hinata. It cuts off the net before gently putting her down back to the ground. She dropped down to the ground and took a deep breath of relief. The whole encounter exhausted her to no end.

"Hey! Aren't you going to let me go too?" Naruto yelled from the net.

Shikamaru took out a Kunai and cut the ninja wire above them. 'Thump' Naruto dropped down harshly on the ground beside Hinata. "There, you're free." Shikamaru said simply. Then he gave him the clue. "Here's your next clue." He added.

Naruto nodded before walking towards Hinata. "Sorry..." He said.

Hinata shook her head. "N-no, sorry Naruto kun... I shouldn't have yelled at you like that..." She whispered in regret. "I just can't bear seeing you die. Even if this is just a game..." She added.

They both quickly hugged each other comfortingly for a moment. "Let's just hope we won't have to make that choice..." Hinata whispered to him.

"Yeah, I really don't want to lose you..." He whispered back to her.

Shikamaru shook his head and sighed a little at their interaction. "Troublesome... Just open up the clue and finish the game already." He told them.

Naruto and Hinata let go of each other before reading the clue Shikamaru gave them. "I'm too lazy to write a riddle. Your next destination is the Hokage Monument." Naruto read the content of it out loud. "Is this another trap?" He asked Shikamaru in suspicion.

"Nope, just go to the Hokage Monument for the big surprise." Shikamaru replied. "I'll see you there later." He added.

* * *

It was almost sunset when I get to the Hokage Monument. There, I can see Sasuke, Ino, and Choji preparing a huge picnic blanket on the Hokage Monument. The latter brought a whole feast of food and snacks while Ino packed a bunch of decoration for the ambience.

"Is everything ready?" I landed beside them and looked at all the food Choji prepared for them. "Whoa! That is a lot! You sure this is okay?" I asked Choji when I realized that he prepared enough to feed a whole army.

Choji smiled at me. "Don't worry Haios." He munched on a snack for a moment. "My mom always prepared a meal like this for dinner."

Well, looks like there is someone out there with an appetite like Naruto. "Okay then... What about you Ino? You get what you want?" I asked my other friend.

Ino looked at Sasuke for a moment before blushing a little. "W-well... Sasuke's here so, I guess it's worth it." She said with a small smile on her face.

Then I looked at Sasuke. "What about you Sasuke?" I asked him.

The Uchiha glanced at me for a moment before putting some flower vase around the picnic blanket. "As long as you keep your end of your deal." He said flatly.

I give him a thumb up. "Don't worry Sasuke! You'll have me as your target practice tomorrow!"

Footsteps appeared from the stairs near us and Kiba came rushing in with Akamaru sitting on his head "Aww yeah! Now this is what I call a feast!" He was about to jump in towards the picnic blanket when Ino grabbed him by the scurf of his neck. "Hey! You promised me an all you can eat!"

"Be patient you dog!" Ino exclaimed in annoyance. "Even Akamaru is more civilized than you!" She pointed at the white puppy who is putting on a small handkerchief below his head and sat down patiently on the blanket. "Sometimes I even wonder which one of you is the real dog."

I chuckled a little at their interaction. "Well, there's Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Choji, and..." I looked around for any signs of Shikamaru and Shino. "Right, that lazy ass... Should I get him or should we leave him?" I asked everyone else.

"Just leave him!" Ino exclaimed in annoyance. "Serves him right for being tardy."

I looked at Choji and found him eating a bag of chips calmly. "Should I go get him?" I asked him.

Choji shook his head and smiled confidently. "Nah, Shikamaru told me he's coming. He'll be here, don't worry." He said simply.

True to his words, Shikamaru and Shino came walking in from the stairs. The former has his hands on his pocket and a lazy look on his face. "Troublesome... So, you really did prepare everything huh?" He said with a hint of amazement. "Why are you doing this anyway?"

I grinned at him. "Well... The Graduation Test is a couple of days. Then we all become a genin and be on our separate ways." Then I pointed at all of us. "Who knows when we'll be able to have a get together like this? I mean, who can say we'll survive our first mission?"

Everyone looked at each other after hearing that. Each one of them realized just how separate they've gotten all these years. All those times in the academy competing with each other makes them forgot about how important their friendship.

"Haios... Is Sakura coming?" Ino asked suddenly. "I mean, I know she's not in the Academy anymore but..."

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't know. She told me she's going to go on a trip with the doctor." Then I smiled comfortingly. "But who knows? Maybe she went home early?" Ino looked down after hearing that.

"Wait guys!" Kiba exclaimed suddenly. "Do you hear that?" He quickly stood up from his position and looked up at the mountain. "Sounds like... I don't know, I've never heard anything like this before..." He muttered while listening hard in concentration.

Then he sniffed around. "Wait... This smells like... Cherry Blossom?" We all looked up and saw a figure hiking down the mountain with a thick rope. "Sakura?"

Sakura let go of the rope and landed gracefully beside Ino. "Hi everyone!" She exclaimed. "Did I miss anything?"

"Glad to see you make it forehead." Ino commented with a smirk on her face.

"What did you say you pig?" Sakura retorted.

They both glared at each other intensely, reminding me of a certain Uchiha and Uzumaki.

Speaking of Uzumaki... "Hey, shouldn't Naruto and Hinata be here by now?" I asked Shikamaru. "Did something happen?"

No sooner after I said that, Naruto and Hinata walked up to the platform with Iruka Sensei following closely from behind. "Are you sure about this?" Iruka asked nervously. "I mean, isn't it uncool to have a teacher attending a party?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't want to hear any of that Iruka Sensei!" He exclaimed. "You're a part of the Academy. Heck, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here at all!" He pushed the teacher towards us. "Come on, say something!"

Iruka looked at each of us with a slightly nervous look on his face. "Well..." He took a deep breath and smiled at us. "What you've done here is amazing. As a teacher I am proud of you all." Then he chuckled a little. "Now, I know how boring my lectures can be so, without further ado; let's start this Early Graduation Party!"

"YEAH!" We all yelled out in excitement. "Let's get this party started!"

For a few hours we all spend our time having fun and talking with each other. It was at this moment that we all as a generation of Ninja spend a lot of time and get to know each other. We all share about each other's life, our dreams of the future, and how we all will someday become the greatest that has ever was.

This time, I no longer doubt if I bring a good impact on this world.

This time, it will be different...

* * *

A certain grey haired medic nin stood in front of a door that led to Sakura's room. He straightened his glasses before knocking on the door. "Hello? Sakura san? Are you in there?" He asked.

There was no response. After a few minutes of contemplating it, he decided to try his luck and opened the door. "I'm sorry for barging in. But I have something to..." His words was cut short when he realized that the room medical room is empty.

He walked around for a moment before he saw a broken desk in the corner of the room. He walked towards it before smirking a little. "She's powerful..." He whispered to himself. "Orochimaru sama will be very..."

"What was that?" A voice suddenly rang out behind him. The medic turned around and saw a familiar doctor standing behind him. "Orochimaru? Where have I heard that name before..." The Doctor muttered in deep thought. "Orochimaru, Orochimaru, Orochimaru... AH! She's the Slug Sannin isn't she!? Kabuto?"

Kabuto blinked owlishly after hearing that. He looked at the doctor in front of him, examining his relaxed yet confident posture. He couldn't detect any spikes of Chakra, but he has to be very careful since he's powerful enough to stand there unnoticed.

"Wait, wait, that's not right!" The Doctor talked to himself again. Then he smacked his head a couple of times trying to remember that name. "Gah! My memory is failing me, who is he again? I really forgot."

Kabuto took out a senbon out of his pocket that's been laced with memory potion. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out." He said before throwing a round of senbon at the Doctor.

Only for the projectiles to whizz pass him. 'Genjutsu' Kabuto thought in alert before looking around for any sign of the real doctor.

"Hey! I was talking! You don't shoot people for talking!" The Doctor exclaimed in annoyance. Then his eyes widened. "Oh wait, I remember now! Orochimaru is the Snake Sannin! One of the missing nin." He said with a little grin on his face

Then the Doctor looked at Kabuto with a little smirk on his face. "But you... Oh Kabuto he's nothing against you..." He walked closer towards him who just activated his chakra scalpel in alert. "You are clever, smart, tricky... People are so slow compared to you, I'd call you a genius except I'm in the room."

Kabuto looked at the Doctor in alert. "Who are you?"

The Doctor folded his arms in front of his chest. "It doesn't matter really... But there is one thing you need to know." He leaned towards Kabuto with that calm yet confident look on his face. "I cannot meddle with your fate. I cannot stop any of your plans. I cannot stop you in any shape way or form."

Then he gazed at Kabuto deeply in the eyes. "But know this; Sakura Haruno is under my protection. No force in this fabric of creation, not Orochimaru, not Madara Uchiha, not Nagato Uzumaki, and not even the Tailed Beasts is powerful enough to stop me."

Kabuto looked back at The Doctor and found not a single trace of lies in his eyes. "I understand, Doctor san." Kabuto said before swiftly exiting the room.

* * *

 **CN: Little Haios thought that she's bringing a good change to this world. Let's see how long until her first screw up shall we?**

 **Besides, the Graduation Day is in a few days... Will she pass? Will Naruto pass? Who knows? It all depends on her actions...  
**


	11. Chapter 9: Graduation

**Chapter Nine: Graduation  
**

* * *

I ducked down below a giant plume of fire before hiding away behind a huge boulder. "I'M SO SORRY!" I yelled out in panic. 'BOOM' The boulder behind me shattered into a million pieces. "I SWEAR IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"Earth Style: Earth Wall!" A voice rang out behind me.

The ground beneath me shook and a huge, and I mean HUGE walls of earth and stones suddenly burst out of the ground. It grew higher and higher in a wide arc, forming a gigantic dome that blocks me from escaping anywhere.

I instinctively jumped away to dodge a strike from a gigantic wooden staff and turned around in alert. Right behind me is a very old, very pissed off, God of Shinobi. "Sandaime Sama, look, I swear he is not going to tell anyone, please! Just..."

"Earth Style: Earth Flow River!" The ground beneath me suddenly turned into a stream of mud. I quickly floated up so I won't slip before making as far away distance from the Hokage. But then, I realize that it is a grave mistake. "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet." The mud in front of him formed into the head of a giant dragon.

I flew around in panic as the dragon starts shooting me with scorching hot mud the size of my body. I swerved, ducked, and turned in midair trying to dodge all of the projectiles coming my way. "Hokage Sama please! I'm so sorry!" I cried out when a hot mud ball singed my body.

* * *

"So that's where you get this burn..." Sakura muttered. "What about this five inches deep scar on your left?" She pointed at my bloodied sides.

* * *

The Dragon Head slowly formed back into a puddle of mud and I sighed a little in relief. "Th-thank you Hokage Sama I..." My words were cut short when The Hokage took out a single shuriken and threw it at me.

At first, I thought it was going to be easy. "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique!" But then, the shuriken into literal thousands of Shuriken. With no way of dodging any of them, I quickly put up a force field to deflect them all.

It worked quite effectively. The small shuriken were all deflected away from me before they all exploded into a puff of smoke. I sighed a little in relief before looking back at the God of Shinobi in front of me.

Then, The Hokage took out a Giant Shuriken and threw it at me. "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique!" The Giant Shuriken multiplied and believe me I tried, but those things won't budge an inch. The second I realize it, a giant shuriken managed to shred through the left side of me body. It's only thanks to my power I can stop blood from flowing out.

* * *

"I see..." Sakura wrote a couple of things in her clipboard. "There's also a sign of concussion at the back of your head and asphyxiation."

* * *

After spending what felt like hours dodging giant shuriken, the Hokage finally stopped. "Please tell me you're done..." I muttered. Then he made a quick hand seals and the ground below me started to shake. "Nope, you are trying to kill me..."

"Water Style: Water Dragon!"

The earth split beneath him and a fountain of water burst out of the ground. It formed into a gigantic water dragon and soared towards me. "If the circumstance was any different, this would be one of the coolest things I've seen in this world." I muttered before putting up a tight force field around my body to protect myself.

The Water Dragon ate me and I have to withstand a bone crushing water pressure from the dragon. I gritted my teeth as I tried to fight it. Suddenly it starts twisting me around before crashing me into the ground below.

'Crack' I can feel my head and body impacted the ground harshly, followed by a literal waterfall of death suffocating me from above. I use all of my power to hold off the dragon from killing me.

Until finally it stopped and I wasted no time flying away from the ground with bated breath. I looked at the Sandaime and saw him running towards me with his staff.

* * *

"Okay then..." Sakura took out her flashlight and inspected me closely. "There's about eighty fractured bones all over your body."

* * *

The Hokage jumped fifty feet into the air and raised his staff up high. I held out my hand and enchanted it with the force to protect myself. 'CRACK' I can feel my bones breaking apart before I quickly rolled away in midair to dodge his attack. "Gyah! That is definitely not just a wood..." I muttered in pain.

Then he flickered away from existence and blinding pain appeared behind my back. I found myself crashing down to the ground no sooner after that. A crater was formed on my impact with the ground.

I blearily looked up and saw the Hokage falling down from the air with his Staff pointed at my body. I weakly rolled out of the way and flew towards the other side of the dome. Right now, all I could think of is to just not die a horrible death.

* * *

"What happened to your internal organs?" Sakura asked.

* * *

Finally, I saw The Hokage looking at me with a cruel smirk on his face. He made a hand seal with his hands and I suddenly realized that something is sticking behind my back. "Explosive tags... Right..." I quickly removed the explosive tag and tried to contain the explosion using the force.

Unfortunately, that is not how physics work. The shockwave from the explosion hit me head on and started to scramble up my insides. "Ghh..." I looked around and saw about five more Explosive tags all around me. "Well... Fuck..." I whispered before putting up a force field and took off to the sky.

I didn't make it, the damage for earlier was too much for my body and I can feel myself falling unconscious mid-flight.

* * *

"Hmm..." Sakura put on her gloves and she finally started to heal me. "And the reason you're not dead was..."

I shook my head. "No idea... Maybe the Hokage thought about killing me off later or using me as his stress doll..." I sighed a little. "But I guess I kinda deserved it, I mean, he already warned me not to tell anyone about it."

Sakura looked at me in curiosity. "Tell anyone about what?" She asked me.

"Answering that question is exactly what put in that trouble in the first place." I told her. Then I slowly sat up and stretched my arms. "Now the question is, what time is it?" I asked her.

"Five in the morning." Sakura replied. "You're welcome for treating you outside my shift by the way..." She added with a deadpan look on her face.

I rolled my eyes before dropping back to the bed. "So... We fought all night long huh?" I asked her.

"I wouldn't call it fighting, more like... The Hokage used you as a Jutsu and Target practice all night long." Sakura replied with a smirk on her face. "But yeah, you spend the whole night trying to survive."

I exhaled a breath of frustration. "What day is it?" I asked her.

"Sunday."

"Thank god... I thought the Graduation Exam's today!" I exclaimed in relief. Then I thought about something. "By the way, can I stay here until morning?" I asked her.

"Why is that?" Sakura asked.

I sighed and chuckled a little. "Because I have a feeling the Hokage just sent out a bunch of assassins in my room to kill me over."

* * *

After a few hours of resting in the Hospital, knocking sounds came from the door. Sakura opened it, revealing Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata standing behind the door. The latter held a small bento in her hands.

"Hi!" I exclaimed. "Glad to see you here." I added.

Naruto grinned and walked towards me. "Haios chan! I heard you're here because you made Oji san mad." He exclaimed. "Can you tell us what happened?"

I spent the whole morning trying to forget the encounter and this idiot just has to ask me that one specific question. "Long story short, he kicked my ass." I told him flatly. Then I looked at Hinata and saw her holding out the bento for me. "Ooh! Breakfast! For me?"

Hinata nodded with a little smile on her face. I grinned and took the bento out of her grip. "Don't mind if I do!" I exclaimed before opening the box, revealing some chicken teriyaki and fresh steamed vegetables. "Let me guess, you made this for me?"

The girl shook her head. "N-no... Naruto made it himself; I just helped a little..." Hinata replied while Naruto just rubbed his head sheepishly. "H-he's really good at cooking."

Looks like the cooking lesson has paid off. "So you can cook now?" I asked him.

Naruto nodded with a smile on his face. "Yeah! Thanks to you Haios chan!" He said.

Finally I looked at Sasuke who's been quiet the whole time. "What about you Sasuke? You've been awfully quiet." I commented. "Want some breakfast?"

Sasuke looked at me for a moment before sighing. "It's nothing, I just thought about what you told me earlier." He said. "I wasn't expecting that to be honest."

"You mean the same thing that made Hokage goes full God of Shinobi on me?" I said with a little smirk on my face. "Yeah, that's an S Rank secret for you all right."

The Uchiha shook his head and stared at me for a moment. "Why did you tell me about it?" He asked.

I groaned and put a hand over my head. "I told you, it was an accident! We were talking about his abnormal chakra reserves and I just commented over the fact that it might have something to do with him being." I put a hand over my mouth and shook my head. "I am _really_ bad at keeping things a secret..."

"I can see that..." Sasuke commented. "By the way, are you ready for the exam tomorrow?" He asked.

I nodded confidently. "I cannot use chakra so I don't really have to worry about ninjutsu part of the exam. Of course I'm ready!"

* * *

I floated above the Academy Training Ground wearing a red and white T-Shirt. Right below me are dozens and dozens of Academy Students holding a bunch of blunt Shuriken and Kunai in their hand. They all looked at me with keen eyes, ready to throw those pointy projectiles at me.

"Well... According to this letter, extra credit to those who can hit her head." Iruka muttered, making some of the girls in the class smile wickedly. "I need to talk to Sandaime after this... But for now, aim, ready, FIRE!"

Yeah, apparently the Hokage thinks that it'll be funny to use me as a target for exam. The rules are pretty simple, I have to dodge all incoming projectiles without flying higher than ten feet and never use my power to block the projectiles.

"Ouch!" I yelped when five projectiles hit me right in the back. I looked down and saw a certain Uchiha smirking at me from below. I glared at him for a moment before side rolling in midair to dodge some projectiles.

A blunt kunai hit the side of my head and sent me flailing around in midair. I looked down and saw Shikamaru walking towards Iruka for his extra credit before leaving the training ground. "He's good..." I muttered while leaning to the right to dodge a volley of shuriken. "Seriously, he's really good..."

For almost half an hour I swerve and twirled around in midair to dodge hundreds of incoming weapons. Soon, it slowly put a toll in my stamina and I am getting really close to falling down to the ground. "Iruka Sensei... How much longer do I have to do this?" I muttered while rubbing my head in pain.

Iruka looked at me in pity. "Until you drop apparently." He muttered before looking back at the paper.

That can be arranged! I closed my eyes and let gravity took over.

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself sitting inside the Hospital. A very familiar face greeted me as I opened my eyes. "Hi Sakura..." I stood up from the bed and stretched out my arms. "Ah... Why can't all visit to the hospital like this?" I muttered. "No back pain, no headache..."

Sakura smirked at me. "Probably because you were out for five hours."

What the what? "I MISSED THE GRADUATION!?" I exclaimed in disbelief. I floated up from my bed and looked around in panic. "What time is it?" I floated towards the window and realized that it's almost nighttime. "I failed... I really failed the graduation..."

I dropped down to the bed and curled up. "Sasuke and Naruto must've passed with flying colors..." I muttered to myself.

"Here" Sakura said suddenly. I looked at her and found her holding a leaf headband in her hands. "Iruka Sensei sent this to you earlier. He said you deserve it." She told me.

I took the leaf headband out of her hands and observed it with wide eyes. "Does this mean I passed?" I asked her.

"No, that's a good luck charm so you will pass next year." Sakura replied sarcastically. "Well duh, of course you did."

I rolled my eyes and put it on my head. "Does it look good on me?" I asked her while taking out my pocket mirror. "Huh, do they come in colors?" I muttered while slightly wondering if I can get a white one.

Sakura took off my headband and looked at me closely. "Hmm... You know what? Blue does not look good on you." She took out a scissor out of her pocket and held it near the headband. "Fortunately, we have a lot of white fabrics here in the hospital."

For a few minutes Sakura replaced the blue band from the leaf headband with thin yet strong white fabric. Then she put it on top of my head like a girl's headband. "D'aww... You look adorable..." She said with a little smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes and took off the headband. "How about..." I unbuttoned my trench coat and tied the headband around my neck. Then I wear my trench coat again so that the leaf symbol could be seen like a handkerchief tied around the base of my neck. "There we go, an extra protection and pretty darn stylish."

"No offense but... There is no way you can make yourself look anything but adorable." Sakura replied. "I mean seriously, you're short, you have snow white hair, and you have a literally permanent appearance of twelve years old."

I shrugged in response. "That's cool then, people will underestimate me." I pocketed my mirror and get off the hospital bed. "I rather have them underestimating me than overestimating me." I added.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Spoken like a true ninja, always so sneaky and tricky." She said.

"What about you? How's it like being a doctor?" I asked her. "You're still not mad about the whole 'kicked you out of academy' thing right?"

The girl shook her head. "Nope!" She exclaimed. "Now I suggest you go back home and cheer him up." She added.

"Who?" I asked her.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot to tell you. Naruto failed the test." She said with genuine regret. "You should hurry up, I heard that it's the third time he failed the test now." She walked towards the window and opened it for me. "Go!"

I wasted no time taking off out of the window and soaring off into the sky. I promised to take care of him dammit! I'm supposed to be there in times like this, not out cold in the hospital. What kind of friend will leave him behind like that?

* * *

Soon, I can see the apartment in the distance. The lights in Naruto's room are on so I quickly dived down towards the window of his apartment. "Naruto!" I exclaimed.

It was then that I realized that it's not Naruto inside his apartment. It is instead my friend Sasuke. "Haios, have you seen Naruto?" He asked me as he opened the window for me to get in.

I shook my head. "No, what happened after the test?" I asked him.

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto felt really bad when he failed to catch you when you fall." He explained. "His mood gets worse when he failed the Bunshin Test again. I tried to talk to him but he lashes out to me." Then he looked at me in confusion. "I thought that he visited you in the hospital."

"No, there was only Sakura in there. What about Hinata?" I asked him.

"Her father picked her up before she can talk to him." Sasuke replied.

Then I noticed the Leaf Headband on Sasuke's forehead. "I take it, you passed with flying colors?" I commented.

Sasuke smirked. "You too, not bad for a newcomer from another world." He said while pointing at the metal plate behind my trench coat. "Did you ask for a custom made one?"

"No, Sakura made it for me and..." My words were cut short when loud banging sound appeared from the door. "Company..." I muttered while taking out my Spork.

"Naruto! Naruto are you in there!?" A familiar voice rang from behind the door. "Look, please just open the door, I promise you're not in a lot of trouble!"

It sounds like Iruka Sensei, but is he really though? "First of all, Naruto isn't here." I heard Iruka groaning in frustration after hearing that. "Second of all, how do I know this isn't another attempt for Hokage to assassinate me?"

"Look! It doesn't matter alright? I need you to get out there and find Naruto! He stole the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing!" Iruka yelled out from behind the window. "Go! We need to find him quick before things get worse!"

Sasuke and I looked at each other before we both jumped out of the window and to the sky of Konoha. All around us are dozens of shinobi patrols looking for Naruto. Most of them are Chunin, but there are also some Jounin that's looking for him.

"So, this Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, what is it exactly?" I asked Sasuke as we soared towards the Hokage Monument to see if he's there. "Some sort of forbidden scroll full of ancient forbidden techniques and powers?"

Sasuke nodded. "In a nutshell yes, it will be very dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands." He shook his head a little. "I don't think that dobe would do something like this out of his own accord. Someone must've used him in his moment of vulnerability."

We made it to the Hokage Monument but found no sign of him anywhere. "Dammit, where the hell is he?" I looked around for a moment. "Besides, how is he so sure it's Naruto who stole it? I mean, how did he manage to steal it in the first place?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know... But I have a feeling that whoever told him to do this might have the answer." He told me. "Now, let's see if we can find that dobe before the bad guy can get the scroll."

I looked up in deep thought. Then I looked at the faces of the Hokage. It was then that I remembered something that happened long ago. "Wait... I think I know where he is..."

* * *

Sasuke and I hid behind a dense branch above a giant tree. Right below us is a small clearing with a small house in the middle of it. It took a while for us to find this place, we started off from the usual place where Naruto would hide when he pull of his pranks. Then we followed his tracks towards this creepy house in the middle of the forest.

We watched Naruto trying to learn a technique from a giant scroll. We decided not to confront him yet so we can find out who was behind all of this.

A clone suddenly appeared beside Naruto. It's quite impressive since this is the first time I can actually see a clone. Usually the clones are Genjutsu so I cannot really see them at all. But this one seems tangible.

"Oh great... There's more of him..." I heard Sasuke mutter under his breath. I just chuckled a little and watched Naruto train all by himself in amusement.

Soon however, he stopped his training and a familiar figure appeared behind him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE NARUTO!?" Iruka Sensei exclaimed in fury.

"Took him a while." I commented in amusement. "But I don't think he's the one we're looking for."

Naruto turned around and noticed Iruka standing behind him. "Iruka Sensei! So time's up huh?" He said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "I only manage to learn one Technique! Now I can graduate so I won't fall behind from Haios and Sasuke, believe it!"

A look of confusion spread across Iruka's face. "What are you talking about Naruto?" He asked in confusion.

Naruto tilted his head. "Eh... You're so slow Iruka Sensei, I'm talking about the makeup test that Mizuki Sensei told me. He told me where to find this scroll and that if I can learn a Technique from this scroll, I can graduate, believe it!"

Iruka's face paled when he realized what's going on. "Mizuki..."

A rustling sound appeared near us and we could see Mizuki standing on top of a branch above Naruto and Iruka. He took out a handful of Kunai and prepared to throw them.

"Uhh... We found him, shouldn't we do anything?" I asked Sasuke.

Mizuki throw the kunai at them and Iruka quickly pushed Naruto out of the way. He then deflected all the kunai that he can but one managed to strike his thigh. He leaned back to the house in pain and looked at the attacker. "So that's the way it is huh? I should've known..."

"Naruto! Give me the scroll now!" Mizuki yelled towards Naruto.

Naruto froze and looked at both of them in complete confusion. "Wait! What's going on!?" He exclaimed in a mixture of fear and confusion. "Why did you attack Iruka Sensei!"

"Hmph, and you said Iruka Sensei was slow..." Sasuke suddenly said behind him.

The blonde turned around and pointed at Sasuke furiously. "TEME! Why are you here!?" He yelled.

Sasuke sighed a little. "You learned a forbidden Jutsu in just a few hours and yet you cannot spot an obvious trap..." He muttered.

Mizuki gritted his teeth and took out his giant Shuriken. "ENOUGH! Now give me the scroll!" He yelled out before throwing the Shuriken towards them.

The Shuriken slowed down and came to a stop inches away from Sasuke. It dropped down to the ground in front of him much to everyone else's confusion. "Let's try that again dobe, Forbidden Scroll in your hand, a mad teacher throwing Giant Shuriken at us, and Iruka Sensei telling you not to let him get the Scroll. What do you _think_ is going on right now?" Sasuke asked him.

Naruto scrunches up his face in deep thought. "AH! MIZUKI! YOU TRICKED ME INTO GETTING THE SCROLL FOR YOURSELF!" He yelled in outrage.

About damn time... I really need to work on his common sense...

"And you wondered why people call you stupid." Sasuke pointed out in amusement.

Naruto ignored him and quickly ran towards Iruka Sensei to check on his condition. "Iruka Sensei! Are you okay?" He asked him.

Iruka pulled the kunai out of his thigh. "Gah!" He yelped a little in pain before looking at Naruto. "I'll handle Mizuki, you go and take the Scroll back to the Hokage!" He exclaimed.

"No! Don't worry Iruka Sensei; if Sasuke's here then Haios is also here!" Naruto said confidently. "We can take him on, believe it!"

Mizuki smirked and looked at Sasuke. "Why are you helping him Sasuke? Don't you know who he really is?" He taunted suddenly.

"NO MIZUKI IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Iruka yelled out.

Sasuke smirked after hearing that. "Tell me."

"Don't you know? Twelve years ago when the Nine Tailed Fox attacked our village, The Fourth Hokage sealed the fox inside a living host." Mizuki pointed at Naruto with a mad grin on his face. "That host is NARUTO! HE IS THE NINE TAILED FOX!"

"NO!" Naruto yelled out in denial.

"You really are stupid don't you? Have you ever wondered why they never respected you? Why all the looks? Why they treated you like dirt! Like they hated you just for being alive!" Mizuki smirked and put a hand on another one of his giant shuriken. "It's because they know! They know about the truth! And now your friend Sasuke will know just what kind of a monster you are!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, expecting the disgusted look that everyone gave him. But all he found is just the usual smug smirk on his face. "Hmph, I know a monster all right. And she is up there floating in the air and definitely not this idiot down here."

Did he just call me a monster? "HEY! I RESENT THAT!" I exclaimed, revealing my hiding location. "You can't call me a monster just because I stab you on a daily basis!"

Iruka Sensei blinked owlishly. "You stab him on daily basis?" He asked in disbelief.

"Training Accident, besides Sakura patches us right up if anything goes wrong." I replied simply. "Now back to the topic, you, evil teacher." I looked at Mizuki and used my power to grip both of his hands. "You! How dare you trick my friend like that?!"

Mizuki gritted his teeth and struggled against my grip. "Look, I can choke you to death with my power. So just give up!" I exclaimed while trying not to let go of my grip.

"You..." Mizuki whispered with a crazed look on his face. "You're a freak of nature! The Girl without Chakra!" He struggled some more, trying to free himself.

Did this guy just call me freak!? "HEY! Just because I'm an anomaly doesn't mean I'm a freak!" I yelled in outrage. "Now tell me, why do you want that scroll? What's in it!?" I looked at Naruto. "Oi! Naruto what's in it?"

"There are tons of cool techniques here!" Naruto crossed his fingers in concentration. "Behold, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique!" Suddenly, an army of Naruto filled up the whole forest. "There's also some more, but I haven't manage to learn it." Then all Narutos exploded in puff of smoke.

I looked back at Mizuki. "Okay, so, say you have this Scroll of Sealing. What are you going to do with it?" I asked him. "Are you going to learn your ass off about every single jutsu in here? Or are you just going to sell them for a very high price or..."

Mizuki grinned at me. "I will present them to..."

'Schtunk' A Kunai suddenly stabbed him in the throat, cutting him off and killing him instantly. I looked behind and saw a masked Shinobi standing on a branch nearby. "Revealing a Rank S secret is punishable with death." He said before swiftly taking the corpse away from my grip. Then he flickered away out of existence.

I landed back to the ground and walked towards the forbidden scroll of sealing. "So... Well..." I muttered to myself. "I uh..." I gulped a little and realized that the Hokage was not bluffing when he told me that he's gonna kill me. It seems that he's just being very kind to me that he decided to just beat me up. "Let's just give this scroll back and pretend that none of this ever happens..."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Iruka nodded in agreement before the latter picked up the scroll. "Naruto, Sasuke, Haios, why don't you all go to Ichikaru Ramen? I'll meet you there." Iruka Sensei said with a smile on his face. "I have a feeling that we all have a story to tell."

"AWW YEAH!" Naruto yelled out. "You're paying aren't you Iruka Sensei?"

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Iruka Sensei, and I sat down in the Ichikaru Ramen Shop. We all have a huge bowl of ramen in front of us courtesy of both Iruka and Sasuke. Teuchi was kind enough to give us a discount since it's the middle of the night and the restaurant is almost closing.

I looked at my left and realized that Naruto isn't eating as much as usual. "Hey Naruto..." He looked at me. "Cheer up, just because you didn't pass doesn't mean we won't see each other again." I told him encouragingly.

Naruto looked away from me and back at his ramen. I sighed a little and looked at Iruka with a slightly begging look on my face.

Iruka Sensei sighed and smiled a little. "Naruto... Earlier this night you made literal hundreds of clones." He put his hand behind his head and slowly untied his headband. "You know what? I think that's more than enough requirement to pass the academy."

The blonde looked with wide eyes when Iruka Sensei handed him the headband. "I passed?" Naruto whispered in awe. A tearful smile formed on his face and he quickly lunged at Iruka Sensei. "Thank you, thank you! I promise I will make you proud sensei!" He exclaimed in relief.

Iruka hugged him back with a smile on his face. "I have no doubt about it Naruto."

* * *

"I WON AGAIN KAKASHI! The Score is SEVENTY EIGHT TO ONE!" Maito Guy yelled out as he took the champion in the Rock, Paper, and Scissor competition with his rival yet again.

"Good for you Guy..." Kakashi replied without taking his eyes off the book he's reading. Then he closed the book and looked at his rival. "Although, I do have some questions I have to ask you."

Guy gave Kakashi a thumb up and a blinding grin. "ASK AWAY KAKASHI! I promise you I will answer your question as much as I can." Then he turned his hand into a fist and pumped it to the air. "and if I can't do that..." He paused and made a dramatic pose. "I SHALL DO TEN THOUSAND ONE HANDED PUSH UPS ON THE HOKAGE MONUMENT!"

Kakashi didn't bat an eyelash at his proclamation. "Tell me Guy, have you ever fought an airborne opponent before?" He asked him.

The Green Beast of Konoha suddenly realized what Kakashi's implying. "AHA! You wanted to do the infamous bell test on Haios san aren't you? I heard about her gift and the power that lets her soar through the air above Konoha in the SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"

"Yes, I suppose she can be quite problematic." Kakashi replied calmly.

"THE ANSWER IS SPEED KAKASHI!" Guy yelled out suddenly. "I know for a fact that it is much harder to turn in midair than on the ground! Never use projectiles against opponent in the higher ground!"

Kakashi nodded at his advice. "Thank you Guy. Also, do you have any advice to prevent her from using the move she used on Asuma?" He asked him.

Guy nodded once again. "THE IRON UNDERPANTS!" He yelled out. "I can borrow you a spare if you need!"

The white haired jounin visibly cringed and shook his head. "That's not necessary; I'll go buy one for myself..." He said while trying to get the image out of his head.

* * *

 **CN: Little Haios is very bad at keeping things a secret. I wonder what kind of trouble will _that_ get her into...**

 **Now, let's wait for her performance in the famous Bell Test. This is ought to be interesting...  
**


	12. Chapter 10: Team 7

**Chapter Ten: Team 7  
**

* * *

You know, I always thought that trying to kill me was the last one. I mean, sure I did reveal that Naruto is the Kyubi vessel to Sasuke, that's pretty serious. But this is getting pretty ridiculous. You know why?

Well, Graduation Day and it seems that the Hokage decided to start assassination training for all Chunin in the village.

Guess who became the target? No, you won't get a cookie for guessing that right.

So here I am running through a forest before the sun even up, dodging a dozen or so projectiles and occasionally some fire balls. I stopped in my tracks and rolled behind a tree. 'BOOM' an explosion appeared from where I was.

Then I took out my Spork to deflect a bunch of shuriken before continuing my way through the forest. Five steps later and a hand tried to grab me from the ground. I took out my Spork and jabbed it at the hand with all my might.

No sooner after that, a ninja dropped down from a branch above me. I jumped away in alert before blocking a strike from a sword with my Spork. I locked the sword with my Spork and moved forward to stab the attacker with my other Spork.

The Ninja retreated and I quickly hid behind some bushes. I looked at the timer on my hand and realized that it's only fifteen minutes until six o clock. I took a deep breath and prepare myself for the next onslaught.

Suddenly, everything around me turned bright. I looked up and saw a huge fireball soaring towards me. I rolled my eyes and start running away from the point of impact. "Sure, burn down the forest will ya? I'm sure that 50.000 ryo is worth it."

Did I mention that the Hokage promised about 50.000 ryo for anyone who managed to capture me alive? Oh and apparently I can't use my power or else he'll send Jounins after me, isn't that just great?

A ninja tried to strike me from behind. I quickly jumped up and twisted my body midair. It was then that I noticed that this particular Ninja is pretty darn familiar. "Iruka Sensei? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" I yelled in disbelief.

For a second Iruka Sensei looked a bit embarrassed after hearing that. "Look, this is obligatory okay?" Then he narrowed his eyes. "And I need that money to pay off my debt with Teuchi!" Can't argue with that logic, I mean, Naruto's daily ramen consumption is not cheap.

"By the way, what exactly will happen if you manage to capture me?" I asked him as I blocked his strike with a Spork. "If it's not that bad, then I can forfeit for you if you want."

Iruka cringed a little after hearing that. "Well... You'll be Target Practice for us tomorrow and the Sandaime will use you as his lab rat for his new Jutsu."

Nope! Take all of my nope! Screw Iruka's retirement funds, I am not gonna be anyone's target practice. "No offense, but this is NOT worth it." I swiftly ducked under a kick and stabbed his cheek with a Spork. The fork-like appendages dug deep into his skin and create three _painful_ scratch marks.

Iruka yelped and put a hand over his face in pain. "AWW! Okay, okay geez! I'll see you at school okay?" He said before flickering away from existence.

I waved him off before ducking from a gigantic shuriken. I quickly fled deeper into the forest and checked the time. "Five more minutes..." I jumped high towards a tree to dodge a blast of lightning before running through the branches.

Soon, I saw a part of the forest that is covered with hundreds of explosive tags all over the place. I jumped from one branch to another in quick succession, taking care not to get myself blown up by explosive tags.

'BOOM'

I spoke too soon, an explosive tag concealed behind some leaves caught me off guard and knocked me down to ground below. Some broken bones and cracked ribs later, I am back dodging projectiles from ninja. "Whoa... Okay... Uhh..." I looked at my timer and realized that I only have to survive for five more seconds.

Five

I ducked under a swift sword strike from a ninja.

Four

I rolled under a ball of fire before blocking three kunai with both of my Spork.

Three

The ground beneath me shook and spikes of stone appeared from the ground.

Two

I jumped up from the spikey ground and landed on a tree.

One

A sizzling sound appeared behind me and I looked back to find an explosive tag inches away from my body.

* * *

I blearily opened my eyes and slowly sat up from my position. I looked around and found myself sitting on a hospital bed. On my right, I can see Sakura applying bandages to a certain Academy Teacher. He waved at me and I waved back at him. "So I'm not late then?" I asked him.

"No, but it's almost seven." Iruka replied. "You're healed completely by the way, you should go now. I'll meet you at school." He added.

I nodded and opened the window with the force. "I'll be going now, thanks for the heal Sakura!" I exclaimed towards the pink haired medic.

Sakura looked at me and smiled. "No problem, just don't get yourself killed all right?"

I gave her a two finger salute before soaring out of the window. The cold morning air and the warm sunlight hit my skin as I soar through the air. Below me are some citizens starting their day, opening their shops, hanging their laundries, and so much more.

Soon enough I made it to the Academy. I landed in front of the entrance and start walking into the building. I took a deep breath before stepping into the classroom. Familiar faces welcomed me when I get there, friends that I've made since the first time I fell into this world. My loud and annoying neighbor Naruto, the stoic and cool Sasuke, the lazy ass Shikamaru, the shy and reclusive Hinata, the big boned Choji, the mysterious and silent Shino, the hyperactive and tricky Kiba, the confident and girly Ino.

Actually, that's the only one I can remember... The rest are just another random student as far as I know. Maybe because they're the only one who agreed to help and attend the Early Graduation Celebration. I dunno...

Suddenly, I realized something quite peculiar. Naruto isn't sitting next to Sasuke; instead he sat right next to Hinata at the very corner of the class. What's more peculiar is that Hinata is gently applying bandage on Naruto's face.

Then I looked at where Sasuke's usually sitting and saw him sitting next to Ino of all people. I can see a look of utter disgust inside Sasuke's face. It doesn't seem to come from the fact that he's sitting beside Ino though. It seems like something else happens earlier.

The other interesting thing is the waves upon waves of rage rolling off every girl in the class except for Hinata. They all seemed to be directed towards a certain beaten up Uzumaki sitting next to Hinata. It also seems like Hinata is the only reason Naruto isn't getting another beating.

Finally, I saw Kiba and a bunch of boys laughing and chuckling together with a photo in their hands. Whatever inside it must've been interesting enough since Shikamaru even took an effort to glance at it.

"Okay... I definitely missed something." I floated up towards an empty seat right next to Ino. "Ino, did something happen?" I asked her while landing smoothly beside her.

Ino gritted her teeth and sent a murderous glare straight at Naruto, only to get a Byakugan-Enhanced threatening gaze from Hinata. After a few seconds Ino looked away and sighed in defeat. "Naruto and Sasuke had an argument..." She muttered.

"They do that on daily basis. So what?" I asked her.

Ino looked at Sasuke for a moment. "And they suddenly kissed each other." She said.

Umm... Nani the Fuck!? "Okay, I think I misheard you or something but did you say kiss?" I asked her in extreme disbelief.

"Well, it was an accident." Ino added; making me exhale a breath of relief. "Tobio accidently nudged Naruto and his face landed on Sasuke's." Then she took a deep breath and balled her hands into fists. "But his first kiss... Naruto took Sasuke's first kiss..."

Oh, so that's what happened. I looked at the photo the boys have and saw Naruto and Sasuke kissing each other with a shocked look on their faces. I stifled a laugh and looked at Sasuke sitting next to Ino.

"So, how was it like Sasuke?" I asked him. Sasuke glared at me for a moment before looking away. "It was your first kiss! That's like, one of the most amazing experience out there! How can you not like it?"

"Haios, stop it. It's not funny!" Ino exclaimed in annoyance. "Sasuke's first kiss should've been mine! Naruto robbed me of it!"

I looked at Ino and realized that she is very serious. "Okay, look, even so, this is an accident. You can't blame Naruto for something out of his control." Then I pointed at Hinata. "Besides, Sasuke did kiss Naruto and Hinata's cool. She didn't beat Sasuke up."

Ino looked at me with a deadpan look on her face. "Cuz this is not his first kiss you idiot... What do you think they did after the early celebration party? When everyone has left?"

Oh... Right... I looked at Hinata and found her blushing a little after hearing our conversation. "Well... Should've known that would happen." Then I looked at the photo in Kiba's hand. "But how do they get that picture?"

Before I could ponder even further, Iruka Sensei walked into the classroom. I smirked a little at the sight of his bandaged face. "Good Morning Class." He greeted us with a proud smile on his face.

The whole class went silent and quickly pays attention to the teacher. "As of today, you've all become fully fledged Ninja." He started his speech.

"However, you're still Genin. The tough part's still to come." I nodded at his speech. I know that it won't be any easier, if anything, everything will be much harder from now on. "From now on, you'll be in a squad of three and carry out your missions under your Jounin Teachers."

Jounin Teacher, that's interesting... I looked at the whole class while silently wondering who will be in my squad. At first, I hope it's either Sasuke or Naruto, but on a second thought I really do not want to invoke the feminine wrath of every single girl in the classroom.

Especially Hinata since I know from personal experience that she hits _hard_. I also don't fancy getting clobbered by an army of fan girls. So I decided to wish not to be on a same team with Sasuke or Naruto.

"The groups have been determined so that the strength of the groups will be balanced." Iruka said while reading a paper on his hand. "Now, for the assignments!"

It was then that I noticed something. There is no one that attends the early graduation celebration was assigned from team one to team six. Did he do this on purpose? Was it because of that party that he decided to put us on our own special group categories? Who knows? Maybe it was just a coincidence and it will happen either way.

"Team Seven will be... Uzumaki Naruto!" Okay, here we go! Let's see who will be paired off with Naruto then. "Uchiha Sasuke!" Nice, I can even see Sasuke smiling a little at the corner of my eyes. "Haios!"

About twelve pairs of eyes glared at me from every corner of the class. One of them is right between me and Sasuke. I erected a tight force field around my body for the sake of my safety.

"Team Eight, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino!" I looked up at the corner of the class and saw Hinata looking down in disappointment.

"Group Ten, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji." I can see Ino looking down in disappointment after hearing that.

"That Lazy and the Fatty on top of that..." Ino muttered to herself. "What have I ever done to deserve this?"

I pat Ino's back comfortingly. "There, there... Just because you're on separate team doesn't mean you can't spend time with Sasuke." Then I looked at Sasuke. "Am I right Sasuke?" I asked him.

That Uchiha ignored us. "Okay, let me repeat that. Am I right Sasuke?" I asked him again, with a little more force this time.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at us in annoyance. "Fine... If I have time..." He said. It worked just a little bit; Ino stopped glaring at me and start smiling at Sasuke. Doesn't do much to the rest of the fan girls though. They are still glaring kunai at me.

"That's all for the group division!" Iruka exclaimed before putting the papers away.

I stood up from my seat and raised my hand. "Iruka Sensei! You said something about balancing each other out, then how come Naruto, Sasuke, and I are on the same team?" I asked him.

Iruka nodded after hearing my question. "I understand your logic Haios san, you, Naruto, and Sasuke are quite powerful on your own right." Then he sighed a little. "But unfortunately Naruto scored the worst in the academics, thus making him the deadweight of your team."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled out in disbelief. "That can't be right!"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and smirked at him. "Just don't get in my way dobe..." He taunted.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT TEME?!" Naruto yelled out before climbing on to his seat. He was about to lunge at Sasuke from the top corner of the class. It was only thanks to Hinata that he didn't actually do that.

"Na-Naruto kun... Please, just be patient..." She whispered to him comfortingly. The blonde took a deep breath and sat back to his seat. "I don't want you to get in trouble..."

Naruto gave Sasuke one last glare before sighing a little. "Sorry Hinata chan..." He muttered. "I won't get in trouble, I promise."

Wow, talk about balanced relationship. "Those two are adorable." I commented.

Ino nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I can see that." Then she smiled at me. "It was nice what you did to them though. I've never seen anyone so determined to make a couple fall in love with each other." Then she looked at Sasuke dreamily. "Think you can do the same thing between me and Sasuke?"

I shook my head. "Of course not, Sasuke would kill me if I ever think about doing that..."

* * *

After lunch time, we all went back to our classroom and wait for our Jounin instructor to pick us up. One by one a jounin came to pick up their students from team one to team ten. Soon, it's only me, Sasuke, and Naruto sitting on the front row seat of the class.

"Okay, that's it! I am officially bored out of my mind." I looked at Naruto with a flat look on my face. "Naruto, make a clone." I ordered him.

Naruto made a clone without another word; it seems that he's too bored to even question me. "Great, now I want you to transform into a king sized bed." I told the clone.

The Clone turned into a King-Sized bed. Since Naruto's transformation are corporeal and not a genjutsu, they also mimic the properties of the real thing. This means that there is a bed right here in this classroom.

"Nice!" I exclaimed before jumping on to the bed. The soft and slightly cold sensation of the mattress welcomed me the second I made contact with it. I smiled and start stretching my body on top of it.

I looked at Naruto and Sasuke who are looking at me in disbelief from their seat. "Come on Naruto, Sasuke, why don't we have some power nap while we wait for out Jounin Teacher?" I asked them while patting the spot around me.

Naruto shrugged and climbed on to the spot next to me. "Whoa, this actually feels like the real thing!" He exclaimed in surprise. Then his eyes widened in realization. "Wait, does that mean I can make anything out of Shadow Clone?!"

I shrugged in response. "Probably, I mean it's a B Rank Forbidden Ninjutsu for a reason." Then I thought about it for a second. "Why don't you try and make some pillows, this bed feels empty." I added.

A bunch of Clones appeared around us before they turned into literal pillows. I grabbed one of the long ones and hugged it tightly. "Squishy! Sleeping in class with style, I like to see Shikamaru pull something like this." Then I looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke, why don't you join in?"

Sasuke looked at us from his seat and shook his head. "Don't worry, you enjoy yourself, I'll keep watch until he arrived." He told us. "Just don't actually fall asleep." He added.

Naruto and I nodded before we relaxed ourselves on top of a chakra bed in the middle of the classroom. "Ah... Just think of all the possibilities Naruto! You can create chakra weapons, chakra armies, chakra armors..." Wait, is that even possible?

After lying down on top of the bed for a few hours, footsteps slowly appeared from the other side of the room. Naruto was about to dispel his clones but I stopped him. "No, let him see this, I wonder what his reaction would be."

The door opened and a very familiar face entered the room. He looked at us sleeping on the bed and rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Interesting... Shadow Clone?" He asked.

I grinned and nodded at him. "Yep! A Kyubi Enhanced Chakra Powerhouse resting right beside me!" I exclaimed, making Naruto cringe a little after hearing that. "Aww come on, having a demon inside your body isn't that bad! I have a couple of demonic friends back in my day too, they're pretty nice! Once you get pass the whole 'death to all mortals' thing."

Then I looked back at the Jounin. Again, I felt like I've seen this guy before, more than one time actually...

Oh wait, I remember, his name is Kakashi. He has his fair share of trying to assassinate me no sooner after I revealed the secret of Naruto's condition to Sasuke. His ninja dogs bite real hard, that much I can tell.

Kakashi observed us and rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Hmm, how do I put this as my first impression of you guys?" He looked at us with flatly. "Well, I hate you." He stated calmly.

What a coincidence! I hate him too!

* * *

I sat between Naruto and Sasuke on top of the Academy roof. Sitting on a ledge in front of us is Kakashi, observing us with a calm look on his face. "Let's see..." He muttered. "First off, let me have you introduce yourself."

Introduction huh? "What exactly should we say sensei? Is it like name, age, occupation or some personal stuff like secret crush, favorite foods, or how many people I've murdered in the last ten years?"

I can feel Naruto and Sasuke looking at me warily after hearing that last part. Maybe they're not used to killing people yet. But considering their job description as Ninja, they should really know that this stuff is inevitable.

Kakashi didn't even bat an eyelash after hearing my question. "Well, start off with your likes, dislikes, future dreams, hobbies, and stuff like that." He said with a laid back look on his face.

"Hey! Why don't you introduce yourself first Sensei?" Naruto said suddenly.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake" He looked at us flatly. "I don't feel like telling you my likes and dislikes. I've never thought about my dreams for the future. As for hobbies, I have many. My kill count is way beyond your pay grade."

All right, this guy is either purposely acting like a Class A jerk or I am missing something crucial. Usually it's the latter, but for now let's go with the former. "Let me clarify that, you like dogs and pornographic literature. You dislike arriving on time. Your hobby is reading smut in public. Your dream for the future is to get a girlfriend since no one probably wants to be with some perverted jerk like you. Your kill count is probably the same as the amount of times you get turned down by woman." I told him everything I know him.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at me with wide eyes and gaping mouth after hearing that. Kakashi also seemed to be surprised but he didn't show it. "Well, if you say so. Why don't you tell something about yourself Mrs. Know it all?" He retorted.

"My name's Haios, I like my friends, ponies, flying, and cooking. I don't like it when people tried to kill me as much as I hate waiting for three hours." I looked up for a moment as I thought about my dreams for the future. "Well... I don't really have many dreams after being alive for so long. My hobbies are flying and enjoy life."

Kakashi looked at me for a moment before moving his attention towards Naruto. "You, blonde, tell me about yourself."

Naruto grinned and jumped into explanation. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto, I like my friends, ramen especially Ichikaru Ramen, and Haios's special Ramen." I sighed a little after hearing that, his love for ramen is concerning. "I dislike teme when he's being a jerk and the three minutes it took to cook ramen. My dream for the future is to become the Hokage so everyone will acknowledge my existence. My hobby is... training with the Teme and cooking lesson with Haios."

Kakashi nodded and looked at the last person. "You, broody one, what about you?"

Sasuke gazed at Kakashi intensely. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha... I like ninja arts and some of my friends. I don't like the dobe when he's being an idiot and a certain man." Seems like he still has that hatred for his brother. "My dream, no, my ambition is to restore my clan and without fail, kill a certain man."

Kakashi nodded after hearing their introduction. "Great! The three of you are very distinctive and interesting. We'll have a mission tomorrow."

Missions! Me like mission! Me want mission reward!

I looked beside me and saw Naruto grinning in excitement. "Yes sir! What kind of mission?" He asked.

Kakashi folded his arms in front of his chest. "First, we'll do what we can do with just four people." He said calmly.

"Ooh! What mission sensei?" I asked in curiosity. "Escort mission? Bandit cleanup? Assassination? Looking for lost cats?"

The Jounin gazed at us flatly. "Survival Exercise..."

Wait? Is this a mission or an exercise? "Uh, run that by me again? Survival Exercise?" I asked him in confusion. "That sounds more like a test than a mission."

I can almost see Kakashi smirking cruelly behind his mask. He looked down and starts chuckling in amusement. "What's so funny sensei?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"Oh? Well, I don't want to discourage you but..." He chuckled some more. "I guess you feel pretty confident about yourself huh?" He sighed and looked at us with amusement in his eyes. "Out of twenty seven academy graduates only nine of them will make it to become a genin. The rest of them will be sent back to the academy or quit the program entirely."

Okay, I didn't expect that... I looked beside me and saw Naruto looking like Ichikaru Ramen was closed down for the whole month while Sasuke just looked at Kakashi with steely eyes. "I know that the graduation exam was too easy..." I muttered to myself.

Kakashi pointed at us. "Haha! See? You got discouraged!" He exclaimed with that annoying eye smile on his face.

"That's insane! Then what's the graduation for!?" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oh that? That's just to see who has the potential to be genin." Kakashi replied simply. "You have sixty six percent chance of failing. So this exercise won't be easy at all..."

Nobody says that this is gonna be easy... I looked at Naruto and Sasuke and smiled encouragingly at them. "Look guys! Don't be discouraged, the only thing we have to worry here is his competence as a teacher the second we pass his test."

Naruto and Sasuke smiled and nodded at me while Kakashi is looking at me in a mixture of surprise and annoyance. "Well, we'll meet up at five o clock tomorrow." He stood up from his position and turned around. "You're all dismissed."

Then he paused and looked back at us with a dead serious look on his face. "Oh, and you better skip out breakfast... You'll throw up."

* * *

To skip, or not to skip breakfast. That is the question!

Answer, I'm gonna have some delicious Tuna Fish Sandwich and a Cup of Orange Juice. If he's so sure that we're gonna throw up at least I got a chance to projectile vomit at his face.

I took out a shuriken and washed it with some dish soap. Then I grabbed the Can of Tuna and dumped the contents of it into a bowl. After that, I used my powers to spin the Shuriken like a chainsaw.

Finally I ever so gently shredded the Tuna in the bowl using the spinning Shuriken. When it's soft enough I add some mayonnaise, mix it a little, and starts cooking them with frying pan. After it's warm enough, I put it back on the bowl and added some chopped vegetables all over it.

I mix them all up with my power and grabbed a couple slice of breads from the fridge. With a spoon I spread some of my tuna sandwich mixture on the bread. I smiled at my newest masterpiece before chomping it down in quick succession.

After having breakfast, I made a couple more sandwiches and put them inside a lunch box. If they're not gonna eat any breakfast, I'm sure they'll change their minds once they'll see what's in this.

Now all I have to do is to prepare my equipment. I grabbed a couple of Spork from the dish and cleaned up the Shuriken I used earlier. I'm sure Sasuke will lend me a spare Kunai.

Knocking sound came from the door. I opened it with the force, revealing Naruto standing behind the door with a sleepy look on his face. "Good morning Haios chan..." He yawned a little before stepping into my room. "What time is it?"

"About four, come on, we can continue our sleep in Training Ground Seven." I told him.

Naruto smiled a little after hearing that. "The Shadow Clone Bed?" He asked.

I nodded in response. "Yep, you got more than enough chakra to make a hundred clones. I'm sure this is nothing." I told him. "Let's just hope that your Shadow Clone stays active the second you fell asleep."

With that, I opened up my window and we all flew towards the Uchiha Complex to pick up our friend. When we get there, I can see him walking out of the complex. A mischievous smirk spread across my face and I can feel Naruto shuddering in terror beside me.

"Haios, no wait, wait, WAAAA!" He yelled out in terror as I sent him plummeting down towards Sasuke. I chuckled a little at the look Sasuke sent me before he jumped up to catch Naruto.

"I'm starting to think that you're abusing your power..." Sasuke muttered as I lifted them both up into the air. "Would it kill you stop raining down dobe on me?"

I nodded. "Yep! I'm dead if I become an OOC, and that's the truth!" With that, we both continued our way to Training Ground Seven.

* * *

An hour later...

"Okay it's five thirty and he is not here, so!" I looked at Naruto. "Bed, pillows, and refreshments."

Naruto saluted at me and created five clones. One of them transformed into a huge bed, three of them turned into a pillow, and the last one turned into a blanket. "Now this! Is what I call convenient power!"

The two of us jumped on to the bed and make ourselves comfortable. I looked at Sasuke and found him eyeing at us in jealousy. "Come on Sasuke! Are you really sure he's gonna arrive early?" I asked him.

He sighed and shook his head. "No, but I'll keep watch so you won't get into much trouble when he gets here." He replied simply. "Just go to sleep, I need you all to do your best on this exercise." He added.

"Aww, thanks Sasuke! You're awesome you know that?" Then I remembered about my lunch box. "By the way, I brought some Tuna Sandwich for both of you. You can have them if you want." I told them while taking out my lunch box from my bag. "It's not that much so you won't have to worry about throwing up."

Naruto wasted no time grabbing a slice and took a bite. His eyes shone in bliss and he wolfed it down in quick succession. "Hmm! This tastes awesome Haios!" He exclaimed in amazement. "Please tell me you brought more."

I shook my head. "No, this one is for Sasuke." I looked at the Uchiha staring at us outside the bed. "Want some? If you don't, I'm sure Naruto will gladly take yours."

Sasuke walked towards us and grabbed his slice of Tuna Sandwich. He took a bite and I can see him repressing the urge to smile. "This is good." He said before taking a bite. "Looks like the dobe weren't lying when he told me about your cooking lessons."

"Ha! Of course not!" I exclaimed. "I spent decades perfecting my Minimalist Cooking Skills. I can make a buffet out of things that grows in your backyard." Sasuke rolled his eyes but he seems pretty convinced.

Well, it's time to get some shut eye. "Thanks for keeping watch Sasuke..." I yawned a little and looked at my left. I chuckled a little when I realized that Naruto is already sleeping soundly next to me. "Well, good night then..."

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain white haired Jounin sat on a branch in Training Ground Seven. He was currently observing the three Academy Graduates with keen eyes. He thought about their chemistry with each other and couldn't think of anything more unique.

Naruto and his cheerful, reckless, and unpredictable personality. Sasuke with his cool, calm, and gloomy attitude. Haios with her sarcastic, bold, and slightly insane antics. They somehow work together in a nice harmony.

Perhaps today is the day, the day he took the mantle as a Jounin Sensei and lead Team Seven to the glory of it once were.

Now, he just have to wait a few more hours before the Bell Test. He glanced at the book in his hand and raised an eyebrow in interest. Or is it five more hours? He's sure they can wait.

* * *

 **CN: Events are unfolding. Team Seven has begun. From this point everything will get real...**

 **Will Haios make the right choices? Or will she bring the Butterfly Effect that send The Elemental Nation Spiraling down to Chaos and Anarchy?**

 **We'll have a performance report before the Bell Test... Go ahead, ask away, your comments will shape her actions and decisions.**


	13. Performance Report 2

**Performance Report 2**

* * *

One second I was sleeping on a bed in the middle of training ground. The next second I am floating in the middle of an endless dark void. "It's five chapters already huh? About time..." I muttered to myself.

 **"Technically it's the tenth chapter... I erased you memory after your first performance report."** A deep and slightly annoying voice echoes through the void. I sighed and put a hand over my forehead.

"Let me guess, the First Performance Report has something to do with you taking away my Empathy Shield?" I asked the voice. "I really hate you for doing that, you know that right?"

 **"I know... Now without further ado, let's look at the report..."** I can hear sounds of paper shuffling coming all around me. **"Hmm, there are some concerns about you being stupid enough to tell Sasuke about Naruto's Condition as The Kyubi vessel and invoking the wrath of Sandaime Hokage."**

Okay, I admit I was very stupid in that part. "Okay fine I screw up, big deal. But that part with the Rookie Nine was awesome right?" I asked him while thinking back to the Game of Love for Naruto and Hinata.

 **"Perhaps it is... Even I cannot predict what will happen from that one. Is it for good or for the bad? Who knows?"**

"Whatever, can we skip the Bullshit and get straight to Q and A." Then I paused for a second. "By the way, FUCK YOU!"

 **"Hmph, be grateful nobody asked me to Nerf you..."**

 **"Ahem, let's see... The first message came from our dear friend Nivellia Neil..."**

 _ **"**_ _ **Actually, I did not mean to make Haios and Sasuke in a relationship. Nope. The relationship I mean is a close and eternal friendship. Like SasuNaru Canon. Brotherhood or something else. I'm sorry Haios-chan, your creator forces you to feel empathy. But believe me, you will get the benefits... and disadvantages. A lot disadvantages. If the Creator make Haios and Sasuke entering the romance relationship stage, I will support them. But you, Creator, can't force Haios. Let her choose. She deserves that freedom.**_

 _ **Oh, the advantage of haven't chakra means that Haios is immune to genjutsu right? Rightttt?"**_

"Yeah, it kinda sucks having Empathy and all... I haven't get much benefits from it since I'm currently rebuilding my empathy shield. Oh and thanks for supporting my freedom! I need that a lot, thank you!"

"Also, yeah, I am immune to Genjutsu whatever that is, I mean like... I can't even spot a Genjutsu when it happens. I can't even tell if someone using a Transformation Jutsu, I just look pass through them when it happens. Except for the corporeal ones like Naruto's."

 _ **I'm impressed by the way Haios handle her little problem. A bit extreme. But I think it suits with her unique character. Good job!**_

"Thanks! I panicked a little bit when my empathy shield is gone, hence the drastic method. Cuz trust me, you have no idea how painful a heartbreak is when you're an immortal. I almost didn't survive my first one... Felt like being trapped inside an infinite loop of dying and dying all over again. Heck, why do you think The Creator sent me to Equestria?"

 ** _Woah... good game well played. This is the first time rookie 9 hang out together! I hope they will keep doing it after becoming Genin. Good job to intimidating Kabuto. I hope Kabuto will be wise and not try to touch Sakura._**

"I know right? It took a lot of effort to pull that off. I gotta convince Sasuke to come which allows me to convince Ino to come which allows me to make Ino force Shikamaru to come which allows me to get Choji to come which allows me to convince Kiba to come and Shino just appeared out of the blue." Then I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "Also, who's Kabuto? What do you mean not to touch Sakura?"

 **"It's a spoiler. I decided not to censor them since you're not gonna remember any of this anyway..."**

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled out.

 _ **"** **Poor Haios-chan. But Hiruzen too lenient. Though I doubt Hiruzen intends to kill Haios. Question, can Haios be killed with a critical wound?"**_

"Technically I can be killed if the wound is bad enough. Practically, no. Because the Creator isn't going to make my life hell if I can end it. I'm sure my plot armor will protect me from the sweet, peaceful embrace of death. Trapping me in the dark, mortal world full of pain of suffering. Endlessly using me as his plaything for all eternity. Denying me from any sort of relief until there was nothing left of me but cold, dead, empty shell..."

 **"Was that a way of you trying to guilt trip me?"**

"No."

 **"Was it your way to gain the reader's sympathy?"**

"Maybe...? For the record, you've pushed me to the point where I tried to kill myself a hundred times right?"

 **"Yeah... Then I trap you inside an infinite loop of time so you can suffer and die again and again and again... Good times, good times."**

"FUCK YOU!"

 _ **"It seems Hiruzen take liking to torture Haios... And you Creator, are sadistic. Poor Haios-chan #puk2**_  
 _ **Ganbatte ne, Haios-chan. Go and kick Kakashi's butt!"**_

"Yeah, The Creator is Sadistic! And I just gotta keep holding on no matter what! And don't worry, I'm sure I'm gonna kick Kakashi's ass the next time I see him."

 **"And that's all from Nivellia Neil, Terima Kasih banyak untuk komentarnya, Vida tolong lepaskan tanganmu from my Universal Translator."**

I couldn't help but chuckle a little after hearing that part. Looks like Vida is sneaking into the Creator's Chamber again.

 **"Sorry about that, ahem! Next up we have Thomas Drovin."  
**

 _ **"**_ _ **Some how Sakura's reaction to Haios for being removed from the Academy to the Hospital doesn't surprise me, she gave her reasons...to be BETTER than Ino and...NATURALLY be with Sasuke. I was happy to see that Haios managed to get through to Sakura that NONE of what happened to her WAS her fault, and that Sakura actually took the time to think and realise she was right. Its no good blaming Haios she should blame the Hokage and those that run the Academy, however...Haios DID make a good point about Sakura being a medic...she WOULD see Sasuke. Being a ninja means getting injured and that means coming to get TREATED!**_

 _ **This was put through its paces when Haios tried to get Sasuke and Naruto to actually TRY and get along. Naturally it was a PAINFUL process...but not as painful as when Haios stabbed Sasuke and then threatened to put the 'squeeze' on him if he didn't at least TALK to Sakura. *Chuckles* Glad to see he got the message so quick!**_

 _ **Anyway I see that Haios FINALLY got Naruto and Sasuke to realise they really DO have things in common...and I do believe that Empthy has kicked in. The feeling she had for Naruto was pride? Admiration for him? For Sasuke I do believe it was sorrow...**_  
 _ **But she can't TOTALLY change their natures huh? Naruto is still a 'Dobe' to Sasuke and he will still be a 'Teme' *Chuckles***_

 _ **As for that 'Doctor' Sakura was talking to about Haios, I do believe he is not 'a' doctor but 'The Doctor' in his own words 'the definite article you might say.' It was his title, and brown coat that gave him away. What's he doing in Leaf Village and how does he know about Haios I wonder? I'll read on and find out! See you next update whenever you can manage it! Later!"**_

"You know Tom, I ship them both. Sakura and Sasuke, let the ship sail to the love island. I also love the brotherly bond between Naruto and Sasuke, I can't imagine anything that can stand in their way. As for the Doctor... I don't get it, what? What doctor? Who's The Doctor?"

 **"Ahem, I believe I am much more qualified to answer this** **question."** I groaned a little after hearing his annoying ever so prideful voice. **"You see Tom... When I sent Haios to the Elemental Nations, I know for a fact that she will get into a lot of accidents. Now, without the chakra enhanced medical treatment, she will spend seventy percent of her time in the hospital. That'll make everything boring and I don't like it."**

 **"For that reason, I decided to send the Doctor to the Elemental Nation during his 'last' moment as the Eleventh. I told him to get himself an apprentice (Sakura in this case) and get her to become Haios's personal doctor. I also gave him some pretty simple rules he must follow."  
**

 **1\. You cannot kill anyone.**

 **2\. You cannot save anyone outside the hospital ground or the TARDIS**

 **3\. You cannot stop any disaster nor warn anyone about it.**

 **4\. You can only put one person under your protection.**

 **5\. You cannot reveal your technology and identity aside from your apprentice.**

 **"That's all really..."**

 _ **Well despite the 'difficulties' Haios is having with 'helping' the Leaf Ninja in assassination training, she's doing quite well. Perhaps she should remember to 'thank' the Hokage when she has the time, nothing too serious if you know what I mean? *Chuckles***_

 _ **Anyway apart from THAT and missing out on seeing Naruto and Sasuke's 'moment' *Chuckles* Haios is now on Team Seven. I see she's taking on Kakashi at his own game, if he's going to 'act strange' she can too. I mean she listed what Kakashi is REALLY into as well as having Naruto create a bed complete with pillows in the class room and in the training grounds. That in my book is real clever!**_

 _ **As for Haios making the RIGHT choices...I think she can. But here's a a little advice...human beings have 5 senses...sight, hearing, taste, smell and touch. But there is INSTINCT too...and using THAT will be a big help while being a ninja, trusting your instincts . As for the up coming bell test remember this old phrase "Two heads are better than one." Good luck!**_

"I always hope that I'm making the right choices. The Creator is very unforgiving when it comes to consequence. As for Hiruzen? Maybe I'll go and visit that old fossil sometime later. Maybe to burn down his precious smut, I'm sure he won't mind."

 **"And that's all. Or at least the ones I care to read for you."**

"All right, see you later and go to hell. **"**

 **"I love you too."**

* * *

 **CN: Well, that was definitely interesting. Next up is the Bell Test. I sure hope Kakashi is well prepared for what's coming. It will be pretty amusing to see the look on her face when she realized that she just failed the test.  
**

 **Or maybe she'll pass with flying colors. Who knows?**


	14. Chapter 11: The Bell Test

**Chapter Eleven: The Bell Test**

* * *

I was woken up harshly from my sleep when my body impacted the ground below me. I groaned in exhaustion and slowly opened my eyes. Sasuke stood above me with a smirk on his face and Kunai in his hand. It doesn't take much to figure out that he just dispelled the Shadow Clone Bed.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled out beside me in anger. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto. "You won't wake up so I dispel you clones." He told him.

I stopped Naruto from lunging at Sasuke. "Not now okay? We need to save our strength." I told him. Then I looked behind me and saw a certain Jounin walking towards us.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and I yelled out in annoyance.

Kakashi gave us an apologetic eye smile. "Sorry, sorry, you see there was a black cat on the road and I have to take the long way around to avoid bad luck." He told us while I repressed the urge to skewer his face with dull Spork.

Then he took out an alarm clock and set the time to noon. "All right, now listen closely." He took out a couple of bells from his pocket. "For this exercise, you need to get these bells from me." Then he pointed at three tree posts in the middle of the clearing. "If you don't get the bell I will tie you on that tree post and eat lunch in front of your face."

I looked beside me and saw Naruto and Sasuke looking at me gratefully for that Tuna Sandwich earlier. Then I looked at Kakashi and realized that there are only two bells. "Let me guess... At least one of us will get tied on that post no matter what?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, at least one of you will get tied to that post and sent back to academy."

Wait, WHAT?! "EH?" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief. "You mean if we can't get the bell you will send us back!?" He waved his hand in frustration. "You can't do that!"

"Send you back or make you quit the Ninja Program entirely." Kakashi replied with an eye smile. "Are you ready?"

I observed his expression closely. It doesn't take much to realize that he's playing us a fool. "HA! Jokes on you! I know what you're doing!" I exclaimed once I realized what's going on. "You're trying to pit us against each other don't you? Well guess what? I will gladly sacrifice my position and quit the Ninja Program entirely. They can have the bells and they don't even have to fight each other for it!"

Kakashi looked at me with steely eyes. For a moment, I thought he's going to kill me dead right away.

But then he suddenly gave me an eye smile. "Here!" He threw one of the bells at me and I caught it instinctively. "Congratulations! You pass the bell test Haios." Then he looked at Sasuke and Naruto before wiggling the bell around his hand. "Now, which one of you will pass and which one of you will fail?"

I looked at the bell in my hand. "Huh... I did not expect that... I did not expect that at all..." I muttered to myself. "So... I don't have to do the test?" I asked him.

Kakashi shook his head. "Of course not Haios, you don't have to do anything." He pointed at a black stone with a flag at the end of the clearing. "I've prepared you a lunch in that monument over there. Go ahead, eat all you want. I'm sure that Sandwich you eat earlier isn't enough right?"

Wow... A free pass for the test! I don't even have to do anything! "Thanks Kakashi san! I'll be going now!" I looked at Naruto and Sasuke. "Good luck you two! May the best ninja become the Genin."

* * *

Hmm... Something fishy is going around here. I don't know what exactly it is, but something feels off. Is there anything in my food?

I looked at the closed bento in my arms and saw some good old sushi and katsu. Nothing suspicious at all really, they don't seem to be poisonous that much I can tell. Maybe because of the fried fish something felt fishy? I dunno...

Then I looked at Sasuke fighting against Kakashi. The Uchiha's movement is quick, powerful, and lethal. The jounin doesn't even have time to read his book. I smiled and cheered at him from the sidelines. "GO SASUKE!" I yelled out. "Kick his ass and get the bell!"

I can see Sasuke smirking after hearing that. I enhanced his speed a little with my power and he starts overwhelming the Jounin.

Kakashi quickly jumped back to get some breathing room. A dozen or so Kunai flew towards him but he substituted himself with a log nearby. I saw him sneaking near a tree nearby and I gently nudged Sasuke's head to tell him.

The Uchiha made some quick hand signs and shot out a volley of fireballs at the Jounin. Kakashi who saw it coming dodged everything with relative ease. Then Sasuke wasted no time running towards Kakashi and hitting him with everything he got.

Then, Sasuke made a feint at Kakashi's neck. The Jounin blocked it and Sasuke took it as a chance to grab the bell. I can see his hand gripping the bell and was about to pull the string off Kakashi's belt.

"NOT SO FAST TEME!" A Giant Shuriken soared towards the two of them. When it gets close, the shuriken transformed into Naruto and the blonde kicked Sasuke away from Kakashi. "I am not letting go of my dream just like that!"

Ohoho! A new challenger has entered the arena. Naruto Uzumaki the Son of the Yellow Flash! "Go Naruto! Show him what a dead last can do!" I exclaimed as five more Naruto appeared from every corner of the clearing.

Kakashi looked around him in alert before taking out a couple of Kunai. He sliced every single Naruto that came towards him into smoke before kicking away the real one away from him. But I can spot a shadow clone substituting himself with the real Naruto.

The real Naruto jumped away to create some distance. He took out a handful of shuriken and smirked. "Take This!" He exclaimed, throwing all of the Shuriken straight at the Jounin.

Kakashi sidestepped one of the Shuriken and caught four of them with his hands. But then, the Shuriken exploded and turned into Naruto's Shadow Clone. I can see Kakashi's eyes widening in surprise when four Naruto suddenly struck him all at once.

However, when Naruto was millimeters away from getting the bell, a Kunai soared through the air and dispelled them all. Then, Sasuke came rushing in from a distance with a determined look on his face. "Out of my way dobe!" He exclaimed before moving in to attack Kakashi.

Five seconds into the battle and Naruto tackled Sasuke away. "Back of teme! That bell is mine!" The blonde yelled.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and kicked Naruto away. "Don't slow me down dobe!" He exclaimed.

It's pretty obvious what happens next. They both start fighting each other and Kakashi watched them in amusement from the sidelines. But it feels odd in some way.

I mean, don't get me wrong. Naruto and Sasuke fighting? That's a second nature to them. But this time, it felt wrong in some way. Like they aren't supposed to fight each other at all. Is it because of the reason they're fighting?

I don't think so, they fought for the most stupid reason. Just yesterday they fought because Sasuke dismissed Ichikaru Ramen as a Junk Food during lunch time. So why does this feels wrong in some way? Fighting after the bell; that's the point of this exercise right?

Right?

...

...

...

'OH SHIT! Haios you IDIOT! He's pitting them against each other! Oh my god what time is it? Eleven forty five!? Oh my god we are so dead! We are so dead!' I thought furiously in realization.

I quickly soared towards the fighting boys and erected a powerful force to stop them in their fight. "All right you two, LISTEN UP!" I yelled out with the most threatening tone I can muster. "This whole test is a trap to make you fight each other!"

Naruto looked at me in confusion while Sasuke's eyes widened in realization. "Okay, look, you can't get those bells if you don't stop fighting each other." I told them. "We need to work together or none of you will pass!"

Sasuke nodded in realization. "You're right, we have to work together..." Then he looked at Naruto. "Dobe, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't do this without you. As for who will pass or fail, we can figure it out later."

Naruto nodded in determination. "Yeah! Together we can kick Kakashi's butt all the way back to the Academy!"

Finally... Thirteen minutes left, oh no... "Okay, Naruto, we need some diversion!" I told the blonde. Naruto nodded and created a hundred clones and send them after Kakashi. "You two, follow me!"

I took them flying towards a hidden spot near the woods. "Okay, so here's the plan..."

* * *

Ten minutes left, Sasuke and Naruto came running towards Kakashi from different direction. The Jounin doesn't even seem to be fazed after fighting against a hundred Naruto. He dodged a shuriken from Naruto instead of catching them before blocking a strike from Sasuke.

He moved his attention towards Sasuke and start fighting against him. "Hmm... I admit, you are much better than Naruto..." Kakashi said as he sent a barrage of punch at Sasuke. Of course, Sasuke is smart enough not to block them and decided to keep on dodging them.

Then Kakashi ducked down under a shuriken and send a roundhouse kick at Sasuke. 'Puff' He exploded into a puff of smoke in contact. "Shadow Clone?" Kakashi whispered in disbelief. "Impossible, you can't have nearly enough chakra to do something like that!"

Suddenly, Naruto came rushing in and threw a handful of Kunai. It landed on the ground around him and Kakashi jumped away, expecting it to be a Shadow Clone. Then, Naruto threw a Demon Wind Shuriken (Yeah, it's that big one) and Kakashi took out a Kunai thinking that he can dispel it.

The Kunai was knocked out of his hand the second it made contact with the Shuriken. Kakashi quickly substituted himself with a log nearby to escape. "I see... You're not holding anything back aren't you?"

"We're not!" A voice exclaimed right behind him.

Kakashi turned around and saw Sasuke and Naruto running towards him side by side. He took out both of his Kunai and start holding off their collaborative attack. At first, he thought the attack would be one sided, but both Sasuke and Naruto is able to match each other's speed easily.

Naruto start off with fast kicks and punches at him. Then Sasuke moved in towards any gap to get the bell. When that failed, they switched role and try again.

I checked the time and realized that it's only five more minutes. "FIVE MINUTES! PLAN B, PLAN B!" I yelled out in slight panic.

Sasuke nodded and made a hand sign. About ten more Sasuke appeared beside him and I can almost see Kakashi gaping his jaws in disbelief. He looked behind him and saw Naruto running towards him with determination.

Kakashi moved in to finish the clones since he thought it will be easier. But they put up quite a fight too and they don't dispel even after a direct hit. "Hmm..." He glanced at Naruto for a second and his eyes widened in realization. "Henge?"

"Clever." He substituted himself away from the skirmish. Only to find himself in the middle of a Shadow Clone Ambush. He looked at where he was and realized that he just substituted himself with a Shadow Clone Log.

It was quite a sight, seeing a Jounin fighting against hundreds of Shadow Clone. The Shadow Clone was not match against the Jounin.

I smirked and looked a behind me. Naruto and Sasuke smirked back at me and nodded. "Okay, we only got one shot at this..." I build up my power before launching both of them up into the sky.

Naruto and Sasuke sky dived towards the Jounin in the middle of Shadow Clone army. Sasuke threw a bunch of Kunai at Kakashi. When close, the Kunai turned into Naruto's Shadow Clone and moved in to get the bell.

Kakashi is already prepared however. He did a powerful backflip to destroy those clones before punching Sasuke away from him.

'Puff' Sasuke exploded in a cloud of smoke, followed by every single Shadow Clone in the clearing. The whole place was covered in smoke and Kakashi covered his vital area instinctively in alert, expecting another ambush to come out anytime soon.

When the smoke dies down, Kakashi found himself standing in front of Sasuke and Naruto. Each one of them holding a bell in their hand. The clock rang, signaling the end of this Bell Test.

"Hmm... Last I check; there's only one bell left." Kakashi commented while looking at the identical bells Naruto and Sasuke has.

Sasuke nodded. "That's true, but since you can't tell which one of us gets the bell..." He sighed and looked at Naruto. "We can decide who gets the bell."

Naruto shook his head and looked down. The bell in his hand disappeared in a puff of smoke. "You can have it Sasuke... It's obvious that you deserved it, you were the one who almost got it the first time. I was being a jerk for taking it away from you."

Sasuke looked at the bell in his hand. "Stop being an idiot Naruto." He muttered to himself. "I wouldn't have gotten this if it weren't for you clones. You deserve it as much as I do."

"Teme... The only reason why me and my clones stood a chance against Kakashi is because Haios was helping me. When I transformed into you and fought Kakashi, all I could do was just let Haios make me fight."

"Dobe... The only reason why I can get this bell in the first place is because I was hiding amongst your army of clones. So stop thinking like that, you deserve this as much as I do."

Okay, that's it! I am sick of this mind tricks and friendship games. "Look Kakashi, I get what you're saying, I really do. You're trying to teach teamwork and always be ready to sacrfice ourself for our friends." Then I took a deep breath. "So can you please just pass all of us already?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Nope, only two of you can pass."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Kakashi with a dead serious look on their faces. "If you won't pass the two of us, well then none of us..." I clamped their mouth shut with the force, cutting them off.

"LIKE HELL YOU'RE GONNA SAY THAT! I Am Not Playing His Mind Games Anymore!" All weapons in the arena floated a few meters up. "Naruto, Sasuke, here's a better idea..." I aimed every weapon at Kakashi and handed Naruto and Sasuke a couple of Kunai.

"How about we show him a thing or two about Teamwork?" I asked, making both Naruto and Sasuke grinning in agreement. "Come on guys, let's all TEAM UP and beat the ABSOLUTE HELL out of this Asshole!"

Kakashi gave us a sheepish eye smile and held out his hand. "Now, now, don't be too hasty, I was just joking." He took a few steps back and was about to bring his hands together. But I quickly gripped both of his hands to stop him. "You all Pass! Congratulations!"

Sasuke cracked his knuckles, followed by a five Narutos appearing all around him. Kakashi was about to escape but I held him in a vice grip. "Nope, you are not running away mister or I will take off your mask, take a picture of your face, and rain copies of them all over Konoha. You hear me?" The Jounin nodded in defeat and stopped struggling.

* * *

A photo frame rests on table. Inside the photo is four persons smiling together in front of a camera.

On the left side of the photo is a blonde haired kid looking at the Camera with a huge grin on his face. On the right side of the photo is a black haired kid looking at the camera with cool and mysterious look on his face.

In the middle of the photo is a white haired girl smiling sweetly at the camera with both of her arms around the boy's shoulder. Right behind them is a masked white haired Jounin tied on a tree post with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

Kakashi picked up the photo frame and stared at it with a wistful expression on his face. "Team 7..." He put the photo frame back to its place before sighing a little. "If only you could see us now, Sensei... Obito..."

* * *

 **CN: Well... She didn't fail the bell test... Damn it, I was hoping she did...**

 **Anyway, the next part is D Rank or in another words, Community Service!**


	15. Chapter 12: Reporting Live from Team 7!

**Chapter Twelve: Reporting Live from Team Seven!**

* * *

Being an actual ninja isn't as bad as I think. At first, I thought I have to abandon all of my morals and start being a merciless killing machine. I thought I have to start thinking about ruining the lives of a few for the good of many. I thought I have to start fighting for my life against some sort of monster.

But here I am walking a puppy with Sasuke and Naruto. The latter is still struggling to make his gigantic pup walk forward. Kakashi is nearby, reading his smut without a care of the world.

I'd say being a ninja is a pretty peaceful experience. "What do you think Kuro san? It's pretty peaceful out here right?" I asked the grey and white bulldog I'm walking with. The dog barked happily and quickened his pace through the park.

I floated a few inches to the air and let him drag me like a balloon. Seriously, this is very relaxing, it's a nice change from all the 'assassination training' with the Chunins. I really don't get why Naruto is whining about how boring this is.

"Kakashi Sensei!" I heard Naruto exclaimed behind me. "Why isn't this dog going anywhere!?" He exclaimed while pushing the giant dog with all his might. It only move a few inches forward. "GAH! You stupid dog!" He kicked the dog in frustration.

The giant dog suddenly raised his body up and sat down on the ground. I laughed a little at the sight of Naruto being squished by a huge dog that seems to be oblivious of his presence. Then I looked at Kakashi and found him completely ignoring Naruto for his book.

"Haios! Sasuke! Kakashi Sensei! Help!" Naruto exclaimed, struggling to escape the dog. Sasuke just glanced at him before muttering dobe under his breath. Kakashi just giggled a little at the book in his hand.

Then Naruto sighed in frustration and created five more clones to help himself. "I thought we're supposed to be a team here!"

'Arf?' Kuro suddenly barked at me. I shook my head at him. "No, I don't know what's going on with him either." Then I gently took off his leash and picked up a stick nearby. "By the way, do you wanna play fetch?" The dog barked happily and waged his tail around in excitement.

* * *

Gently, carefully, and patiently... We'll turn this fence bright red in no time! I looked beside me and saw Naruto painting the fence in front of him while muttering profanities under his breath. Perhaps it's because Kakashi Sensei forbids him from using Shadow Clones?

I dunno, it's pretty relaxing not using powers for something. It's good hand exercise without having to worry about pointy metals and fireballs.

Then I looked at Sasuke and found him painting the fence half-heartedly. I really don't get it, why does everyone hate D-Ranks? I mean sure, the pay isn't that big. But at least I don't have to worry about surviving for my life.

I had enough of it during my weekly spar with the Sandaime.

* * *

I walked into the academy with a cute little cat on my arms. This adorable little fella apparently ran away and we were tasked into finding it. She seems to be rather jumpy when we found her the first time. She scratched Naruto's face and forced Sasuke to use Substitution.

From my observation, it seems that this little fur ball is highly sensitive to Chakra. Proven by the fact that it could sense Naruto's and Sasuke's presence while being completely oblivious when I snuck up behind her. She's also a bit sensitive to touch so I used the force first to make it feel comfortable before carrying her with my bare hands.

Of course, I was the last one to try and capture her. So we went for a trip to the hospital to heal Naruto's and Sasuke's bloodied face first before going to the Academy.

"Capturing Tora the Cat for Fire Daimyo's Wife. Mission Accomplished!" I exclaimed cheerfully while both Naruto and Sasuke are cursing the cat's very existence. "So who is the owner?" I looked around for any signs of the owner of this lost cat.

Suddenly, plump woman came rushing forward with a look of relief in her face. I can feel Tora hissing angrily in my arms while strengthening her grip on my trench coat. "Whoa, easy there fella, this is your owner right?" I asked him.

The Fire Daimyo's wife grabbed Tora out of my hand and start hugging her. It seems that she doesn't take account to her ginormous body when she starts smothering the living daylights out of the poor cat. I can almost see Tora begging me to release her from this pain.

I looked beside me and saw Naruto and Sasuke watching the scene unfolds in front of them with a cruel smirk on their face. "Tighter, tighter..." Naruto whispered making a gripping motion with his hands. "Serves you right you demon cat!"

Of course, I can't just let Tora chan suffer. "Uhmm... Excuse me ma'am?" I asked, making her stop and gave Tora a second of relief. "I'm not that fluent in cat language but... I think Tora is screaming bloody murder for you to stop hugging her too tightly."

The Fire Daimyo gasped and looked at Tora in regret. "Is that true Tora chan? Did I hug you too tightly again?" Then she starts hugging her twice as hard as before. "I'm so sorry, Tora chan! I promise I won't hug you too hard this time!" At this point, Tora seems to be begging us to end her misery.

Ah well, I did what I can. But alas, it seems that Tora is fated to live in a perpetual pain and suffering. I kinda relate to her in some way, but it seems that she has it worse.

Then I looked at Iruka Sensei sitting on a table with a bunch of scrolls in his hand. "What's next Iruka Sensei? Weed Extermination? Babysitting?" I asked him.

"NO!" Naruto yelled out beside me. "I had enough of the D-Rank! We're a real ninja; give us a real mission now, believe it!"

I looked at Iruka Sensei and saw him standing up in outrage. "Naruto! You're still a genin. You are not ready for the higher ranked mission yet. We give you all lower ranked missions to give you enough experience to get to the higher ranks!"

"But we're ready!" Naruto retorted. "Together we can beat a Jounin and..." 'Smack' Kakashi bopped Naruto's head, cutting him off.

"Now, now, no need to go into the details..." Kakashi said calmly.

Suddenly, a sadistic old man with red and white hat (Yes it's the Hokage) started to speak. "When you're still a genin, the D ranks are the best you can do. The rest of the missions are perhaps too dangerous when you are still a rookie. Even the simplest C Rank can easily escalate into an A Rank mission but a D Rank won't escalate into anything worse than property damage."

Then, the old fossil noticed my presence and a small grin slowly formed on his face. "But of course, every genin needs an experience in higher ranked missions." Hiruzen looked at a bunch of scrolls in his hands. "How about a simple escort mission to the Land of Waves?"

Escort mission? From the look Hokage sent me, this doesn't feel like an ordinary escort mission. "Kakashi, I trust them in your care. Make sure you protect Sasuke and Naruto at all costs." The Hokage said.

Sure, leave me out to defend myself why don't you? "Just, Naruto and Sasuke?" I asked him with a deadpan look on my face.

Hiruzen rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Perhaps make sure that she isn't too badly damaged. I have a Forbidden Fuinjutsu Technique I wanted to test on her." On second thought, maybe being killed off by an enemy nin wouldn't be too bad.

Kakashi nodded. "Leave it to me Hokage Sama."

"Send in Tazuna the Bridge Builder!" Hiruzen exclaimed.

A drunken old man suddenly walked into view. He has a bottle of liquor in his hand and some building materials behind his back. He glanced at us for a moment before looking at the Hokage in annoyance. "So where's this, 'hic' super ninja's that's gonna protect me?" He asked

"Tazuna, this is Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and..." Hiruzen looked at a crumpled piece of paper. "Hosa?" He shook his head and threw the paper away. "They might not look like much but I can assure you that they can provide enough protection for you."

I think Konoha is overrated, maybe I should consider moving to Suna?

Tazuna looked at us again. "Hmm? You mean these little brats!?" He exclaimed in disbelief. "What are they gonna do?"

"Who you're calling brat? You drunken bastard!" Naruto exclaimed only to be stopped by Kakashi who grabbed him by the scurf of his neck.

Kakashi put Naruto down back to the ground. "Now, now, if you don't want to be called a brat..." He looked at Naruto dead in the eye. "Stop acting like one."

Naruto put a hand over his chest and curled down on the floor in pain. His pride took a major beating from that one. Sasuke just chuckled cruelly behind him while muttering idiot under his breath.

"Take it easy there sensei, he was just protecting his pride." Then I pointed at the drunken bridge builder. "Him, on the other hand is being disrespectful."

Kakashi looked at Tazuna and gave him an eye smile. "Don't worry Tazuna san, I myself am more than capable of protecting you from bandits." Then he pointed at all of us. "They're just here to provide amusement and comic relief."

That one felt like being stabbed with a flaming pitchfork. I staggered a few steps back and I can see Sasuke taking deep painful breaths beside me. "Okay sensei... I'm sorry for tying you up on a wooden post, but OUCH, that one hurts!"

Tazuna chuckled after hearing that. "Really now? Well can't say I was expecting somethin' like this 'hic' but I trust that you will protect me."

* * *

A few hours later...

I lay down on top of a Shadow Clone bed near the village entrance. Naruto and Sasuke lay down beside me with a bored look on their faces. "So, what excuse will he make today? Black cat? Helping an old lady cross a street?" I asked them.

"He probably got lost in the road of life..." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah, or maybe he got lost in the road of life after helping an old lady cross the street."

Suddenly the Shadow Clone bed disappeared and we both dropped down harshly on the ground. We turned around in annoyance and saw Kakashi walking towards us with a familiar pink haired girl wearing a white lab coat.

"Eh? Sakura Chan!?" Naruto exclaimed in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura smiled and waved at us cheerfully. "I'm your team's medic!" She exclaimed in excitement. "Isn't that great? Now you don't need to go to the hospital for me to fix you up!" I smiled and sighed in relief. At least now I can be sure that someone will at least fix me up if something happens.

Then, as if pulled by an invisible force, Sakura slowly moved closer and closer towards a certain Uchiha standing beside me. "Sasuke kun, isn't this amazing? We're going on a mission together!" She exclaimed with a dreamy look on her face.

Sasuke looked at her and smiled. "It's nice to hear that Sakura chan." He replied.

Sakura smiled confidently and put her hand into her pocket. Then she took out a silver tiny flashlight and twirled it a little. "Don't worry Sasuke kun, I promise that I will be very useful for you." She flashed the flashlight at Sasuke and her expression fell. "Really?"

Without warning, the girl suddenly punched Sasuke in the face and he exploded in a puff of smoke. "Shadow Clone..." Sakura glared at Naruto and walked towards him while cracking her knuckles "Naruto!"

Naruto raised both of his hands. "HEY! It was his idea! Don't blame me! Wait!" With a painful smack, Naruto was sent tumbling on the ground in pain.

A few minutes later, the real Sasuke walked into view with Tazuna following behind him. "Hello dobe, thanks for taking my place..." Then he looked at Sakura. "Good Morning Sakura san." He greeted her politely.

Sakura flashed her flashlight at Sasuke before squealing a little. "Sasuke kun!" She exclaimed. "We're going on a mission together! Isn't this great?"

Sasuke sighed and nodded. "Sure... Just don't slow me down." He replied.

Kakashi started to speak. "All right, now that everyone is here..." He looked at me. "Haios, for this mission I need you to be my second eye." He took out an earpiece out of his pocket and gave it to me. "You'll be watching us from the sky and warn me if something showed up."

I really like that plan! "All right Kakashi Sensei!" I put on the earpiece before taking off into the sky. Using my power I created small pocket of air around my head so that nobody can hear me talking at the earpiece.

"And we're live! From the Entrance of The Hidden Leaf Village for Team Seven's first ever C Rank mission!" I exclaimed as I watched Kakashi, a couple of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna started their journey to the Land of Waves. "And they're off! The journey to the Land of Waves has begun! Top priority: Protect Tazuna the Master Bridge Builder!"

I can see Naruto and Sakura chuckling in amusement after hearing me from their earpiece. Sasuke doesn't seem to be amused though, he just glanced at me from below with deadpan look on his face.

Suddenly, I saw two ninja crouching in the middle of the road ahead of them. "Oh! And what's this!? Two Unknown Ninja! Getting in team Seven's way 100 meters ahead!" I exclaimed.

"Eh? Two unknown ninja?" Naruto said suddenly in confusion. "I don't see anyone..." He muttered.

I narrowed my eyes and flew lower to look closer. "I'm pretty sure there's two armed shinobi standing in your way. I mean, they're not even hiding themselves..." I muttered in confusion. "Kakashi, are you seeing this?"

"Genjutsu..." Sasuke said suddenly in realization. "Sakura, protect Tazuna." Sakura nodded and dragged the Bridge Builder away from the road. "Naruto, decoy." Naruto nodded and created a four Shadow Clones.

The Shadow Clones transformed into a perfect copy of Team Seven while the real ones traveled through the woods. "Team Seven, evaded the ambush with clever tactics! Will they trick the enemy nin? Or will the enemy nin see through the decoy and attack the real one!?"

I watched the Shadow Clones moved closer and closer towards the Unknown Ninjas. "Shadow Clone Kakashi walked forward. The Unknown Ninja took out their weapons! The Situation is getting intense Ladies and Gentleman! These are hostile Ninjas!" I exclaimed.

In a blink of an eye, the two Ninja charged forward and struck the shadow clone Kakashi with sharp chainmail. "Shadow Clone Kakashi is down! I repeat, Shadow Clone Kakashi is down! The intensity intensifies, Ladies and Gentlemen!"

The Two Enemy nin didn't realize what's happening and charges in towards Shadow Clone Tazuna. "The Enemy Ninja moved in to attack Shadow Clone Tazuna!" Then I noticed Shadow Clone Naruto and Sasuke moved in to attack the Ninja. "Oh, but what's this!? Shadow Clone Naruto and Sasuke moved in to protect their target!"

Shadow Clone Naruto charges in towards one of the enemy nin. He ducked under the chains and threw a bunch of Shuriken at the Enemy Nin. But the enemy nin was faster and managed to deflect the Shuriken with his weapon. The nin pulled the chain and struck Naruto from behind, dispelling him.

Shadow Clone Sasuke fared no better. He jumped up to the air and tried to kick the ninja. But the Enemy Ninja easily blocked it before shredding him into bits. "Oh! All of our fighters are down! These are no ordinary ninja ladies and gentlemen, these are the..." I paused a second.

"The Demon Brothers of the Mist." I heard Kakashi whispering in amusement.

"THE DEMON BROTHERS OF THE HIDDEN MIST!" I yelled out. "A missing nin of the Hidden Mist! They are an A Rank..."

"B Rank" Kakashi cut in.

"B RANK SHINOBI OF A JOUNIN" "Chunin" "CHUNIN LEVEL! And they are targeting the Bridge Builder Tazuna!" The second I said that, the two of them shredded Shadow Clone Tazuna into pieces. "OH! The Master Bridge Builder doesn't stand a chance ladies and gentlemen! But will the real deal be able to defeat them? Or will they fall prey to the Demon Brothers!?"

I can hear Naruto and Sakura trying their hardest to hide their laugh. But they failed and revealed their location to the Demon Brothers. "Haios... Shut up..." I heard Sasuke muttering angrily in his breath.

The real Naruto stepped forward and threw a Demon Wind Shuriken at the demon brothers. The demon brothers sidestepped the projectile. But when the shuriken was close to them, it turned into a shadow clone and punched one the ninja in the face, knocking him out.

The other ninja tried to strike Naruto with his weapon. But a couple of Kunai flew and binds the chains on tree nearby. The Ninja quickly released the shuriken chains and struck Sasuke with a metal gauntlet. But Sasuke substituted behind him in the last moment and moved in to kick them in the head.

"AND TEAM SEVEN IS VICTORIUS!" I yelled out in excitement. "The Demon Brothers has nothing against Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke!"

With that, I dived down towards the road and landed smoothly beside the demon brothers. Kakashi, Sakura, and Tazuna stepped out of their hiding. The former quickly bind both Ninja with some thick rope.

Kakashi observed the ninja in front of him. "These are the Demon Brothers of the Hidden Mist." He turned around and looked at Tazuna. "Now the question is, why are high ranked criminal decided to target you? What are you hiding Tazuna san?"

Tazuna looked down and sighed a little. "I'm super sorry Kakashi san... But I was targeted by a powerful man named Gato." He curled his hands into fists. "He monopolizes our entire village and I am their only hope in restoring our village by building a bridge."

Sakura stepped forward and looked at him. "You don't have enough to hire a higher rank ninja?" She asked him.

The Bridge Builder shook his head. "No... You're my only hope, please! You have to help me! I have a daughter and a grandson waiting for me back home. Please! I beg you!" And he starts crying, as in, crying like a little girl kind of crying.

"Well, what do you think?" Kakashi asked while looking at us in deep thought. "If the Demon Brothers is here then chances are, there is a Jounin Level Ninja waiting for us." He looked at Tazuna. "We are not qualified to do this mission."

Naruto was about to say something, but Sakura beat him to it. "What? Are we running away? Just like that? Seriously?" She looked at Kakashi with a very judging look on her face. "And you call yourself a Jounin? I mean, look at us!"

She pointed at Naruto. "You can make a hundred copy of yourself, each one of them capable of transforming into anything." She pointed at me. "You can fly and hold your own against the Hokage." She looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke kun, you are the awesomest genin out there."

Then she pointed at herself. "As for me? Well I have overconfidence." She took out her flashlight. "This thing and a pair of gloves. Nothing can get in our way." She looked at all of us and smirked "So, are we gonna do the smart thing and run? Or are we going to be a mad idiot and charges in against the unknown?"

Naruto grinned and nodded in agreement. "YEAH!" He yelled out. "Sakura chan is right! We are not running away from this mission!" He looked at me and Sasuke with determined look on his face. "Together we can beat a Jounin! With Sakura chan helping us, we can defeat anyone!"

I sighed and nodded in agreement. "All right, since I'll be up in the sky, I don't really have to worry about fighting for our lives." Then I looked at Naruto. "By the way, Naruto, make lots of clones in the perimeter. Be ready to substitute if one of us gets hit."

Then we all looked at Sasuke. He seems to be the only one who doesn't feel bothered by all this. "A Jounin waiting for us?" He smirked a little. "About time... I'm getting bored of walking dogs and painting fences."

Finally, we all looked at Kakashi for his final decision. "Sure, the Hokage did say that this is a good learning experience." He told us.

I smiled and soared up into the sky. "IT IS DECIDED LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Team Seven is going forward against all odds! Will they get themselves killed horribly? Or will they become a Hero and rise!" I looked at the team seven below me. "Stay Tuned for More!"

* * *

 **CN: The First C Rank.  
**

 **This ought to be interesting, but I did not expect Sakura to come.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **That Doctor... That clever Doctor, he's using her to save Zabuza and Haku.**

 **I underestimated him...  
**


	16. Chapter 13: The Angel of Hidden Leaf

**Chapter Thirteen: Angel of the Hidden Leaf**

* * *

After travelling for a while, we finally made it to the edge of the Land of Fire. Team Seven hired a motorboat while I observed the situation a bit closer since I can't see through the mist. As they traveled through the water, Tazuna told everyone about the struggles of his country.

"You see... The Land of Waves was once a prosperous trading country. We trade our marine resources with the neighboring country in the mainland." Tazuna started his story with a sad smile on his face. "However, one day, a man named Gato came to our country and ruined everything. He ruled over all the merchants and took over our marines."

Sakura nodded in realization. "I get it, you're trying to restore your economy by creating a bridge?" Then she snapped her finger in deep thought. "But what's stopping him from taking over the bridge you just created? If I were him, I would just let you build a bridge for him and put a toll on whoever passes through it. Easy money!"

Tazuna blinked owlishly before his eyes widened in realization. "What!?" He looked around in panic. "What?! Why didn't I realize that sooner?!" He put his hands over his face. "I wasted so much money for this! How can I be so stupid!?"

Well... This is why you shouldn't drink kids. Some pretty darn obvious stuff may go past your head. "It's all right, I've thought about it." Sakura said suddenly. "When we get there I'm going to talk to Gato about leaving your country." Good plan, just need a little more work on the details.

Sasuke seemed to have the same thought as I do. "And how are you going to do that?" He asked her incredulously. "Stroll into his headquarters, kidnap him, and force him to leave the country?"

Sakura smiled. "See! That's a plan right there. What else do we need eh?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know, an army?" Sasuke retorted.

The girl just pointed at Naruto sitting beside him. "All packed inside this portable Uzumaki Naruto." She replied simply. "Besides, Uchiha are known to be one man army aren't they?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So this simple C Rank mission just escalates into kidnap mission of a powerful and wealthy businessman with an entire country as its stakes?" He asked.

"That's right! Or are you scared Sasuke kun?" Sakura replied with teasing look on her face. "Is the great heir of the Uchiha clan scared of the big bad Jounin and some rich guy? How are you going to avenge your clan if you're scared of some business man?"

Holy Cheese... Since when does Sakura become _this_ good at talking. She made us all do an A Rank mission and now here she is turning Sasuke into her ninja servant. Sasuke couldn't even say a word, he just looked away in defeat.

Naruto on the other hand seemed to be enjoying every part of the conversation. He just watched the two of them while chuckling at how Sakura played around with Sasuke's pride like a puppet with a string. "Go Sakura chan, show that Teme who's the boss." He whispered with a smile on his face.

Kakashi chuckled a little and looked up towards me. "Haios, come here for a second." He told me.

I hovered down towards them. "Yeah sensei?" He looked at me for a moment and took out a folded Demon Wind Shuriken from a scroll. "A giant shuriken? For what?"

The Jounin winked at me. "Force equals mass times acceleration. Think about it."

I grinned and held the giant shuriken in my hand. With the force I start spinning it faster and faster between my hand. "Oh, this gonna hurt a lot!"

* * *

Soon enough, we made it to an empty clearing. I watched from above while struggling to see through the mist. In an event when my sight is impaired, I create a huge force field as far as I can and use 'touch' as my primary sense.

It worked spectacularly and I can 'see' a figure standing near the river bank. Right behind his back is a Huge and I mean huge butcher knife twice my size. "Kakashi, we have an enemy nin with a huge sword and some sort of fabric covering his face. Over."

"Roger that, over." Kakashi replied.

The nin was about to throw a sword. But then, a brilliant idea appeared on my head. "By the way Kakashi, how good are you with sword? The big ones I mean." I asked him while preparing to use my power.

I can almost 'feel' Kakashi smiling behind his mask. "I might be a little rusty, but I'm sure I will manage." He told me.

The Mysterious Ninja then threw his sword with all his might and it went flying through the mist towards team seven. Using my powers I decreased its speed and moved it in such way that the blunt end of it is pointing at Kakashi.

'Thump.' Kakashi managed to catch the sword with his bare hands. The rest of the Team Seven grinned after seeing Kakashi wielding the enemy's sword with ease. "WHOA!" Naruto exclaimed in amazement. "That's awesome sensei! Is it heavy?"

Kakashi shook his head and shouldered the huge sword. "Chakra enhanced muscle, this is nothing." He replied with a badass look on his face. "Isn't that right, Zabuza Momochi?" He said towards the mysterious figure in front of him.

"Impressive..." Zabuza slowly walked out of the thick mist. "I did not expect Sharingan Kakashi to be strong enough to catch the Decapitating Carving Knife." He made a hand sign and the mist thickens considerably. "But unfortunately... That won't be enough."

I can feel Zabuza quickly and silently moved in towards Tazuna. "Naruto!" I warned the blonde. Naruto nodded and a clone substituted himself with Tazuna. Zabuza slashed clone with a kunai and revealed his position to Kakashi.

Kakashi quickly moved in towards Zabuza and sliced him with the sword. But the missing nin was fast enough and blocked the blade with a couple of Kunai. "You are not worthy to wield my sword." He locked the blade with both kunai and moved in to kick Kakashi.

The Sword flew and landed back to Zabuza's hands. "Now let, the games begin." He created five watery clones and before disappearing back into the mist.

"No, I say we are not playing your games." Sakura exclaimed suddenly. "Instead, let's make a bargain. How about it, Demon of The Hidden Mist?"

I can feel Zabuza stopping in his tracks. "Oh, what a brave little medic." He walked closer towards Sakura and looked at her threateningly. "Tell me, what can a little medic possibly give to a ruthless killing machine such as myself..." Then he tilted his head a little. "Do you even know who I am?"

Sakura folded her arms in front of her chest. "Well, I know that you are a missing nin from the Hidden Mist Village. Oh and you also gained the moniker Demon of The Hidden Mist for killing a hundred academy student to graduate." Then she chuckled a little. "And you thought you had it bad with Iruka Sensei, ne Naruto?"

Naruto gulped a little after hearing that but he said nothing. Even Sasuke seems to be disturbed by all this.

Zabuza chuckled a little in amusement. "Since you know about this, what kind of bargain will you give me?" He asked. "Is it for me to spare your life for the Bridge Builder? I might be kind enough to arrange that..."

Sakura shook her head. "No, that's not it." She pointed at a fake Tazuna standing in the distance. "Unfortunately for you Tazuna is under my protection. So instead, here's a better deal. Why don't we all work together and rob the man who hired you? You get all the money you need and you won't have to worry about the Angel of the Hidden Leaf."

Angel of the Hidden Leaf? Wow... Is she really going to do it?

"Angel of the Hidden Leaf?" Zabuza asked in disbelief. "Very amusing, there is no such thing as the Angel of The Hidden Leaf..."

Oh yes she is... this is gonna be good. "Yes, the Angel of the Hidden Leaf. She's protecting us; immortal, undying, she can live forever." Sakura said with a very confident look on her face. "Look me in the eye and tell me if I lied."

Zabuza looked at Sakura in the eyes. "Every good ninja knows how to lie."

Okay... Let's convince him a little shall we? I checked my pocket and took out a small shuriken. Using the force I start spinning it like a small spinning razor of death. Then I lowered it to the ground and make it strike every single water clone in less than three seconds.

Zabuza's eyes widened after sensing that his clone has been dispelled. "Clever trick with Shadow Clones and Shuriken wouldn't trick me..." He muttered. "Don't play around with me little girl, there is no such thing as the Angel of Hidden Leaf."

Sakura looked around. "Hmm... Maybe it's because of all the mist in this place." I built up some force before shooting a powerful shockwave to the ground. The mists were all scattered away, revealing a huge empty clearing with a river in the distance.

Now that the whole clearing is devoid of mist, I can clearly see Sakura standing defiantly before a very nervous Demon of the Hidden Mist. "Impossible! There's no way that wasn't a Ninjutsu!" Zabuza exclaimed in disbelief.

"You see, the Angel of the Hidden Leaf has been with us for a very long time." Sakura pointed at Sasuke. "Remember the Uchiha Massacre? Have you ever wondered who saved him, the last Uchiha?" Then she pointed at Naruto. "The Last Uzumaki, ever thought about who saved him?"

This time, I can almost see Zabuza shivering in terror. But he didn't give up just like that. He gripped his blade tightly and was about to strike Sakura. "ENOUGH! Let's see your so-called angel save you from this!"

I quickly put up a powerful down force towards Zabuza, making him slower and harder for him to wield the Decapitating Carving Knife. "What is it Zabuza san? Sword felt too heavy for you?" Sakura asked while sidestepping his sloppy attack. "Or is it the Angel of The Hidden Leaf?"

Zabuza let go of his sword and lunged at Sakura. But I quickly caught him with the force and lifted him a few feet into the air. He made a hand seal and concentrate. "RELEASE!" He exclaimed before releasing a huge wave of chakra to the clearing around him.

Nothing happens obviously, this isn't a genjutsu. "Oh no..." Sakura faked a horrified look on her face. "She has you in her grip! You have to do something or she will kill you!"

Let's see... Threat of death... I took out the Demon Wind Shuriken Kakashi gave me earlier and start spinning it around. I spin it faster and faster until it is nothing but a blur of grey disc floating between my arms.

The Spinning Demon Wind shuriken floated in front of Zabuza. He tried to substitute but I held his hand from making a hand sign. "No! No! Stop it!" He exclaimed in terror as the demon wind closer inches closer and closer to his body. "Somebody save me!" He yelled out in pure horror.

Suddenly, something, I don't know what it's too small for me to feel from up here, hit Zabuza's neck. I can feel the ninja went limp in my grasp. "Okay... What's going on? Did somebody kill him? Cuz I swear I wasn't choking him or anything." I said.

Another masked ninja appeared from the woods. He walked towards Zabuza before looking at the Spinning Shuriken of Death warily. "I'm sorry for the intrusion. I am a hunter nin from the Hidden Mist, tasked to hunt down Zabuza Momochi. Would you please kindly remove him from the jutsu? I will take his body back to the Hidden Mist."

Before I can release him though, Sakura stepped forward and flashes her flashlight at Zabuza. "Sir, I'm a certified doctor and I know for a fact that he is not dead." She looked at the senbon behind Zabuza's neck. "That is a senbon technique used to put patient in a near death state during operations in the vital organ." She added.

I quickly bind the hunter ninja's hand before he can make a hand sign. "All right, tell us the truth or the Angel will slice the Demon in half in front of your face. We won't kill you of course, but I heard that blood can be pretty hard to clean." Sakura said calmly.

Yep, Sakura is a certified badass.

The Hunter nin looked down in regret. "Forgive me, Zabuza sama..." He whispered. Then he looked at Kakashi. "I am a ninja working under the tutelage of Zabuza sama. We became bounty hunters to get enough money to start a coup at the Village of the Hidden Mist."

Sakura rubbed her chin in deep thought. "I see... You need money from Gato." Then she exhaled a breath of frustration. "But why is it always about money though!? Money, money, money, is that all you humans ever think about?" She walked around in frustration. "Sure, you need money to live, but killing for money?! How can you live in peace if every single penny you earn is through blood!?"

Every single person in the clearing just looked at Sakura in disbelief.

Sakura ignored them and took out her flashlight. She flashes it at Zabuza and he suddenly jerked back up into consciousness. "All right big guy, listen up! You are not in a position to negotiate. Yes, the Angel of The Hidden Leaf is real. Yes, that's spinning wheel of death in front of you. Yes, we also caught your subordinate. Yes, I just returned your upper body's senses and your lower body is still paralyzed. SO!"

Sakura smiled sweetly at Zabuza. "Would you kindly come with us to visit the Land of Waves?" She asked him. "I promise that the Angel won't kill you if you comply." She added. "I also brought some cookies sealed away in my pocket."

Zabuza sighed a little before nodding in defeat. "All right... I accept my defeat." He muttered.

* * *

A few minutes later...

"The Angel of the Hidden Leaf..." Zabuza muttered while staring at the river that suddenly split in half. "How can I've not heard of her?" He asked Sakura as they continued their way through the drained part of the river.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know, she just revealed her existence a few weeks ago." She replied which pretty true since I arrived here a few weeks ago. Then she looked at Zabuza's subordinate. "By the way, what's your name?" She asked him.

"My name is Haku." The boy who seems to be no older than Naruto replied. I can detect a hint of sorrow and regret in his voice. "What are you going to do with us?" He asked again.

Sakura nodded. "That's a good question." Then she looked at Tazuna. "Tazuna san, what are we going to do when we get to the land of waves?" I asked him. "How about lunch or dinner? Do you have something to eat? It's okay if you don't; I brought some food sealed away in my pocket."

Tazuna smiled at her a little. "No, it's all right. You've done so much to protect me. You and the angel..." He looked up towards me with grateful look on his face.

* * *

Soon enough, the team made it towards a country. Just by the look of it, I can see that the country is not in a good shape. There's no government building, hospital, school, or anything. Just poor markets and houses.

Tazuna led us towards a house in the outskirts of the village near the woods. A beautiful woman stood in front of the house with a relieved look on her face. "Father!" She exclaimed in relief. "You came back!"

Tazuna ran forward and hugged her daughter. "Tsunami... Oh I'm glad you're all right..." Then he let go of her and looked at the ninja behind him. "Tsunami, this is the Shinobi of Hidden Leaf who protected me from Gato's henchmen."

Tsunami looked at team seven and smiled kindly at them. "Thank you so much for protecting my father. If only we have anything to repay you..." She told them with a grateful look on her face.

"Now, now, no need for that." Kakashi said. "We didn't get much trouble on our way here." He pointed at Zabuza standing beside him. "Mr. Demon here decided not to kill us once the Angel defeated him."

"The Angel?" Tsunami asked in confusion.

Sakura nodded at her. "The Angel of the Hidden Leaf. She's the one who protects Konoha and every citizen in it from harm. It is thanks to her we can all make it here in safety." She explained.

Tsunami smiled a little and sighed. "Well... We can use the presence of an angel here..."Then she opened the door to her house. "Come in everyone, I'm sorry if it's a little cramped in here."

Kakashi nodded and looked at his genin. "All right kids, let's get in. Me and Mr. Zabuza have something to talk about." Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked into the house. "Haku, you can also get in. This is grownup matter."

Haku looked at Zabuza reluctantly but the latter nodded at him. "As you wish, Zabuza sama, Kakashi san..." He walked into the house, leaving Kakashi and Zabuza on their own.

I looked at the two of them. The situation getting tenser and tenser as second goes by. What will Kakashi do? What will Zabuza do? Who knows? Even I don't know.

"Zabuza, have you been living under a rock?" Kakashi asked suddenly.

That was not what I expected him to say. "What are you saying Kakashi?" Zabuza asked.

"Well... Long story short, there's already a rebellion in the Hidden Mist and..." Kakashi shrugged a little. "Does the name Mei Terumi sound familiar to you? She's the Mizukage now." He said simply.

"WHAT?!" Zabuza exclaimed in disbelief. "You mean I did all this for nothing?!" He asked again.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes and they want their sword back." He added. "Still interested in fighting us?"

Zabuza looked down and shook his head. "No... Not anymore..." He looked back at the house and sighed a little. "Kakashi san, do me a favor..."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in interest. "What is it? Zabuza san?" He asked him.

"Take care of Haku for me. She deserves a better life." He told him.

Wait... WHAT!? I can't believe it! Haku's a GIRL? I thought he was a boy!

* * *

Meanwhile, in Tazuna's place...

"And then Kakashi was like, I have your sword Zabuza haha! And then Zabuza was like, hands off my sword! Then the whole place was filled with mist and suddenly Sakura..." Naruto draws on, telling the story of the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza to Tsunami.

Sakura giggled a little at his enthusiasm while Sasuke just sighed a little. "Dobe... Don't talk while you're eating..." Sasuke pointed out when Naruto starts forgetting the food on his plate.

Naruto looked down at his fried fish before grinning sheepishly at Tsunami. "Sorry Tsunami san, I was a bit excited that's all. This is my first ever mission as a Ninja! After this, we're going to defeat Gato and save your country."

Tsunami gasped a little after hearing that. "My father hired you to free us?" She asked them.

Sakura replied to her question. "Not really, but it shouldn't be too hard." She said simply. "Besides, with my boys at my sides, an angel and a demon, plus a Jounin, I'm pretty sure we can defeat him." She added.

"Just give up... You're not going to win, Gato will kill you." A young boy said from the corner of the dining table.

"SAY WHAT YOU LITTLE..." Naruto was about to explode in anger when Sakura swiftly grabbed the scurf of his neck.

"Inari! Be polite, these are all the ninjas who protected you grandpa!" Tsunami chided Inari. Then she looked back at the trio. "I'm sorry for that... Inari's just having a hard time."

Sakura nodded understandingly. "Don't worry Tsunami san... I know exactly what's going on with him." She stood up from her seat and walked towards a seat next to Inari. "You ran out of hope don't you?"

Inari looked at Sakura and found himself staring at a thousand years stare. It was as if the girl in front of him has seen so much more than a girl in her age. "Y-yes..." Inari stuttered a little. "I ran out of hope..."

"That's why we're here Inari kun..." Sakura said kindly. "We're here to return the hope you've lost." She gently took Inari's hand. "Now, tell me, do you have a hero in your life?"

Inari nodded a little, but he didn't say anything. "All right, I understand..." Sakura gently put her hands around Inari's head and her hands glow a little. "Now... I need you to think about your hero... His bravery, his heroism, his love for this country... I want you to imagine him smiling at you, encouraging you, giving you strength and hope you've lost..."

Slowly, a tearful smile appeared on Inari's face. He sobbed a little and wiped the tears off his face. "Thank you, Sakura san!" Inari stood off his seat and hugged Sakura tightly. "Thank you so much!"

Sakura smiled widely. "You're welcome Inari kun..." She gently stroked his head lovingly. "Now, I want you to go and spread this hope to your family. Tomorrow, you will spread this hope to the entire country. You hear me?"

Inari nodded and let go of Sakura. He walked towards his mother and smiled at her. "Mom... I promise I will not let Gato win again." Tsunami smiled proudly at him. Then Inari turned towards Tazuna. "Grandpa, tomorrow I'm going with you to build the bridge."

Tazuna smiled widely. "And you will be the one to finish that bridge Inari!"

* * *

 **CN: Oh that little doctor wannabe... Thinking she's above plot line death, giving hope to Inari, tricking Zabuza about the Angel...  
**

 **Where there's death, there will always be death. The Doctor might've win in this arc, but _there will be CONSEQUENCES..._**


	17. Chapter 14: My New Servant and Plushy

**Chapter Fourteen: My New Icy Servant and Demonic Plushy**

* * *

"We need a therapist." I said while looking at Haku that was trapped inside my grip. "A professional therapist, a whole lot of anti-depressant pills, and a strait jacket." I can see her struggling a little with all her might trying to escape my grip. "Can anyone tell me where the nearest asylum is?"

Sakura stepped forward towards the girl. "Haku... Stop struggling, please..." The girl just gazed back at her with an ice cold look on her face. "You are not just a tool, you are a human being. You deserve life as much as we all do. Please, just stop..."

Haku ignored Sakura and looked at me. "Angel... My master has abandoned me because of my failure... He doesn't want a useless tool such as myself... I'm nothing more but a broken tool, please just end my misery..." She begged me with an empty look on her face.

"Hmm..." I looked at her for a moment, trying to logic my way out of this one. Then, a brilliant idea appeared in my head. "Haku san... Zabuza didn't throw you away because he doesn't need you. It's because it's part of the deal!" I exclaimed.

Haku stopped struggling and looked at me in confusion. "What deal?" She asked.

I smirked and freed her from my grip. "The deal is simple... I will spare his life but in return he has to give you to me." I told her. "So, by giving yourself to me, you just saved Zabuza from being killed by my divine judgment."

"S-so, I'm yours now? Angel sama..." She asked.

I nodded. "Yep! You are my property." I ducked under punch from an enraged Sakura. "My first order is, don't harm yourself and don't get yourself killed." I told Haku while blocking a kick from the enraged medic. "My second order is to go and meet the boys downstairs and see if you can help them with anything." Haku nodded before she disappeared in a swirl of winds.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?" I heard Sakura yelling out beside me in anger. "We're supposed to make her feel human! Not make her thinks that she is a property you can trade with!"

I looked at Sakura and sighed a little. "Look, there are some people out there who are just _broken_ beyond all repairs okay? It's already her nature to view herself as a mere tool, there's nothing we can do about it. What we can do is play by her logic and become her owner, get it?"

Sakura huffed angrily but she nodded anyway. "Fine! Do you what you want..." Then she glared at me. "But I swear... If you hurt her in any way I will make sure that your next visit to the hospital is a _very painful_ experience."

Note to self: Do not piss off the only person who can heal you. "Don't worry Sakura, I'll make sure I treat her right."

* * *

When I walked out of the house, I heard fighting. Nothing new, but I guess I haven't see Haku's power yet. I wonder how she would fare against the dynamic duo of Team Seven? Who knows, but I guess it has something to do with painful stabs with needle according to the sounds.

Not long after walking around, I found myself staring at a huge dome composed of ice mirrors. I whistled a little at the sight of it. "Nice! Bloodline power?" I asked while walking closer towards the dome. I can see Naruto and Sasuke standing in the middle of it with dozens of ice needles covering their bodies.

A reflection of Haku appeared on the mirror in front of me. "Angel sama, Naruto and Sasuke requested for a spar. I hope you don't mind." She told me while dozens of other reflection of her rained down ice needles towards Naruto and Sasuke.

I smiled and nodded at her. "Sure! Doesn't matter if you win or not, just make sure nobody dies all right?" Then I looked into the ice dome. There, I saw Naruto and Sasuke stood back to back in alert. They both have a Kunai in their hands and are currently deflecting dozens of Ice Needles coming their way.

"Haios! A little help here?" Naruto exclaimed when a needle just paralyzed his elbow. "How the hell are we supposed to hit her anyway!?" He deflected a round of needle before checking on his friend. "Teme! We need a plan and quick!"

Sasuke looked around for a moment before nodding. "Blind her." He said.

Naruto nodded and filled the dome with clones. Then they all dispelled immediately, filling the area with smoke.I can see a single Kunai flying out of the dome. The Kunai then turned into Naruto and he quickly make a handful of clones. The clones quickly substituted themselves with the real Naruto and Sasuke inside the dome.

When the smoke dies down, Shadow Clone Naruto and Sasuke stood there, replacing the real ones.

Haku threw another round of needles at them and they start dodging everything coming their way. But then, a single needles managed to strike them and they suddenly exploded in a puff of smoke. The girl's eye widened in disbelief after realizing that they somehow managed to escape her dome.

She jumped out of her mirror and landed on the ground outside her dome. Sasuke came rushing in towards her and threw a Demon Wind Shuriken towards her. Haku put up an ice mirror in front of her body to block the projectile. But when the shuriken is close by, it turned into Naruto who is coming straight at her direction.

Naruto used the mirror as leverage to jump over the ice user. Then he twisted in midair and threw a handful Shuriken at Haku. But she was faster and ready to deflect the shuriken.

However, she was not ready for the shuriken to transform into shadow clones. Five Naruto's raised their fists and start teaming up on her. She managed to hold them off with relative ease, but just before she can finish off the last clone...

"Yield" A voice said behind her followed by a sharp metal object resting on her neck. She nodded in defeat and turned around to see Sasuke holding a Kunai on her neck. "I'm impressed... You're quite powerful..." He told her.

Naruto walked towards them and waved his arms around. "Hey! What about me! I was the one who did all the hard work! All you did was just sneaking up behind her!" He exclaimed.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto. "Not bad for a dobe." He muttered.

"What did you say, TEME!" Naruto yelled.

"I said you're a dobe." Sasuke replied intensely.

And there they go again, fighting with each other like an old married couple. Then I looked at Haku who's gazing at me with a little smile on her face. "Good job Haku!" I told her. "Go and have a break, talk to Sakura if you're hurt. Just remember to take care of yourself okay?"

* * *

A few hours later...

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and I sat below a tree together. We shared some cookies Sakura brought for Konoha while talking about our mission. We also talked about a way to find out what's hidden behind Kakashi's mask.

It was until I stood up to change my position that I realized something fishy and suspicious.. Fishy as in like, 'how the hell didn't I notice that before' kind of fishy. Suspicious as in like, 'why the hell hasn't anyone notice that before' kind of suspicious.

Sakura is taller than Sasuke...

I mean, it's not that obvious, but last I check, Sakura is only a centimeter taller than Naruto. But now she's about two inches taller than Sasuke. Not only that, but her eyes seemed more mature, feels like she has seen so much.

Is this really Sakura? I mean, I'm sure it's her; she's currently sneaking glances at Sasuke. But something else is going on here. Something I haven't seen in a very long time. Something obvious, but crucial...

"Sakura, come here for a moment. I need to ask something..." I told the girl.

Sakura looked at me in confusion but she stood up anyway. "What is it Haios?" She asked. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we can talk with Naruto and Sasuke." She added.

I shook my head and starts dragging her with the force. "Trust me, this isn't a type of conversation you wanted them to hear." I whispered to her. Then I looked at Naruto and Sasuke who are looking at me in confusion. "We'll see you later okay? Why don't you guys go and practice climbing trees?" I told them.

After that, I took Sakura to an empty part of the woods. "Okay Sakura, I got a very simple question to ask you." I told her. "How old are you?" I asked her suddenly.

Sakura looked at me in confusion. "I'm twelve, why do you ask?"

I looked at her deeply in the eyes. Being immortal means that you've got a lot of experience with people aging. "You looked one year older since my first visit to the hospital. That was a few weeks ago and yet you've aged one year older."

The girl's eyes widened in realization. "Oh... It's uh..." She gave me a sheepish smile. "You know how people age because of stress? Well working in the hospital is very stressful and..." The look I sent her tells her that she is not being a good liar. "Look, I can't tell you why all right? But yes I think I've aged one year since the first time I work in the hospital."

Then she suddenly took out her flashlight. "Now, I need you to... whoa!" Her words were cut short when I took the flashlight out of her grip. "Hey! Give me back my chakra flashlight!"

"Nope! I want you to tell me what happened to you." I said sternly. "You've changed _drastically_ , you are not usually this mature _and_ badass." I looked at her and saw her sneakily slipping her hand into her pocket. "Oi! No, hands off that pocket!"

"Stop pushing me!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Not until you tell me what happened!" I retorted unflinchingly.

Sakura sighed and held both of her hands up in defeat. "Look... I went on a trip plenty of times okay? I learned so much from the doctor, some of his attitude might've rubbed off me hence why I act suspicious." Then she looked at me. "But believe me Haios, I haven't changed that much. I still love Sasuke kun, I still think that Naruto is an idiot, I still love seeing you flying through the hospital window with a mortal wound just so I can fix you up. I still love spending time with my friends."

She lowered her hand and gently put it on top of mine. "When I was removed from the academy, I was so lost. Being a ninja has always been my dream since I was little and I've never felt more like a failure in my life when I was sent to that hospital."

Then she smiled a little. "But then, I met him, don't know his name but everyone in the hospital calls him doctor so I did. He personally offered to train me under his tutelage and oh boy, what a world..." She chuckled a little. "He thought me things that no human in this world can even dream to understand, a perspective that is beyond even the smartest of all philosophers, wisdom that is unheard of in this parts."

"He gave me an advice that shapes me into who I am today. Do you want to hear it?"

I just nodded in response while silently wondering who the hell this doctor person is.

Sakura let go of my hand. She put a hand over her heart and closed her eyes. "Above all else, do no harm. Never be cruel and never be cowardly... Never give up, never give in... Always remember that love is always wise and hatred is always foolish... Always try to be nice and never fail to be kind. Laugh hard, run fast, be kind."

"That's the doctor's last words before he left me." Sakura said with a sad look on her face. "I promised him that I will make him proud and that I will save as much people as I can." She smiled a little. "It's those little victories that count. Every life saved is another victory for us doctors..."

I looked at Sakura for a moment. It's obvious that she missed the doctor so much. "So, he left you just like that? No last request or a hidden quest? A mystical orb of power to keep save?" I asked her, half joking.

Sakura chuckled a little after hearing that. "Well... I think he just wants me to save as many people as I can." Then she looked at the flashlight in my grip. "But there is a request he asked me to do."

She gently took her flashlight from my grip. "He left me this before leaving me. Said something about someone feeling a bit cramped inside that seal." She shook her head and looked down. "Until now, I still can't figure out what he's talking about. Someone being sealed? Cramped?"

I might have an idea of what he's talking about. Maybe it's a certain demon sealed inside a certain blonde. The question is: Should I tell Sakura about this one? Should I give the Hokage another reason to kill me?

I don't really want to... "Well, you see, the Nine Tailed Fox is sealed inside Naruto." But I did it anyway just to spite that old fossil. "Maybe he's talking about the fox? I mean, I know you shouldn't tinker around with a seal but..." I shrugged a little. "This doctor person seems to be an expert."

Sakura sighed after hearing that. "Yes, I know about the fox. I've treated Naruto a dozen times already and saw that seal in his stomach plenty of times now." She twirled her flashlight a little. "This is a chakra flashlight, it can manipulate any kinds of chakra in short range. I can manipulate any kinds of seal in existence with this thing. Even something as powerful as the Eight Trigrams Seal can be opened up in a matter of minutes."

Wow... I don't know much about seals, but that sounds pretty darn amazing. "So are you going to open the seal and release the Nine Tails?" I asked her.

Sakura looked at me incredulously. "Heck no! What am I? An idiot? The second I do that, Naruto will die and Konoha will be destroyed." She exclaimed. "I'm just wondering if the Doctor is telling me to give the Kyubi another chance. Maybe I can do something with the seal so that I can communicate with it. Everybody deserves a second chance, don't they?"

I thought about giving my creator a second chance... Fuck no! "Nah, I don't think _everyone_ does. But maybe the fox deserve one. Are you going to do it now?" I asked her.

Sakura turned on her flashlight and looked at me with a steely look on her face. "Yes... Yes I will..." She turned back and I followed her towards where Naruto and Sasuke are training.

* * *

A few minutes later, Naruto lay down on top of a shadow clone hospital bed. He has his shirt removed and a very terrified look on her face. "Sakura chan, you know I always trust you with anything right?" Naruto muttered. "But I really don't think you should play around with something that took the Fourth's life to create."

"Look Naruto... Just calm down okay? This seal is designed like a very – very powerful hose." Sakura told him comfortingly. She raised her flashlight and flashed it at his stomach. "I'm going to channel a tiny amount of concentrated chakra at your system and I want you to concentrate on that chakra only to create a Shadow Clone."

Naruto nodded in slight fear after hearing that. "Okay... I'm brave, I'm not freaking out at all..." He muttered a little.

Suddenly, Naruto jerked a little and hissed in agony. Sakura's eyes widened and she quickly closed off the seal. "Okay Naruto, NOW!" She yelled out before running a couple inches away. "Haios, be ready."

I nodded and watched in alert as a shadow clone formed beside him. I instinctively bind it with my power before the smoke even cleared. "WHOA!" I exclaimed when it almost escaped from my grip. "Sasuke! Put up the trap now!"

From the tree above us, Sasuke soared down with a powerful Ninja Net in his hand. He jumped into the smoke before rolling out of it with a little slash mark in his face.

Soon, the smoke dies down, revealing one of the most adorable things I've ever seen in this world. A red eyed little orange fox the size of a house cat furiously munching on the ninja wire. Its nine tails are wagging furiously behind his body and its huge black ears are twitching erratically.

"D'awww you're adorable!" I gripped him with the force and slowly took him out of the net. I can't help but squeal a little when the fox start yapping angrily in my grasp. "Aww... It's okay little demon fox, don't be scared, no one is going to hurt you..."

The fox glared at me murderously. " **LET ME GO YOU INSOLENT MORTAL!"** The fox yelled out in a deep threatening voice that doesn't seem to belong to a little fox. **"I am the Kyubi no Yoko and I will destroy you all!"**

That voice quickly reminds me that this isn't your ordinary, everyday fox. "Oh right, pardon, ahem..." Then I looked at Naruto who is looking at the fox in a mixture of fear and curiosity. "By the way, that's Naruto, he's your host."

The fox snarled at me a little. **"Of course I know who he is! He's the Fourth's brat."**

Silence swept over the woods the second he said that. I looked around and saw Sasuke and Sakura staring at Naruto with wide eyes and gaping jaws. Naruto himself looked like somebody just told him that he's the lost son of the Fourth Hokage.

Oh wait, that's exactly what just happen...

"Okay... First of all, that was an SS Rank Secret. Second of all, I am NOT taking the blame so you're gonna personally tell the Third Hokage about this the second we get back. Thirdly, I am not a mortal so you better stop treating me like one." I told the fox sternly.

 **"Just what makes you think I will listen to you?"** The Fox retorted.

I thought about it for a second. "Well..." I looked at Sakura and saw her nodding at me encouragingly. "Well... I'll give you a scratch behind the ears and some belly rubs if you behave. What about it?" I asked him.

The fox looked at me with his best ' _Are you fucking kidding me?_ ' look. **"That was the most idiotic things I've ever heard in my immortal lifetime."** Then he looked around. **"Is there anyone else I can talk to?"** Then he noticed Naruto still looking at him. **"You, you can't possibly be more stupid than her."**

Naruto walked towards the fox suspended in my grip and stared at him in curiosity. "You talk?" He asked in disbelief.

The Fox groaned and put a paw over his head. **"I take that back... You're even worse than her..."** He muttered in frustration. **"Are you humans inherently this stupid or am I just unlucky enough to get stuck with the biggest band of idiots you have ever created?"**

This time, Sakura stepped forward and smiled at the fox. "Hello Kyubi san, my name is Sakura Haruno. I was the one who loosened up the seal enough for you to make Shadow Clone connection with the outside world." She explained with a confident look on her face. "The reason is because I wanted to ask you about what happened 12 years ago."

The fox visibly sighed in relief in my grip. **"Finally..."** Then he looked at Sakura. **"Are you going to make a bargain? I am not giving up my secrets for free you know."** He said with a defiant look on his face.

Sakura thought about it for a second. **"Let's see... I will tinker the seal so that you can form a Shadow Clone version of yourself anytime you want. That way you won't always feel stuck inside that cage. How about it?"** She asked him.

"Hmm... Interesting... But I want ten percent of my chakra back." He told us.

"One percent" Sakura replied.

 **"Eight"**

"Three"

 **"Seven"**

"Four"

 **"Five and a half take it or leave it."** The fox said with finality in his voice.

Sakura thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Deal!" Then she walked back towards Naruto and took out her flashlight. "Okay Naruto, I'm going to loosen up the seal one last time." She told him.

"Okay! I'm ready!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura flashed her chakra flashlight and a small stream of chakra can be visibly seen flowing out of his stomach. The chakra flowed into the fox in my hand and he slowly grew larger and larger until he's the size of a dog.

I let go of my grip and the fox stretched its limbs. **"Finally..."** He looked at Sakura for a moment. **"All right, you want to know what happen?"** Sakura nodded. " **I have no bloody clue, one second I was inside the body of the brat's mother and the next I am inside the fourth's brat."**

Whoa, I knew it! The Adorable Fox was innocent the whole time! "I knew it!" I gripped him with the force and hugged him from behind. "I know you're innocent all this time! How can an adorable little demon like you be evil?" I rubbed my head on his furry and chubby head.

 **"And there goes my dignity..."** The fox muttered in defeat.

Sakura on the other hand is still skeptic about this. "Hmm... This means that there is something that's controlling you into attacking the village." She looked at Sasuke who has been quiet the whole time. "Sasuke kun, what do you know about the Tailed Beast?"

Sasuke looked at the fox in my embrace for a moment. "At this point I'm already questioning about everything I've known." Then he looked away for a moment. "But I think Iruka sensei told us that there are nine tailed beast and that he's supposed to be the strongest one of them all."

"Wait!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly. "Are you saying that there are more of you?" He asked him.

The Fox nodded. **"Yes, and I am the strongest one of them all."** He told him. **"So you better treat me with respect human!"**

Naruto gasped a little after hearing that. "Are you saying that... There are people like me out there?" He asked him. "A Jinchuriki?"

 **"Yes, and no. I do not know if my brothers and sisters suffer the same fate as I do. But I do believe that there are Jinchuriki like you out there."** The Kyubi explained. **"Although, believe me when I say that you won't find them using Shadow Clone to communicate with each other."**

"Eh? How come? I mean, they must've have tons of chakra like me right?" Naruto asked in confusion.

The Kyubi squirmed away from my grip and walked towards Naruto to raise his shirt, revealing the modified seal. **"This is one of the most powerful seals out there. The Eight Trigrams Seal powered by the power of the Shinigami sama."** Then he traced one of the new lines near the seal. **"This part here is a very complex and intricate seal mechanism that should've take decades to develop."** He glanced at Sakura. **"And you made it in three seconds at the same time you opened the seal."**

Sakura twirled her flashlight around. "Yep, that's why I never leave home without this!" She exclaimed with a little smile on her face.

"Hmm..." Naruto crouched down to the Kyubi's level. "So, you're not evil at all?" He asked him.

The Kyubi shook his head. **"No, it was never my purpose to bring destruction. However, my time of imprisonment has filled me with so much hatred that I just have to ask..."** He looked at Sakura in disbelief. **"How did you filter all of my malice and hatred using a seal? I don't think there's human in your era capable of creating a seal as complex as THAT!"**

"Meh... Fuinjutsu is just a fancy word for Chakra Program." Sakura replied simply. "Besides, it works didn't it? So you don't have to worry anymore."

All this talk, it's so boring... "Kyubi, may I have a cuddle?" I asked him while looking at his new bigger and fluffier body.

 **"No."**

"Please..."

 **"No."**

I grabbed the Kyubi with my powers and embraced him into a hug. "But you're so fluffy! It feels like hugging a huge plushy!" I exclaimed, not letting go of him and using my power to lock his claws.

Soon enough, I can feel the Kyubi sighing in defeat and decided to let go. **"Well... beats being tied up on a rock with chakra chains..."** He muttered a little.

"Release!" I looked beside me and saw Sasuke making a hand seal. "Release!" He exclaimed again, thinking that he's trapped inside a genjutsu.

"What's wrong Sasuke kun? I am sure that this isn't a Genjutsu." Sakura said in concern.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a deadpan look on her face. "Let's see... Haios cuddling the Nine Tailed Fox, the dobe turning out to be The Fourth Hokage's son, and you somehow become the most powerful seal master in the Elemental Nation." He folded his arms in front of his chest. "Tell me again how it's not hard to believe that this isn't a Genjutsu."

Well... He got some point. But I guess it's impossible for me to be trapped inside a Genjutsu so I guess it's either he's wrong or I'm not real.

Either way, this fox is adorable...

* * *

A few hours later...

From above Tazuna's house roof, I can see Kakashi standing in front of Naruto and the Kyubi. The former has a contemplating look on his face. "Hmm... This is a rather interesting development... Can you promise us that you won't kill anyone?" He asked the fox.

The Nine Tails nodded. **"Don't worry... I can finally think clearly after being freed from that sea of malice and hatred for centuries. I realize that killing you humans are more trouble than it's worth."** He replied.

Suddenly, Kakashi made some hand seals, bit his thumb, and pressed his palm on the ground. In a puff of smoke a little dog appeared in front of him. "What is it now Kakashi san?" He muttered with a lazy look on his face. Or is it his normal appearance?

Kakashi wrote something on a scroll behind the dog's back. "Pakkun, I need you to deliver this to the Hokage. Take care that this is a Double S rank secret." Pakkun nodded before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Whoa! That dog just talked!" Naruto exclaimed in awe while the Kyubi face-palmed at his lack of common knowledge. "And he just summoned him out of thin air! How did you do that Kakashi Sensei?"

"Oh that? That's because I've signed the summoning contract with dogs. That way I can summon dogs to help me." Kakashi explained simply. "Don't worry, since you've already know that you're the son of the fourth, you should get your summoning contract inheritance soon."

I can see Naruto's eyes sparkling in excitement after hearing that. "For real? I can summon the creature fourth Hokage summoned?" He pumped his fist in excitement. "That's awesome! Believe it!" He yelled out.

Then he looked at Kakashi in curiosity. "So, so, what's his summon Kakashi Sensei? Is it super powerful tigers? Or lions? Or eagles?" He asked in wonder.

Kakashi rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Hmm... If memory serves, the Fourth Hokage made a summoning contract with the Toads." He replied.

"Eh?" Naruto looked visibly deflated after hearing that. "Just toads?"

"Ever seen one the size of a mountain wielding giant katana?" Kakashi deadpanned.

Naruto gasped again. "Nevermind! That sounds awesome believe it!" Then he looked around a little. "When can I get one? Is it with the Hokage?" He asked Kakashi.

"Be patient Naruto, you'll get it soon enough... Now why don't you go and prepare for tomorrow? Perhaps Kyubi san can help you." Kakashi told him.

Naruto saluted at him before looking at the fox beside him. "Come on fox! Let's prepare Operation Hope Revival!" He exclaimed.

The fox rolled his eyes but I can see a small grin in his face. I watched them walk away to the woods to continue to devise their plan with everybody else.

Then I jumped down from the roof and landed beside Kakashi. "So, Sensei, what did you put inside that letter?" I asked him.

"Oh, you know, the fact that you got yourself an Ice User from the Mist as a servant, the Kyubi has access to the real world through shadow clone, Sakura becoming a Seal Master, and Naruto knowing about his new heritage... All that in a single day." He told me.

Suddenly, a terrifying thought appeared in my head. "Please tell me you explicitly say that the Kyubi was the one who revealed his heritage..." I told Kakashi.

The Jounin shook his head. "No, I just wrote that Naruto knows about his heritage." Then he looked at me in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

I sighed and accept my fate. "Because it means that the Sandaime is preparing an Armada of Jounins to murder me the second I step foot into Konoha." I muttered.

* * *

 **CN: GAAAH! That Pink Haired Little Brat is ruining EVERYTHING! Giving Kurama second chance, playing around with the fourth's seal... _THAT INSOLENT LITTLE..._ **

**Well... The Doctor is not here to protect her anymore... Oh she will suffer... I _will_ make her suffer, I will destroy all her hopes and dreams... I will pull her spiraling down into darkness and horror. Her life will be filled in pain and terror that She Will Regret Ever Being Born In The First Place!**

 **I am going to _break_ her...  
**


	18. Chapter 15: Finally! It's over!

**Chapter Fifteen: Finally! It's over!**

* * *

A dozen Naruto clones stood in front of me. Each one of them is looking at me in confusion. "Hmm... Let's see... I need wings, big ones. A halo if possible and I want to wear a white furred cloak." I told them.

The Narutos saluted and three of them transformed into angelic attire. I put them on and looked at myself using my pocket mirror. "Okay, let's see... A tiara?" A clone handed me a tiara. "Some sort of staff?" A clone handed me a beautiful golden staff.

I looked at the mirror and saw the Angel of the Hidden Leaf staring back at me. "Nice! I look like an actual angel!" I floated a few meters up and used my power to stretch my wings. "This is awesome!"

The real Naruto walked out of the house, followed by Sasuke, Sakura, Haku, and Kakashi. "All right everyone, I'll meet you at the bridge all right?" I told them before slowly taking off into the sky while practicing flapping my wings to make is look authentic.

For about a whole week, Sakura and I devised a clever plan to scare of Gato and make him leave the Land of Waves forever. To make it look authentic, I asked Naruto to transform into an angelic outfit for me. I also decided to bring my 'blessing' to the people of the waves.

First of all, I soared down towards the water around the Land of Waves and used my power to feel the fishes below me. Then I raised my hand up and hundreds of huge fishes came flying out of the sea.

I can see some fishermen nearby looking at me in awe and disbelief. I winked at him and rain down a portion of my fishes to their baskets.

Then, I start flying above the country. The fishes swam towards the empty market of the Land of Waves, filling them up. They also rain down towards all the houses that are obviously in a very bad shape and need some food.

Below us, I can see some Shadow Clone Villagers exclaiming about the Angel of the Hidden Leaf. Some of the real villagers seem skeptic at first, but they soon start cheering at me from below. "Angel of Hidden Leaf!" They yelled out.

I smiled at them all before flying off towards the unfinished bridge. I can see some workers looking at me in disbelief, some even dropped down to the water below them in pure shock. "Citizens of the Land of Waves!" I exclaimed in my most powerful and melodic voice.

"I hereby bless the construction of this bridge in the name of all peace and prosperity. Let it be a warning to those who opposes me shall meet an eminent demise." I told them all and every single workers start cheering at me.

* * *

I sat on top of a huge crane on the bridge. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Haku sat beside me with a bored look on their faces. It's been almost two hours and there's no sign of Gato and his armies. Aren't they going to strike once the bridge is finished?

Suddenly, I saw Kakashi walking up the crane with a book in his hand. "They're not here yet?" He asked us while making himself comfortable. "Maybe they ran after hearing about 'The Angel of Hidden Leaf'."

I shook my head. "No, Gato isn't some ordinary merchant. There's no way he'll be afraid of some random merchant."

"Haios's right, something else must be happening." Sakura replied.

We waited for another hour when suddenly, a thick mist appeared around the bridge. I channeled the force and sensed a very familiar figure walking towards us holding something in his hand. "Uhh... Guys? Mind checking this one out?" I asked them.

Kakashi jumped off the crane and landed in the middle of the mist. I created a shockwave to clear up the mist and saw a sight to behold.

It is Zabuza Momochi, but his body is covered in splatters of blood. Behind his back is The Decapitating Carving Knife, blood red and I can see a hint of human remains still hanging on the blade. In his right hand is a short man wearing formal suit squirming and struggling in his iron grip.

"Kakashi san." Zabuza addressed the Jounin.

"Zabuza san." Kakashi replied with a calm look on his face. "I take it, Gato decided to double cross you?" He asked.

Zabuza nodded and dropped Gato to the ground. The little guy tried to run away, but Zabuza stomped his back to stop him from going anywhere. "This idiot thought that an army of thugs are enough to take me down."

Gato squirmed in pain and agony. "Pl-please! Have mercy!" He exclaimed in agony. "Somebody, please save me..."

I felt Sakura nudging me to do something. I looked at her in annoyance. "What? He deserves it!" Naruto and Sasuke gave me a pointed look. "Okay fine! Here comes the angel..."

I jumped off the crane towards the bridge below me. Then I spread out my wings while halting my fall to a sudden stop. Zabuza and Kakashi looked at me in surprise. "Angel Sama..." Kakashi said, before kneeling down in front of me with a mischievous eye smile on his face.

Zabuza looked at me in a mixture of fear and awe. He quickly moved his feet from Gato before dropping down in front of me. "Angel sama..." He muttered with much more conviction than Kakashi did.

"Zabuza san..." Zabuza looked up towards me. "Fear not of my judgment for someone has given you her consent." I told him comfortingly.

"Who's consent?" Zabuza asked in confusion.

I looked up and gently bring Haku from the crane above me. She floated in front of Zabuza with a tearful smile on her face. "Zabuza sama..." She said as I gently put her down to the floor. "I'm sorry for being a useless tool..."

The Demon of Hidden Mist crouched to her level. "Haku... Don't you ever think for once that you are useless." He walked towards her and wiped a tear off her cheek. "A girl so innocent and pure yet you are a deadly weapon. Not once have you ever failed me Haku..."

Haku gave him a tearful smile before embracing him into a hug. "Thank you! Zabuza sama! I promise I will never disappoint you..." She cried in joy and sadness.

Zabuza pat Haku behind her back. "You can't disappoint me... I will be proud of whatever you decide to become." He let go of her and stood up. "Good bye Haku... May someday we meet again..."

"Good bye, Zabuza sama..."

With that, The Demon of Hidden Mist turned around and walked away from the Land of Waves; leaving his most precious tool and companion behind.

After that tearful goodbye I moved my attention towards Gato who seems to be trying to escape by jumping off the bridge. "Gato!" I held out my hand and used the force to grab him by his neck. I dragged him inches away from my hand before turning around.

Right behind me are the whole citizens of Wave Country. Each one of them is looking at Gato in anger and malice. "Gato, your life is built on top of the suffering of others. Your paths are paved with innocent families and lives."

"Please... Have mercy..." He whispered.

"Then you better hope he give you his consent..." I turned him towards an old man standing in front of the crowds. He walked towards Gato with a cold look on his face. "Gato, this is Tazuna, the Bridge Builder. His daughter is Kaiza's wife, do you remember him? The Hero of Waves, the man who brought this land into harmony and prosperity. Do you remember what you did to him?"

Gato looked at the crowds and found every single person in the area is glaring at him with malice and hatred. He looked at Tazuna and saw him crackling his fist in anger. "Ta-Tazuna san! Wa..."

'SMACK' A nasty left hook to the face cut him off. "That's for my daughter." 'BOOF' He punched Gato's gut. "That's for Kaiza." 'WHAM' He punched Gato's face with all his might. "That's for everyone else you fat pig..."

I dropped Gato down to the ground below. "Tazuna san... Will you give him your consent?" I asked the bridge builder.

Tazuna glared at Gato and crouched down to his level. "Why do I even have to consider..." He whispered threateningly at him.

Then, Gato did the most idiotic, most unexpected thing I ever thought he'll did. He gave Tazuna a weak chuckle and gazed at him with a very confident look on his face. "If you give me your consent, I promise that your daughter will not be harmed..." He whispered weakly. "I've sent out my best men to capture her... Soon, they will bring them to me and I promise to free her if you give me your consent."

Uh oh... I looked at Kakashi with a slightly panicked look on my face. "Please tell me there's someone guarding the house..." I told him.

Kakashi cringed a little after hearing that. "Maybe Naruto left a clone behind?" He asked.

I looked up and saw Naruto shaking his head and waving his hand panic. "He didn't..." I looked back at Gato and lifted him up with the Force. "All right... First of all, you underestimated my power." I told him with a flat look on my face. "Second of all, you just sealed your fate. Now you need the consent of at least half of the people of this country."

Gato flew towards the crowds in front of him and landed harshly on the ground. He looked up and saw Inari standing in front of the people of waves who were crackling their knuckles and brandishing their tools like a weapon. Gato tried to turn around and crawl away, only to face a _very_ pissed Tazuna.

"Kakashi, make sure they don't kill him yet. I'm going to go and check on Tsunami." I said before flying off back to Tazuna's house.

* * *

The first thing I saw when I get to Tazuna's home is splatters of blood covering the front of the house. The next thing I noticed is a pile of human entrails lying down a distance away from the house. I gulped a little and walked into the house.

I let out a breath of relief when I saw Tsunami mopping the blood off the floor with a flat look on her face. She saw me coming and smiled a little. "Hello Angel san, sorry for all the mess, your fox friend gets a little bit excited when he tried to save me. He's in the back now."

Oh right, I left that adorable plushy here... "Thanks Tsunami san, sorry for all the blood." I told her before leaving the home.

I went to the back of the house and saw the Kyubi playing around with a lifeless head. "Hi! What are you doing Kyubi?" I asked him.

"Playing with a head..." The Kyubi replied while picking up the head in front of him with his front claws. "I've never seen one up close before... Usually they're just piles of mush when I'm done killing people."

I looked at the head in front of him. "So... What happened to them? Did you use jutsu or..."

"I gutted them like a fish." Kyubi replied easily. "Then I smashed the other one's head and ripped off the head of the other." Then he looked at the head in front of him. "No wonder you humans are so stupid, your brain is smaller than my eyeball... In my full form at least..."

Well... Since he's technically a demon, I guess I can tolerate this behaviour. "Well... Don't worry, I'm cool with this." I told him. "Just don't kill anyone without a very good reason though, that can land you into some unexpected BS."

* * *

After resting for another few days, we finally decided to leave the Land of Waves. The bridge itself is called the Great Konoha Bridge, named after the ninja who helped the construction and the angel who protected them during the construction.

By Inari's wisdom and reluctantly Tazuna's, Gato is pardoned for his actions. He still has some huge debt to pay though, that's why every single penny and industry he has from the Gato Company are now the property of the People of Waves.

Speaking of property, Haku doesn't seem to be too shaken by Zabuza's departure and becoming my servant. It's obvious that she still miss him a lot, but she's starting to adapt to her new life as my new companion. She never question my orders, she always stood by my side, and she never stopped paying attention to me just to see if I need her help.

Another thing, is that Kyubi has taken a liking to Naruto. He shrunk a little bit and sat on Naruto's shoulder on our way back to Konoha. The blonde doesn't seem to mind having the Kyubi sitting down on his shoulder. I almost envied him in some way, that adorable little fox is fluffier than most dolls.

Interestingly enough, Sasuke seemed to be pretty comfortable in walking with Sakura. He doesn't ignore her questions all the time and listened patiently whenever Sakura tells him about her days in the hospital. They make a pretty cute couple if I say so myself, opposites attracts don't they?

"Aha! We're here, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed when he saw the gates of Konoha in the distance. "Race you all to the village! Come on Kyubi, let's show them what we can do!" He exclaimed.

The Fox smirked and jumped off Naruto's shoulder. Then, in a puff of smoke he grew until he's the size of a small horse. Naruto jumped on top of him and winked at the rest of us. "See you later slowpoke!" He exclaimed before the Kyubi start running and took him towards the village.

I looked at Haku and smirked at her. "Come on! Let's see if we can beat them." She yelped a little in surprise when I suddenly took both of us soaring through the air. I can see the Kyubi running below me faster than most Jounins. Even I am struggling to keep up with them.

Soon enough, I dived down towards the village's entrance and landed smoothly at the same time as Naruto did. "And it's a tie! Congratulations, you both win!" A familiar voice exclaimed behind me.

I turned around and saw Iruka Sensei smiling at me near a checkpoint. "Hi Iruka sensei!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

The chunin smiled at me. "Well... I just want to congratulate you for your promotions." I looked at him in confusion when he said that. "It's actually a surprise, why don't you all go to the Hokage to give out your mission report."

"Is this another assassination attempt?" I asked him in suspicion.

Iruka shook his head. "No, there won't be any more assassination attempt. You passed." He told me.

I passed? What does that even mean?

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Haku, Kakashi, and I stood in front of the Hokage while staring at a black book on his hand. A symbol of the Hidden Mist Village could be seen in the cover of the book. "So... This is the list of all the Wanted Ninja of the Hidden Mist?" I asked him. "Is Zabuza in there?"

Hiruzen opened the book for me and opened an entry about Zabuza. He is an A Rank Missing Nin that is also known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist. A huge cross mark could be seen on the page. "Not anymore Haios san... Zabuza has returned peacefully to Kiri and become a Jounin." He told me.

Haku smiled in joy and relief after hearing that. Looks like Zabuza has finally found peace back in his home village. "That's great! Now he can stop being a bounty hunter and get a better life!" I said.

Then the Hokage opened another page on the Bingo Book. Inside it is a picture of Kakashi an A Rank Konoha Ninja that is also known as The Copy Cat Ninja. Apparently Kakashi has a sharingan hidden in his covered eye and he used it to copy enemy's jutsu.

Naruto gasped a little after reading that part. "Whoa! You copied over a thousand jutsu! That's amazing Kakashi Sensei!" He exclaimed in amazement. "How do you get a Sharingan? Are you Sasuke's secret relative?

Kakashi shook his head. "No, this eye was given to me by my friend." He said in a tone that tells us that there's a story behind that answer.

Finally, the Hokage flipped to the last page. "Haios san, this is a new updated entry of the Bingo Book." Hokage said. "They were forced to update this book just now when they decided to add a person inside the book." He flipped through the book and showed a page with a familiar face on it.

It's an illustration me draped inside my angel attire. The description is as follows:

 _Angel of Hidden Leaf_

 _Name: Unknown_

 _Title: Angel of Hidden Leaf_

 _Class: A Rank_

 _Kekkei Genkai: Unknown_

 _Known Ability: Undetectable by Sensors, Flight, Telekinesis._

 _Description:_

 _Angel of the Hidden Leaf is a mysterious figure who is said to protect the Shinobi of Konoha and its citizens for a very long time. She has the power to turn an A Rank Shinobi Zabuza Momochi, one of the Seven Legendary Swordsmen of the Mist powerless. She can bind a person's hand using her power, rendering them unable to do any Jutsu. She also has the power to manipulate weapon to slice her opponent without lifting a single finger._

 _Sensors confirmed that the Angel doesn't seem to have visible chakra pathways inside her body. She doesn't use any chakra when she manipulates objects around her. Further research suggest that she is immune to any chakra manipulating power such Genjutsu and certain type of Seals._

 _Order: Approach with Caution_

"Nani the fuck!? I'm an A Rank Ninja!? Seriously!?" I yelled out in disbelief while everyone else gasped in shock.

Hiruzen nodded and closed the book in front of me. "At least in Kiri you are a wanted person." He took a sip of a tea and smiled at me. "Of course, I already expected this to happen during your first mission. That is why I decided to promote you into becoming a Tokubetsu Jounin."

What the WHAT!? "A JOUNIN!? I haven't even become a Chunin yet!" I exclaimed in disbelief. "Now you're turning me into a Jounin? I mean, WHAT?!"

The Hokage nodded calmly. "You proved yourself to be quite skilled. You hold your own against twenty Chunin and survived a friendly spar with me." He explained. "This is why I decided to give you a promotion into becoming one of our Special High Ninja.'

"Wait just a minute Old Man!" I heard Naruto yelling out beside me. "What about Team Seven? She's not leaving us isn't she?" He asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately she is..." Hiruzen said. Then she looked at Haku who has been silent the whole time. "If Haku decided to pledge alliance to our village, she can replace her position as the Genin of Team Seven."

We all looked at Haku who just looked at Hiruzen with a reluctant look on her face. "I..." She turned towards me. "What should I do, Angel sama?" She asked.

I nodded at her. "Sure, someone's gotta take care of the boys for me." Then I shrugged a little. "Besides, what's stopping me from spending time with you lot?" I pointed at the old man. "Not that old fossil, that's for sure."

Then the Hokage stood up from his seat and activated a complex seal on the wall beside him. The door behind us locked up on its own and the whole room is sealed with complex mechanism. "Now, regarding the part about the Nine Tails in your report..." Hiruzen said with a dead serious look on his face. "If it's not for Kurenai and her genjutsu, your arrival would've caused mass panic among the villagers."

I thought back about how Naruto ride the Kyubi all the way to Hokage Tower. It seems pretty odd that nobody noticed it happening.

"For this reason, I decided that the Kyubi must not take a form of Nine Tailed Fox. May I suggest, a regular fox or a ninja dog." The Hokage said.

"A big regular fox." Naruto said suddenly. "At least that's what he told me." He added.

Hiruzen nodded a little. "Fair enough, I will arrange a meeting with the fox later since Kakashi has told me that he is trustworthy enough." Then he looked at me. "Haios, this marks the end of your test. From this day forward, there will be no more assassination targeted towards you."

FINALLY! That took WAY too long! "Yes! Thank You so much Hokage Sama, I promise I am not going to reveal S Rank secret again!" I exclaimed in relief.

The Hokage smiled at me. "I trust that you won't." Then he looked at rest of us. "You're all dismissed."

* * *

It was almost nighttime, the end of her shift...

Sakura stood in front of her home. Her hand gripped her flashlight tightly and her eyes burns with determination. She flashed the door handle and the door slowly opened on its own, revealing a dark empty living room.

"Kabuto san." Sakura said calmly as she stepped into the house. "Are you here to pick up Yuko's medical record?" She flashed her flashlight towards a wall near the door frame and a certain white haired medic flickered into existence. "Or are you here to start a war?"

Kabuto smirked at her and held up his hands. "All right, you got me Sakura chan..." He said calmly. "You can put your flashlight back down." He lowered his hand and walked closer towards her. "I know it's harmless."

The girl twirled her flashlight around. "Harmless you say..." She smiled a little. "That's why I love it, doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim..." Then she pointed the flashlight in front of his face. "But that's the Sonic Screwdriver."

A blinding flash of blue light shot out of the Chakra Flashlight. Kabuto's eyes widened and a blood curling scream came out of his throat. He struggled to run away, but he can feel his body paralyzed in a single spot. "This is _Chakra Flashlight_. It manipulates chakra like a handheld Fuinjutsu and Juinjutsu Blaster." Sakura said coldly while watching Kabuto screaming in agony in front of her.

Then, she turned off the flashlight. Kabuto dropped down to the floor below her in agony. He covered his forehead with his palms while hissing a little in pain. "Wh-what have you done..?" He whispered weakly.

Sakura smirked at him. "That, my friend, is the Caged Bird Curse Seal. A Juinjutsu used by the Main House of the Hyuga Clan to control the Branch Member of its house." She frowned a little after saying that. "I don't really like their way of treating their family, but I suppose there's nothing I can do for now..."

Then, the pink haired medic looked at Kabuto. "You know... I was thinking about burning every single one of your brain cells using that seal... I really, really want to _kill_ you right now..." Her expression fell and she crouched down to the floor in front of him. Then she gripped Kabuto's shoulders with both of her hands and closed her eyes.

Slowly, Sakura brought her face close to Kabuto's ear and started to whisper. "You _murdered_ my parents when I was away... You killed them in cold blood..." Her voice wavered and she started to sob a little. "Th-then why... Why can't I bring myself to hurt you?" She leaned away and wiped a tear off her face. "Is it because I took that oath? To never be cruel? To always be kind?"

"Why did you do it..?" Sakura whispered. "Why did you kill my parents?"

Kabuto looked at Sakura, his head is still throbbing but he forced out sentences out of his mind. "Y-you have so much po-potential Sakura... Your knowledge... Your intelligence... You can do so much more..." His whole body shook as he slowly stood up from his position. "Join us Sakura... Orochimaru sama will... GYAAAAH!"

His words were cut short when the X seal on his forehead glows brightly. With a resounding thud he dropped back down on the floor while screaming his lungs out in pain and agony.

"Nope, from now on, you are answering to _me_. So forget about that snake and tighten up your lab coat. Tomorrow is your first shift as my assistant in the hospital." Sakura said with a flat look on her face. Then she let go of the hand seal and folded her arms in front of her chest. "Now get the hell out of my house before a Shinobi shows up."

* * *

 **CN: I had a plot... Trials I'm going to put Haios through...  
**

 **Now that pink haired little bitch decided to ruin everything.**

 **Oh, she will suffer all right. The Death of her parents was just the beginning.**


	19. Performance Report 3

Performance Report... Again... Well, it's about time I guess. "Okay Creator, make this quick!" I exclaimed in annoyance.

 **"We have a problem..."** The Creator spoke suddenly with an oddly serious tone in his voice. **"Your friend Sakura? Do you know what she has done? Do you know the implication of saving Haku and freeing the Kyubi is?"**

"I have a new servant and a plushy... Why?" I asked in confusion. I mean, he's not usually this caring towards insignificant stuff like this. "You have a problem with that?"

For a moment, all I could hear is the sound of paper shuffling and head banging on a table. **"Do you know why I sent you to the great multiverse instead of an original universe?"** He asked me with a very exasperated tone in his voice.

"Because you suck at world building?"

 **"NO! It's because it's easier to keep up with an existing universe! There's already a character, villains, plots, and places. I only have to focus on you and you only. But then..."** Snapping sounds appeared all over the void. **"That little pink haired devil spawn appear, ruining the whole plot! How in the name of FUCK do I have to deal with that?!"**

It took me a while to figure out what's happening here. When I did, I can't help to shudder in terror a little. "Don't tell me... Writer's block?" I asked him.

 **"Yes... I had a plot... You kill Zabuza and Haku, Chunin Exam, Invasion, the Third Died, Sasuke left, find Tsunade, and leave the world the same time Naruto leave for his training."** He explained. **"But thanks to her, Haku survived, you're not going to the Chunin Exam, the Invasion might fail, the third might've survived, and Sasuke ain't going anywhere! All because of that useless mortal and her little lightstick!"**

Huh... I never thought Sakura's creating that much change. I mean, is that how much impact she brings to the story? "Can't you do anything about it? I mean, even with writer's block life will goes on with me." I told him.

 **"If that writer's block didn't go away soon... I will pull you out of this world and send you to another."** I gulped a little after hearing that. I'm getting used and kinda like it here now. **"Now... Messages... Damn it, I don't have a time for this."**

A thick envelope suddenly appeared in my hand. **"There, read it yourself, I have to go..."**

I opened the envelope and saw a bunch of separate and redacted letters. I picked a random one and read it.

 _From Nivellia Neil_ _Good job Haios-chan! The force is really a terrifying force... Scary one.  
From a scale of one to ten how much perimeters of Haios-chan's power? And if Kaguya is SSS rank, Hashirama is SS rank. What about Haios? A B rank? Or an A rank?_

Huh... I never thought about that one... Maybe A Rank? I mean, I am an A ranked Angel of Hidden Leaf. But to be honest, I still don't know the limit of my power yet, I haven't met a situation where I actually use my power with the intent to kill. So yeah, I think A Rank is pretty fair...

 _Why does Hiruzen look so hateful to Haios-chan? Sure, she leaked S rank secrets. But Sasuke not telling anyone about that. Does the creator secretly give Hiruzen a suggestion to make Haios as in hell? First, Hiruzen beat Haios to half death. Second, she became the target of shuriken practice for the academy students. Just for extra credit! Third, Hiruzen put a bounty on Haios's head and sent all Chunnin to capture her. And then... wave mission.. Hiruzen seems to know something. And Sakura very suspicious._

Well it turns out, all those assassination was a way for him to test me into becoming a Jounin. I don't really like his method, but he wanted to see how I cope with stressful situation. As for Wave Mission? I have no bloody clue what he was attempting to do...

 _The Angel of Konoha... A bit unoriginal (Konan had this title in Ame). But I like her moniker. And yea... Sakura is OOC! Very OOC. It's like not Sakura at all. Or is the doctor in disguise? That person can't Sakura... the changes are too drastic..._

Who's Konan? The only Konan I know is spelled out Conan and he is a detective... And yeah, Sakura is very OOC, makes me wonder what that Doctor person did to her.

 _From Thomas Drovin_ _Well I see that Haios has taken well to the lower D ranked missions than Naruto did, and now she's helping Tazuna with his Bridge Building in the land of Waves. That will NOT be an easy task, HOWEVER Haios has already altered things...her 'eye in the sky' has saved them from the Demon Brothers and STOPPED Zabuza and Haku earlier than anticipated. But it was ALSO partly due to Sakura coming too, yeah I should have realised the Doctor would want her to go as a medic for Team Seven as well as Haios...none of them have a Sonic Screwdriver do they? Onwards to the next chapter to see what the fallout from all this is!_

Yeah, that was a very clever plan. My eye in the sky managed to spook Zabuza enough into forfeiting. I mean, up until this point he still thought I am an actual angel. Heck, I think it was him who put my name into Kiri's Bingo Book.

 _Well, well, well! So thanks to Haios' presence they not only defeat Zabuza and Haku BUT get Zabuza to pull OUT and go back home and have Haku stay with THEM! Also Haku is a GIRL too huh? Surprise! Surprise! However nature abhors a vacuum...so if our two didn't die as a result of battling Team Seven...I take it SOMEONE else will...is that a good or BAD I wonder? See you next update whenever you can manage it so I can find out! Later!_

I think it was the two Gato Henchman Kyubi killed that dies... And a few hundreds of his thugs courtesy of Zabuza. But hey, at least nobody on our side gets hurt.

 _Chaotic Neutral...its no use making Sakura suffer for what she's been doing with Haios and Team Seven. The Finger of blame is sorely pointed on YOU. YOU sent Haios to the World of Naruto to Learn remember? Heck YOU CREATED her to BE immortal, AND YOU make her life complicated ON PURPOSE._

 _Besides...If I know the Time Lord he had Sakura travel with him for a bit learning a few things from him. I mean why else would Sakura be so different when Haios confronted her about her differences? The Doctor obviously took her away for a year and a half, but thanks to the TARDIS she was returned within a few minutes, hours or even a DAY and nobody would have noticed her gone. If she's picked up the Doctor's habits, and a few mannerisms then no doubt he gave her a little bit of advice and WARNING about what you MAY do to her FOR interfering. It's called EXPERINCE the Doctor may have well WARNED Sakura about possible threats to her, her friends and Haios. True he may NOT be around in person...but he almost ALWAYS has a plan for such things._

 _I can't see WHY you're so annoyed...Haios hass given Haku a NEW purpose following her, as well as help get the bridge built. However as she DID let Naruto have access to the Kyubii's Chakara...even if it IS only 5%...she'll be in trouble as Kakashi TOLD the Hokage and he'll jump to the WRONG conclusion. If Haios want's to AVOID those Jounin ready to kill her I suggest she send a note to the Hokage EXPLAINING things before she steps back into Leaf Village...it can't hurt can it? Haios can pull a prank or two on Kakashi because of what he did...he didn't go into DETAIL on how Naruto knew now did he?_

Wh-What? TARDIS? What the heck is the TARDIS? And creator wanting to make Sakura suffer? What!? What's going on!? Why Sakura? What's gonna happen to her?

"OI! CREATOR!" I yelled out. But there was no answer. "CREATOR!"

...

...

Well... Let's just continue this...

 _Well, the Waves Arc has ended WAY differently than I thought...and Haios is now an A RANKED "Angel of Leaf" huh? Well I guess that can be an accurate title...the Angel costume NOT withstanding when you think about it Haios is indeed like an angel. She showed REAL divine judgement on Gato I'll give you that!_

 _I was MOST surprised about that status the Hokage told her about that was REAL understanding of him! He was also real understanding of Naruto and the Nine Tailed Fox too, however its a good idea that it manifests itself as a REGULAR Fox not one of many tails._

 _As for Sakura she had EVERY right to melt out the punishment on that useless little lackey Kabuto killing her parents! Death is too good for him so making him SUFFER PAINFULLY is the next best thing, too bad she couldn't do it TO Kabuto's employer huh?_

KILLING HER WHAT!? SAKURA'S PARENT WAS KILLED!? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? Oh my gosh is she okay? And what do you mean by making him suffer painfully, and who the _fuck_ is Kabuto anyway!?

Tom, I am freaking out here man... This messages are not redacted... What the fuck... What the fuck is going on I-

* * *

 **CN: And she wondered why I always censored the message...**

 **Don't worry, she won't remember any of this... I will be seeing you later, in the next chapter...**


	20. Chapter 16: Kabuto Yakushi

**Chapter Sixteen: Kabuto Yakushi**

* * *

You know makes a perfect morning? Waking up with the fluffiest most adorable demon sleeping beside you, that's a perfect morning. "Morning" I said while burying my face into the fluffy orange fur beside me. "See? Cuddles! It's nice!"

I can hear the Kyubi purring angrily beneath his breath. **"Not like I have a choice..."** He muttered grumpily. **"Get up, it's almost seven."**

"It's Saturday and it's raining... Movement is optional..." I muttered, not letting go of my grip on his fluffy body. The fox just groaned under his breath before wrapping me with one of his tails. "Aww, thanks... You're an adorable little sweetheart you know that right?" I said after feeling the warm sensation of his tail wrapping my body fighting against the cold weather outside.

After a few minutes of cuddles I heard someone walking towards my apartment. I sighed a little in frustration. "It's Saturday! I forbid entry without a cup of coffee!" I exclaimed towards the door.

I heard the person walking away after hearing that. "Wait, that actually worked?" I said in slight surprise. "Huh, well, I hope whoever it is can't find a coffee." I muttered.

About five minutes later, knocking sound came from the door. "Master, I brought you your coffee..." A soft spoken voice came from the door.

Oh wait, that was Haku... No wonder it worked. "Come in Haku, do you need anything?" I asked her while opening the door for the girl. She walked towards me and kneeled down in front of my sleeping figure. "Okay, no need for that. Just state your business."

"I'm sorry, Angel sama... Sakura requested your presence on the Hokage Monument..." Then she looked at me for a moment. "Also, I highly suggest you wear something black." She added.

I sighed a little. "Well, I do owe her a lot for healing me up plenty..." I opened the window and some droplets of water rained down into my apartment from outside. "I don't have anything but white so I guess I'll just go with my usual trench coat." I put up a small force field around my body before flying out of my apartment. "See you later guys!'

On my way to the Hokage Monument, I saw a crowd of people lining up in front of the cemetery in the outskirts of the village. They all wore black cloak and holding black umbrellas to protect them from the rain. "Rest in peace..." I muttered as I flew past them.

* * *

Soon enough, I made it to the Hokage Monument. I can see a huge Shadow Clone pavilion on top of the platform with all my friends sitting inside it. I smiled a little after seeing the Rookie Nine and everyone else sitting together. "Hi! What's the occasion?" I exclaimed as I landed in the middle of them.

It was then that I realized that everyone is wearing black cloak. The same one I saw near the cemetery. "Oh..." I looked at all my friends; their usual colorful and cheerful demeanor disappeared. Naruto, Ino, Kiba, or even Choji didn't say a word upon my arrival; they just sat there with a solemn look on their faces. Even Shino and Shikamaru somehow become even more silent than usual.

Sakura sat in the middle of them. She has her eyes closed and a miserable look on her face. She's currently resting her head on Sasuke's shoulder who sat beside her. Judging by the way Sasuke is comforting her and Ino isn't exploding out in anger, Sakura is the one mourning.

I looked at myself and realized that I am wearing very inappropriate clothing. Then I looked at Naruto who's been silent the whole time. "Hey, can I have a cloak to..." A Shadow Clone black cloth appeared in front of me. I quickly put it on and sighed a little. "First of all... Haku didn't tell me anything about a funeral. Second of all... What happened?"

Sasuke suddenly spoke. "Sakura's parents were found dead yesterday in their home." He sighed a little. "Sakura refused to attend their funeral and asked a Naruto to make a Shadow Clone to replace her."

Well... That is a bit unorthodox, but I understand that everyone has their way of handling their grief. I just hope that Naruto's clone doesn't screw up and suddenly dispel.

A few minutes later, a white haired genin walked towards the pavilion. He seems familiar on the first glance; I think I've seen him plenty of times in the hospital. He wore his headband covering his forehead and a slightly nervous look on his face.

We all watched in confusion when the genin suddenly bowed down in front of Sakura. "Forgive me for being late... Sakura sama..." He whispered. "I had to take care of some errands in the hospital."

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Kabuto. "Kabuto... You do know why you're here right?" We all watched in confusion when Sakura walked towards the mountain behind her. She took out her flashlight and a glowing seal appeared on the mountain behind her.

Suddenly, everything turned silent. A suffocating silent that makes me feel like in a vacuum. I looked at Kiba and found him fidgeting uncomfortably. Then I looked at Sasuke and saw him looking at the Konoha village with a shocked look on his face.

Everyone looked at the village and found themselves staring at a very frozen world. The wind didn't blow, the rain drops are frozen in their place, and the citizens stopped moving. It was as if time has stopped outside the pavilion.

"Everyone..." I heard Sakura spoke behind us. We all quickly turned around, not a single one of us dared to make a sound. "I'm sorry if it's uncomfortable, but I do not want any intrusions during this." She told us.

Naruto raised his hand. "Umm, Sorry Sakura chan but..." He stood up from his position and pointed at the world outside the pavilion. "DID YOU JUST STOP TIME?!" He yelled out in disbelief.

Sakura sighed a little. "No, I changed our relative of time nearing the speed of light using this seal." She pointed at the seal on the mountain. "It uses the ambient chakra of Konoha to power up so we should have at least an hour before that seal fell."

Wow... Who knew Seal masters are reality warpers?

Then Sakura took a deep breath and began her explanation. "Everyone, there's something you need to know... My parents were assassinated." We nodded grimly when she said that, it's true that her parent's death was a bit too sudden and suspicious.

"Do you know who the killer is?" I heard Sasuke asked with a deadly look in his voice. "Did they hurt you in any way?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes, yes I know who the killer is... Did he hurt me?" She balled her hands into fists. "Does betraying your friend and killing her parents in cold blood counts as hurting?" She gritted her teeth and took a deep breath to regain her composure. "I don't know... But it hurts a lot..."

I can see Sasuke crackling his fist a little. Looks like he knew exactly what Sakura's been through. "Do you know his name?" He muttered a little.

"His name is Kabuto Yakushi, he's a genin working as a medic nin in the Konoha Hospital." Sakura said. "He... He's also a spy who worked under the missing nin, Orochimaru the Snake Sannin. Yes, he's not loyal to the village. No, I haven't told this to anyone." She explained.

Ino raised her hand. "Do you need us to help you catch him and bring him to justice?" She asked Sakura.

The doctor shook her head. "No I don't need you to catch him." A small devilish smirk slowly grew on her face. "I already did, I paralyzed him and applied the Caged Bird Curse Seal on his forehead." I heard Hinata gasping a little after hearing that. "I heard it hurts a lot..."

Then she crouched down to the white haired genin's level. "Ne, Kabuto kun... Did it hurt when I applied that seal on you? Or did it hurt more when I used it on you?"

DAMN! If that doesn't spell out BADASS I don't know what will!

"Wait! Are you saying that's Kabuto!?" Naruto exclaimed while everyone else is looking at Kabuto in disbelief. "How did you beat him?"

Sakura sighed a little. "He underestimated me and my flashlight." Then she looked at me. "Haios will you be the judge to this person here? I trust your fairness..." She smiled at me a little. "Angel of the Hidden Leaf..."

I nodded and stood up from my position. Naruto created my angel attired and gave it to me. I put it on and hovered towards Kabuto.

"Kabuto Yakushi... Your life is filled with trickery and betrayal. Your path is paved with lies and the suffering of those closest to you." I paused for a second and moved my attention to all my friends. "You all have his fate in your hands. What will it be?"

Silence swept through the pavilion. I looked around and saw everyone looking at Kabuto in anger and malice.

Then, Ino stood up from her position and walked towards Kabuto. She made a hand seal and tapped her hands on Kabuto's Headband. "Kabuto... What motivates you to kill Sakura's parents?" She asked him.

"I wanted to break psyche so I can use her and mold her into becoming Orochimaru's finest servant." I have to grab hold of Naruto and Sasuke after he said that. "She has a potential that shouldn't be wasted in this village." Then Kabuto gasped a little after saying that. "Yamanaka Clear Mind Jutsu." He muttered in realization.

Ino nodded a little. "Yes, you can't lie... Now tell us about what happened to you since your earliest memory." She said.

"This information is dangerous..." Kabuto spoke. "You'll be killed for even knowing half of this information."

Ino sighed a little. "Just give us your general background." She told him.

"My earliest memory was when I was just a child. I lived in an orphanage and taken care by woman named Nono. She took care of me for quite a long time until one day, I was taken by the Root to become one of their spies." Kabuto explained. "For years I traveled from Kumo, Kiri, Suna, and Iwa. But during that last mission I was caught by an enemy ninja, we had a fight and I managed to defeat her." He paused for a second. "Then I realized that it was Nono all along, I tried to save her and tell her that it was me Kabuto. But she didn't recognize me..."

Hmm... This Root thing seems to be pretty big deal...

"Then Orochimaru came to me. He told me that Nono was also working under root. They used falsified image to make her forget about me. I gained my self-identification from her, without her, I don't even know who I am." He paused a second and sighed. "Then I decided to work under Orochimaru and create a new hidden village called the Hidden Sound Village. I made a new background and from that I'm able to infiltrate Konoha and become a genin."

Ah... Loss of identity... That's what's wrong with him.

"Suddenly, the most precious, most fascinating creature literally fell from the sky." Kabuto looked at me. "The girl without chakra, the Angel of Hidden Leaf... Orochimaru wants you Haios, he wants you to be his most precious weapon. Powerful, eternal, and immune to even the most powerful Genjutsu." He looked at Sakura. "You are my key in getting her, the only one in this world who knows how to heal her."

I see now. Get Sakura and I'll have no choice but to work for him. Clever...

Ino gasped and took short bated breath. Choji and Shikamaru jolted up from their position and walked towards her. "Sorry..." Ino whispered. "I ran out of chakra... I can't keep that jutsu for too long... Don't trust anything he says from this point." The boys took Ino away from Kabuto and Naruto made a small cushion for her to sit on.

Now that we know more about Kabuto, everyone can do a better judgment for him. "All right, Sasuke, what do you think?" I asked the uchiha.

Sasuke looked at Kabuto coldly. "Death is too kind for him... He deserves a fate worse than that..."

I nodded a little. "You don't give him your consent." Then I looked at Naruto. "What do you think Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Kabuto for a moment before sighing a little. "Well... He's a jerk, I hate him for killing Sakura chan's parent but... I give him my consent..." He replied.

"That's one, four more consent to go." I looked at Ino. "Ino, what do you think?"

Ino glared at Kabuto. "No... This monster hurt my best friend. If you think I will forgive him then you have another thing coming." She said.

"Okay... Shikamaru, what do you think?" I asked the smartest of us.

"Spare him, and then dispose of him once we don't need him anymore." Shikamaru replied coldly.

"Choji?" I asked the one sitting beside him.

"I'll go with Shikamaru..." Choji replied.

I nodded a little. "All right, that's three consent. Just two more." I looked at Kiba and Shino. "What do you both think?"

"Heck no! I say we feed him to the wolves!" Kiba exclaimed angrily.

I looked at Shino. "Shikamaru is right, we can use him." He said calmly.

Finally, I looked at Hinata who's been quiet the whole time. She brought her hands together and made a hand seal I don't recognize.

"GYAAAAH!" Kabuto let out a blood curling scream and kneeled down in agony. In just a few seconds, his screams turned into a series of painful whimper and sobbing. "S-stop! Khh, AH! S-SToP!" He tried to form complete sentence but the pain seemed to be unbearable.

"Hinata chan..." Naruto said suddenly. "That's enough..." The Hyuga let go of the seal and looked down. Then she took a deep breath before nodding a little.

"I give my consent..." She whispered.

I nodded a little. "All right, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, and Hinata gave their consent." I looked at Kabuto and gently lifted him up from his position. "From this day forward, you shall become our double agent. You will tell us Orochimaru's entire plan and always be useful unless you want to have your head fried." I looked at him. "Understand?"

Kabuto nodded a little. The pain from earlier was still too much for him to say anything.

"Awesome, now tell us everything and don't you dare lying because trust me, _I know_."

* * *

For about an hour, Kabuto told us everything. It's obvious that if we didn't know about this information earlier, _Konoha is screwed._ I mean seriously, two Hidden Village, Sand and Sound combining their forces to take down Konoha. Put the One Tail for the icing and Orochimaru's plan to assassinate the Hokage for the cherry on top; we need lots of help for this one.

"Okay guys... Chunin Exam is next week. Remember, the nine of us will have to pass through this exam if we want to stop this invasion." I said while carefully devising a plan. "Shikamaru, what do you think? Should we inform the Hokage? Should we turn Kabuto to the TI Department?"

Shikamaru brought his hands together and looked down in deep thought. "Hmm..." He closed his eyes for a moment before shaking his head. "If we tell this to anyone, chances of Orochimaru discovering our knowledge will increase, who knows how many spies he has in our midst. He might just change his plan and we'll lose this precious opportunity."

Then Shikamaru sighed a little. "But it will be much harder and dangerous if we do this on our own. We need at least someone in the Jounin ranks who can help us." Then he glanced at me. "Yes, I've heard about your promotion. But Tokubetsu Jounin is not the same as Jounin."

Okay, a Jounin we can trust... "How about our Jounin sensei?" Naruto suggested suddenly. "I mean, I don't know about your sensei, but I think Kakashi sensei is trustworthy..." He said.

Shikamaru considered about it for a second. "Well... We all trust our Jounin Sensei, but there's a very high chance that he or she will inform the Hokage the second we tell them about this." He thought about it for a second. "How do we make sure they're not going to tell anyone?"

I smirked a little. "It's easy! We'll just kidnap them!"

"EEEH!?" Everyone but Shikamaru and Shino exclaimed while looking at me like I'm crazy.

I nodded a little. "Yep! We'll kidnap them! Then we tell them about this invasion and make them promise not to tell anyone!" I exclaimed.

"Actually... I like that plan..." Shikamaru said. "Tomorrow, we'll prepare for everything. The day after tomorrow during our daily training, you will all attempt to capture your perspective Jounin Sensei." He said calmly.

With that, we ended our meeting and Sakura deactivated her seal.

* * *

Meanwhile in the apartment...

Haku and the Kyubi sat together on Haios's bed. The former held a cup of coffee in her hands. " **Are you going to drink that?"** Kyubi asked suddenly.

"This is master's coffee..." She muttered.

The Nine Tails rolled his eyes. **"I'm pretty sure she won't mind if I drink that."** He replied.

"I can make you another if you want..." Haku replied.

 **"You are hopeless, you know that right?"**

"I don't understand... What do you mean?"

 **"Exactly..."** Then the Kyubi stood up and stretched his legs. **"What do you think she has in her apartment?"** He asked while walking around the room.

Haku stood up and put down the coffee on a table. "I don't think you should look around Angel's personal belongings..." She said with a slightly scared look on her face.

 **"Stop me."** The Kyubi replied while checking on some papers about Haios's research on the Elemental Nation. **"Hmm... Interesting..."** He put down the papers and picked up thick book nearby. **"This must be her journal..."**

The fox opened the book and skipped to the last page. **"I see... So she doesn't update this book until she left a world..."** He said after realizing that there is no entry about the Elemental Nation in there. Then he opened the first page and a small grin slowly appeared on his face. **"Looks like there's someone out there far worse than that bastard Kishi..."**

"Who are you talking about?" Haku asked in curiosity.

 **"I can't tell you, you'll go insane out of the revelation..."** The Kyubi replied while opening the next page. A grin slowly formed on his face as he read her journal. **"Oho! I knew it!"** He flipped the page. **"You were a real monster weren't you Haios chan?"**

* * *

 **CN (Creator's Note): All right... I've calmed down... I can make this work, Orochimaru might be screwed and the invasion might fail and...**

 **Okay, time to pull off some Unexpected Bullshit and make her life hell... Let's see... What to do, what to do...**

 **Damn it, Sakura can cure the Cursed Seal. This means that I have to focus on the Akatsuki...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Hmm, I'm sure Pein wouldn't mind to get a new member in their ranks.**

 **What do you think Vida?**

 _ **I don't know, do you think I'll look good in black and red?**_

 **I think you'll look beautiful no matter what you wear.  
**

 _ **Aww... You are such a sweetheart [REDACTED] what power will you give me?**_

 **Whatever you want dear, just make it interesting.  
**

 _ **Hmm... How about the Mastery of the Mystic Arts?**_

 **And that's why I love you my dear.  
**


	21. Chapter 17: Uzumaki Uchiha Fusion

**Chapter Seventeen: Uzumaki Uchiha Fusion**

* * *

"You read my JOURNAL!?" Kyubi cringed a little after hearing me scream and took a few steps back towards the wall near my room's window. "I mean, come on! That is so not cool fox! You don't read a girl's Journal without her permission!"

The Kyubi rolled his eyes. **"Don't overreact; you redacted half of the damn thing."** Then he looked at me with a slightly curious look on his face. **"By the way, what happened after you left that ocean planet?"**

I thought about it for a second. "I think the Galactic Government put that planet under quarantine and re-route every space exploration away from that planet." I explained. "Or maybe they turn it into a sanctuary of some sort since the Enzyme has killed all of those viruses."

 **"I see..."** The Kyubi muttered. **"What about that fish, Henry was it?"**

Aww... It's been so long since the last time I heard that name... "Well... After living with me for so long, that fish died out of old age." I sighed a little. "I mean, what else? Sucks being an immortal huh?"

The Kyubi nodded a little. **"You said kit... Took forever to get used to."** He sighed a little. **"By the way, when do you think the creator will pull you out of this world?"**

"Well, I kinda like it here, but I think I will get out of this world once Naruto become the Hokage." Then I thought about it for a second. "Or at least until the nearest time skip or a blank period of some sort."

Then, the fox walked up towards me with an unreadable look on his face. **"Is there a chance for me to come with you?"** He sighed a little. **"I really can't stand it here; I spent half of my immortal life as a prisoner to humans, treated like mindless beast, or mere weapons of the Hidden Village... a change of scenery would be nice."**

To be honest, I would _love_ to have him come with me. He's immortal, adorable, and he's the fluffiest thing I've ever felt in my whole life! How can I not want someone like him as my new companion? "If it were up to me, I would be asking you to pack up. But unfortunately, there's the Creator and he's a Class A Jerk." I told him.

Suddenly, Haku walked into my room with a cup of coffee in her hand. "Your coffee mistress..." She said.

Oh... I almost forgot... I took the coffee and took a sip of it. "Not bad, not bad at all..." It's bitter sweet and slightly creamy. "I like it, thanks for the coffee Haku." I told her before downing the whole cup of coffee in one go.

"You're welcome mistress..." Haku replied. "Also, I come here to tell you that Sasuke and Naruto are looking for you in the Uchiha Complex."

I nodded and picked up the Kyubi with the force. He yipped a little in surprise when I suddenly put him over my shoulder. "Come on Foxy! Let's go and meet the boys!" Then I looked at Haku. "Are you coming Haku?"

The girl looked at me for a second. "I don't mind." She said with a little smile on her face.

I grinned and lifted Haku up with my power. "Well then buckle up everyone! Next stop, the Uchiha Complex!" I exclaimed.

* * *

After flying for a while, the three of us landed on a roof near Uchiha training grounds. I looked down from above and saw Sasuke standing in the middle of the field all alone. The only odd thing about him is the fact that he wore bright orange jacket.

He _never_ wears orange.

"Oi! Sasuke!" I exclaimed while jumping down from the roof. Haku followed closely from behind and observed Sasuke in suspicion. "What are you doing? Where's Naruto?" I asked him.

Sasuke smirked a little after hearing that. "I'm wearing him." He replied.

I took a double take on the orange jacket and realized that Naruto transformed into a Jacket for Sasuke to use. "Okay so... You're wearing Naruto who transformed into an orange jacket... Why?" I asked him in confusion.

The Uchiha folded his arms in front of his chest. "You and Haku against us."

Ooh! A challenge! I like it! "Careful what you wish for Sasuke!" I looked at the Kyubi sitting behind us. "Foxy, you'll be the referee! Haku, cover me!" I exclaimed before floating a few inches up into the sky.

I can see the fox smirking at me with a knowing look on his face. **"You asked for it..."** He walked right into the middle of us. **"On my mark... Ready?"**

The training ground went silent as we all prepared our stances. Sasuke with his Uchiha interceptor style and Haku prepared a one-handed hand seal right behind us. I took out two forks from my trench coat and a dozen kunai floated out of my pocket.

 **"Set..."**

Sasuke tensed and twirled a Kunai in his left hand. The other hand formed a one-handed seal for the Shadow Clone technique.

 **"Go!"**

What follows was a blur. Sasuke disappeared in a streak of orange and I instinctively blocked a shuriken with one of my Spork. "Okay, so, Naruto jacket buffed up your speed?" I asked Sasuke who is slowly over powering me. "And apparently your power..."

Footsteps appeared behind me, I looked back and saw two shadow clones running towards me. "And... your chakra..." I was about to let go of Sasuke's Kunai when ice spike appeared from the ground and impaled both of the clones.

I grinned a little and quickly pushed Sasuke away with my power. He soared away to the end of the training ground, only to dispel the second he hits the ground.

I looked around in alert and saw five Sasuke surrounding me from all sides. They all held a demon wind shuriken on their hands and that confident smirk on their faces. Before I could do anything, they threw every single one of their weapons at me.

Suddenly, an ice shield appeared all around me and all weapons dispelled the second they make contact with the shield. "Nice one ice girl!" I soared up into the sky and took Haku with me. We all watched the clones waiting for us from below while thinking hard on how to deal with this situation.

Then, without warning, I can feel Haku taking out a kunai out of her pocket. I was about to ask her what she's doing when the girl suddenly threw the Kunai at me. Before I could put up a force field, I found myself standing on the ground.

I looked up and saw two Haku fighting against each other as they fell down to the ground. Then, five shadow clones ambushed me from all sides and I wasted no time fighting against them with my Spork.

The Clones are fast, powerful, and much more skilled than the usual clone. They are able to take much more beating than Naruto's usual Shadow Clone. I used my power to enhance my speed and slow them down just so I can keep up with them.

I ducked under a high kick and stabbed a clone right in the neck with my Spork. Then I quickly stabbed a Clone's back using a floating Kunai before it can stab me in the back. A shuriken flew towards me and crushed it with the force before pushing away a clone towards a tree nearby.

Now that the clone's out of the way, I quickly moved my attention towards the two Haku. They all mimic each other perfectly and neither of them gets the chance to use jutsu. "Okay... Which one of them is the real Haku..." I muttered to myself while looking at how they fight.

Haku 1 shot out a dozen Senbon at Haku 2. But Haku 2 dodged swiftly and gracefully before striking her opponent with a kunai in her hand. Haku 1 blocked it with her own Kunai before back flipping to kick away Haku 2.

"Okay, I'm not gonna pick..." I held all Haku in a vice grip before launching them up into the sky. They soared higher and higher until I can't see them anymore. Then, an Ice Mirror appeared beside me and the real Haku stepped out of it. "Hey it worked! Heya Haku!" I exclaimed to her.

Haku said nothing, she looked at the sky above her warily before making a hand seal. A powerful ice dome appeared from the ground and covered me from all sides. "Cover me.." She said before running towards Sasuke's general trajectory.

I stretched out my senses and enhanced Haku's speed and reflexes. An orange figure soared down from the sky with a pair of huge orange wings behind their back. "They fly... Well of course they fly Haios, what do you think?" I berated myself.

Haku made an ice mirror that face right to the sky. Then she shot out of the mirror towards Sasuke and shot out hundreds of ice needles at the Uchiha. 'Whoosh' A powerful gust of wind deflected all needles away and slowed down Haku considerably.

I gave the ice girl a little bit of a boost and they clashed off in midair. A shadow clone sword formed on Sasuke's hand and I quickly moved Haku away before he can struck her. Like using a puppet, I swiftly controlled her movement to fight off Sasuke in the sky.

The Uchiha shot out a huge plume of fire at Haku. But the girl quickly put up an ice mirror to protect her. Then she formed another ice mirror behind Sasuke before launching towards him from behind. She managed to stab him from behind only to have him dispelling in a cloud of smoke.

A huge Demon Wind Shuriken soared towards Haku. When it gets near, it turned into Sasuke who shot her with a volley of Kunai. I swiftly deflected all Kunai from Haku before making her soar faster towards Sasuke in midair.

I moved Haku faster and faster with my power. Trusting my force senses more than my eyes as the two combatants turned into mere blur in the sky. Then, I found a small gap in Sasuke's movement and wasted no time to exploit it.

What happens next was one heck of a mind fuck. One second I was helping Haku kicking Sasuke's ass. The next, I am floating in midair with Haku gripping my trench coat and holding a kunai in front of my neck. "Stop!" I exclaimed in panic.

Haku's eyes widened and she looked down. Right below us stood Sasuke and Naruto standing inside the ice dome with a huge grin on their faces. "Hehe! We won!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement.

"HEY! That doesn't count as a win! Haku was the one who held a Kunai in my neck!" I exclaimed while falling down back to the ground. "If anything, the match isn't over yet!"

A coughing sound appeared behind all of us. The Kyubi walked into view with a contemplating look on his face. **"If this was a real match, Haku wouldn't have held back her strikes. If that happens, that could've been a killing strike which means that..."** The Kyubi looked at the two boys trapped inside the dome. **"Naruto and Sasuke win!"**

I looked at the cheering boys flatly. "Haku... As your mistress I order you to NOT free them from that dome." I muttered. "Also, make the dome white so no clones can pinpoint their location and substitute with them." I added.

Haku made a hand seal and a thick white ice appeared all around the dome, blocking Naruto and Sasuke from getting anywhere. I can hear them trying to break through the dome, but I doubt they're powerful enough to break through it.

"HEY! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Naruto yelled out from the dome. "Come on Haios chan, don't be a sore loser!" He exclaimed again followed by sounds of Kunai scraping the dome from inside.

I ignored the dome and looked at Haku. "By the way, are you hurt Haku?" I asked her.

Haku pointed at a huge gash around her chest area. "Sasuke hit me earlier with a kunai. But don't worry mistress, this'll heal." She said calmly.

"Good, because I need an excuse to visit Sakura in the hospital."

* * *

Haku and I flew towards the Hospital. At first, I was going to barge in through the window. But today I decided not to annoy Sakura that much so we entered through the entrance like a couple of normal human being.

I knocked on Sakura's room, expecting her to open it for us. But instead, it was a _very_ familiar white – haired medic nin. I quickly bind his neck with the force and held him up a few inches up in the air. "All right, where is Sakura and why the heck are you in her room?!"

Kabuto gulped a little. "I-I work as Sakura's assistant now..." He muttered. "She's currently tending a patient so she asked me to open the door."

No sooner after he said that, Sakura walked up from behind him and smiled at us. "Haios! Haku! Come in!" She exclaimed in excitement. "By the way, please let go of my assistant, you wouldn't want me to do the same thing to Haku right?"

I let go of Kabuto. Then we all walked into the room and I can see a familiar figure resting on the hospital bed. "Oh, hello Ino!" I exclaimed to the blonde lying down on the bed. "What happened?"

The girl sighed a little. "Training accident... I accidentally called Choji fat in one of our spar and it took the combined effort of Shikamaru and Asuma sensei to stop him from turning me into pancake." She cringed a little. "I think they failed and it felt like I was a pancake when they brought me here."

I chuckled a little after hearing that. "Well, another reason not to call him fat huh?" I asked her. "Besides, you can't blame him for being fat, it's his Family Trait." I added.

Then I looked at Kabuto who is gently cleaning up Haku's wound. I walked closer towards him in suspicion. "So... You're one of the good guys now?" I asked him.

Kabuto shook his head. "No, I don't know who I am." He said. "My loyalty is neither with you nor Orochimaru. I am doing this only to survive." He sighed a little. "Now would you please let me concentrate on my patient?"

I glanced at his fore head protector that covered the seal. "Let me guess... Sakura did something to you huh?" I asked him.

The medic sighed and looked down. "She removed my ability to lie." He replied. "I can only lie to those who aren't Konoha Shinobi. That's why I am currently using a transformation ninjutsu that you see through very easily." Then he held his hand over Haku's wound. "If any Shinobi asked who I am, then I will be in a very big trouble."

Wow... between angering the Hokage and Sakura, I prefer shouting Naruto's identity as the son of the yellow flash from above the Hokage Monument than pissing off the pink haired doctor. At least Hiruzen won't turn me into a slave of some sort.

"Haios, where's Naruto and Sasuke?" I heard Sakura asking me suddenly.

I gulped a little before answering that. "Well... They weren't hurt so I left them in the Uchiha Complex." She looked at me with a flat look on her face. "Okay, I trapped them inside an ice dome with the Kyubi. But I'm pretty sure they'll get out soon enough."

Haku suddenly shook her head. "No, they're still trapped in there. I can feel it..." She muttered.

Sakura shrugged a little after hearing that. "Well, not my problem really. I'm pretty sure they're figure a way out..."

You have no idea how relieved I am that Sakura didn't make a big deal out of it.

* * *

Meanwhile inside a certain ice dome in the Uchiha Complex...

"Okay dobe, you're ready?" Sasuke muttered with an exhausted look on his face.

"I'm always ready teme." Naruto said before transforming into an orange jacket.

Sasuke put on the jacket and he can suddenly feel Naruto's chakra flowing into his system. He made a hand sign and took a deep breath. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique!" A huge ball of fire shot out of Sasuke's mouth and struck the ice dome from inside.

Enhanced with the Chakra Powerhouse, Sasuke is able to hold the jutsu for full 5 minutes before the ice melted away. He dropped down to the ground and Naruto turned back to normal right beside him. "We did it!" Naruto exclaimed in victory before dropping down to the ground below him.

The Kyubi walked up towards them and sighed a little. **"Neither one of you thought about digging your way outside?"** He asked incredulously. **"I'm starting to think that using Naruto Jacket lowers you IQ down to his level, Sasuke..."**

"Take us to the hospital..." Sasuke muttered. "I need to check if your theory is correct..." He added.

* * *

 **CN: CN stands for _Creator's Note_ , stop referring me as CN. That is just ridiculous...  
**

 **(Sorry, I just have to take that out of my system)**

 **Anyway, Vida, where do you want me to drop you?**

 _ **Hmm... I brought my umbrella, how about somewhere rainy?**_

 **Somewhere rainy *chuckle* not bad, not bad. Do you want to go straight to action or...  
**

 _ **Just the outskirts please, I also wanna have a girl's talk with Konan. I mean, she spent half of her life with guys, that must be exhausting.**_

 **What's wrong with guys?  
**

 _ **No offense sweetie, but you guys can be pretty dense and troublesome sometimes.**_

 **Hmmph, fine! Make sure you turn Haios's life into hell.**

 ** _Consider it done my love..._**


	22. Chapter 18: Jounins and Visitors

**Chapter Eighteen: Kidnapping Jounins and Welcoming Visitors**

* * *

This is it, the day we all try our darnest to kidnap our own Jounin Sensei. Team Seven against The Copy Cat Ninja Kakashi, Team Eight against the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha (Yes I made that one up), and Team Ten against the Demigod of Shinobi (Get it? Cuz Hiruzen is the God of Shinobi?).

Ahem, sorry, back to business...

Shikamaru predicts that the hardest part will be capturing Kakashi Hatake. Being the most proficient in all Shinobi field and one of the most Powerful Jounin in Konoha, Kakashi will put up quite a fight. Unlike Kurenai and Asuma who only specialize in one field.

Soon, I can feel Kakashi walking towards the training ground. "Okay guys! Act Natural!" I exclaimed. Naruto, Sasuke, and Haku huddled up together on top of a shadow clone sofa with a bored look on their faces.

Kakashi walked towards them with a sheepish eye-smile on his face. "Sorry for being late, you see, I was helping an old lady cross the street but then we got lost in the road of life." He told them.

Naruto smirked and looked at Sasuke. The Uchiha scowled a little and handed him some coins. "Told you, he doesn't do black cats on Monday." Naruto said before pocketing the precious ryo. "So, what will we do today Sensei?"

The Jounin looked at them for a moment. "Well..." He took out two bells out of his pocket. "You know the drill, come at me with the intent to kill. I need to see how the three of you work together." He said with a confident look on his face.

Sasuke smirked and Naruto transformed into a Jacket. "Huh? Interesting..." Kakashi muttered after seeing their tactics. "Perhaps this time I should stop holding back." He lifted up his headband, revealing his Sharingan. "On your mark, get set..." The Jounin took out a Kunai. "GO!"

Haku made a hand seal and created a bunch of ice mirrors in random location all over the place. Then, Sasuke disappeared in a blur of orange before reappearing behind Kakashi. 'CLANG' The Jounin easily kept up with his attack.

"Body Flicker?" Kakashi said while throwing a barrage of punches and kicks at the genin. He ducked down under a punch and sent a roundhouse kick at the boys. Sasuke caught the kick with both hands and Kakashi quickly substituted away. "Chakra Enhanced Muscle..."

Then the Jounin swiftly threw a round of kunai at a mirror nearby, almost hitting Haku who was about to appear from it. Then he watched in slight amazement when Sasuke created a dozen clones and have them all stood in random location around the Training Ground.

Kakashi looked at them all with keen eyes before disappearing from existence. One by one, a clone explode into smoke until there is only one Sasuke left standing in the middle of the training ground. He threw a Kunai and Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Then, a Demon Wind Shuriken shot out from every mirror in the area. Kakashi jumped into the air, but a mirror that faces to the sky managed to shot him midair. But before the giant shuriken can hit him, Kakashi substituted away back to the ground.

Suddenly, Haku came soaring out of the mirror towards Kakashi. But the Jounin jumped away to the middle of the training ground. Haku kept pressing on, taking on Kakashi in a Taijutsu match in the middle of the training ground.

Then, Kakashi managed to land a hit on Haku, only to have her disappearing in a cloud of smoke. His eyes widened when he realized that all mirrors are now facing him. He quickly looked around him to assess his situation.

Hundreds of ice needles shot out from the mirrors and straight towards Kakashi. But the Jounin didn't waver, he made a hand sign and build up some chakra. "Water Style: Water Wall!" A huge vortex of water appeared all around him and shielded him from all incoming projectiles.

After a few minutes, the water vortex dies down and Kakashi is nowhere to be seen. Haku jumped off her mirror to the middle of the training ground and looked around. A hand suddenly burst out of the ground and pulled her down into the ground.

Suddenly, Haku smirked at Kakashi before showing five explosive tags all over her body. The Jounin's eyes widened but before he can do anything. 'KA BOOM' a huge explosion shook through the training ground.

When the explosion dies down, Kakashi could be seen lying down on the training ground out of breath. The real Haku, Naruto, and Sasuke walked up towards him with the chakra suppressing seal in their hands.

"When I told you to come at me with the intent to kill... I did not mean it to the point of suicide clone..." Kakashi muttered in exhaustion. "But I suppose that was just a concussion explosive tag, it's..." He groaned a little. "Designed to disable opponent without harming them too much... Where did you get that?"

Naruto grinned and show him the seal. "Sakura chan made it! She's awesome, believe it!" He exclaimed before applying chakra suppression and paralyzing seal on Kakashi. "Now, we're going to kidnap you Sensei!"

Kakashi's eyes widened after hearing that part. "You what?!" He struggled to move, but the seal made him unable to feel his body. "What are you doing Naruto! Let me go!" He exclaimed.

Sasuke took out a rope and walked towards him. "Don't worry Sensei, we're doing this for the good of Konoha." He said while tying him up with the rope. "I promise you will thank us later."

* * *

When we get to the Hokage Monument, we saw Asuma and Kurenai already tied up by the rest of the Rookie Nine. They looked at Kakashi in disbelief for a moment before sighing in defeat. "They got you too huh Kakashi?" Asuma commented.

Kakashi nodded. "Well... This generation is certainly much more... _youthful_ than usual." He said.

I can see Asuma and Kurenai hiding a smirk the second he said that. "I can see that." Kurenai commented before looking at her genin. "I haven't seen you all being so fierce. What motivates you to do all this anyway?"

"It was me." A voice appeared behind them. The tied up Jounin looked back and saw Sakura walking towards them from behind. "Hello, you might not know me, my name is Sakura Haruno." She said with a little smile on her face.

Kurenai smiled back at her. "Hello Sakura san, aren't you one of the greatest medic nin from the hospital?" She asked her. "What business do you have with the Shinobi?"

Sakura took out her flashlight. "First of all, I prefer to be called a doctor not a medic. Second of all, I am doing this to..." She stopped in her tracks and looked at the village in alert. "Haios, is it me, or something is coming towards us?"

I stretched out my sense and I could feel a humanoid figure coming towards us in a blinding speed. From a distance away I can see a green streak flying towards us like a bullet. "Sakura, Time Seal, NOW!" I yelled out.

Sakura quickly turned on the seal when the figure was a meter away from the monument. It was then that I realized that this is a man wearing bright green spandex with bowl cut. He seems to have a permanent yelling expression on his face.

"WHAT!?" All Jounins behind me exclaimed in disbelief. "Space – Time Fuinjutsu!?" Kakashi exclaimed. "Impossible!"

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it also took us a while to take it. But apparently Sakura here is a Seal Master." I said while pointing at the girl beside me. "Oh, and her Chakra Flashlight is OP by the way. So try not to get on her bad side."

Then I took a closer look at the man who is frozen in time along with the rest of Konoha. "I think I've seen him before, who is this guy?" I asked the tied up Jounins.

Kakashi glanced at the frozen Jounin. "Have you ever heard the word 'youth' being yelled out at about 5 a.m every morning before slowly fading away to the other side of the village?" He asked while all of us just nodded mutely. "That's him doing his usual exercise."

Now I'm getting very grateful Sakura can literally stop time...

"All right, back to business. Konoha Invasion and Chunin Exam." I told everyone. Then I looked at Kabuto sitting beside Haku. "Oi! Kabuto, explain to them your ex master's plan." I told him.

Kabuto sighed and stood up from his position. Then he starts explaining everything towards the three Jounins in front of him. From the beginning when he infiltrated Konoha, the assassination of Sakura's parents, to his plan to destroy Konoha with the help of Suna and Oto.

After about five minutes of Kabuto's explanation, the Jounins finally understands why we took this drastic method. They looked at each other for a moment before nodding a little. "All right, we'll help you." Kakashi said easily.

"How do we know you're not going to tell the Hokage after we let you go?" I asked him.

Kakashi shrugged in response. "What? And tell him I got kidnapped by a bunch of genins?" He looked at us with a flat look on his face. "I am keeping my pride, thank you very much!"

Kurenai sighed a little. "It's not like I have a choice. Even if I get out of here, my power does not work on you." She said while glancing at me. "And I doubt Asuma has enough guts to deal with you after what you did to him months ago."

Asuma cringed a little. "Y-yeah, what both of them said." He muttered a little. "Can we please not talk about it?" He whispered to them.

Hmm... They seem to be pretty darn genuine about all this... "All right then, Shikamaru, what do you think?" I asked our main strategist.

Shikamaru observed the three jounins in front of him. "You can free them now..." He muttered. "But don't remove the Chakra Suppression Seal just for a precaution." He added

Everyone walked towards their respective Jounin Sensei before freeing them from the binds. They stretched their body for a moment before studying us with a very judgy look on their faces. "You know that we can all get into a lot of trouble for this right?" Kurenai asked.

We all nodded with determination. "Don't worry Sensei, we're all in this together!" Naruto exclaimed. "As long as we work together, nobody can stand against us. Believe it!" He added confidently

* * *

The next day...

I just came back from the Hokage Tower after a meeting about the Chunin Exam. Apparently I'm going to assist Anko in becoming the proctor of the Second stage of the Chunin Exam. I met Naruto and Hinata walking together on the street, the former has a certain Demon Fox sleeping on his shoulder. Since I have nothing better to do, I decided to become the third wheel along with the Kyubi.

"Oi! Boss!" A voice called out suddenly. I turned around and saw three little kids running towards us. "Hey, I thought you were going to play Ninja with us!?" He asked Naruto.

Naruto grinned sheepishly at them. "Sorry, Konohamaru, but right now we're uh..." He glanced at Hinata who blushes a little. "Going to train, believe it." He lifted the fox out of his shoulder and handed him to me. Then he pushed me towards the little kids. "Ne, why don't you play with Haios chan and Fox?"

I looked at the sleeping fox in my arms and put him on my head. Then I looked at the three kids who were staring at me in confusion. I smiled and nodded at them. "Yeah, they're dating. Come on, let's not disturb them." The kids suddenly start pointing and laughing at Naruto and Hinata the second I said that.

Naruto and Hinata disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving me alone with the trio. I turned around towards them. "So, what's your name?" I asked them.

The boy in the middle folded his arms in front of his chest with a confident look on his face. "I am Konohamaru!" He exclaimed.

The brown haired girl smiled from beside him. "I am Moegi!" She exclaimed.

Then the boy with glasses waved at me. "I am Udon!" He exclaimed.

I smirked a little at them. "So, you wanted to be a Ninja huh?" I asked them.

They all nodded at me. "Yeah! We'll become the greatest Ninja ever and I will beat my grandfather so I can become the fifth hokage!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

Oh! So this is Hiruzen's Grandson? "Well Konohamaru, I am quite certain that you will someday become the Hokage." I told them. "But first, I have to ask you something..." I snapped my finger and the trio suddenly floated a few inches up. "Are you scared of heights?"

"Whoa!" Konohamaru yelped in response when he found himself floating in the air. He looked at his friends and found them flailing around helplessly in midair. "Hey! What are you doing?"

I giggled a little and soared up into the sky. I brought them close with me and pointed at the village below us. "Don't tell me you're scared of height Konohamaru!"

Konohamaru shook his head defiantly. "We're not! Am I right guys?" He looked behind him and saw Moegi and Udon closing their eyes in fear. "Aww, come on! Don't embarrass me in front of a Jounin!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

Suddenly Moegi opened her eyes in surprise. "Jounin?" She asked. "You're a Jounin?"

I nodded at her. "Special Jounin, my surveillance and spying skills turn me into one." Then a bright idea appeared in my head. "By the way, you said you wanna play Ninja right?" I asked them.

They all nodded at me. "Well, how about we play I spy? But from the sky." I looked at the village below me. "Let me go first, I spy with my little eye... Something green and fast."

The trio looked down at the village, trying to see what I spied. Suddenly, they saw Maito Gai running through the village. "Ah! Found it!" They all exclaimed at the same time.

"My turn!" Konohamaru exclaimed. "I spy with my little eye..." He looked around for a moment. "Two weird guys?" He said with slight confusion in his voice.

I looked down and saw two young shinobi I've never seen before walking through the village. Then I noticed their headbands and I realized who they are. "Okay Konohamaru, pop quiz, who are they and why are they here?" I asked him.

Konohamaru looked at me. "Eh? How should I know?" He asked.

"Well you want to be a Ninja don't you? Figure it out! It's your job's description." I told him.

The three of them huddled together in a heated discussion. A few seconds later they all nodded and looked at me. "They are Iwa Shinobi who came here for Jounin Exams!" They all exclaimed.

That was pretty close. "Actually they're from Suna and it is Chunin exam, not Jounin Exam." I told them. "Now why don't you go down and find out more about them?" I told them.

I lowered them back to the ground and watched them closely. This is actually a part of my plan to see if the Genin of Suna has anything to do with the invasion or if they're just a decoy. If they are innocent I might just gonna bring them in our little plan.

"Hello! Shinobi san! I am Konohamaru, the soon to be Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Konohamaru exclaimed towards them in a Naruto – like fashion. "Who are you? Are you here for the Chunin Exam?"

The one with painted face and black clothing just grunted at the boy. "Out of my way brat, before I beat you up!" He said grumpily.

This time, Moegi stepped forward with an annoyed look on her face. "Hey! We were just being nice!" She exclaimed. "Besides, you're the guest here! At least show some respect!"

The black hooded Shinobi balled his hands into fist. "Brat, I told you, get out of my way..." He grabbed Konohamaru by the scurf of his neck and lifted him up. "Or I will beat you up!" He raised his fist and was about to beat the little kid up.

I sighed and decided to make an appearance. "Sorry, but no..." I slowly floated down from the sky, enjoying the priceless look on the Suna Ninja. "First of all, my apologies, I was just training my genin student about interacting with a foreigner..." I told them.

Then I gripped Kankuro's hand with the force, immobilizing him. "Second of all, I don't take too kindly to people threatening my students." I glanced at the girl beside him and saw her inching her hand towards her giant fan.

"Girl, I can snap your friend's neck without lifting a muscle so you better be thinking of using that fan because it's hot out here." I threatened with a dead serious look on my face. The girl gulped and moved her hand away from her fan.

Suddenly, I felt a tremendous amount of menacing aura. A red haired boy with a huge gourd strapped behind his back walked up towards them. "Kankuro... You are a disgrace to our village..." He spoke with a threatening tone on his face. "Put the boy down..."

Kankuro gulped a little and I can feel him struggling erratically in my grip, trying to put the boy down. "Ga-Garra, I-I'm sorry..." He looked at me and I can see him begging at me to free him from my grasp. "Pl-please..." He whispered.

I let go of him and Kankuro quickly put down Konohamaru. I swiftly made a force field around the children and landed in front of the Suna Shinobi. "Hello, perhaps we went off a wrong start. My name is Haios, what's your name?" I asked them kindly.

The girl studied me for a moment before nodding in respect. "My name is Temari..." She pointed at her friends. "These are my brothers, Garra and Kankuro." She told me with a wary look on her face.

Garra glared at my direction, or more specifically towards the fox sleeping on my head. I can feel the Kyubi yawning a little on my head before blearily open his eyes. He glanced at Garra and groaned a little. **"Oh great, it's you..."** The fox muttered. **"Why can't it be Matatabi? Or heck, at least that lazy turtle is better than this mad Tanuki..."**

"Kyubi, have some respect, the one tail is your brother." I told him after realizing who the red haired person in front of him is. "Besides, don't you miss your family?"

I looked back at the Sand Siblings. Kankuro and Temari have lost all colors in their face. Garra on the other hand is muttering something under his breath. "So... You do know that your brother is a Jinchuriki right?" I asked them.

Temari gulped and nodded nervously. "Y-yes, and you are..." She looked at the fox. "The Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox..."

"No I'm not, my friend is the jinchuriki. He just asked me to take care of little Kyubi here while he goes on a date."

The look of utter confusion and disbelief on their face almost outweigh their fear. "A date?" Kankuro asked.

I nodded a little. "Yeah! Naruto asked me to take care of the Kyubi and play with his friends." I pointed at Konohamaru behind me who were enjoying the terrified look on Kankuro's face. "While he went on a date with his girlfriend."

Suddenly, I can see a look of hope flashes inside Temari's eyes. "Are you saying that it's possible to take out the tailed beast without killing the host?" She asked.

Kyubi answered her question. **"No, I am still stuck in that cage. I just use this shadow clone vessel as a connection to the outside world..."** He explained. **"Mind you, this is only possible because we have a ridiculously skilled Seal Master here in Konoha and I was caged using the Eight Trigrams Seal in the first place."**

Then the fox walked towards Garra and looked at him closely. **"Now, I know that there are certain types of Jinchuriki who has a good connection with their beast to the point they don't need a seal anymore..."** He sniffed the boy in front of him. **"But I highly doubt that Shukaku has it in his head to work together with anyone... That Tanuki is downright insane."**

Temari looked at Garra warily. "What are you talking about? The One Tail is safely secured..." She muttered.

Kyubi gazed at Temari with a flat look on his face. **"Are you fucking kidding me? All I see is a storage seal and a broken lock."** He deadpanned. **"The only reason why Shukaku is not out yet is probably because he's too stupid to find his way out of a paper bag."**

"Wh-what!? But the Shukaku was contained by Chiyo Sama, the greatest seal master in our village!" Kankuro exclaimed in disbelief. "Are you saying that Garra's seal is flawed?"

The fox snorted after hearing that. **"Flawed seal? There's no bloody seal here!"** He turned around and walked back towards me. **"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna have a nap."** He climbed up to my head and made himself comfortable. **"Shukaku... For old man's sake, don't do anything stupid..."**

I blinked owlishly after watching the encounter transpire. "Okay then... We've learnt a lot from all this and..." I coughed a little and looked at Temari and Kankuro with a stern look on my face. "What is your purpose here in Konoha?"

"For the Chunin Exam." Temari replied almost automatically.

They lied... Should've known they're in this to. "All right then, I say good luck on the Chunin Exam and may the Angel and the Doctor have mercy on your soul." I told them, smirking a little at the oblivious look on their face.

"Who's the angel?" Kankuro looked up and realized that I am already taking off into the sky. "WAIT! Who's The Doctor!?"

Sakura, duh! Who else? But I don't think they should know about her for now.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a certain rainy village...

Vida sat in front of a small wooden house while looking at the puddles of water below her. A long brown haired woman gazed back at her from the water with her bright green pair of eyes. She has a serene and relaxed look on her face while listening to the rain all around her.

Suddenly, a flapping sound appeared from the sky. Vida looked up and saw a blue haired woman flying towards her with the huge pair of wings behind her back. "Hello Vida... I hope you're enjoying your stay..." The woman said.

Vida smiled at her. "Don't worry Konan, I like this place... The rain might need a while to get used to, but this is quite relaxing..." She told her.

Konan landed right beside Vida and looked at her. "So... Chunin Exam. Should we interfere or should we prepare some more?" She asked her.

The brown haired girl shook her head. "No... I don't think we should be too hasty..." Then she sighed and a cup of coffee suddenly appeared in her hand. "You want some?" She asked the angel.

Konan looked at Vida's cup only to realize that she's holding a cup in her hand. "Hmm... I prefer tea..." The second she said that, the cup of coffee was replaced by tea. "Not bad... No wonder you call yourself a witch..." She said while sipping on the tea.

"I prefer the term Sorcerer..." Vida smiled at Konan. "Angel sama."

* * *

 **CN: Events are unfolding... Will the Rookie Nine prevail and stop the invasion? Or are they attempting to stop the inevitable?**

 **Who knows, but this is certainly going to be interesting...**


	23. Chapter 19: Days before Chunin Exam

**Chapter Nineteen: It's almost Chunin Exam**

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!..." I shouted over and over again from the hospital window towards the pink haired girl sitting on her table. "Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Sa... Oh, thanks Kabuto." I said after the said medic opened up the window for me. "Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!"

'SNAP' The girl snapped the pencil in her hand in half and stood up from her seat. She walked up towards me with a pissed off look on her face and aimed her flashlight to my face. "Say my name again... I dare you! I double dare you Angel! _Say my name again..."_

I gulped a little and shook my head. "I uh... Just wanted to say that I've met the Suna Jinchuriki..." I muttered.

Sakura raised an eyebrow in interest. "Really? Did you bring the Kyubi to talk with them?" She asked while lowering her flashlight.

Phew, good thing she calms down as quick as she is to anger.

"I did, according to him the One Tail is stupid and insane." I thought back about the encounter earlier. "Also, apparently there is no seal keeping the One Tail in check so I think the Suna Jinchuriki is not that right in the head..."

The doctor thought about it for a second. "I see..." She twirled the flashlight a little. "Where's the Kyubi now?" She asked me.

"He's with..." I narrowed my eyes. "Ino? I think? I still don't get why he want to talk to her but I'm pretty sure it was her."

Sakura nodded a little and walked towards Kabuto. "Kabuto san, tell me everything you know about the Suna Jinchuriki." She said calmly towards him.

Kabuto straightened his glass and took out a card from his pocket. He flipped the card in front of us, showing a picture of Garra. "Garra of the Dessert, The Jinchuriki of the One Tailed Tanuki. He is the son of the Fourth Kazekage and the youngest of the Sand Siblings." He flipped the card, revealing more info behind them.

"As One Tail's jinchūriki, Gaara is able to manipulate sand. He carries a supply of sand wherever he goes in a gourd, which itself is made from sand. This personal sand is infused with his own chakra, allowing him to deploy it faster and manipulate it more precisely. If he needs more sand, he can either use sand from the surroundings or, if there isn't any, use his personal sand to break down minerals in the ground to create some; these secondary sand supplies require more chakra to control." Then he flipped the card again and images of sand structures appeared.

"In battle, Gaara's usual tactic is to remain stationary, using his sand to attack opponents from afar. The attacks typically follow the same formula: capture and immobilise the target, and then crush all parts of their body. If opponents are able to get close enough to attack him, Gaara's Shield of Sand automatically protects him from all threats, even those he is not aware of." Then he flipped the card one last time.

"Since Garra's powers and ability revolves around his sand, the only way to defeat Garra is to counteract his sands. One of the ways to do this is by mixing his sands with harmful substances such as certain types of corrosive substance or by mixing it oil to make it harder to bind and control." Then Kabuto smirked and pocketed the card. "Or you know, just add water. That'll slow down the sands considerably..."

I couldn't help but gasp in amazement. Kabuto is pretty darn dangerous and badass in his own right. I mean like, there is no bloody way a regular shinobi can get their hands on this kind of information. "You're a very good spy aren't you?"

Kabuto smiled at me a little. "Thank you Haios san." He said. "But I pride my medical skills more than my espionage skills." He said.

Sakura clapped her hands and nodded. "All right, thank you for your info Kabuto." Then she looked at me for a moment. "Why don't you talk to the Jounin about this Haios? You know where they usually hang out right?"

I nodded and opened the window behind me. "Sure!" I floated up and flew out of the hospital. "I'll see you later Sakura!" I exclaimed.

"Later!"

* * *

I landed in front of a small building in the outskirts of the village. It is a Dango Restaurant that is said to also serve alcoholic drinks. I'm not that surprised really, being a Shinobi can put a heavy toll on your sanity. Sometimes you have to drown all of your weight and sorrow.

The double wooden door creaked a little as I floated into the building. I decided not to walk normally and hover in the air to show that I am not just a little girl. "Hi Haios san, what are you doing in this place?" I heard a voice calling me from the bar table.

Sitting on the bar table is a bunch of Jounins. Some I recognize and some I haven't seen before in my entire life. "Hi Kurenai senpai!" I hovered towards her and use the force to sit in midair. I can see some surprised look all around me the second I did that. "Well, I just met someone interesting just a few hours ago."

"Someone interesting?" I heard Kakashi on a seat beside Asuma. "Who was it?" He asked without taking his eyes off his book.

I create a thin bubble of vacuum around us so that no other people can hear our conversation. "It was Shukaku." I replied simply.

Asuma raised an eyebrow in interest. "Shukaku? Isn't that the name of the Demon who ruled over the Dessert?" He asked.

I nodded a little. "Well, Shukaku is the real name of the Ichibi." They all nodded in realization after hearing that. "The Kyubi told me that the Shukaku is slightly insane and not that smart." I added.

"What about the Jinchuriki?" Kurenai asked.

I thought about it for a moment, trying to find the perfect way of saying it. "Well... Think of our Jinchuriki and picture the _exact opposite_ of him." I told them.

Kakashi rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Hmm... I'm picturing a silent, violent, homicidal, quick to anger, dangerous, powerful, and bloodthirsty girl." He said.

"That was a pretty accurate description... Except that he's a boy." I told him. "I mean, even his siblings are scared to death of him."

The Jounins thought about what I just said. They mulled over it for a moment before sighing. "Well... He will certainly be a threat to our genin." Kurenai muttered. "I might have to reconsider letting them participate in the Chunin Exam..."

I shook my head. "Nope! No can do Kurenai Senpai, the Rookie Nine have to go to the exam." I told her. "Besides, after this I am going to brief everyone about Garra and help them prepare to fight against him." I explained.

Kakashi sighed and took out a scroll out of his pocket. "I was going to give Naruto this scroll after he becomes a chunin." He slid the scroll across the table and I caught it with my hand. "But I suppose he's going to need it now."

I took a closer look at the scroll. "Exploding Shadow Clone..." I gasped a little after looking at the illustration of it. "Oh my god... Sensei, do you have any idea how dangerous he can be with this thing? Just imagine if he integrate it with his Shuriken Shadow Clone jutsu..." I shuddered a little at the thought of it.

"You don't have to give it to him." Kakashi said. "If you think it's necessary for him to learn this, then by all means. Go ahead, it'll be amusing to see him reshape the landscape." He said with that carefree look on his face.

I looked at the Scroll in my hand before looking at Kurenai sitting beside me. "Uhh... Kurenai Senpai, what do you think?" I asked her.

Kurenai looked at the scroll in deep thought. "Make him promise not to use that scroll unless it's emergency." Then she picked up a stick full of dango from her plate. "By the way, do you want some?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm not hungry." I floated up from my force seat and deactivated the bubble of vacuum. "See you later everyone!"

The exit was inches away from my body when something gripped my feet and pulled me towards a circular table nearby. "Whoa!" I yelped a little in surprise when whatever it was start hissing a little. I quickly drew out my shuriken with the force and use it to slice off whatever that thing is.

Once free, I quickly entered my battle pose; a Spork in both hands and a shuriken floating all around me. I looked around and saw a familiar purple haired woman smirking at me from an empty table. "Anko? Was that you and your creepy friends?"

The young woman leaned back and put both of her feet on the table. "Yep, you got a problem with that, brat?" She asked with that smug look on her face. I rolled my eyes and floated closer towards her.

You see, Anko is supposed to be my partner in proctoring the Second Part of the Chunin Exam. But it seems that she just can't stop teasing me every time I meet her. "Stop calling me brat, I'm centuries older than you!" I exclaimed in annoyance.

"You said it yourself, you're permanently stuck as twelve years old. That means you'll stay a brat for eternity." She replied simply. "By the way, what was that you're talking with the Jounins?"

I smirked back at her. "Sorry, that's way above your pay grade." I told her. "How about you think about more important stuff like say..." I looked at her flatly. "The Chunin Exam?"

Anko just scowled and folded her arms in front of her chest. "Tch, I'll just give out those scrolls and let those brats roam in the forest." She muttered. "Who cares if they got eaten by man-eating monsters?"

For the record, I don't really endorse any of her actions. "Aren't we supposed to ensure the safety of the participants?" I asked her.

The woman stifled a laugh and choked on her saliva. "Ensure their safety? HA! Who told you that brat? Casualties in the Chunin Exam are common things, if they can't survive in a controlled environment, what makes them ready for the real world." She chuckled a little as she took a bite out of her dango. "Heck, the more casualties the better; at least that way it's easier to see who deserve Chunin rank."

Well then, isn't that just perfect? Another thing to worry about aside from the Invasion. "By the way, when is the Chunin Exam?" I asked her again.

"It's in three days, better prepare yourself angel, you'll be my eyes during the Chunin Exam." Then she winked at me. "Make sure you don't look away during the juicy parts. It's part of the uh... Assessment and Scoring system."

Okay, bloods will be spilled and lives shall be taken. There's nothing I can do about that. What I can do however is making sure that those who die aren't someone important to me. Maybe those genins from Suna or Oto can take their place.

* * *

The Next Day...

I hovered a few feet above the Training Ground Seven. But I don't think anyone can recognize it as the Training Ground Seven. Maybe it's because the training ground is covered with burnt soil. Maybe it's the amount of of craters littering the whole training ground. Or perhaps it's the good old destroyed and charred remains of the trees.

Honestly, I like to call it Training Ground Moon for all the craters in this place.

I floated above the moon – like craters all around training ground seven. Right below me is Naruto standing in the middle of the field with a sheepish grin on his face. A few meters behind him is Sasuke and Haku, staring at Naruto inside the safety of a thick ice dome.

"For the record, teaching you that jutsu is a mistake..." I commented after realizing how much collateral damage this boy can make. "I mean seriously Naruto, you are forbidden from using that Jutsu unless necessary."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Aww, sorry Haios chan, don't worry I promise I will not use it unless in an extreme emergency." Then he closed his eyes in concentration and made a hand sign. "Kyubi Shadow Clone Technique!"

A familiar fox appeared in a puff of smoke. He glanced at Naruto with a flat look on his face. **"About time you little brat..."** Then he looked at Sasuke and Haku in annoyance. **"Sure, leave me out from the shelter will ya?"**

Haku put down the barrier and Sasuke walked towards the Kyubi. "You're a shadow clone, your safety is not our number one priority." Sasuke said. Then he pointed his thumb at Naruto. "Plus, the dobe here is apparently a demolition maniac and we are not taking any chances."

"Hey, I said I was sorry teme!" Naruto whined. "I told you, it was an accident. I put too much chakra on the technique!"

Accident? Did he just say Accident? Let me recap on what happened just a few minutes ago...

* * *

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE!" About a dozen clones appeared in the clearing. Then they all took a Kunai and aimed it at the sky. "Shuriken Explosive Clone Technique!" They all exclaimed before throwing hundreds of explosive Shuriken to the sky.

Sasuke's face paled after seeing what Naruto just did. "Haku... Do you mind if..." He looked behind him and saw Haku already erecting an ice dome to protect herself. "OI! WAIT FOR ME!" He yelled out in panic while running towards the dome.

 **"Hey! What about me!"** The Kyubi hopped off Naruto's head and ran towards the already closing dome. **"WAIT!"** He yelled out.

The fox climbed up to the already closing barrier. He jumped towards the small closing hole on top of the dome, but it closed just before the tip of his paw can enter it. **"Let me in! Let me in!"** He exclaimed in panic while scratching the dome with all his might.

Then, a huge shadow casts over him. He turned around and saw thousands of Shuriken raining down towards the clearing like the wrath of Kami herself. **"Haios?"** I looked at him from above the shuriken rain and smiled apologetically. **"I hate you all..."**

'KA BOOM' it was one of the amazing and terrifying sight I've ever seen in a while. A huge explosion stretches across the whole clearing like a carpet bomb during world war. For a moment, I almost thought that Haku's Ice Dome couldn't stand a chance against those explosions.

But a few minutes later, the smoke dispersed, revealing an ice dome and a worn out Uzumaki standing in the middle of the field. "That... Was... Awesome..." Naruto muttered with bated breath. "Believe it..." He added.

* * *

"Okay, fine, it wasn't an accident..." Naruto muttered. "I was just curious you know? I mean, how cool was that!?" He added with that silly grin on his face. "Come on Haios chan, you gotta admit! I am super awesome, aren't I?"

I rolled my eyes after hearing that. "Yeah, yeah, awesome." I motioned at the ruined landscape around us. "You broke our only training ground and pretty much half of the village is probably in a mass panic right now..."

Suddenly, a very familiar person walked into the training ground. We all turned around and saw a certain masked shinobi walking into the training ground. "Hello everyone! Sorry I'm late, you see..." He paused a second and looked around. "Did I miss anything?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto with deadpan look on his face. "Naruto carpet bombed the whole Training Ground." He muttered.

Kakashi nodded dismissively. "Well, not my problem." Then he walked up towards us and took out a bunch of paper. "Everyone, you've all been enrolled to the Chunin Exam but I suppose you already know that." I can see Naruto and Sasuke grinning in excitement after hearing that.

"Well, that is all actually..." Then Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "Wait, no that's not all." He suddenly took out his Kunai and held it threateningly in front of the Uchiha. "Everyone, I have a mission for you all..." Kakashi revealed his sharingan and the training ground went silent.

"Kill Sasuke Uchiha... That is an order..."

Sasuke smirked after hearing that. "Yes... Come to me with the intent to kill..." He said, making me worry a little about his sanity. "Come on dobe, what are you waiting for? Are you scared?" He taunted Naruto who is still looking at them in disbelief.

"I don't want to kill my friend!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke just shrugged. "Don't worry, Sakura will fix me up."

I couldn't help but sigh after hearing that. "She cannot revive the dead back to life!" I exclaimed in slight frustration.

"She can stop time! How hard is it to revive a person huh?" Then the Uchiha sighed. "Come on everyone, don't let me down. Just kill me already." We all just stood there in shocked silence, unable to form words.

...

...

 **"He wants to unlock his Sharingan you dense retarded mortals."** The Kyubi commented in frustration.

"Ooooh..." Naruto and I exclaimed in realization. "Come on! You weren't being obvious!" I said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took out his Kunai. "Just come at me with the intent to kill." He said impatiently. "No holding back or it won't work."

I thought about it for a second. "Are you sure it'll work? I mean, you're not in an actual threat when sparring with us." I sighed a little. "Look, there is no way we have the heart to deliberately trying to kill you."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "She's right Teme, there's no way we're able to kill you."

Sasuke sighed in frustration. "Well... Any ideas? There's no way I can fight in the Chunin Exam without the Sharingan. I don't want to weigh you down." He muttered.

We all thought about it for a second. Then, I noticed Haku sitting with the Kyubi nearby. "Oi! Haku, come here for a second." I told her.

Haku walked up towards me. "Yes Angel Sama, how can I help you?" She asked me.

"Would you mind killing Sasuke for me?" I asked her.

The Ice Girl nodded. "If that's what you desire mistress..." She replied. "Should I do it now?"

I looked at Sasuke and found him twirling his Kunai impatiently. "I'm more than ready. No holding back all right?"

I shrugged a little. "Well, anytime you're ready Haku, kill him."

* * *

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location...

"GYAAAAAAHHH" A blood curling scream echoes through hideout. 'Squelch' Sounds of flesh ripping apart and destroyed cut off the screaming. With a resounding thud, a body dropped down on the floor.

Vida just stared flatly at the pile of mush that was once a missing nin. "Well..." She sipped on her tea for a moment. "There goes another one... What is it now? Fourth? Fifth?" She asked towards the hooded figure standing near the mush.

The figure glanced at her. "Fourth... This one talks too much..." He muttered in annoyance. "What makes you consider him as my partner?" He asked.

"Kakuzu, that guy you just killed is a lost descendant of the Senju Bloodline." Vida sighed a little. "Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to find that guy?" She said in slight frustration. "I missed a tea time with Konan just for that!"

Kakuzu just glanced at Vida flatly. "I don't care, I work alone." Then he looked at her questioningly. "I heard leader sama gave you a task?" He asked.

Vida nodded in response. "Yeah... An assassination mission in the Village Hidden in the Hot Springs." She smiled a little. "I was going to ask Konan to come with me on this one. That girl needs to lie down and take a day off... A nice bath in warm water doesn't sound so bad no?"

"How much is the bounty?" Kakuzu asked.

Vida shrugged a little. "Hell if I know, but since that village is a tourist attraction I'm pretty sure they will pay quite a lot for this mission."

Kakuzu looked down and ponder about it for a moment. "I'm in." He said simply.

"Eww! No! Gross!" Vida exclaimed, perplexed at his request. "You're not bathing with any of us, geez! Have you seen yourself lately? You look like a zombie!" She said while slightly gagging a little. "Oh god! I can't get the image out of my head! Damn it Kakuzu!"

The hooded man looked visibly ticked off after hearing that. A sharp thick tendril shot out of his arms and towards Vida. But just a second before it could hit her, a swirling orange portal appeared in midair that connects to a portal that just appeared behind him.

Kakuzu's eyes widened when he felt his own Earth Grudge Spear striking one of the mask behind his back. "Gyah!" He yelped in pain when he felt his new heart obliterated. "You witch..." He muttered threateningly.

Vida closed the portal, cutting the tendril off. "Sorcerer, but yeah trying to kill me is never a good idea." She said simply. Then she rubbed her chin in deep thought. "Now that I think about it, maybe you can have a bath in a separate hot spring."

"I meant coming for the bounty, not for the hot water bath..." Kakuzu said in frustration.

"Ooooh..." Vida said in realization. "Why didn't you just say so? You can go ahead and get your bounty while Konan and I have some vacation." Then she glared at him threateningly. "Just remember if I catch you peeping at us, I will pull off your heart and shove it down your throat..."

Kakuzu shook his head. "I'm not interested in that."

Vida gasped in surprise. "Oh! So you're gay?"

The man gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists. "Give me something to kill... NOW!" He yelled out in frustration.

The sorcerer shrugged and created a portal right in front of Kakuzu. The portal led to some sort of a little ordinary village in the outskirts of the Land of Fire. "Kisaragi Village, no shinobi, just some helpless villagers..." She shrugged a little. "Go nuts."

Kakuzu was about to enter the village when an orange strand of energy grabbed him from behind. "Wait! It's also pretty close to Konoha so try not to gather too much attention okay?" Vida added. "Heck, why don't you kill some people and spread a myth about some sort of a monster or something? That sounds pretty cool isn't it?"

Screaming of dozens of innocent lives rang through the village that day. Followed by the sounds of bones snapping and bodies dropping down to the ground. Unanswered cries for help and deathly silence were the only trace of the village's existence.

* * *

 **CN: Oh Vida... So mischievous, clever, and heartless... How can I not love her?**

 **I can't wait until her encounter with the Konoha Nin, I'll watch with pleasure as she crushes their hopes and dreams.**

 **Just imagine it, the look on that little meddling pink's face once Vida revealed herself...**


	24. Chapter 20: Operation Kill Sasuke

**Chapter Twenty: Operation Kill Sasuke**

* * *

"All fighters ready?" I exclaimed from above the Training Ground Moon. Sasuke and Haku faces one another. The former has a Kunai in his hand while the latter already made a hand sign. "On your mark... Get Set..." Kakashi held Naruto's hand and dragged him away to the perimeter of the clearing. "GO!"

An Ice Mirror formed behind Sasuke, Haku appeared and shot out some senbon. But Sasuke flickered away from existence before she could hit him. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique!" A voice exclaimed from the distance, followed by a huge fireball coming towards the mirror.

Haku quickly jumped off the mirror and shot out a round of Ice Needles towards Sasuke. The Uchiha easily dodged it and charges in towards Haku. He sent a barrage of strikes towards Haku but the Ice Girl easily kept up with him.

After a few seconds of taijutsu match, Sasuke back flipped and held out his arms in a T Pose. Haku took the bait and lunged towards him. But Sasuke sidestepped her strike and use it as a leverage to stab her with a Kunai. 'Splash' Haku exploded in a splash of water and Sasuke swiftly turned around.

'Clang' The Uchiha managed to hold back a strike from the real Haku with his Kunai before moving in for a roundhouse kick. The girl easily blocked off the attack and dozens of mirror suddenly appeared all around them.

Haku retreated back to the mirror and her reflection could be seen in every single mirror in the clearing. "Tch, this again?" Sasuke commented while bracing himself for a fight. "Give me your worst."

Hundreds of Ice Needles came soaring down towards Sasuke. The Uchiha manage to deflect most of them. But soon enough, he start losing his stamina and the needles start overwhelming him. He let out a wail in pain when three senbon managed to struck his neck.

Sasuke dropped down to the ground and Haku walked up towards him with a Kunai. "Okay that's enough!" I exclaimed while soaring down towards them. "No need to kill him!" I gently picked up Sasuke with the force and pull out the needles.

'GASP' Sasuke jerked awake and hissed a little in pain. "Do it again..." He muttered. "I haven't unlocked my Sharingan..." He added.

And we did, from morning till noon we all try our hardest to kill Sasuke.

Naruto carpet bombed the training ground.

I force choked him until he fell unconscious.

Kakashi stabbed him with a Kunai.

But nope, still no Sharingan. All we get is a dying Uchiha and a panicked Uzumaki. "Sasuke, I think we should stop here..." He muttered while putting Sasuke on a Shadow Clone hospital bed. "Haios, would you please call Sakura here?"

I nodded and flew off towards the Hospital.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later...

Sakura and I floated down towards the Training Ground Seven. "The Cavalry has arrived!" I exclaimed jokingly as we landed near Sasuke's hospital bed. "Okay Sakura, patch him up so we can beat him up again."

The pink haired girl didn't move towards Sasuke however. She just looked at the crater filled training ground in disbelief. "What in the name of TARDIS happened here!?" She crouched down towards the ground and pointed it with her flashlight. "It's like this place was carpet bombed with a thousand dynamites... TWICE!"

Naruto cringed a little. "Sorry Sakura chan, I was only testing out my new Explosive Clone technique." He said apologetically.

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked up towards Sasuke. She scanned him with her flashlight before sighing a little. "For the million times Sasuke kun, I cannot bring the dead back to life..." She muttered while slowly healing him up with the mystical palm technique. "What are you trying to do anyway?"

Sasuke sighed a little. "I was just trying to unlock my Sharingan..." He muttered. "I suppose I should've asked you this before letting Haku beat me up huh?" He asked with a weak smile on his face.

Sakura nodded sternly. "Yes! Yes you should've asked me first..." She flashed her flashlight at Sasuke's eyes. "Besides, what makes you think the Sharingan works that way? Last I check, the Sharingan is unlocked during great emotional strain."

"Isn't trying to survive an emotion?" Sasuke asked.

"In some cases, yes. But in your case, no." Sakura sighed a little. "You're a Shinobi, you close off your emotion and rely on your wits and instinct during solo fights. You can hire a missing nin to assassinate you and the Sharingan is not going to come and save your life." She explained.

Sasuke nodded understandingly. "I see..." Then he sighed a little. "Any ideas what kind of situation do I need to get the sharingan?" He asked her.

The girl rubbed her chin in deep thought. "Hmm... I have an idea..." Then she looked at me. "Haios, order Haku to kill me please." She said.

Oh, well that's pretty clever... "Haku, do me a favor and please kill Sakura." I told the ice girl.

Haku nodded and moved her attention towards Sakura. She made a hand sign and ice mirrors appeared all over the clearing. "Now, mistress?" She asked for conformation.

I looked at Sakura. "Make it quick." The doctor said without hesitation.

"Go nuts but make it quick." I told the Hyoton User.

Haku made another hand sign and looked at the two of them in concentration. A foreboding feeling appeared in my stomach and I suddenly felt like I did something very wrong. "Ice Release: Certain Kill Ice Spears!" She exclaimed.

'CRACK' without warning, about a dozen ice spikes shot out of the ground. In a split second when it happens, Sasuke was only able to grab Sakura's waist and lifted her up to the sky. About three ice spikes impaled his body the instant he lifted Sakura.

I hold down the urge to rip my hairs off. Then I looked back at the ice spikes and saw Naruto and Kakashi helping Sasuke from the Ice Spikes. On a closer look, I can see Sasuke smiling a little while his eyes flashed red for the first time.

"Haios chan! A little help here?" Naruto exclaimed suddenly.

With the force I made Sasuke lighter so that everyone can carefully lift him off the spikes. Then I made Sakura fly off the ice spikes and land beside me. "Think you can fix that up?" I asked her.

Sakura nodded. "Don't worry, they didn't impale any vital organs." Then she looked at Haku with an incredulous look on her face. "What was that!? You could've killed him!" She exclaimed.

Haku blinked owlishly after hearing that. "Forgive me, but I thought Angel sama ordered me to kill him quick. The Certain Death Ice Spear is the quickest way to assassinate anyone." She explained with a confused look on her face. "Was I wrong?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Nope, you are doing well Haku. Keep up the good work." I said.

A hand punched my shoulder. "Stop encouraging her! She's losing more and more of her humanity!" She exclaimed in anger.

"Are we seriously having this conversation again?" I asked her.

Sakura sighed in frustration and looked away. "Whatever..." She muttered before walking off towards Sasuke. "Don't go cry on me when you broke her with a paradox."

* * *

After recovering for a while, Team Seven went for their usual D Ranks. Since I'm no longer part of the team, I can't take the same mission as them. That's the reason why I decided to start off taking missions with some Chunin.

Now, you might be thinking that good old regular Chunin is enough. But nope! I am not taking any random Chunin as my teammate. I need someone good, someone awesome, someone who knows how to fight and battle.

I need the greatest Chunin Konoha can offer...

"Uh, Haios san, are you sure about this?" Iruka sensei said as I guide him through the air above the Konoha Village. "I'm just an academy teacher, I don't specialize in any field." He added with a nervous look on her face.

I smiled at him encouragingly. "Iruka Sensei, you are the master of the Three Basic Ninjutsu. It's not how much technique you know, but it's about how you use it." I glide down below the village gate and waved at the Chunins guarding the checkpoint. "Besides, this is just an investigation I don't think it's going to escalate into any fights."

Iruka sensei sighed a little before taking out the mission scroll in his hand. "It's says here that about ten men and women were killed in broad daylight." He took a closer look at it and cringed a little. "The bodies were all ripped apart and the organs were taken away by black mysterious tentacles..."

Ooh! A mystery, horror, crime! "What else do we get Iruka Sensei?" I asked him while making my way to the south of the village. "Where did that creature come from?"

"Hmm... There seems to be sightings of orange swirling portal around the village." He said while rubbing his chin in deep thought. "This could be an advanced version of Space – Time Ninjutsu..." Then he looked at me with a slight fearful look on his face. "Haios, this could be very dangerous, maybe we should call for backup?"

I shook my head defiantly. "Heck no!" We landed in front of the village entrance. "We just got here!" I added with confidence. "Come on sensei, let's get chummy with the locals and squish out some information."

* * *

After a few minutes of walking around the village, a man walked up towards us with a relieved look on his face. "Are you, the Shinobi of Konoha?" He asked. We nodded at him and he sighed a little. "Thank goodness, welcome to Kisaragi Village, I'm Nato the Chief of this Village."

I smiled at Nato confidently. "Don't worry Nato san! We've heard of what happen and we are going to solve everything!" I exclaimed in confidence. Then I looked at Iruka Sensei standing beside me. "Am I right sensei?"

Iruka nodded in agreement. "We'll try our best Nato sama. Do you have any information that can help us?" He asked.

"Follow me."

The two of us followed Nato through the main street of the village. Even though it's not nighttime yet, the street is already empty. There are stalls, people's house, and many more. But they're all deserted, as if everyone is afraid to even set foot on that part of the village.

"Dear god..." I heard Iruka gasping beside me. I looked into the distance and shuddered a little in horror.

Right in front of us is a pile of body. Broken, crushed, and destroyed remain of human bodies. Judging by the size alone, there were at least ten people killed. Not only that, but whatever killed them doesn't seem to care about who they are.

Men and women... I can even see a bloodied hand that seems to be the same size as mine. Whoever killed them doesn't have any qualms about hurting a child.

"No, there is no way a human would be capable of doing this..." Iruka muttered to himself.

"Yeah... definitely not a human..." I said in agreement. Then I looked back at Nato. "So, what did the eye witness say about the monster?"

Nato took a deep breath. "It was... A humanoid figure, but it can detach its body and shot out these black tentacles. It also uses Ninjutsu like ninja and seems to be able to talk." He explained.

"Does this figure wear anything?" Iruka asked.

"Ri-right... It also wears... Guhk!" His eyes rolled back to his head and he spat out blood from his mouth. I was only able to catch his body before he fell to the ground... lifeless...

Iruka sensei took out his weapon in alert as I gently put Nato's body to the ground. Then I quickly stretched out my sense to find out who has killed him. Suddenly, I felt a woman standing on a building nearby.

"Up there!" I exclaimed. Iruka sensei threw a volley of Kunai at the woman.

I watched with keen eyes when the woman suddenly made a circular motion with her hand. A swirling orange portal suddenly appeared in front of her. Inside the portal I can see myself but from behind.

Wait a second... I turned around and saw a portal inches away behind me with the weapons Iruka thrown earlier coming straight at me. "Whoa!" I used the force to deflect the weapons before looking at the woman above us warily.

I took a closer look at her appearance. She has long wavy brown hair, smooth white skin, and bright green eyes. She wore a silver pendant around her neck, a red cloak with black lining, and a little bow on her head.

"Hi!" She exclaimed with a cheerful look on her face. "You see, my friend gets a little bit carried away during his stress relief sessions and I went all the way from one of the greatest hot springs in this world just to make sure he doesn't spill the beans about our existence." She explained.

Iruka glared at the woman. "Is that why you killed Nato?"

The woman nodded with a sheepish look on her face. "Yeah... He almost tell you what our uniform is... Sorry about that, I wasn't expecting it to just stab right through his heart..." She put her hand together and slowly moved it apart. A translucent sharp object could be seen floating in her hand. "I mean, who knows a mirror blade can be this sharp?"

A portal suddenly appeared behind her. "Well, I don't want to keep Konan waiting so..." She turned around and walked into what it seems to be public hot bath. "See ya!" She exclaimed.

The portal closed, living no trace of the woman. "I think we're in trouble..." I muttered.

Suddenly a swirling portal appeared on the ground below Nato's body. Iruka and I jumped away in alert and I quickly grabbed Nato's body with the force. Powerful orange strands of energy shot out of the portal and pulled the body in. "Don't worry! I'll take care of this one!" I heard a voice coming from inside. "You take care of the pile of dead body!"

The portal closed and the body disappeared. "Nope, we are positively screwed." I said in slight fear.

* * *

Iruka and I spend the rest of the day searching for information from the villagers. Most of them were too scared to tell us anything. Even the upper class villagers are too afraid to even talk to us. It seems like the mysterious deaths and Nato's assassination is too much for a this little village.

But in the end, we managed to press some information and found out a couple of things. Apparently the first attacker is a missing nin from Takigakure and he seems to be killing those people out of sheer frustration because he cannot kill a witch or something.

"Well... A missing nin from Taki who has these weird wire-like appendages..." I muttered while looking at my notepad. "Any ideas sensei?"

Iruka rubbed his chin in deep thought. "I think I know who it is..." He muttered a little. "There's as S ranked bounty hunter missing nin who has a forbidden jutsu called the Earth Grudge Spear. I read it on the bingo book once."

I nodded a little. "Okay, so we have this S Ranked Missing nin, mysterious woman, a secret uniform, and other stuff." I looked around and realized that everyone in the village is overhearing our conversation. "Yep! We're done here. Mission Accomplished, let's get our pay!" I exclaimed.

"Eh? But we didn't..." I clamped Iruka's mouth shut with the force.

I looked at him with the most serious expression I can manage. "Sensei, this was a B Ranked mission. I had a C rank mission that escalates into an A Rank. I am not having a B Rank that escalates into S Rank." I folded my arms in front of my chest. "We found out what happen and that is it!"

Iruka nodded in agreement. "You're right, whoever it was must've been a powerful group of missing nin." He sighed a little. "I'll file the mission report to the Hokage. This is definitely an S Rank mission."

With that, the two of us flew back to Konoha to report this to the Hokage. I just hoped that whatever this is isn't going to be a huge problem in the long run. I had enough problems with the Chunin Exam tomorrow...

* * *

 **CN: FINALLY! I fixed it! The plot, the story, the timelines, those bloody writer's block, EVERYTHING!**

 **That took WAY too long, but in the end, I did it... I fixed everything.**

 **There shouldn't be anymore problem like this. Sakura shouldn't break the story with her intelligence and I can _finally_ put my focus back to Haios...**

 _ **You did something.**_

 **Hi Vida... Care to guess?  
**

 _ **Well, for one, little Haios didn't recognize me.**_

 **Ah... Well, I just made her forget how you look like. She still remember exactly who you are.**

 _ **I see... Don't want to make her panic too much huh?**_

 **Nah, it's still not the time. By the way, go easy on her will you?  
**

 _ **Sure... I had fun torturing her to the brink of sanity a few worlds ago.**_

 **Yeah, it was fun times. But unfortunately playtime's over...**

 _ **You're right, playtime's over...**_


	25. Performance Report 4

It's performance report, again... Fair enough I guess, at least he didn't summon me in the middle of the Chunin Exam. That'll be annoying as all hell.

 **"Oh! Hello Haios, how are you? So it's five chapters already huh? I almost forgot... "** The Creator spoke suddenly with a suspiciously cheerful and laid back demeanor. No 'bow to me' tone or the occasional evil laugh. Just the good old friendly greeting.

This is more suspicious than a restaurant in the middle of a war zone. "What? No death threats and mockery?" I asked him. "Besides, how can you forget? You're the one who brought me here!"

 **"Now, now, don't be like that."** His voice is sheepish and nervous. It's like talking to an actual human being! **"While yes I can bring you here anytime I want, you will automatically go here once you fell asleep after five chapters."** He explained.

"Right... So is there anything you want to say?" I asked while silently thinking of what kind of dastardly plan he has up his sleeves.

 **"Hmm, let's see... Well, I think you're doing great so far. Keep up the good work!"**

The hell? Did he just praised me? That _never_ happens... He never praised anyone but Vida or himself! What has gotten into him? "You are being very suspicious, you know that right?"

 **"Heh, what are you talking about Haios chan? Ahaha!"** He laughed suddenly. Not a creepy evil laugh either, just your good old 'I laugh cuz I think something is funny' kind of laugh. **"By the way, you have some unread message. Wanna check it out?"**

I nodded mutely. At this point I'm starting to doubt if this is a performance report or Anko drugged me with something before I went to sleep. **"Hmm, let's see..."** The Creator muttered with sounds of paper shuffling could be heard all around me. **"Ah! There they are! Ahem."**

 _ **From Nivellia Neil:**_

 _ **Hey, Long time no see! Sorry, I got caught with my mess in real life. You will not believe what a chaostic week I got!**_

 _ **Back to topic, it explains why Sakura looks different. So she time traveler now. And she seal master too? I call it BS! Also, you can't punish her just because she wants to play with the timeline. She did what she thought was right.**_

"Aww, don't worry Neil! You don't have to push yourself too hard to send me messages." I said kindly. "If you have problems out there in real life. You should focus on them first instead of me." Then I thought about the last part of the message. "Creator, what did she mean by you punishing Sakura for something?"

 **"I was mad at her but then I realized that life is too short to be mad at a fictional character. Besides, don't you know that Sakura is the character who has almost an equal number of fans and haters in the fandom?"  
**

Well, the more you know I guess...

 _ **Ah I see now... Hiruzen still in his character. But, why does he not questioned about Sakura? Sakura literally pull out the Kyubi from Naruto. Why he didn't question her procedure, technique etc etc?**_

 _ **Btw Congrats Haios-chan! You are Tokujo now! One step more and you will be full Jonin!**_

"Hmm... I don't know about being a Jounin, but that doesn't sound so bad! As for why Hiruzen didn't react about Sakura pulling out the Kyubi..." I shrugged a little. "Hell if I know."

 _ **Her Flashlight is too OP! Yea.. Yea.. Kabuto's past is sadden and all, but I still think he not eligible to forgiven. Vida, why you don't choose magic instead. You can be Witch! And you can turn Haios-chan into a cute little toad~**_

"Vida..." It took a full minute for my brain to digest the message. "EEEEEHH? VIDA!? OH Fuck No! No! No!" That's why he's so happy and cipher... It's Vida, he put her into the story. "Why Creator!? Why her? Why do you sent the plot reaper? What's going on?!"

 **"To put it simply, I sent Vida to fix the power balance in that world. She's also there to deal with Sakura. Maybe finally get rid of her? Ahaha!"**

I can't let her die... Come on Haios, think! Logic your way out of this one! QUICK! "Umm... Sakura is the only one who can heal me. If you remove her then..." I let the words hang.

 **"You're right... Well, I'll just have to take you out of this world shortly after her death!"** That's even worse! I don't wanna leave yet! I just got here.

 **Back to topic:**

 _ **Oh I was also enjoying the interaction with the Sand Siblings. Their faces when seeing Kurama are hilarious. I just hope Sakura has plans to fix Gaara's seal. While pre-shippuden Gaara is insane and bloodthirsty, I take liking Shippuden Gaara. He so cute as little cactus~  
Cute little thing but you will get hurt when you hug them.**_

I smiled a little after hearing that. "Actually, that's the plan!" I exclaimed. "Sakura's going to fix the seal to stop the upcoming invasion after we defeat Orochimaru."

 **And that is all...**

 **Now from Thomas Drovin:**

 _ **Well I see that Sakura is just FULL of surprises using a trick with her Sonic Screwdriver to isolate her fellow Rookie 9 and get Kabuto to spill the beans on his employer. Kabuto is INCREDIBLY lucky he's having his lousy life spared...Hinata has made it REAL clear what will happen if he even THINKS of pulling a fast one on them all he will REALLY get it! Nothing like the threat of death hung over your head to make you co-operate huh?**_

 _ **Speaking of things hung over people's heads I wonder WHAT the Kyubii found in Haios' diary? It'll be fun to find out, so I'll see in the next chapter huh? Later!**_

"Hmm... My past huh? Well, I started off as a Survivor in Minecraftia, then a Researcher in Subnautica, then I trained in the ways of Jedi, then I pissed off the creator somehow and he sent me to a dimension of his own design to... discipline me..." I shuddered a little as I recalled the memory. "That's the day I lost all innocence and all hope. So the Creator sent me to Equestria to recover. Now, we're here! Of course there's a lot more between Subnautica and Star Wars and between Hell and Equestria. But they're all just sort few weeks visit so... Yeah..."

 _ **As for Kabuto I see he's being put to a BETTER use from Sakura...so he can't LIE to the Leaf Village Ninja's but he can to everyone else huh? Well its a start for him...perhaps he MAY be able to redeem himself. I have a feeling he may have a chance to as Vida is going to be joining the Akatsuki at Rain Village making things more interesting. I guess I find out more as this little adventure goes on huh? Onwards to the unknown!**_

I know right? That guy is super useful! We're so lucky Sakura managed to capture him. If she didn't then I feared what would happen to Konoha during the invasion.

 ** _Well its nice to see that Kabuto is SLOWLY redeeming himself with the information he has on his cards in regards to all the other ninja's turning up for the exams. The information on Gaara will be MOST useful when the exams start, and so will Naruto's new techniques with his shadow clones. I DID ask myself 'was it wise that Naruto be taught a technique that causes his shadow clones to EXPLODE?' What happened at the training grounds was a clear example however it could be real useful soon. By the way I have no doubt that Haku will do her best to grant Haios' request and try to kill Sasuke to activate his Shiragan._**

 ** _Speaking of killing a note to the Creator. How can you be so educated if you're so stupid? You create Haios to be immortal and then send her off to learn, yet when she causes unexpected changes you get angry with her and threaten her with misery along with all those she interacted with. SURELY you should have know her very PRESENCE would cause changes, its like when you throw a rock into a lake. The splash create ripples that hit the banks in unforeseeable ways, you should work WITH it not against it._**

 ** _It occurs to me that you, and the company you keep in the form of Vida (No use asking WHO she is Haios you'll find out ANYWAY trust me), are seriously screwed up. But Pyscho's don't scare me...its so called 'normal people' who let you down...at least they're committed huh? Well...what happens will happen huh? Lets just go for it!_**

"Ah yes... The Explosive Shadow Clone... Honestly, I don't regret giving the scroll to him. It's an awesome Technique of Mass Destruction. I don't think anyone else has the capability or even chakra to do it."

 **"And regarding about me threatening Haios... Perhaps you misunderstood, I never get mad at Haios for distrupting the plot as much as she likes. I will be very pissed off however if someone who has no part in the story. (The Doctor) decided to turn someone into an OOC and flip the plot upside down (Sakura). So in other words.**

 **Haios is doing fine.**

 **I want Sakura dead.**

 **Got it?"**

 ** _From Tsuki:_**

 ** _I want to warn you about something your "Wonderful" Creator want to do to you. Watch out for new enemies. The clue is dawn or the red cloud. I hope this part of the letter is didn't get retracted if this letter ever get to you._**

"Well... It's pointless because I'm not going to remember any of this anyway." I muttered to myself.

 **"Actually you know what? I'm feeling pretty grateful. You're going to remember this clue once you woke up."**

Okay, red down or red cloud. Gotta keep an eye on them! "Thanks for the warning I guess..."

 _ **From Technicolorkeyboardsmasher**_

 _ **Hi! I love your story, it's pretty unique...**_  
 _ **Hey, do me a favor, can you give these messages to the characters?**_

 _ **For Haios: Keep holding on girl, always be cautious and never give up. More are still yet to come, you need to be ready. Hold on to those you trust and treasure every single one of your friends. Even an immortal needs a shoulder to cry on every now and then...**_

 _ **For Sakura: You are one heck of a doctor, but you are pissing off a reality warper (creator). Keep that up and I won't be surprised if he decided to kill you dead. Here's a tip, try to make subtle Butterfly Effect changes so it won't be too obvious. I am seriously concerned about your life...**_

 _ **For Creator: Yeah, I know Sakura destroyed your plot and everything, but that doesn't mean you can blame Haios for it. Just let the story flow will ya? Take some chill pill and grab a bag of marshmallows. Just chill man!**_

 _ **For Vida: Whoa! Hold on there Satan, we're not even in Shippuden yet! By the way, did you ask for Doctor Strange's power from the Marvel Universe? Because if you did then all I say is: For the Sake of the Plot, please go easy on our protagonist...**_

"YOU GAVE VIDA THE POWER OF MYSTIC ARTS!?" I yelled out in disbelief.

 **"So what?"**

"So what? THAT'S OP YOU DENSE IDIOT!"

 **"I designed her to be Villain Sue..."**

I really, really, really want to stab him with a dull spork. But I know that's impossible so I just sighed a little in defeat. "Never mind... By the way, that was an awesome account name, Technicolorkeyboardsmasher."

 **"That's the last one by the way."**

"Finally, about time!" I exclaimed.

* * *

 **CN: Well... Unfortunately, Orochimaru is screwed. Chunin Exam is going to be just fine.**


	26. Chapter 21: THE FOREST OF DEATH!

**Chapter Twenty One: The Forest of Death!**

* * *

"Training Ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death; home to hundreds of different man – eating predators, deadly insects, bloodthirsty demons, and basically anything that can kill you dead where you stand." I narrated towards twenty seven genins standing before the gates behind me.

I am currently garbed inside my angel outfit the Hokage gave to me. He told me something about wanting to make Konoha looks as intimidating and powerful as possible. He even told me to show no mercy in this exam.

Some of the genins looked at me in slight fear. With the huge wings I have behind my back and all the weapons currently revolving all around me, only the brave ones and those who know me personally can refrain from shivering in terror.

"Now, before we begin..." I put my hands in my pocket and threw out dozens pieces of paper to the sky. I use the force so that each piece of paper floated down towards each genins in the area. "The Hidden Leaf Village is not held responsible for the threat of minor and major injury, life threatening disease, dismemberment, starvation, crippling, and of course death due to this exam." I explained.

Suddenly, a shadow casts over the gates. I looked up and saw grey scaly skin hanging above me. "Speaking of death..." Everyone's faces paled in fear as a gigantic snake slithered from the gates of the Forest. Some brave ones already armed themselves while the scaredy cats were already running in terror.

"All right, hold your horses brats!" Anko appeared above the giant snake in a puff of smoke. "I am the great Mitarashi Anko and I will explain the terms of this exam." She jumped off the snake and landed beside me.

The Snake slithered down and curled up around us. "As my little friend angel just explain, there is a reason why this place is called the forest of death..." She grinned a little at all the genins in front of her. "Some of you will return in a body bag..."

Then she took out a map of the Forest from her pocket. That is, if you can call an over simplified drawing of green circle with smaller brown circle in the middle a map. "This training ground stretches ten kilometers across with a river and a tower in the middle. You have 120 hours, which is five days for you mathematical morons to get there."

Finally she took out a couple of scrolls from her pocket. "Here are the terms. Each one of you will be given either the Heaven or the Earth scroll. To pass the exam you need both Heaven and Earth, your teammates intact, and get to the tower." I see a bunch genins gasping a little in realization. "That's right brats; at least half of you will be wiped out in this exam. Any questions?"

A certain blonde haired uzumaki with a little fox sitting on his head raised his hand. "Umm, can we team up with other teams?" He asked.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "If you don't like dying alone, then by all means, go ahead and die together with the ones you love." Naruto gulped a little and took a step back. He glanced a little at Hinata who's looking at him in the distance.

"Anymore question?" I exclaimed.

Then, a long haired genin from Kusa raised his hand. "Yes... Are we allowed to kill in this exam?" He asked.

Anko grinned and nodded a little. "You can get the scroll by all means necessary... Don't hold anything back..."

The genin's tongue slithered out of his mouth like a snake. He grinned a little with bloodlust clearly seen from his eyes. It doesn't take long for me to realize that this is Kabuto's ex master. "Ohoho... This is going to be easy..."

"Anymore question?" I asked.

Choji raised his hand. "Umm, what about the food Haios, I mean, Angel san?" He asked.

Well... This is Choji... What else is he going to ask? "Don't worry, there are plenty of food in that forest. There's fried grasshoppers, roasted cricket, steamed caterpillars, and maybe some healthy greens." I explained simply. "Or in other words, you gotta look for it yourself."

"Anymore question? No? Great! Now sign the consent and get the scroll. We don't have all day." I said before pointing at a stall nearby. "The exam starts soon, so hurry up and sign that form." I added.

With that, the participants grouped together and start talking about their plans in the exam. The Genins from Konoha seems already planning to group together. The Genins from Ame seems to be very excited for what's coming. The Genins from Kusa seems to be pretty calm and confident.

All in all, this Chunin Exam is going to be pretty interesting...

* * *

I watched from above a tree where the Rookie Nine grouped together. They seemed to be talking about their plans for this exam. I took the liberty of creating a sound proof barrier around them so that nobody can overhear their conversation.

"All right everyone..." Shikamaru said with a thoughtful look on his face. "There are two big nopes in this exam. Garra the Suna Jinchuriki..." He glanced at the team from Suna. "And Orochimaru the Snake Sannin..." He glanced at the general direction of the Kusa team.

Then he looked at each and every one of his friends with a dead serious look on his face. "If you encounter any of them, flee on sight." Then he looked at Naruto and Sasuke. "That goes double for the two of you. Even if you can hold your own against Garra, we do not need him to go insane in this exam. Avoid him at all costs..."

Well, I guess everyone is ready for everything. I floated back to gate and saw Anko standing there with her snake. "So, when will we start?" I asked.

Anko took out her clock. "In a few minutes." Then she moved the attention to the participants. "All right brats! Go pick the entrance where you wanted to go. Don't keep me waiting!" She exclaimed.

* * *

I put on my earpiece that connects to the Tower in the Forest of Death. Then I turn on the little cam on my chest that connects to the projector in the tower. Then I put up a sound proof bubble of air around my head.

"And we're live from the Forest of Death!" I exclaimed to the earpiece. "27 Brave souls marches into the forest ready to protect and battle for the scrolls to death! How many teams will succeed? How many teams will fail? How many teams will get one way ticket to their grave? Who knows? Even I don't know!"

Different sounds of mutterings, chuckling, and sighing came from my earpiece. _"Haios, I swear..."_ I heard Kurenai senpai muttering in annoyance.

 _"Now, now, relax Kurenai san. Your genins already signed the consent. You won't be held responsible for their death."_ Kakashi said suddenly.

Smacking sound, followed by loud yelping sound came from the earpiece. _"Ouch! Kakashi! Don't use substitution on me!"_ Asuma exclaimed with pained tone in his voice. _"Kurenai, Kakashi was just joking, no need to get so serious..."_

I giggled a little at their banters before moving my attention back to the forest. I soared around the forest and noticed something quite peculiar.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Haku are everywhere... Literally...

"What's this? Team Seven of Konoha created numerous clones for diversion!" I exclaimed while staring at the army of Transformed Shadow Clone traveling through the forest. I can't even tell which is which from all the way up here. "If this keeps up, they will win this second stage of Exam in no time at all!"

 _"Your genins are impressive Kakashi."_ Asuma said suddenly. _"I haven't seen anyone make that many shadow clones at once. Is this the power of Jinchuriki?"_

 _"Not really, I believe it's the Uzumaki bloodline."_ Kakashi replied. _"Besides, your Ino-Shika-Cho team formation is legendary in capture and interrogation. I'm sure the Nara already has a plan."_

 _"Don't forget that my whole team is a tracker. Getting the scrolls shouldn't be a problem for them."_ Kurenai said with a hint of confidence in her voice.

Well, isn't this interesting... "How about we all have a gamble? Whichever teams get to the tower first has to treat everyone for Yakiniku!" I exclaimed.

My earpiece goes silent for a moment...

 _"Deal!"_ Asuma senpai exclaimed suddenly. _"What do you think Kakashi? Kurenai?"_

A chuckle and a sigh answered his question. _"Why not? I've seen how my genins fight. I'm sure they can defeat anyone that gets in their way..."_ Kakashi replied simply.

 _"Well... It's not like I have a choice either. Count me in."_ Kurenai replied.

"Then it is settled! A race between the Konoha Ninja! Which will win? Who's going to save their sensei from bankrupt?" I exclaimed in slight excitement. "I don't know! But there's Team Ten right there with the legendary formation of Ino-Shika-Cho!"

I hovered down above the tree tops and watched in curiosity as three genins walks into view. There's Choji walking and eating a bag of Potato chips. Ino walking beside him while dragging Shikamaru by his feet.

"Hurry up you lazy ass!" Ino exclaimed in annoyance as she hauled Shikamaru's half-sleeping figure with all her might. She leered at Choji and found him eating away, oblivious to the whole world. "CHOJI! Stop eating and start helping!" She exclaimed.

Choji glanced at Ino and smiled at her. "Mm.. Take it easy Ino..." He handed her some of his chips. "Do you want some?"

A visible tick mark appeared on Ino's head. "Why you little..." She smacked the food away from Choji's hand and start screaming to the whole forest. "WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST OF DEATH! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!?"

"Oi... Ino... Stop screaming around, you'll wake up the whole neighborhood." Shikamaru commented suddenly. "And this doesn't seem like a friendly neighborhood..." He added.

Ino curled her palm into fist. "Why you little..." 'BONK' She hit Shikamaru's head with all her might and glared at him. "Well then stop being a lazy ass you idiot!" She exclaimed.

I couldn't help but laugh a little after hearing their banters. I can also hear Kakashi and Kurenai laughing from my earpiece. "Well, there goes your monthly wage Asuma senpai." I said while listening to Asuma's groan of frustration.

With that, I soared away from team ten to check on the condition of other teams.

* * *

A few minutes later, I saw a blur of green on the branches below me. I soared lower and try to keep up with what it seems a clone of Gai Senpai. "Team Gai is soaring through the woods faster than most contestant! Will they get there faster than anyone else? Heck if I know!"

 _"Hmm... Haios san, can you zoom in on them?"_ Kurenai said suddenly.

I nodded a little and flew a little more down. Soon enough I can hear what they are saying. "Slow down Lee. The exam has just begun." The Hyuga said suddenly. "We should save our strength for the fights."

Lee looked back at his teammates. "Forgive me everyone." He grinned at them. "But I can't stay still! I am excited to see what kind of Strong Opponents we're going to fight!"

"Well... At least don't move too much Lee..." The girl said suddenly. "Not all of us has as much stamina as you, you know?" She added.

Gai's clone suddenly stopped in his track. He turned around and saw his teammates looking in confusion. "Well then..." Lee leaned down a little and put both hands behind his back. "I SHALL CARRY YOU TO THE TOWER TEN – TEN SAN!" He yelled out, expecting to give Ten-Ten a piggyback ride.

Ten-Ten face palmed and Neji could do nothing but sigh in frustration. "Nevermind..." The girl muttered. "Let's just go..."

"WAIT!" Neji exclaimed suddenly. His byakugan blared to life and he quickly looked around in alert. "Someone is watching us!" He took out his weapons in alert while everyone else prepared their stance.

That's odd... I don't feel anyone around them. Could it be that the Byakugan is much more powerful than my force sense? _"Umm... Haios san? I believe that you've been spotted..."_ Kurenai senpai said suddenly. _"Maybe you should go?"_

"Eh? You sure about that? I'm pretty far high up you know?" A kunai went flying past my face followed by a Demon Wind Shuriken. "Okay, they spotted me." I quickly turn off my vacuum shield and soared down towards them.

"Oh hi! It's me, Angel, you don't have to worry. By the way, you got some good eyes for being able to spot me like that." I told them with a sheepish look on my face. Then I tapped on the camera hidden on my chest. "Don't pursue after me okay? I'm just here to keep an eye on everyone so we can score you all better. See ya!"

I soared up into the sky, leaving Team Gai alone to sort out their problem.

* * *

After flying for a while, I finally spotted Team Eight jumping through the woods while being chased by some Kusa nin I don't recognize. I held back the urge to help them and decided to just watch from afar. Killing is not prohibited in the exam so it's kinda hard for me not to help them.

"Gyah!" Hinata suddenly slipped on her steps and start falling down to the ground below. Before she could hit the ground though, Kiba jumped down to catch her. "Um... Th-Thank You!' Hinata exclaimed as Kiba gently sets her to the ground.

The Inuzuka dragged Hinata away from a Kunai flying at their direction. "Cover me Hinata! We got company!" He exclaimed while taking out his own weapons. A bunch of shuriken flew towards them and Kiba deflected it with his Kunai.

A genin appeared on a branch above them. "Hehe! We got ourselves some fresh meat!" The brown haired genin said. He snapped his fingers and his teammate appeared beside him with Shino being held by his neck. "Surrender now or we'll kill him..."

Kiba gritted his teeth at the sight of Shino being held hostage. "Shino you idiot..." He rummaged through his pocket and took out a scroll. "Here..." He held out the scroll in front of him.

 _"Damn it..."_ I heard Kurenai muttering from the ear piece.

A red haired girl suddenly walked out of the bushes. She looked at Team Eight with a suspicious look on her face. "Is that the real scroll?" She asked while observing Team Eight closely. Suddenly, her eyes widened in realization.

"They're clones!" She warned her teammates.

The genins from Kusa watched in disbelief when they all suddenly turned into Uzumaki Naruto. "You got me, ehehe..." They all exclaimed at the same time. Then the clone that's being held hostage flashes a little.

When the team realized it, it was too late. The clone exploded right in front of their face and knocked them off the branches to the ground below. The remaining genin, the red haired girl, looked at the rest of Naruto's clone in fear.

"You're all... Exploding Shadow Clones?" She asked warily.

One of the clones shook his head. "No, we're just shadow clones." Then they all made a hand seal and four more Naruto appeared all around them. "Now, hand us the scroll!"

The red haired girl gulped a little. "I don't have it... It's with my team mate." She replied.

All Naruto nodded and looked at the two unconscious genins in the distance. One of them stepped towards the Kusa Genin to get the scroll. "Hehe! Got an Earth Scroll!" He exclaimed followed by a cheer from the rest of the clones.

The red haired girl sighed a little in defeat before walking towards her team mates. She took out a knife from her pocket and made a small wound on her hand. Blood dripped down her skin as made her teammates drank it.

The clones just watched the scene in front of them with a shocked look on their faces. "EH!? Your team mates are vampires!?" They all exclaimed in surprise.

The girl shook her head. "No, just that my blood have healing and medical properties." She muttered. "It's a power get from my lineage."

"Oh, so what's your lineage?" Naruto asked her.

The girl looked at him for a moment. "Uzumaki... I'm Karin Uzumaki..." She muttered.

Six Naruto and I gasp in pure shock the second we heard that. "WHAT!?" They all yelled out in pure shock. "You're an Uzumaki?!"

Karin nodded a little. "Umm... Yes..." She muttered a little.

Suddenly, one of the clones ran up towards Karin. The girl held out her weapon defensively and the clone stopped in his tracks. "N-no... I'm not going to hurt you!" Naruto exclaimed with a nervous smile on her face.

"Then what are you..." Her words were cut short when the clone suddenly lunged at her and embraced her into a hug. Karin, feeling the soft embrace of the shadow clone couldn't help but gasp in surprise. "Wh-what?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement. "My mother was also an Uzumaki..." He let go of her and smiled a little. "It's nice to see that there is still more of my clan out there somewhere..."

Karin smiled a little after hearing that. "Nice to see you too... Cousin." She chuckled a little. "Even if it's just a clone." She added.

Naruto grinned and looked at the scroll in his hand. "Well... Just because we're cousin doesn't mean you're getting this scroll back!" He pocketed it and jumped away to the tree above him. "I'll see you later Cousin!"

Karin waved him off and noticed that there are still five more Naruto surrounding her. "Umm... What are you doing?" She asked them.

The clones shrugged in response. "I dunno..." Then one of them transformed into a couch. "Ooh! Good idea! Ne, Karin chan, do you need a rest?" They asked.

Karin looked at the sofa in front of her. Then she glanced at her teammates lying unconscious near her. "Can you help me get them on the sofa?" She asked them.

The Clones nodded and the sofa transformed into a bed. A couple clones lifted Karin's teammates and put them on the bed. "Thanks for the help Naruto." Karin said while climbing on to the Shadow Clone. "But are you sure it's safe for me to sleep out here?"

"Of course! We'll protect you Karin chan!" Naruto clones exclaimed. Then one of the clones turned into a Kunai and landed near Karin. The girl picked up the kunai and smiled a little.

Now that I know that they're safe, I decided to leave them to check on the other teams. Now that I know that Naruto also made a decoy of the whole Rookie Nine, I'm starting to doubt that the Team Ten I saw earlier is the actual Team Ten.

* * *

 _"You still can't find our genins Haios?"_ Asuma asked suddenly.

 _"Or maybe they've grouped together?"_ Kurenai asked.

 _"Why don't you ask the clones?"_ Kakashi pointed out.

I didn't ask the clone because I am a stupid idiot who didn't thought about it. "Okay then..." I flew down to the ground and caught a shuriken from one of the clones. "Chill guys, it's me." I created a bubble vacuum around me to stop anyone from hearing. "Where's your boss?"

The Clones looked at me in suspicion. "If you're Haios, then tell me something only Haios knows." They exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes a little. "Your father was the fourth Hokage." I muttered.

"Oh! That's right! You are Haios!" Then they took out a fake scroll and handed it to me. "Here, Sakura chan told me to give this to you." They said.

I looked at the scroll in my hands before nodding a little. "Thanks Naruto. I'll be going now, don't get in trouble okay?" I said before soaring off into the sky.

After flying for a while I finally realized that everyone's been quiet. "Umm, guys? Can you hear me? You've been awfully quiet." I said towards the earpiece.

Suddenly, Kurenai spoke. _"You just revealed an SS Ranked secret to us..."_ She muttered.

My eyes widened a little in realization. "Oh... Right..." Images of fire balls and water dragons flash before my eyes. "Can you please not tell Sandaime sama about this?"

There was no response and I decided to just open the scroll Naruto gave me. Inside it is a detailed explanation of Orochimaru's strength and weakness. "Guys are you getting this?" I asked the Jounin.

 _"Yes... This is troubling, are you sure they're going to be able to handle him?"_ Asuma asked.

"Sakura and Shikamaru seem pretty confident about it. Maybe they do, even I don't know their whole plan." I replied.

 _"Just promise me you'll protect them Haios san."_ Kurenai said.

I nodded a little in determination. "Don't worry, I will..."

* * *

A deadly aura appeared below me. I looked down below and saw a certain red haired jinchuriki standing together with his teams against some shinobi from Ame. "Guys... I'm afraid this is going to be a casualty..." I muttered as I watched Garra walking slowly towards the genins.

 _"Proceed with caution."_ Kakashi warned

I nodded and hovered above a branch near everyone else. "Oi brat! You should be smarter in picking your opponent!" The tallest of the Ame nin exclaimed arrogantly. "You're so unlucky to encounter us. Now hand us the scroll and we're not going to hurt you."

He's done for, killing intent just exploded from Garra, bloodlust followed shortly after along with sudden tremor in the ground. I checked on Garra's siblings and saw them smirking smugly at the team from Ame.

"Mother, mother wants your blood..." Garra muttered with a slightly insane look on his face. "I am going to kill you!" He exclaimed.

 _"Oh my god, run you idiots..."_ I heard Kurenai muttering in frustration. _"I can feel the Killing Intent from all the way in the tower."_

The leader of the Ame nin folded his arms in front of his chest. "Oh? Kill us you say?" He grabbed some umbrellas strapped behind his back. "Take this!" He threw the umbrellas up into the air and they all floated in midair. "Ninja Art: Senbon Shower!"

The umbrellas start spinning and rained down hundreds of Senbons to the ground. I put up a small force field to protect myself, but it seems that the needles are controlled to target Garra and Garra only.

A small cloud of dusts picked up as all the needles struck Garra who hasn't move from his spot. However, with the force sense I can feel a column of sands creating a shield of some sort to protect him from all the Senbon.

"Ha! He's dead! Now hand us the scroll or we will destroy you!" The Ame nin exclaimed tactlessly.

Soon enough, the dusts cleared up and the Ame nin watched in disbelief when Garra just stood there unscathed. "Heh, you think you can defeat Garra?" Kankuro said suddenly. "You all have no chance going past his shield of sands."

The Ame Nin starts trembling a little in fear. They were about to run but a sand tentacle suddenly binds them. "Yep, they're dead..." I whispered while silently wondering how Garra is going to kill them.

"You made Senbons rain from the sky..." Garra walked forward and picked up an umbrella. The sands grew and start binding the genin with sands. "Then I will make blood rain from the sky." The sand gets tighter and tighter, covering every inch of the poor genin's body.

"Gyah! Help! Somebody!" He exclaimed as he struggled against the binds. The sand gets tighter and tighter, covering his face and shut him up.

"SAND FUNERAL!" The sands tightened even more and exploded, sending tiny bits of bloodied sands and human remains into the sky. Like a rain coming straight from fever dream, droplets of fresh blood rained down from the air.

Garra just stood there, watching the terrified genins in front of him. "There was no time to register any pain." He muttered as two sand coffin binds the rest of the Ame nin.

"WAIT!" One of the nin said. "You want the scroll right?" He threw Garra the scroll. "Here, you can have it, but please just don't kill us!" He exclaimed in terror.

Of course, the Jinchuriki didn't hear him. He just raised his palm and the sands bound the two of them like a coffin. "SOMEBODY HELP US!" One of them cried for help. "PLEASE! Somebody!" The helpless and pained look on their face is too agonizing to watch.

 _"Haios san... Save them and I promise I will not tell the Hokage about the secret..."_ Kurenai said suddenly.

That's all the reason I need...

"TEAM SHIGURE OF AMEGAKURE NO SATO!" I yelled out, revealing my hiding spot. "You are disqualified from this exam due to the death of a teammate!" I exclaimed, making everyone move their attention to me. Then I looked at the Suna Team. "Garra, please let go of them so I can remove them from this second phase of the Exam!"

Garra just looked at me coldly. "There's no need for that... They will die just like the rest..." He muttered while tightening his grip and making them all scream out in pain.

"Oi, Garra..." Temari said suddenly. "There's no need for that. You hear what the proctor just said, just let them go. We have the scroll." She said, trying to stop the needless murder.

Garra ignored his sister and glared at me threateningly. "Move aside proctor... Or I will be forced to kill you too." He muttered threateningly.

The sand coffin starts getting tighter and tighter. I gritted my teeth and gave Garra a full taste of Thousand Years Old Killing Intent. "SHUKAKU! Let go of them or I swear in the name of your father Hagomoro Ototsuki, I will make you regret this!"

For a second nothing happens. But then, the sand coffin start to fell apart and the Ame nin dropped unconscious on the ground. "Thank you..." I said towards Garra in respect. "You can continue now, I will take care of them."

With that, I bid the two Suna genin farewells before moving my attention to the unconscious Ame nin. I honestly have no idea what to do with them, but I decided to just fly them outside the training ground so Anko can deal with them.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest...

A certain snake Sannin watched in with keen eyes as a gang of Naruto army marches below him. The shadow clone army proves to be an effective decoy and he has lost his precious time dealing with them.

However, he finally figured it out. The Shadow Clones are diversion while the real ones teamed up with the rest of the team transformed as Naruto. Although fighting against nine genins can prove to be a problem, according to his trusted spy they don't have anything special to be wary of.

"This is going to be interesting..." Orochimaru muttered while making a hand seal. "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" A powerful gust of wind shot out of his mouth towards the genins and ripped apart all the trees in the area.

Soon enough, the dust dies down and the gang of Naruto is nowhere to be seen. The Sannin grinned a little and took out his weapon. "Impressive..."

'CLANG' He blocked a sword strike from Sasuke who floats behind him with a glowing red blade in his hand. "Chakra Construct as Weapons..." Orochimaru commented after seeing the jacket Sasuke wore and the pair of orange wings behind his back.

Sasuke leapt back from the sannin and landed on a branch nearby. He gazed at Orochimaru with his two tomoe sharingan. "Orochimaru the Snake Sannin..." He muttered while twirling the red blade in his hand. "I think you're a bit too old to attend Chunin Exam..."

Orochimaru grinned at the Uchiha. "Sasuke kun... What an interesting weapon you have there..." He opened his mouth and a sword handle emerged from his mouth. He grabbed the sword slowly out of his throat and licked his lips in excitement. "Mine is the Kusanagi..." He said after taking out a long katana – like sword from his mouth. "What's yours?"

Sasuke glanced at the blade in his hand. It is bright red with a powerful aura rolling off of it. A stylized depiction of Uzumaki clan symbol could be seen on the sword handle. The sword's hand protector looked like a stylized fox tail. "Kitsune..." He muttered with a smirk on his face.

'CLANG' the two faced off once again sending quick and relentless strikes at each other. Although Sasuke seemed to be much faster, Orochimaru is much more skillful at using sword. That way, sannin can easily keep up with Sasuke's slightly predictable strike without exerting too much force.

Suddenly, Sasuke flapped his wings as hard as he can and swiped his weapon midair. A bright red beam of light emitted from the sword and soared towards Orochimaru. The Sannin tried to block it, but his sword went past it.

"Gyah!" He exclaimed when the beam struck his body and burnt the outer layer of his skin. "Corrosive Chakra..." He gazed at Sasuke for a moment and a small grin stretched upon his face. "Kyubi!"

The Uchiha said nothing, he made a one – handed hand seal and three more of him appeared all around him. "Go!" He retreated away from Orochimaru and used the clones as diversion.

Orochimaru chuckled a little in amusement. He glanced at the clone and flickered away from existence. 'Poof' 'Poof' 'Poof' The clones all exploded in a cloud of smoke, leaving Orochimaru to pursue the Uchiha.

After a few moments of flying, Sasuke landed in the middle of a small clearing. He glanced at Orochimaru in the distance and blasted out his chakra. The Snake Sannin shivered a little in excitement at the small taste of Sasuke's chakra.

"Fufufu... Such a potent and powerful chakra..." Orochimaru commented with that wide grin on his face. "But that's not enough to hide them from me!" He looked around at the rest of the Rookie Nine hidden in the perimeter of the clearing. Then he bit his thumb and slammed it to the ground.

'BOOM' A giant snake appeared right beside him. Surprised screams followed shortly after and the Snake is enjoying every second of it. "Why don't you all go and play with my pet while I talk with Sasuke kun here?" He said.

The Snake slithered off into the forest to start chasing after the rest of the Rookie Nine. Orochimaru looked at Sasuke who is glancing at his team with a worried look on his face. "Now... Sasuke kun... How about we play around a little bit?"

* * *

 **CN: Next up: An Epic Battle Between Orochimaru and the Rookie Nine! Which will win? Rookie Nine, duh!**


	27. Chapter 22: Rookie 9 vs Orochimaru!

**Chapter Twenty Two: Rookie Nine vs Creepy Snake Weirdo!**

* * *

I watched in slight terror as a Giant Snake slithered across the Forest of Death. It is the size of a giant tree trunk and thrice as long. Its fangs are bigger than most swords and its jaws are big enough to swallow a giant boulder whole.

Suddenly, I saw a giant fist smashing against the Snake's face. With a painful smack the snake's head impacted the trees beside it before hissing in anger. It opened its jaws and tried to bite the gigantic hand.

 **"ROOAARR"** A giant, two headed dog leapt from the trees nearby and bit the snake's head. They struggled for a moment, destroying the trees and the landscape around them. 'SMACK' The Snake managed to knock the giant dog to a giant tree nearby.

The snake slithered towards the dog to finish it off. "NIKUDAN SENSHA!" A gigantic figure came rolling in towards the Snake. It hits the snake right in the head and kept digging on to its body before stopping.

Before the snake could recover however, the giant dog leapt up to the sky and start spinning in midair. It creates a terrifying whirlwind of claws and fangs. Like a hot nail through butter, it pierces through the snake's head and killed it instantly.

 _"Wow..."_ I heard the jounins muttering from my earpiece. I could do nothing but nod in agreement as I watched Kiba and Choji sitting together in front of the giant snake carcass with an exhausted yet victorious smile on their faces.

After looking at them for a while, I finally noticed that they are wearing a very familiar jacket. The same one Sasuke used when he's sparing against me. "Hmm... It seems like Naruto can use Shadow Clone Jackets to share his chakra evenly among his friends..." I muttered a little in realization.

 _"Haios, follow the snake trail."_ I heard Kakashi said from my earpiece.

I flew down towards the snake carcass. Choji and Kiba waved at me and I waved back at them before following the trail this snake made.

* * *

Soon enough, I found myself flying above a small clearing. I watched with keen eyes as Sasuke Uchiha and Orochimaru the Snake Sannin faces one another. Neither of them seemed to move an inch and I'm starting to wonder what they're doing.

I flew a few meters closer and felt a ridiculously powerful Killing Intent coming from them. Sasuke with a hint of Kyubi enhanced bloodlust and Orochimaru with his pure cruel aura of death. If I were a hundred years younger, I would've fallen unconscious out of sheer terror.

"Interesting..." Orochimaru said with a creepy grin on his face. "I am looking at one person but I can feel three different chakra signatures rolling off you." He brandished his sword and took a step forward. "Uzumaki, Uchiha, and a Tailed Beast."

Sasuke tightened his grip on his glowing red sword. His sharingan tracked every single one his movement; every twitch of muscle and every flux of chakra. "What do you want?" The Uchiha asked with zero amount of fear.

Orochimaru licked his lips with his long and disgusting snake tongue. "I want your body Sasuke kun..."

Eww... A creepy weirdo asking for teenage body? He can have all my NOPE! Ugh... This is the reason why we don't get to have nice things in life.

"Sorry, we're taken. Believe it." Sasuke replied in a very familiar accent. "Give up! You don't have any chance against us!" He flickered away from existence before reappearing behind him.

'CLANG' They clashed against each other. All I could see was a blur as Sasuke sent out quick and deadly strike at the Snake Sannin. But the years of experience made it easy for Orochimaru to dodge and deflect his relentless strikes.

Suddenly, Orochimaru found a gap in Sasuke's strikes. With skillful maneuver, The Kyubi Sword flew away from Sasuke's grasp and landed on the ground next to him. Sasuke scowled a little when Orochimaru held the Kusanagi at his neck. "Now, now... I can teach you a lot more... Sasuke kun." He opened his jaws and his neck lengthened like a snake.

What happens next almost made me squeal like a little girl in amazement. Another sword appeared in Sasuke's hand and the genin swiftly sliced Orochimaru's head off with the sword. The sword that stuck on the ground disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Thud' Orochimaru's headless body dropped down to the ground. Sasuke turned around and started to walk away from the corpse.

I actually thought it was all over. But Orochimaru suddenly burst from the ground behind Sasuke. "Look out!" I yelped a little, although they couldn't hear me. The snake sannin stretched out his neck and his fang found its way on Sasuke's neck.

'BOOM' Sasuke exploded right in front of Orochimaru's face. The Sannin was launched a few meters back and fell down on to the ground. "You're more powerful than you look, Sasuke kun..." He muttered with a pissed off look on his face. "We will meet again..."

Orochimaru tried to stand up. But he couldn't seem to be able to do so. "What!" His eyes wildly scanned his surroundings. Soon enough, he mustered enough strength to look beside him and saw a trail of Kunai with interconnected shadows next to him.

"Shadow Bind Technique, Success." A voice came from the trees nearby. "Sorry, letting you go is not part of the plan..." I looked closer and saw Shikamaru wearing Naruto Jacket holding him down with a smirk on his face. "Sasuke, do it."

Sasuke took out a very familiar chakra seal from his pocket and put it on Orochimaru's forehead. "Don't even try to struggle. That seal is powerful enough to stop a rampaging jinchuriki." He said with a confident look on his face.

However, Orochimaru doesn't seem to hear him. He just lies there, like a lifeless husk. Just like the headless body from earlier...

Wait, what? How come there are two Orochimaru body?

A sword suddenly burst out of the ground and stabbed Sasuke's back. He gasped in shock and pain before exploding in a puff of smoke. "You gotta be kidding me..." Orochimaru muttered in frustration when he gets fooled by another clone.

Then, the snake sannin made some hand seals before biting his thumb. He pressed his thumb on to the ground and smoke engulfed the clearing.

When the smoke dispersed, I found myself staring at an army of snakes covering the whole training ground. The snakes are bigger than normal snakes, but smaller than the ones Kiba and Choji fought earlier.

Sasuke didn't even flinch however, he just took out a kunai out of his pocket and threw it into the sky.

"Kunai Explosive Clone Technique!" Thousands of Kunai formed in the air all around me. They all fell back to the ground and straight towards the clearing below.

'KABOOM' Huge explosion rocked through the whole area, killing every single snakes and hit a very surprised Orochimaru with explosive Kunai. The technique is so effective that the Sannin didn't even have time to escape away from the arena.

After the explosion dies down, a single ice dome stood in the clearing. Orochimaru could also be seen standing out of breath beside the dome. Then he opened his mouth and slowly regurgitated himself like a snake shedding his skin. Only 800% more disgusting than anything I've ever seen in the last decade.

"That's the third time I am forced to use this technique." He said with an exhausted look on his face. "Sorry Sasuke kun, but this is good bye." He tried to move but tangible shadow tentacles stopped his hands from moving.

About six Shikamaru surrounded him from all sides. Each one of them uses the Shadow Binding and the Shadow Sewing technique on him. "I told you, letting you go is not the part of the plan." Shikamaru commented easily. "Hinata."

Hinata stepped out of the trees nearby and walked towards the paralyzed opponent. She activated her byakugan and made the gentle fist stance. "Two!" She hit Orochimaru with her palms. "Four! Eight! Sixteen!" Her hand is a blur as she hit Orochimaru again and again, disabling his chakra. "Thirty Two!" She made another thirty consecutive strikes before stepping forward to deliver a powerful blow. "Sixty Four Palms!" She exclaimed.

Orochimaru staggered back in panic and agony. The shadows are still binding him and he is struggling to be free with all his might. "Tch, I don't have enough chakra to shed..." He muttered a little.

Then, Haku stepped forward from the woods. She made a hand sign and the water vapor in the air trapped Orochimaru inside a water prison. The snake's eyes widened in surprise when the water gets colder and colder, trapping him inside an ice prison.

Finally, Shino stepped into view. Hundreds of parasitic insect flows out of his body and covered the ice coffin. They dug their way into the ice and into Orochimaru's body. The path where the bug crawled through were resealed by Haku, making it impossible for Orochimaru to escape.

Now, that he is in the most weakened state I can finally see the look of despair in his eyes. Trapped inside the ice prison and unable to move anywhere.

"Nice..." Shikamaru let go of his jutsu. "Everyone ready?" He stood up from his position and took out a piece of paper from his pocket.

Ino stepped out of the clearing with her eyes closed. "Just a second everyone! Kiba and Choji are still on their way!" She exclaimed. Then she pointed at the general direction to the south. "There!"

Kiba and Choji came running in with a huge grin on their faces. They took one look on the frozen sannin and cheered in excitement. "YAAHOOO! We did it everyone! Take that you snake!" Kiba exclaimed.

Choji nodded in agreement. 'Yeah! What he said!"

Then Sasuke's jacket exploded in a puff of smoke and turned back into Naruto. The red blade turned into the little fox. "OH YEAH! WE KICKED SOME SERIOUS ASS BELIEVE IT!" He exclaimed in excitement.

Sasuke just sighed a little. "Dobe..." He muttered with a smirk on his face.

In a perfect sync everyone took out a piece of paper and walked towards the ice dome. "Sealing Technique: Nine Unified Will!" They all exclaimed at the same time before pressing the seals on the ice coffin.

A trail of seal slowly formed from the tags and intertwined with each other. The seals formed a symbol of Eight Powerful Clans in Konoha plus a symbol of the Leaf Village. It bonded with each other in an unbreakable bond until there is no more possible way to free the sannin trapped inside it.

* * *

A few minutes later, I felt a three Naruto clones running from all around the forest. They all ran towards them with a scroll in their hands. "FREE SCROLLS FOR EVERYONE!" They all exclaimed in excitement.

The Rookie Nine grinned and sighed in relief after realizing that they don't have to go look for the scrolls. "Thank goodness..." They all whispered at the same time.

The rest of the Clones transformed into a huge and comfortable picnic blanket. The Rookie Nine sat down together and everyone took out their respective lunch. "Oh! Choji you brought a lot!" The real Naruto exclaimed after seeing Choji taking out a buffet out of his storage seal.

"Osh! Let's eat everyone!" Choji exclaimed followed by a cheer from everyone else.

* * *

 _"Nine genins... Nine genins defeated an opponent that not even an army of Jounin can survive from."_ Asuma exclaimed in a mixture of disbelief and amazement. _"Forget Chunin, I vouch a Jounin Promotion for them!"_

 _"True that Asuma... I can't even believe they managed to defeat Orochimaru."_ Kurenai muttered in the same amount of disbelief. _"What do you think is going on here Kakashi?"_

 _"Hmm? Well, let's see... We have a Chakra Powerhouse who has gained ten percent or more control of Kyubi chakra. All of which is a hundred times more efficient than normal chakra. Then there's the Shadow Clone Technique that can split apart chakra evenly, making it possible for him to share his chakra among his peers."_ Kakashi paused for a second and looked at each of the genins.

 _"Then there's also the fact that everyone here is a heir of a great clan. All of each with their own Kekkei Genkai and Secret Technique; add in a chakra boost and you have yourself an unbeatable formation. Ino can connect everyone with one another making it possible for them to talk telepathically. Choji and Kiba with the Chakra Boost is powerful enough to defeat a high level summon. Hinata, Shino, and Haku can disable their opponent with ease. Naruto and Sasuke combined is a two men army. Add Shikamaru the smartest genin in existence into the mix and you'll have yourself the most powerful formation you can ever create."_ He explained.

There was silence for a moment, until suddenly Asuma spoke up. _"So, what do we do with Orochimaru?"_ He asked.

"Dump it to the deepest pit of hell..." I muttered, earning a chuckle from everyone else. "You're not thinking of trying to redeem him don't you?" I asked them.

 _"Of course not Haios san."_ Kurenai replied. _"We just need to make sure nobody can free him."_ She added.

I rubbed my chin in deep thought. "How about we put him inside a heavily fortified safe buried 5000 feet deep inside the Hokage Monument?" I asked them. "I mean, what else should we do with it?"

 _"We'll talk about this later. For now, why don't you check on the other participants?"_ Kakashi replied simply.

I nodded in agreement before soaring off into the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a hideout far – far away...

A brown haired woman sat cross-legged above a single pillar. She has her eyes closed with a picture of concentration in her face. "I felt a disturbance in the plotline..." She muttered a little. "That meddling pink really needs to go..."

Suddenly, a flock of paper birds flew towards her before forming into a blue haired woman sitting beside her. "Hello Vida, what are you doing?" Konan asked with a curious look on her face.

Vida looked at Konan and smiled at her. "Nothing, by the way, how are those two doing?" She asked her back.

"Hidan and Kakuzu?" Konan smiled a little. "They make quite an immortal duo." She said simply. "What about you Vida? Don't you want a partner?"

"I think we already make an awesome duo Angel chan." Vida replied with a little smile on her face. "By the way, do you have any mission? It's kinda boring here..." She asked her.

Konan rubbed her chin in deep thought. "Well... So far, we're only focusing on getting some money." She muttered. "I don't know, I really have no idea what to do..." She sighed and lowered her head. "I spent too much time with boys..."

Vida nodded in agreement. "That you are my friend." She stood up from her position and gently grabbed Konan's hand. "Come on Konan! Let's do girly stuff like..." She held out her hand and a portal appeared right in front of her that connects to a town entrance. "Shopping, Eating, Gambling! Anything to make you feel better!"

The paper angel couldn't help but smile a little. "Where are we anyway?" She asked as she stepped into the town. "I don't think I've been here before..." She looked at all the lights illuminating the whole town and the crowds all over the place. "And don't you think we should remove..." Her words were cut short when she realized that she now wears a blue dress and her hair is bright green.

Vida grinned at her. "Konan chan, welcome to Tanzaku Town!" She exclaimed. Then she looked around at all the hotels around her. "By the way, when was the last time you got laid?"

'SMACK' Konan slapped Vida's face as her face turned bright red in embarrassment. "How can you ask something like that so casually!?" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Okay, so it was forever..." Vida muttered while rubbing her cheek. "So who was it? Itachi? Nagato?" She made a bright orange shield to protect herself from a hail of Paper Shuriken. "Okay, so it's neither..."

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Konan yelled out in a turbulent emotion of embarrassment, anger, and sadness. "Just... Shut up!"

Vida smirked at her. "Aww, come on Konan, you seriously need to loosen up!" She grabbed her hand with an orange energy whip and brought her closer. "Come on! Let's have a drink somewhere." She exclaimed.

Konan sighed a little. "I can't stay here for too long, I have to take care of Nagato." A portal suddenly appeared behind her that lead straight to the entrance of Nagato's chamber. She rolled her eyes and nodded in defeat. "Okay fine! But I am just gonna have a drink!"

Vida grinned and nodded at her. "That's the spirit paper girl! Come on, my treat!" She exclaimed. "You sure you don't wanna get laid? I have some spells that can..."

'CRACK' A very painful kick in the rib cut Vida off. "Ouch! That hurts Konan chan!" She muttered. "You seriously need to loosen up. All those stress in the Akatsuki and your shady past. You need to cut loose and enjoy life you know!"

"I told you... _Just a drink..._ " Konan whispered with a deadly look on her face.

Vida rolled her eyes. "Meh, fine..." Then she glanced around the town a little and spotted a certain shop. "By the way, since you wanted to stay faithful to this mysterious person..." She grinned a little. "Wanna shop for some... _toys_?"

The paper angel's face turned redder than a tomato when she heard that. "Y-you..." She balled her hands into fists but couldn't form any sentence. "It-it's not like..."

"HA! Then it's settled!" Vida grabbed Konan's hand. "Come on! Let's go buy some toys so we can... you know..." She winked at her. "Play Together?"

It took every fiber of Konan's being not to faint in embarrassment or perform her suicide technique on this sorcerer.

* * *

 **CN: I already suspected that the Rookie Nine would defeat Orochimaru. With all the information Kabuto gave them and Sakura's powerful seals. It shouldn't be hard for them to defeat him quite easily. Especially with the fact that Sakura has given Kyubi 20% of his chakra back.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **No comment on that last part.**


	28. Chapter 23: Preliminary Match!

**Chapter Twenty Three: Congratulations for Not Dying!**

* * *

"Yep, you are not dreaming..." I told Anko who sat beside me with a flabbergasted look on her face. "Yes, that is him, inside a sealed block of ice. Yes they're all genin and not some Anbu in disguise. No this is not a revenge prank for putting snake inside my laundry the other day."

Anko paused the repeated footage of Rookie Nine vs Orochimaru and stood up from the sofa. She walked towards the sealed sannin standing near the monitor and observed it. "This is..." She put a hand over her neck and gasped a little. "I can't believe it..."

I shrugged a little in response. "Took us a while to believe it too, apparently it's because the Rookie Nine took Orochimaru by surprise and someone's been feeding him with fake Intel." I told her. "Don't worry, a genuine seal master made these seals. There's no bloody way he's getting out of there any time now."

"Haios san is right..." A voice appeared behind us. We all turned around and saw The Third Hokage standing into the room with the Jounins of Rookie Nine walking beside him.

"This is no ordinary seal..." Hiruzen traced a line that leads to an Uzumaki symbol and it glows a little. "I don't think even Jiraiya is capable of creating a seal like this..."

Kakashi stepped forward to take a closer look on the seal. "How powerful is this seal Sandaime sama?" He asked.

Hiruzen pointed at the different clan symbols around the seal. "To open this seal you need the chakra signature of eight different clans in Konoha." Then he pressed his hand on the Konoha Symbol. "Plus, the chakra signature of the current Hokage; even then, you need the key from the seal master to open it."

Wow... Sakura is badass! I don't know who this Jiraiya person is, but I have a feeling that being better than him is a greater feat on its own.

"That's not all..." Hiruzen said suddenly. "This seal slowly siphons off the remaining chakra from inside. If Orochimaru isn't released from this seal in the next year, the seal will start draining his soul and life energy until there's nothing left." He explained.

"Does that mean it will open someday?" Anko asked in slight fear. "I really don't think we should take any chance. This freak of nature is known to treat death like a common cold."

The Hokage shook his head. "No... When there's no more trace of Chakra, the seal will be permanently locked in a time stasis. At that point, there is no possible way to open this seal without obliterating it from existence. Effectively destroying what's inside."

I noticed a flash of regret in the Hokage's face and I raised my hand. "Umm, pardon me but..." I gulped a little. "You are not thinking about freeing him right? I mean seriously, he's pedophile who's looking for little boy's body. I really don't like the thought of someone like him running around."

Anko nodded in agreement. "Yes... I can't think of anything more stupid than trying to redeem something like this..."

"Of course not Haios san, Anko san..." The Hokage replied. "I am actually glad he's finally put down. This is mercy compared to all the crimes he has done in the past." Then he looked down in deep thought. "Now, we just have to figure out what to do with him..."

I thought about it for a second. "A triple locked safe 5000 feet beneath the Hokage Rock?" I asked him. "Preferably guarded by man eating monsters and cursed lock." I added.

The Hokage chuckled a little after hearing that. "A bit too overboard, but we can talk about this later." He looked at the permanent look of horror on Orochimaru's face before chuckling a little. "For now, this makes quite a decoration no?"

We all chuckled a little after hearing that. Truly, there is no fate more embarrassing than being kept as a room decoration for the great snake sannin. Beaten by a bunch of genins, locked inside a block of ice, put inside a room as a decoration; he'll be an eternal joke!

"Well, not that I mind of course..." Anko walked towards the block of ice. "I need a new coat hanger stand in this tower anyway." She added with a little smirk on her face.

Eternal joke indeed...

"Wait... I just noticed." Kakashi said suddenly while looking around in confusion. "Does Gai know anything about this?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No... we kept this a secret from him since we didn't kidnap him." I told him. "The less people know about this, the better." I added.

"I see..." Kakashi muttered. "Well, he can be a bit of a loudmouth sometimes so perhaps it's for the best." He explained. "Now why don't we all go and welcome our contestant?"

* * *

"Welcome Brave Genins! To the End of your Second Part of Chunin Exam." I exclaimed as I hover in front of a giant statue inside the tower. "So how was it everyone? Fought some hard enemies? Killed some deadly monsters?" Then I winked a little. "Or some exploding genins maybe?"

I could see half of the contestant glaring daggers at Naruto the second I said that. It's not hard for me to deduce that they've all had a taste of exploding clone at least once. "Yeaah... Those clones were a nuisance weren't they?" I said in slight amusement.

Then I landed back on the floor and took a few steps back. "Now, for the honored guests!" I exclaimed.

A huge plume of smokes covered the whole area. When the smoke dies down, seven Jounins stood in front of the contestant with the Hokage standing in front of them all. "Hokage Sama, the time and place is yours..."

The Sandaime Hokage stepped forward. He coughed a little before delivering his speech. "The Third Exam will begin. But before the explanation there's one thing that I want to make clear to all of you." He observed the genins in front of him with a stern look on his face. "It's about the true purpose of this exam. Why do we do joint exams with other villages?"

Huh, I don't think I've heard this before.

"To maintain good relationship with other villages? To heighten the level of the ninja?" He shook his head a little. "Don't let those reasons deceive you. This exam is so to speak..." He paused a second and let out a wiff of smoke for dramatic effect. "This exam is the epitome of war between allied nations."

'Whoa!' I gasped a little in surprise. 'Talk about plot twist!' I looked around and saw some genins muttering to each other in surprise. "What do you mean?" A genin who I think her name is Ten – Ten spoke suddenly.

"If you look back to our history, the neighboring villages have been at war for a very long time." The Hokage started his explanation. "To avoid wasting those military powers, the countries decided to choose a place to fight. That's why we held this exam for, to show the strength of our village."

Naruto looked pretty pissed after hearing that. "Why do we have to do that!? Aren't we here to become a Chunin?" He asked.

The Hokage nodded. "Yes this is an exam to test your capabilities as ninja to see if you're worthy of the Chunin Rank. But this is also a test where you fight to the death to carry your country's power and dignity." He explained.

"In this exam, the feudal lords and famous people from across the land who can become potential clients are invited to see you battle." He explained. "That way, a country that shows strong powers will be flooded with jobs. On the other hand, a country that shows weak shinobi will have decreased jobs."

Oh, so it all comes down to money in the end... Money from the jobs and missions... *sigh* Economy am I right? Birthing wars and murders since the dawn of existence.

"A country's power is the village's power. The village's power is the ninja's power. This exam is a chance to show off every country's power." The Hokage explained.

And politics too... Don't forget politics!

"Now, I will explain the rules for the third part of this exam..." Before the Hokage could say anything though, a shinobi suddenly jumped down right in front of him.

"Pardon me Hokage Sama..." The Jounin said. "But I, the Judge of this exam, Gekko Hayate will explain the rules." He said in a soft voice.

"Go ahead."

"Thank you very much..." He coughed a little. "Hokage Sama" Then he moved his attention to the rest of the genins. "Everyone, before we begin the third exam, there's something I want you all to do." He coughed again a little. "Since there too many of you who passed this test, we need to held some preliminary match."

Whisperings and mutterings came from all the genins. "Now... For those who aren't..." Hayate paused a second and starts coughing a little. "Ahem... Sorry, feeling well for this exam might withdraw. This is..." He coughed again. "One on one match so you don't have to worry about your team. The exam will begin immediately after my explanation."

I have a feeling you're the one who needs to withdraw Hayate san...

Then, a certain white – haired genin raised his hand. "Umm, I'll quit." Kabuto asked suddenly.

I looked at him for a moment. "Eh? Why? This is your Ninth Genin Exam!" I exclaimed. "Just try Kabuto, I'm sure you're ready to become a Chunin."

Kabuto shook his head. "Ah... No thank you, I decided that my place isn't here. I've decided to become an Iryo-nin instead." He smiled a little. "Or maybe a Kage?"

Well, who am I to judge him? "Refreshments are through the door to your right. Be free to watch the match if you want." I told him. Then I noticed that there are twenty genins left. "Huh, now we have even number of contestant."

"I assume no one else is going to withdraw..." Hayate said while looking at his notes. "Well then, let's begin the perliminary match." Then he looked at me. "Haios san, would you please?"

I nodded and flew up again. "All right everyone!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked up towards me. "Chin up! Have confidence cause the next part is the one on one combat." I smirked a little at the excited look on the genin's faces. "You can go all out, do whatever the heck you want, use any tricks, and basically anything to win!" I explained. "The only rule is, if you forfeit or die then you lose. We will also stop the match when we think that there's a clear winner. But we won't guarantee we'll be fast enough so... Forfeit if you wanna live."

Then I flew higher towards a bulletin board that just open up on the wall. "This electric bulletin here will randomly select the contestant."

Names flashes on the screen for a moment before it stopped. "Uzumaki Naruto VS Kiba Inuzuka!" I exclaimed. "Well, Naruto, Kiba, step forward!"

Naruto and Kiba stepped forward and faced each other. Each one of them with their respective companions. "So... Naruto huh?" Kiba muttered. "Don't underestimate me Naruto! I am more powerful than I look."

"YOSH!" Naruto yelled. "Don't underestimate me too Kiba! We're gonna have an awesome match!" He exclaimed.

Gekko Hayate stood between them. "Naruto vs Kiba... Is there any objection?" He asked them.

"NO!" They all yelled in a perfect sync.

"Then we will begin the first match... For those who aren't fighting please move up there." He pointed at the platform above the arena.

I grinned a little after hearing that. "Come on everyone! Stairs are for amateurs!" I snapped my finger and every single genins suddenly floated up into the air. Those who aren't from Rookie Nine starts flailing around in panic the second I lift them up.

Not wanting to make them panic too much, I put gently put them on top of the platform. The only one who doesn't seem to be disturbed by anything aside from Rookie Nine is Garra. I mean, who else?

"Be sure to watch the match and learn from your opponents." Hayate added. "Learning from ones experience is common sense, but learning from other's experience is wisdom." He explained

Good quote. Seriously, those are good quotes. Yeah I'm talking to you readers. Take notes! Learn from not only your experience but also other people's experience! Take notes, I want you to jot it down a piece of paper and put it on your fridge. DO IT!

* * *

"Ready?" Naruto with a Two Tailed Fox sitting on his head faces against Kiba with a Puppy sitting on his head. "Set..." The animals jumped to the ground and the boys started to arm themselves. "GO!"

Kiba took out a couple of pills from his pocket. "Sorry Naruto, but I ain't holding back!" He exclaimed while feeding the pill to Akamaru. The dog's fur turned bright red and he grew significantly larger. "Akamaru! Human Beast Clone!"

Akamaru transformed into a perfect copy of Kiba. They stood side by side with a feral look on their faces. "Your move Uzumaki..." Kiba muttered.

Naruto grinned and looked at the Fox. "Come on Fox!" He exclaimed while the fox just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Let's show them what we can do!"

The fox made some hand seal. **"Transform."** He muttered before transforming into a copy of Naruto with two fox tails. **"Make this quick brat. I need to get some shut eye..."** The Kyubi said in annoyance.

Naruto sighed a little. "Have some motivation fox, we just defeated a Sannin!" He exclaimed making whispers and mutterings came from the spectator. "Come on, let's have some good match."

With that, they all charged at each other; Naruto against Kiba and Kyubi against Akamaru. They fought in a fierce Taijutsu match, Naruto and Kyubi with their quick and unpredictable strike, Kiba and Akamaru with their Inuzuka clan Taijutsu.

Then, Kiba managed to land a hit on Naruto's face. Creating a pretty painful scar on his left cheek. "Ouch! That hurts you idiot!" Naruto exclaimed as he took out a Kunai out of his pocket. He lunged at Kiba who swiftly dodged his strike and blocked it with his claws.

"Heh, is that all you can do?" Kiba lunged at Naruto and start sending swipes after swipes of claws to his opponent. His claws are powerful enough to even block a kunai. "Come on Naruto! Is that all you can do?" He ducked down and sent out a very painful strike at Naruto's torso.

"Gyah!" Naruto exclaimed before leaping back to regain his composure. He took out a kunai and threw it at Kiba. "Take this!"

Of course, Kiba already know that the kunai is either an explosive or a transformed Shadow Clone. So he decided to dodge the Kunai completely just to be safe. Then he threw a bunch of shuriken towards where the kunai is about to land.

'Clang' The Kunai transformed into Naruto who deflected it using his Kunai. Then, Naruto threw a demon wind shuriken straight at Kiba. From the corner of my eyes however, I can see Naruto kicking a pebble away towards Kiba.

The Inuzuka jumped away to dodge the Demon Wind Shuriken. The second he landed however, the pebble from earlier turned into a shadow clone and lunged at Kiba from behind. "GOTCHA!" Naruto exclaimed while sending a powerful punch.

'Crack' Naruto punch a log into smithereens while Kiba just substituted away to the other side of the arena. "Not a chance Naruto!"

Meanwhile, Akamaru and Kyubi in their respective human form face one another. The dog turned human's moves are quick and furious. He sent out blow after blow towards the Kyubi in human form. It even tried to bite the Kyubi whenever it gets close.

Kyubi however seemed to be too lazy to raise his fist. He just looked at the dog running towards him with both hands in his pocket and a bored look on his face. **"Look... Just stop..."** He sidestepped an uppercut and ducked under a high kick. **"Seriously, you're embarrassing your kin..."** Akamaru tried to scratch Kyubi, but the fox just leaned a little to the side. **"Naruto, you done already?"** He glanced at Naruto while jumping over a roundhouse kick from the dog.

Naruto glanced at the Kyubi. "Just a sec!" He exclaimed before creating an army of clones. The clones are all armed with shields and spears. "CHARGE!" He exclaimed followed by a war cry from the rest of the clones.

Kiba sighed a little after seeing the army of clones coming at his direction. He readied his claws and run towards them. Like a savage beast he destroy clone after clone with every swipe of his claws until only one clone remaining.

He jumped away from the particular clone and threw a kunai at it. 'BOOM' The clone exploded, revealing that it's an Exploding Clone all alone. "Naruto! We're inside a tower! Don't blow up the building!"

Naruto smiled sheepishly after hearing that. "Sorry, sorry..." Then he glanced at Kyubi who is dodging Akamaru's strike without looking. He just read a book in his hand without even glancing at the dog. Reminds me of Kakashi in some way...

Wait a second... "HEY! THAT'S MY JOURNAL!" I yelled out the second I saw the familiar cover. "Don't read it in public!" I can hear the spectators laughing after hearing that.

The Kyubi glanced at me while back flipping a dangerous strike from Akamaru. **"You told me that I can read it."** He landed gracefully on the floor and sidestepped a strike from Kiba who joined the fight. **"So I read it, because this match is boring..."** He added.

"Akamaru, Dynamic Marking!" Kiba exclaimed. Suddenly, Akamaru turned back into a dog and growled at the Kyubi. He leapt into the air and start... Urinating all over the place... Naruto and the Kyubi got hit, I took the liberty of only protecting my journal.

A visible tick mark appeared on the Kyubi's face. His expression turned from bored and lazy into pissed off beyond all recognition in a split second. **"Oh you little mortals..."** He made a hand seal and a sword appeared in his hand. **"You are so dead..."**

Kiba gulped a little in fear. But he didn't waver. Instead he and Akamaru looked at each other and leapt into the air. "FANG PASSING FANG!" He yelled out as they both turned into a literal torpedo of claws and fangs soaring towards the Kyubi and Naruto.

Naruto created a clone and it transformed into a shield. He tried to block off the strike but the shield was dispelled a second later. "Uhh, fox?" Naruto exclaimed while jumping away to dodge the whirlwind of claws. "Any ideas?"

The Kyubi growled under his breath. He flickered away from existence in flash of red. In a split second, The Kyubi managed to grab Akamaru in midair and held him by his neck. Kiba stopped his technique the second he sees that and froze.

 **"All right, that's enough you mutts..."** The Kyubi growled in anger. He lifted Akamaru up by his neck threateningly. **"Forfeit and I'll let that Dynamic Marking Bullshit pass..."**

Kiba sighed a little and looked down. "I forfeit." He muttered.

"The Winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" I yelled out, followed by a cheer from the rest of the genin.

Naruto looked at Kiba with a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry Kiba..." He muttered.

Kiba smirked at him. "It's okay Naruto, I won't be here if it weren't for you..."

The Kyubi turned back into normal and hopped on to Naruto's head. **"Come on... I need some sleep.**

* * *

"Next Match, Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akido!"

Sasuke and Yoroi faced against one another. They all prepared their battle stances, waiting for my command. "Ready..." Sasuke took out his weapon. "Set..." Yoroi opened his hands with a grin on his face. "Go!"

What follows was the most boring match I've ever seen. It happens in just three steps.

1\. Yoroi threw some shuriken at Sasuke.

2\. The Shuriken passes through Sasuke revealing he's just a bunshin all along.

3\. Sasuke reappeared behind Yoroi, holding a Kunai on his neck.

"Sasuke wins!" I exclaimed followed by a cheer and laughter from the audience. "By the way, try to make it more interesting Sasuke." I told him.

"OI! TEME! Don't think you'll win that easily when you fight against me!" Naruto yelled out from his seat.

Sasuke grunted and put a hand in his pocket. "I know..." Then he smirked at his rival. "Cause you're much weaker, dobe."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" The blonde was about to lunge at Sasuke, only to be stopped by Haku who sat beside him.

* * *

"Next match, Ino Yamanaka vs Haku." I exclaimed.

Ino gazed at the ice cold look on Haku's face and shuddered a little. "Look Haku, I know I don't have much chance against you..." She muttered nervously. "But please don't hurt me that much."

Haku nodded a little. "Understand..." She made a hand sign and thick fog suddenly covered the whole arena. Ino tried to pinpoint Haku's location, but Haku is nowhere to be seen. All she could see was white.

Ino groaned in frustration. "Are you kidding me!? How am I supposed to..." Her words were cut short when she felt a kunai being held against her throat. "SERIOUSLY?!" She yelled out in frustration. "You didn't even give me a chance!"

"This doesn't hurt you isn't it?" Haku replied with an innocent smile on her face.

"YOU HURT MY PRIDE AND MY DIGNITY!" Ino retorted in outrage.

I chuckled a little and use the force to clear up the fog. When the fog cleared, everyone can finally see what happens and Team Seven cheered in victory. "YEAH! GO HAKU CHAN!" Naruto yelled out from the spectator seat.

* * *

"Next Match, Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga!" I paused a second after saying that. "Ooh! A family battle!" I exclaimed in excitement. "Do your best everyone!"

Neji and Hinata face one another. The former just gazed at his own sister coldly while the latter couldn't even meet her own brother's gaze. It's not hard for everyone to deduce that there is something wrong with the relationship between the two of them.

"Well... What are you waiting for? Hinata Sama..." Neji spoke suddenly with a cold and sarcastic tone in his voice. "You can win this match with a single hand seal. You don't even have to raise your fist." He took a step towards her. "Go ahead... Use it."

Hinata shook her head and took a step back. "N-no! I-I'm not going to use it on my own brother..." Her voice weak and full of remorse.

"Pardon me, Hinata Sama. But I am not having a pampered weakling like you as my sister..." That was a low blow. Hinata took a step back as if her brother just physically slapped her in the face. "See? You can't even stand up for yourself. You are nothing more but a failure; you don't deserve your title as the heir. You Are Nothing!"

A ridiculous amount of bloodlust appeared from the spectator's seat. I glanced at its direction and saw Naruto glaring daggers at Neji. His whisker marks bolded and I can see a faint red aura around his body. 'He is so dead...' I thought to myself.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled out suddenly from his seat. "DON'T LISTEN TO THAT IDIOT! YOU ARE AWESOME, I KNOW YOU ARE! BELIEVE IT!" He yelled encouragingly.

 **"Better listen to him kit."** The Kyubi said suddenly. **"Don't want to embarrass yourself in front of your mate right?"**

Hinata's expression turned into a mixture of courage and embarrassment. She gazed at her brother and made a hand seal. "Brother, I don't need the seal to prove you wrong... BYAKUGAN!" Veins appeared in her eyes as she activated her family's doujutsu.

Neji scoffed at her and activated his Byakugan. "Once a failure is always a failure. You cannot fight destiny." He made the gentle fist stance and prepared himself.

What follows is one of the most graceful fights I've ever seen before in my life. They didn't punch or kick, to those who don't know any better (like me) it seems like they're just softly petting each other. A petting match if I say so myself.

I lowered myself down to the floor and sat down next to Kakashi. "Uh... Kakashi, why are they petting each other?" I asked him.

Kakashi chuckled a little after hearing that. "It is the gentle fist. A trademark Taijutsu of the Hyuga Clan. They fought each other by disabling their opponent's chakra pathways." He explained.

"What happen if they use it on me?" I asked him.

"Nothing." Kakashi replied simply. "You should feel grateful. Getting hit with just one strike hurts a lot." He added.

I nodded at his explanation and looked back at the fighters. It seems like Hinata started to waver in her strikes while Neji is struggling to stand up right. "So, if it came to the worst, you'll just be paralyzed right?" I asked Kakashi.

"No, a direct strike in the heart is more than enough to kill." I gulped a little after hearing that.

Suddenly Hinata leapt back and took a deep breath. She prepared her stance and thrust her palms forward. "Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!" She exclaimed.

Neji who saw it coming smirked. He stopped in his tracks and start spinning rapidly. "Kaiten!" A blue shell of chakra protected him from the vacuum burst.

The vacuum burst was dispelled the second it impacted rotating shell. Neji stopped in his tracks and moved in towards Hinata. He raised both of his palms and started striking Hinata relentlessly. "You're weak!" He sent a strike straight at her stomach. "You're nothing!" Hinata barely dodged a strike on her chest.

"That's not true..." Hinata glared at Neji and struck him right in the appendage. "I have people who believe in me!"

But nothing seemed to happen, Neji just smirked at her knowingly. "You..." She looked at her own hands and gasped a little.

"I sealed your hand... You're nothing now, there's nothing you can do against me..." Neji said with a cruel smirk on his face.

Hinata deactivated her byakugan and gritted her teeth in determination. "No..." She curled her palms into fist and put on the basic Academy Style Taijutsu stance. "I am not giving up!" She exclaimed.

The girl ran towards Neji, dodging the gentle fist strike coming her way. She raised her fist up and delivered a nasty blow at Neji. 'SMACK' she hit his face with her fist before delivering a crushing roundhouse straight at his ribs.

Neji staggered back in surprise. "You..." His glare intensifies and he made a very familiar stance. "Are within range of my divination..." He said with a cruel smirk on his face.

"Two!" The Hyuga struck her sister with two palms. "Four! Eight! Sixteen!" His hand is a blur as he hit Hinata again and again, crippling her. "Thirty Two!" He made another thirty consecutive strikes. "Sixty Four Palms!" He stepped forward to deliver the final blow.

I watched in slight fear when Hinata starts coughing up blood. Her whole body shook, yet she refused to fall. "Just give up..." Neji taunted. "You are destined to be trapped in your own powerlessness and weakness." His eyes blared to life. "My eyes can see it all."

Hinata refused to fall however. "Brother... This is nothing..." Blood poured out of her mouth. "This is nothing compared to..." She coughed a little. "Compared to the pain of suffering you felt right now... You are confused by the fate of..." She gasped a little and put a hand over her chest. "The fate of our family, the head and the branch... You are angry, sad, and confused..."

Killing intent burst out of Neji and I know that this time, it's gonna be casualty.

"That's enough!" I soared out of my seat and dived down towards them. I stood in front of Hinata and took the strike to the chest for her. A tingling slightly ticklish sensation appeared on my skin, but that's it. "Neji!"

Neji, blinded with anger struck my body again. Only this time, four jounins appeared and held him off. "That's enough Neji!" Gai exclaimed as he held Neji in a deadlock. "You've sworn to me to never ever let your family corrupt your decision!"

I turned around and saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee crouching down in front of a downed Hinata. Kurenai and I run towards her to inspect her condition. The Jounin put a hand over her neck and gasped a little. "Cardiac arrest!"

Oh crap... I glanced at Naruto and saw my life flashes in front of my eyes. "Naruto... Calm down..." I glanced at the others. "Get Neji out of here NOW!"

I created a strong barrier around Naruto. "Sasuke! Do you still have that Chakra Seal?" I exclaimed as I watched Naruto slowly forming the Kyubi cloak.

Sasuke took out a paper tag from his pocket and swiftly planted it on Naruto's back. The blonde jerked back in shock before dropping down right beside Hinata. "Phew... That was close!" I exclaimed. "Now, where the hell is the medic!?"

The Uchiha took out a scroll from his pocket and opened it. He set it on the ground and a plume of smoke appeared from the scroll. "Oh! Summoning scroll!" I exclaimed in amazement. "What are you summoning Sasuke?"

A very familiar figure stepped out of the smoke. She coughed a little and waved away all the smoke around her. "Okay... Definitely too much residual chakra... Phew." She looked around and saw Sasuke standing beside her. "Sasuke kun! You summoned me! Do you need my help?"

Medic summoning scroll... Why the hell hasn't anyone thought about it?

"Doctor Haruno!" Kurenai exclaimed after seeing Sakura appearing near her. "Quick, Hinata needs your help!"

Sakura looked at Hinata lying down unconscious beside Kurenai. She whips out her chakra flashlight and crouched down in front of her patient. "What happened to her?" Sakura asked as she scanned the girl with the flashlight. "All her chakra pathways are blocked... It's too risky to open it forcefully, I'm just going to regulate her vital organ for now..."

Then she stood up and looked around. "I need a stretcher, where's Naruto." Then she noticed Naruto lying unconscious beside Hinata with a chakra seal behind his back. "Perfect..." She muttered before looking at me. "Haios, help me carry her to the nearest medical wing."

I nodded and gently lifted up Hinata with the force. "What about Naruto?" I asked her.

Sakura glanced at Naruto. "Sasuke kun, would you please carry that idiot?" Sasuke smirked and hauled Naruto with one hand. "Thanks! Don't open the seal until I tell you okay?"

With that, the four of us plus Kurenai walked away from the arena. "Hayate senpai!" I exclaimed towards Jounin who stood beside Neji in the opposite end of the arena. "I have to go, can you?"

Hayate nodded. "Of course..." He coughed a little. "I'll take it from here Haios san..."

* * *

Meanwhile inside a room in Tanzaku Town Hotel...

An orange portal slowly formed in the middle of the room. A brown haired woman stepped out of it carrying a passed out blue haired woman in her arms. She gently put the woman on a bed nearby and took out a chakra seal from her pocket. "Sorry Konan chan... But I don't like where you're going with the Akatsuki..."

Vida pressed the chakra seal on Konan's chest. The blue haired woman's eyes snapped open the second she did that. "Wh-what?" Konan struggled to get up, but orange energy whips held her on the bed. "Vi-Vida! What are you doing!? Let me go!"

Konan watched in horror when another portal formed beside Vida. At the other side of the portal, a frail looking red haired man stood on a device of some sort with an orange man standing beside him with piercing all over his body. "N-no... No! Vida what are you doing!?"

The sorcerer binds Konan with even more orange strands of energy. "Well, this is me taking over Akatsuki in just three simple steps!" She lifted Konan up and walked into the portal with her. "Step one: Disable the Angel. Check!"

Nagato was about to say something, but orange energy whip covered his mouth. "Sorry! But you're not saying anything, you know how simple encouragement from loved ones can destroy a well-made super villain plan right?" Vida said.

Suddenly, the orange haired man rushes in towards Vida. Before he can do anything though, a portal appeared in front of the man that leads to some sort of a snowy wasteland. "I love this power..." Vida muttered before closing up the portal.

Then the sorcerer made a pushing motion with her hand and reality suddenly cracked like a mirror. "Step two: Trap both the Angel and the God inside the Mirror Dimension. Check!" She exclaimed with a grin on her face. "I never knew it'll be this easy!"

Konan struggled against her bonds again, but the seal kept her from doing anything. "Vida, you traitor! I trusted you!" She tapped into her inner most power, trying to burn through the seal. "You will reg..."

Her words were cut short when a huge blade suddenly burst out of Nagato's chest. "No..." Konan turned around and saw the Asura Path standing behind Vida with one of its many hands inside a portal.

"Huh... I never knew you can summon your paths inside the Mirror Dimension..." Vida commented while closing the portal, effectively cutting Asura Path's hand off. "Now, to make sure your pesky King of Hell whatsit can't heal you up." She walked up towards Nagato with a Kunai in her hand. "Gotta kill you now..."

"NOO!" Konan cried out. "Please no! Just kill me instead! Don't hurt him!" Tears start streaming down her face as she started sobbing in misery. "Please... I'm begging you, I'll do anything! Just don't kill him!"

Vida looked at Konan and smiled. "Konan chan, breaking apart your soul, mind, and will is my whole plan..." She flung a Kunai straight at Nagato's head, effectively killing him. "Oh look! He's dead now... No more Nagato, no more Yahiko, you're pretty much alone now..."

Then the sorcerer stood up and stretched out her arms. "Step Three! Kill the god and break the angel. Check!" She walked towards Nagato's corpse. "Now for the tricky part..." She pulled the kunai out of Nagato's forehead and closed her eyes in concentration. "Hmm..."

Blood slowly pours out of Nagato's closed eye socket. Vida opened her eyes, revealing her usual green eyes but with a slightly invisible ring around the pupils. "Huh... Do I look good with a Rinnegan?" She took out her pocket mirror and admired herself. "Hmm... Looks weird... I think the Sharingan is sexier..." She looked at Konan. "What do you think girl?"

Konan doesn't respond to her however. She just looked down to the ground with an empty look on her face. Tears still streamed down gently from her eyes, but she doesn't seem to be crying. "Hmm..." Vida walked towards her. "Did I break you already? I was going to rewind time and kill Nagato over and over again but..." She shrugged a little. "Guess that's all..."

"Wait..." Vida turned around and saw Konan looking at her with empty eyes. "Aren't you going to kill me?"

Vida shook her head. "Nope! I'm just gonna head over to find a human sacrifice to resurrect your BF." She said easily. "Well, not resurrect, resurrect. More like, Edo Tensei kind of Resurrection. Zombie slaves are pretty darn effective no?"

'Bonus Step: Destroying every trace of hope of light inside the angel's soul... Check!' Vida thought to herself.

* * *

 **CN: Things sure start to get interesting... The Power Gap between Team Seven and the Rest of the Rookie Nine is clearly visible...**

 **Also, taking the Rinnegan for yourself? Isn't the Mastery of Mystic Arts enough?**

 _ **To be honest, I'm just doing this for shit and giggles. Besides, I always wanted to break someone's mind and soul.**_

 **Konan is already broken you know...**

 _ **Not FUBAR though, besides, she make such a cute little slave.**_

 **Uh, no.**

 _ **Aww... But I want her...**_

 **No Vida, you are not grabbing random mortal from the multiverse.  
**

 _ **Hmph, fine... You meanie...**_


	29. Chapter 24: ETERNAL YOUTH!

**Chapter Twenty Four: Eternal Youth!**

* * *

"Haios, would you please stop breathing on my ear?"

I moved my head a few inches away from Sakura's shoulder as I watched her healing Hinata with her Chakra Flashlight. "She's gonna be all right, right?" I whispered in slight concern. "I mean, they were just softly petting each other..."

Sakura sighed a little. "Sasuke kun, would you please get Haios away from the radius of five meters away from me?" A pair of strong hands grabbed me from behind and starts dragging me away from the doctor. "Thanks!"

I turned around towards Sasuke. "What are you? Her errand boy?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Haios, we're all concerned okay? Just let her concentrate." He pointed at Kurenai standing anxiously in the corner. "Even Kurenai sensei isn't bothering her that much. And she's been treating Hinata like her own daughter."

I was about to walk towards Kurenai when knocking sound suddenly came from the door. We all looked at the door and saw a very familiar, very green Jounin walking into the room. "Hi Gai Senpai!" I exclaimed.

Gai looked at me and gave me his trademark grin. "Haios san! That was a youthful act you did back there!" He said in a barely restrained excitement. "Not only did you stop Neji from hurting his own sister. You also stopped Naruto from hurting Neji no matter how much he deserves it! You are truly the Perfect Example of the ETERNAL SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"

I smiled sheepishly after hearing his proclamation. "Ah hehe, I just had the feeling that the Hyuga clan might gonna lost two members today if I didn't stop them."

"What are you doing here Gai?" Kurenai stood behind me with both arms folded in front of her chest. "Shouldn't you be taking care of your own genin?" She asked.

Gai nodded a little. "You're right, Kurenai san. But I am here to apologize for the actions of my own pupil." He bowed down respectfully at her. "Forgive me. I promise, Neji and I will have a long chat after this exam."

Kurenai's expression softened and she nodded a little. "I understand... I suppose the prodigy is still too prideful to apologize to us personally?" She asked.

Gai sighed a little and nodded. "Neji can be... A bit too hard headed sometimes." He muttered a little. "It seems that he blamed his own clan for what happens during the Hyuga Affair." He added.

"The Hyuga Affair?" I voiced out without thinking. They all looked at me and I shy away from their gaze. "Right, none of my business, sorry."

Kurenai shook her head. "No, you're one of Hinata's close friends. I suppose you deserve to know."

Then, she began the story of Hyuga Affair. From the beginning with these bad guys from Kumo who tried to kidnap Hinata to Neji's father who sacrificed himself for Hinata's father.

Well... Now I know what turns Neji into a Class S Jerk.

 _"Next match, Rock Lee vs Garra!"_ Hayate's voice suddenly echoes from outside.

It was as if a fire is being lit inside Gai Senpai's eyes. He pumped his fist to the air and starts yelling in excitement. "YOSH! IT IS TIME FOR MY GREATEST STUDENT ROCK LEE TO SHOW HIS SPRINGTIME OF... Oof!" A blur of pink crossed my vision and Gai sensei suddenly flew out of the door.

"Shhh!" Sakura hissed sternly before closing the door. Then she looked at me and grabbed my hand. "You too." She pushed me out of the room and closed the door behind me.

* * *

Gai Sensei and I made it in time to watch the match between Garra and Rock Lee. "GO LEE! SHOW EVERYONE YOUR POWER!" Gai yelled out beside me, almost deafening me with his roar of encouragement.

"YOSH! GAI SENSEI!" Lee yelled out while dodging sand tentacles coming towards him. "I WILL SHOW GARRA THE POWER OF YOUTH!" He blurred away from vision and reappeared a few meters up into the air. "DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

The Genin soared down towards Garra like a comet. His foot slices through the column of sands coming at his direction. It doesn't seem like Garra's so called 'Ultimate Defense' has anything against this green beast.

'BOOM' a huge shockwave appeared from the center of the arena the second Lee's foot his Garra's shield. The shield of sand cracked, but it slowly molded itself back together. "Your blood..." The Jinchuriki whispered as the shield crumbles into binding sands.

Lee jumped back on instinct and retreated. He gritted his teeth and wiped a sweat from his eyebrow. "YOSH! Let the real battle begin Garra san!" Then he looked at Gai Senpai. "Gai Sensei!"

Gai nodded at him. "Do it Lee!" He exclaimed.

'THUNK' I watched in disbelief as two solid iron weights dropped down to the floor, creating a crater on impact. "Dear lord... He's been wearing that all day?" I made a force field around the platform to protect the spectator from the shockwave coming from Lee's sheer speed alone.

'BOOOM' A huge explosion rocked through the tower as Lee's flying kick impacted Garra's Shield of and I can feel Garra's sand faltering from the impact alone, forcing him to retreat a few steps away from him.

A wave of sands appeared from all around the arena. Strands of sands tried to grab Lee's ankle. But he was too fast to be caught by the sands. The Taijutsu specialist flickered in and out of existence, dodging the sands and looking for a hole in Garra's ultimate defense.

Suddenly, Lee flickered into existence right behind Garra. He sent out a powerful flying kick straight at Garra's back. 'CRACK' His foot impacted a powerful shield of sands that appeared just in time to block the strike. The shield tried to capture Lee, but he already retreated away from Garra.

"Wow... Kabuto wasn't kidding... Those sands are OP!" I commented in amazement when Garra seemingly shrug off Lee's unending strikes. Then I looked at Gai standing beside me. "Are you sure Lee's no gonna tire out before Garra ran out of chakra?"

Gai nodded at me. "That might be the case." Then he smirked a little. "But never underestimate the Power of Youth!"

Lee stopped in his tracks. He crouched down and crossed his arms in concentration. "Kaimon Kai!" His skin turned red and a green aura appeared from his body. His blood rates increases exponentially and his physical power seemed to be ridiculously enhanced.

What happens next, I couldn't quite explain. Whatever he did makes him so fast that not even my force sense can track his movement. The only time I can actually get a glimpse of him is when he kicked Garra into the air, breaking through every single one of his defenses.

Then, Lee appeared behind Garra and wrapped him with bandages. They both spun in midair and start drilling down like a meteor. "FRONT LOTUS!" Lee yelled as they both spun faster and faster to the floor below them.

'BOOM' They both crashed to the floor, kicking dusts and sands all over the place. Using my senses I can feel Lee staggering a little in pain and exhaustion.

Suddenly, Garra crumbled into sand, revealing that he managed to escape in the last moment. The Jinchuriki appeared behind Lee and attempt to grab him with his sands. Now weakened, Lee struggled to dodge the sand coming at him.

However, Lee doesn't seem to be done yet. He retreated from Garra and start opening another gate. "Kyumon Kai!"

Now this is just ridiculous. At this point, Lee's body started to regenerate. His whole body is dark red and his strength went past the point of most living creatures. Even I don't think I have much chance against him when he uses this.

Of course, that's not all, Lee made another pose and his body exploded in a powerful aura. "SEIMON KAI!" He yelled out as his whole being started to glow bright green. "SHOMON KAI!"

I floated towards Sasuke who just arrived on to the platform. "Uhh... Sasuke? Can you see what's happening down there?" I pointed at the arena below and only saw piles of sands exploding left and right.

Sasuke with his sharingan gazed at the arena below him in concentration. "Just barely..." He muttered. "All I could see is him hitting Garra over and over again. His movements are too quick for me to get a clear vision."

Soon enough, Lee stopped in the middle of the arena with Garra standing before him in exhaustion. Then, Lee crouched down and crossed his arms. "TOMON KAI!" The air around him vibrates with power as he opened the next gate.

What happens next was basically a curb stomp battle between Lee and Garra. The latter could nothing but just stand there and take a beating while Lee delivered strikes in an inhumane speed. Then Lee kicked Garra up into the air and his strikes escalated into rapid bullet-fast beatings.

'CRACK' Lee delivered his final blow. A very powerful open-handed strike and kick at the same time, sending Garra crashing down to the floor below.

The move took a toll on Lee's body. His body shook as his muscles tried to cope with his moves. He staggered towards Garra in exhaustion to see his condition.

Then, Garra's gourd turned into sand and binds Lee in his moment of weakness. "Sand Coffin!" Garra exclaimed as the sand managed to bind Lee's whole body. 'SNAP' I cringed a little at the sound of Garra snapping Lee's appendages with his sands.

A flash of green appeared in the arena and Gai Senpai suddenly rescued Lee from Garra's grasp. I quickly acted on instinct and flew right between them and Garra. "That's enough Garra! This match is over. You won!" I exclaimed sternly.

I looked behind and realized that Lee is already standing even in his unconscious state. "Gai, take Lee to Doctor Haruno now!"

Columns of sands burst out of the ground and I quickly held it off with the force. "STOP!" I grabbed the individual sand particles with the force and took over his sand control. "Garra, I am warning you!" With a snap of my fingers I dispersed every single particles of sand to the air.

I've never done something like this before and I don't regret it. Individual particles of dust and sand flew all around me, suspended in midair. All of them vibrating and struggling, trying to compile together and fight against my grip.

"Shukaku! Stop now or I will show you how I earned the moniker Angel of Hidden Leaf!" Five Shuriken flew out of my pockets and spun in a blinding speed. They floated towards Garra and start shredding through his inner defense.

Garra stopped struggling and I gently let go of my grip. The shuriken dropped down to the floor and the sands formed back into his gourd. "Thank You..." I turned around and realized that Gai has already taken Lee back to the medical wing.

I really hope that he's all right...

* * *

When I get to the med wing, I heard a commotion coming from inside. "Doctor Haruno! You are attempting to... No! Doctor Haruno!" The door blasted open and ten medics were thrown out of the room. "Doctor Haruno!" One of the medics exclaimed.

"You had your chance!" Sakura yelled out from inside. "Now get out and let me concentrate!"

I gulped a little after hearing that. She's really the last person I wanna mess with in this world. "Uhh, Sakura chan?" I asked while knocking on the door. "It's me, Haios and I'm just wondering if I can..." my words were cut short when the door suddenly opened on its own. "Thanks."

The first thing I saw after I get there is Lee lying unconscious in a bed with Sakura inspecting him with her flashlight. The second thing I noticed is Kabuto tending Hinata with Naruto standing closely behind him.

"Haios san!" Gai came rushing towards me with a proud grin on his face. "I have to thank you for saving Lee earlier. Once again, you prove yourself to be the epitome of Eternal Youth! Literally and Figuratively!"

I smiled at his praise. "Thanks Gai... So how's Lee? Is he all right?" I asked him.

Gai looked down for a moment. "Well... I couldn't say for sure... The other medics told me that Lee might be crippled for life and has to end his career." Then he looked at Sakura with a grateful smile on his face. "But Doctor Haruno stood up and ordered Sasuke to kick all medics from this room when she heard that. She told me that she's going to save Lee and his career."

The Jounin grinned brightly. "I have a feeling, no, not just feeling, confidence! That Doctor Haruno will save him!" He exclaimed with optimism and positivity rolling off him.

"Well, I have confidence in her too Gai Senpai." I walked towards Sakura and watched closely as she traced her flashlight along Lee's whole body. She has a picture of focus and concentration in her face and I know that disturbing her right now is a very bad idea.

So I decided to talk with Kabuto instead. He seems to be a bit more relaxed than Sakura as he traced Hinata's whole body with blue lights coming out of his hands. "Hi Kabuto!" I exclaimed right beside him. "So how's Hinata?"

Kabuto looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry Haios san. She's doing well, I'm just reorienting her jumbled chakra pathways." He said while pressing his hand on Hinata's chest. "She's quite tough for her age; then again she's a Hyuga."

I looked at Naruto standing beside Kabuto. His expression is dark and I almost thought that this is Sasuke's poor attempt at disguising himself as Naruto. "You're not going to go crazy over this right?" I asked him.

Naruto glanced at me and sighed. "Just that... He's a jerk! Believe it!" He exclaimed in frustration. "He's the one who makes Hinata has no confidence in her life! He's the one who makes Hinata thinks she's a failure! He's the one who tried to kill his own sister! How can I forgive him!?" He nagged in outrage.

"Hmm... Just what makes you think that's what happened Naruto?" I asked him. "Why don't we ask Hinata about this huh?" I looked at Kabuto who is working on Hinata's abdomen. "Ne, Kabuto san, is it possible for Hinata to wake up?"

Kabuto paused a second and straightened his glasses. "Well... It's possible, but I will have to paralyze her body for safety measures." I nodded at him. "All right, just one second." The spy put a hand over Hinata's forehead and her eyes slowly open.

"Hinata chan!" Naruto exclaimed after seeing her wake up. "Are you okay?! What did he do to you!?" He said in a mixture of panic and slight excitement.

Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled at him. "I can't feel anything, but I think I'm all right... Naruto kun..." She sighed a little and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry for losing Naruto kun... You must be very disappointed..."

"N-no! Hinata, I am not disappointed at all." Naruto grinned at her encouragingly. "You were awesome out there, believe it! You didn't give up when you Jerk of a Brother sealed your chakra. You used Academy Style Taijutsu instead. That was Awesome!"

Hinata gave Naruto a weak chuckle. "Thanks Naruto kun... But I guess he won in the end..." Then she looked at me. "Haios, thanks for taking the beating for me... You're not hurt aren't you?"

I nodded a little. "A slight tingling and that's it." Then I remembered the reason I woke her up in the first place. "By the way, remember the day you tried to kill me when I tricked you into thinking that I just stabbed Naruto with a Kunai?"

The Hyuga sighed a little before answering. "How can I forget? I almost kill you out of sheer rage..." She looked at me sternly. "Don't do that again."

"No I won't, but apparently, Naruto is now in your position. He saw your brother beating you to the inch of your life physically and psychologically." I shrugged a little. "Let's just say it wasn't just your life I was saving."

Hinata looked at Naruto with a pointed look on her face. "Naruto?" The Uzumaki looked away from her gaze nervously. "Are you holding a grudge against my brother?" She asked him.

Naruto exhaled a breath in frustration. "Your brother is jerk, believe it!" He waved his hands around. "He talks crap to you about this destiny and fate and make you feel like a failure!" He pointed at Sasuke standing beside Kurenai. "If Teme was the one who say that then it's okay cause he's an asshole! But Neji is your brother! He shouldn't be talking to you like that, believe it!"

"Naruto kun..." Hinata smiled at him lovingly. "Thanks for standing up for me... But you don't have to do that." She closed her eyes a little. "I've already forgiven my brother... So would you please forgive him too?"

We all looked at Naruto. He sighed a little nodded. "Well... I forgive him." He pointed at Kabuto. "I guess your brother deserves a second chance." Then a sly smirk appeared on his face. "But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna play a prank on him someday."

Oh dear... Prank... That's the equivalent of a ninja threatening to severely injure someone. It wasn't a threat, it was a promise. "Okay, just make sure you don't scar him for life, or destroy every shred of dignity he has left..."

"Don't worry Haios chan! I won't!" That grin on his face convinced me otherwise.

Suddenly, Sakura walked towards us with a syringe in her hands. "Hey, Naruto, may I have some of your blood?" She asked casually with a tone of someone asking for a drink. "Your Uzumaki bloodline has some powerful traits I can use to accelerate the healing process."

Naruto looked at the syringe in Sakura's hand and gulped a little. "Uhh... Do you really need it?" He asked nervously.

"Haios, restrain him." Sakura said calmly. I gripped Naruto's whole body with the force and he starts sweating furiously. "Look, you took Kunai and Shuriken to your body on daily basis. This is nothing okay?" She said calmingly.

The Doctor gently stabbed Naruto's hand with the syringe. The Uzumaki tensed up and cringed in pain. "Grow up you big baby! Your girlfriend is looking!" I exclaimed while Hinata just giggled a little at him.

Soon, Sakura got enough blood. She flashed the syringe with her flashlight and it starts bubbling a little. "You took more after your father, you know?" She commented as the blood seemingly split in half with different shade of color. "But your chakra is like your mother."

Sakura moved half of the blood into a tube and walked towards Lee with another half of it. "Okay Lee, this should fix everything right up!" She exclaimed before injecting the pure Uzumaki blood into Lee's arms.

Then Sakura took out her flashlight to scan him a little more. "It's working, not as fast as I expected, but it's working."

Coincidentally, Kabuto stepped away from Hinata and reactivated her body. "All right Hinata, you can wake up. Try not to strain your chakra pathways too much for a week. You still need time to recover." He said.

Hinata sat up from her position and smiled at him. "Thank you Kabuto san." She said gratefully. Then she looked at Naruto standing beside her with an impatient look on his face. "Aww... Come here Naruto kun."

Naruto smiled and gently embraced Hinata into a hug. "I was so worried Hinata chan!" He exclaimed in relief. "I thought I'm not going to see you in a long time!"

I just stood there beside them; watching them hugging each other lovingly. Like some inanimate statute standing behind a pair of lovers. Like the third wheel on a motorcycle. Like the letter A and Y in the words 'Okay'. Like a...

Good lord... Here I thought I've got the empathy shield up and running.

Before I can ponder anymore about my fate as a lonely immortal, a puff of smoke suddenly appeared on the bed. When it dispersed, I saw a certain two tailed fox sitting there with a flat look on his face. **"That Chakra Seal was too effective..."** He muttered a little in annoyance.

"Heya fox!" I waved at him with a little smile on my face. "Say, do want to be my boyfriend?"

Silence followed shortly after; everyone in the room looked at me with mixed expression. Naruto has a perfect definition of 'WTF!?' in his face, complete with wide eyes and gaping jaws. Hinata is blushing and looked embarrassed plus shocked at the same time.

Kabuto, Kurenai, and Sasuke meanwhile doesn't seem all that surprised. They seemed to be in a state of total confusion while thinking they heard me wrong or that I'm just joking around. Maybe they couldn't quite grasp the context of this insanity I'm spouting.

The fox shook his head and tilted his head. **"I think that strike from Neji earlier might've done something to you..."** He said. **"Have you checked on it yet?"** He asked.

I shook my head. "I'm fine Kyubi. It's just that... You know..." I sighed a little and looked down. Why did I ask such question? Why am I even interested in this nine tailed fox's love? "Well... You're an immortal, like me and..." Kyubi's eyes slowly widened in realization and looked at Naruto and Hinata. "Seeing how happy they are together..."

 **"No."**

"Aww come on! I haven't even said anything yet!" Sasuke laughed at me from the other side of the room while the rest was too shocked to even say a word. "Stop laughing!" I was about to clamp his mouth shut with the force when a soft furry hand touched my shoulder.

I looked beside me and saw a little fox climbing on to my shoulder. **"I just realize you were serious about this."** He said with an oddly sad tone in his voice. **"This can be a huge mistake you know?"**

There's nothing I could do but to nod in defeat. "You're right... I'm humanoid and you're vulpine and..." I paused a second when Kyubi suddenly hopped off my shoulder and landed beside me. A small plume of smoke appeared and red haired teen with fox ears and tails appeared beside me. "Okay... That won't be a problem."

 **"This isn't the problem Haios."** He turned back into a fox and gazed at me with dead serious look on his face. **"The problem lies on whether you're feeling right now is love or not."** He explained. **"I read your journal... It's obvious that you're creator has been putting you on the most desolate or isolated environment."**

I thought back to my travels... Minecraftia, Subnautica, The Ways of Jedi, Equestria... "Wait, Equestria isn't desolate or isolated!" I exclaimed. "And there's plenty cities I've traveled to!"

The fox nodded a little. **"That's because he sent you to Equestria to recover. When you did and just when you're ready to form bonds, he took you away."** He explained. **"He also make your visit to the other worlds as brief as possible. The only actual bonds I can gleam from the journal are with Henry the Cuddlefish and the Mane Six to some extent. All this without any chance of romantic attraction to bloom."**

Damn it, he's right. What was I thinking!? I'm not falling for some random demon fox! I'm just feeling lonely! "Well... So what now!? How am I supposed to get rid of this feelings!?" I exclaimed.

"Well... It's obvious isn't it?" We all looked back and saw Sasuke walking towards us. "You both are stuck in this perpetual loss and loneliness for eternity." He smirked at us. "Better enjoy it together than alone huh? You can live alone together for eternity."

The Kyubi and I looked at each other. We studied each other's expression and found nothing but curiosity and a tiny bit of hope. "It's not a bad idea... So you wanna be my boyfriend?"

 **"Companion."** The Kyubi replied flatly.

"Aww, come on!" I exclaimed.

 **"You gotta win me human, I'm not that desperate."**

I pouted a little and looked away for a moment. "Fine... We'll have a date tomorrow in the month gap in the third exam." I replied easily. "Just you watch fox! In one month, you'll be all over me!"

 **"Yep, I believe you, 100%."** His voice dripping with sarcasm.

Of course, I would love to see how he keeps up that sarcasm in one month. "Well then Mr. Fox! Let's spend our first hour together by watching a couple innocent youths fighting to the death!" I exclaimed.

Just as I thought, a wicked grin spread across his face. **"Now we're talking."** He hopped on to my head and pointed to the general direction of the arena. **"Let's go!"**

* * *

Soon, a few minutes after Haios left...

"Okay, I've done everything I can Gai Sensei..." Sakura said towards the Jounin who is currently weeping at his beloved student. "Lee should be up in a few hours and I'm sure he can continue his usual regime in just under a week."

Gai gave Sakura a huge teary grin. "THANK YOU SO MUCH DOCTOR HARUNO!" He yelled out. "Your passion to help people and save others... It shows your inner fire of Youth!" He gave her a huge thumb up. "I am truly indebted to you Doctor Haruno san! If you need anything, just tell me!"

Sakura smiled at Gai. "It's all right Gai Sensei..." Her aura gets darker but her smile didn't falter. "Now, would you please stop yelling in a hospital?" She crackled her knuckles at him and a hint of death aura flashes in her eyes. "Oh, and I highly advise you to run before you'll end up sleeping with your student..."

The Jounin shuddered and nodded a little. "I understand..." Then he vanishes away with a blur without another words.

The doctor smiled brightly and turned around towards her friend. "Okay everyone, did I miss anything?" She noticed the look of total shock and disbelief in every single person's face but Sasuke's. "Huh... Did something happen Sasuke kun?"

Sasuke nodded a little. "Just that Haios just asked Kyubi out." He said easily. "Apparently she fell in love with him."

Sakura blinked owlishly after hearing that. "Hmm..." She rubbed her chin in deep thought. "Well... They're both immortals so..." She took out her flashlight and aimed it at Naruto. "Yeah, I think I can do that. I'm sure he'll be okay with just thirty percent of his chakra..."

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm just wondering if I can modify the seal so that the Kyubi would be able to live permanently in our world." Sakura replied simply. "As a matter of fact, I am totally capable of doing that." She added with a confident smile on her face.

* * *

 **CN: Hmm... Hmm... Emm...  
**

 **Uh... Well... Uh... I uh...**

 **But... Hmm...**

 **Nope, I have nothing to say about this development. She has the right to pick her own pairings and...**

 **Well, The Kyubi doesn't seem so bad. Of course, there's gonna be some outrage about Bestiality or something like that and...**

 **Is it worth it? I... Really have no idea... Maybe it is?**

 **No seriously, should I approve this relationship? I really didn't think she would be this desperate for love.**

 **Really didn't...**


	30. Chapter 25: Weapons and Shadows

**Chapter Twenty Five: Preliminary Final**

* * *

"Next up, Ten – Ten vs Temari of the Dessert!" I exclaimed from above the air as the two contestants faced each other. "Are there any objections?" I asked them while ignoring some of the spectators who are currently pointing at the fox on top of my head.

Ten – Ten and Temari smirked at one another. "No!" They exclaimed confidently. Judging by the look of it, this match can be rather interesting. Both seem to be fond of weapons, Temari with her gigantic fan and Ten – Ten with... everything.

"All right, on your mark... Go!" I exclaimed before flying off to the spectator's area. I stood beside Gai Senpai who is currently watching his student proudly. "So, what do you think about this match Gai Senpa?"

Gai looked at me, and for a moment, I can see a look of doubt flashes in his eyes. But then it was all replaced by a powerful optimism and a blinding smile. "I have no doubt that Ten – Ten will give it her all and show the world her springtime of youth!" He exclaimed with waves of positivity rolling off his body.

Maybe that's just my imagination. This guy is too optimistic to even think that his pupil has any chance of losing.

I looked back at the contestant below me. Ten – Ten quickly made a space between her and Temari. It seems that she's a ranger when it comes to battle. Her keen eyes scanned her opponent as a single target instead of an opponent.

Temari just stood there however, waiting Ten – Ten to make the first move with that smug look on her face. "Are you planning to wait me out to make the first move?" The Suna kunoichi said with a smirk on her face. "Let me tell you, if I make the first move, this match will be over."

That was a pretty good psychological move. I can see Ten – Ten visibly flinched after hearing that one. Temari stepped forward and Ten – Ten took a step back warily. "You're trying to be cool and see what I do first..." Temari taunted. "A hundred years too early! It doesn't matter to me, come first!"

Ten – Ten gritted her teeth and readied herself. "You said it..." A confident smile appeared on her face. "Then I won't hold back!" She jumped up to the air and took out a handful shuriken from her pocket.

The girl threw the shuriken at Temari, all four at them aimed straight at her four limbs. For a split second, I can see a slight change in the air current and the shuriken was redirected to the side. "Oh damn..." I muttered to myself as I made the connection between Temari's fighting style and her giant fan.

 **"Tch, that Konoha brat stood no chance."** Kyubi commented suddenly on top of my head. **"She's just like you."** He added. **"Deflect the opponent's attacks and use their strengths against them."**

I looked back at Ten – Ten who just landed back to the ground with a surprised look on her face. "They missed? Impossible!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"What was that? A warm up?" Temari taunted easily. Seriously, I would pay money to anyone who could wipe that smug smirk off her face. "Or are you scared and your aim is off?" Gotta admit though, she's very good at attacking her opponent psychologically. "Thought I get some fun out of this, but I guess I was wrong..."

Ten – Ten gazed at the target and the space between them. Temari, who noticed it, put a hand on her giant fan. Then, Ten – Ten starts circling her opponent before taking out a scroll from her pocket. She jumped into the air and unraveled the scroll all around her body.

Soon enough, dozens of sharp pointy weapons start raining down from the sky; each one of them so packed together and almost impossible to dodge entirely. But Temari doesn't flinch at all, faster than eyes can see, she swings her fan and a gust of wind deflected the weapons away from her.

Kyubi's right, Ten – Ten is in a very tight spot right now. If this was anyone else, she might have a chance.

"This is the first star..." Temari said, showing the circular pattern on her fan. "When the third star appears, this match is over." Again, those psychological attacks are brutal.

"TEN – TEN!" A voice suddenly yelled out. "DON'T LISTEN TO HER! JUST KICK HER ASS ALREADY, BELIEVE IT!" I looked at the distance and saw Naruto and Hinata standing on the other side of the platform. The blonde took out a piece of paper and start reading it.

"This is a message from Bushy Brow!" Naruto exclaimed. Then he narrowed his eyes as he tried to read the contents. After a while, he gave up and handed Hinata the paper. "Uhh... I can't read it, Hinata chan?" He asked her with a sheepish look on his face.

Hinata took the paper and squinted her eyes. Then she took a deep breath to prepare herself. "Ten – Ten san!" She read the letter with the loudest voice she can muster. "Do your best! Show everyone your Spring Time Of Youth! You can do this! I believe in you! Stay calm and don't let her get to you."

That was the loudest I've ever heard her say anything. Which is impressive in its own way because... "YOSH!" Gyah! My poor ears... "HINATA AND NARUTO IS RIGHT! STAY CALM AND DON'T LET HER GET TO YOU! SHOW HER WHAT YOU CAN DO TEN – TEN! LET THE FLAMES OF THIS YOUTHFUL MATCH BURN INSIDE YOUR FLAMING WILL OF FIRE!"

That was the last thing I heard by the way. The only thing I can hear after Gai's speech is ringing sounds and ghostly whispers of youth. Seriously, after this, I need to get my ears checked.

A smile grew on Ten – Ten's face. She took out a couple of scrolls and put it on the floor in front of her in determination. "Yosh! The real match starts now!" She made some hand seals and concentrated on her opponent. Of course, just like any stupid over-confident villain, Temari just stood there.

"TWIN RISING DRAGONS!" Ten – Ten yelled out and the scroll burst into smoke. They formed into the shape of two twin dragons that soared to the sky before dispersing into a long scroll. It was quite badass if you ask me.

Then Ten – Ten shot out from the arena floor towards the center of the scrolls above. Faster than eyes can see, she starts shooting hundreds of weapons at Temari. Her attacks are all quick and relentless, raining down sharp metals and weapons from the sky. I almost felt like Ten – Ten actually has a chance in this match. Almost...

"Increasing the amount is futile!" Temari revealed the second star and swung her fan. "Second Star!" A gust of wind appeared from the fan like a cyclone. It blew away every single weapon in front of her, rendering Ten – Ten's attack harmless.

The kunoichi landed back to the floor and raised her hands. "I'm not done yet!" Invisible chakra strings shot out of her fingers and straight towards the weapons lying down on the floor. I squealed a little in amazement at the sight of her suddenly controlling each weapons and make them all float midair. This fighting style brings back so much memories.

Then, Ten – Ten charged her weapon straight at Temari. I actually thought that she just made the same attacks as the last one. However I can see her pinky aiming off to the sides. "Clever girl..." I muttered in amusement.

Just as predicted, Temari deflected all weapons in front of her without a single thought. "Tch, you think that's... Gyah!" She yelped in surprise when a kunai suddenly stabbed her right shoulder from behind. Her eyes narrowed and her expression turned murderous. "You..." She opened her fan fully, revealing the third star.

 **"She just wasted her only chance..."** The Kyubi commented in slight annoyance. **"What an idiot..."**

I ignored him for a moment and watched as Temari twirled her fan around. Then she flickered away from existence. Ten – Ten scanned her surroundings looking for her before turning around to see Temari flying through the air using her fan.

Temari grabbed the fan below her before waving her fan at the girl in midair, third newton's law be damned. A huge twister was formed and trapped Ten – Ten inside it. Then, Temari landed back on to the ground before creating another gust of wind to fuel the twister even more.

Ten – Ten let out a blood curling scream that was only muffled by the wind around her. Dozens of scratch marks appeared on her clothing and blood drips down from the wound that suddenly formed on her whole body. It was as if the wind is cutting her apart from inside the twister.

Soon, gravity took over. Ten – Ten slowly fell back to the floor near Temari towards the sharp weapons below. Temari sidestepped and looked at Ten – Ten falling down from the sky, maybe she's going to catch her so I guess I don't have to interfere.

'CRACK' The sand kunoichi harshly trust her fan up and struck Ten – Ten's back. The fallen girl's back arched in an impossible angle and blood shot out of her mouth. Acting on instinct I soared away from the platform before Temari could slam Ten – Ten's body to the floor.

"That's enough!" I exclaimed, gripping Temari's fan tight with the force and caught Ten – Ten before her body could hit the floor. "The battle is over, Temari of the Dessert is the Winner!" I exclaimed.

With a snap of my fingers I collected every single weapon on the battlefield and put them on a neat stack in the corner. Then I looked at Temari who is looking at Ten – Ten in annoyance. "Good, get that trash away from here." The sand brat said coldly.

I sighed a little and folded my arms on my chest. "Is that how you treat someone who spared your life?" I asked her flatly. Her eyes narrowed a little in slight confusion, but she didn't say anything. "That blow on your shoulder... She didn't miss, Temari." I turned around and carried of Ten – Ten to the hospital.

On my way, I glanced at the spectator's area and saw Hinata hugging Naruto from the back to stop him from jumping in and clobbering Temari.

* * *

"Next Match! Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi!" I exclaimed from above the battlefield.

Kin Tsuchi stepped forward with that confident smirk on her face while Shikamaru looked like he has something better to do. Probably cloud watching if you ask me, the only thing that stops him from forfeiting is probably his family pride and the plan.

"What a pain..." He muttered lazily with both hands inside his pocket. "It's a woman too, so I can't get too into it." He added to himself.

Kin just smirked after hearing that. "Is that so? I'll make this match over soon then..." She looked closely at Shikamaru, or more closely his family crest. "I see, so you're a Nara... So I guess I have to stay away from your shadow then?"

Shikamaru looked at his opponent for a moment. His face is a look of utter focus and concentration. Gone was his lazy and laid back attitude, replaced by the cunning and clever face of a great strategist. The smartest genin of Konoha is about to create a strategy to win this fight, who knows what's going on inside that quantum computer of a brain he has.

"Oi, behind you!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

There was a moment of silence. Everyone couldn't believe that Shikamaru just used the cheapest trick in the book of childish trick. "What? Do you think I would fell for that?" Kin asked before taking out a couple of senbon with bells.

The girl threw the senbons straight at the Nara. But Shikamaru simply dodged it with a smirk on his face. "I see... You probably gonna throw another senbons at me with one with bells and one with no bells." Then he pointed at his enemy. "But I bet you will get caught off guard to what's behind you!"

I'm starting to think that something is very wrong with Shikamaru at this point. Kin seemed to be agreeing with me since she just scoffed at his pathetic attempts. "Tch, that cheap trick again? And you called yourself a ninja?"

Then, Shikamaru made a hand seal and his shadow slowly grows. It went straight towards Kin, but the girl swiftly jumped back to dodge it. "And this stupid trick too! What are you, a one trick pony?" She asked him.

"Shut up!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "You just don't know what I've prepared for you right behind your back!"

Kin rolled her eyes and twitched her fingers. Loud ringing sounds came from the bells as the girl uses strings to ring them. The ringing sound seems to be very loud and the frequency is very high. I can even fill slight pounding in my head after hearing that one. I quickly put up a vacuum shield around my head to protect myself from the ringing.

Shikamaru seemed to be very affected. He shook his head as he tried to pin point Kin's location. "Damn it, now there's a lot of you..." He put a hand over his head. "But still, I still have that, behind your back."

"Your shadow, your only stretch of hope won't know where to stretch to." The woman said with a cruel smirk on her face. "Senbon after Senbon I will keep torturing you until you're nothing more but a human pincushion."

The woman was about to throw a bunch of senbon at Shikamaru, only to find her body paralyzed. "Impossible! But..." She looked below her and watched in shock as the shadow of the string slowly deformed into a huge shadow. "That wasn't the shadow of the strings..."

Shikamaru smirked a little. "Yes, it wasn't. A thread that high couldn't possibly make a shadow." He explained. "I created it during your evil monologue and..." He stretched his body a little. "Reverse Psychology is a much better distraction than letting you attack me."

Kin scowled a little at the spot she's in. "Tch, then what are you going to do?" She asked. "I will do whatever you do no matter what."

The Nara slowly took out a shuriken and Kin followed the suit. "Impossible! If you do this, then we both will be wounded!" Kin exclaimed when she and Shikamaru prepared to strike.

Shikamaru just smirked a little and let the shuriken fly towards the girl. The opposing Shuriken went straight towards his head, but the Nara simply leaned back to dodge it.

'THWACK' Kin's head impacted the wall behind her harshly, knocking her off out cold. "I told you, watch your back." Shikamaru said before back flipping like a badass he is. "I wasn't lying am I?"

I grinned a little after hearing that. "THE WINNER IS SHIKAMARU NARA!" I yelled out, followed by a cheer from the audience.

"YEAH! GO YOU LAZY BASTARD!" I heard Naruto yelling from the spectator's platform. "Show those sound Shinobi that Konoha isn't to mess with!"

* * *

A few matches later the preliminary match of the chunin exam is over. The remaining contestants are Sasuke, Haku, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Dosu, Garra, Temari, and Kankuro.

"All right everyone! You've all fought well in this competition. Now would everybody please take a number." I handed out some rolled up pieces of paper. "This will determine your opponent for the final stage of the chunin exam."

Everyone grabbed a piece of paper and showed it to me. "All right, it's settled then. Haku vs Dosu, Shikamaru vs Temari, Shino vs Kankuro, Naruto vs Neji." I paused a second after saying that last one. "Sasuke vs Garra." For some reason, I have a feeling that the next match would be truckload of unexpected bullshit.

I studied all of their expression. Shikamaru looks very annoyed while Temari looked over confident as usual. Dosu and Haku both has a flat and calm look on their faces. Sasuke looked very excited for some reason while Garra has a cold aura of death around him. Shino just looked at his opponent calmly while Kankuro just smirked at him. Neji has that calm and composed look on his face while Naruto is smirking like a certain fox sleeping on my head.

"You all have three months to train, study your enemy, or pray to god you'll survive the next battle." I glanced at Neji and Sasuke after saying that last part. "The final battle will be held on an arena. Kages and feudal lords will be the spectator, so you better give it your all."

With that, comes the end of the second stage of the Chunin Exam. Everyone returns home for their well earned three months break.

That includes me by the way.

* * *

A few hours later inside the tower...

"I've done everything I can. The rest is up to you." Sakura said with her flashlight in her hands. "You sure you're up for this?"

Anko stood in front of Sakura with a very nervous look on her face. She wore white clothing with thick purple rope gripping her waist. The woman gagged a little whenever she looked at her own body.

Kabuto stood beside her while tapping a seal on the side of his head. He seems to be slightly nervous as well, but he didn't show it.

"Okay, so here's the deal." Sakura started her explanation. "You will disguise yourself as Orochimaru who disguised himself as the Third Kazekage." She explained simply. "Kabuto will be by your side at all times and he will contact you telepathically using that seal. All you gotta do is to do whatever he says, got it?"

Anko gulped a little but she nodded anyway. "All right…" then she looked at Kabuto with an unreadable look on her face. "Brat, if we get through this… I owe you a drink."

Sakura smiled after hearing that. "Great! Don't worry about the Hokage, I already told him about this." Then she chuckled a little. "Well, it's more like he already knows about everything."

* * *

 **CN: That... was a long Hiatus...  
**

 **There won't be a performance report in the next chapter. Instead, I've cooked up a tiny stream of events that'll create a little delightful side plot. And by delightful, I mean Fanservice kind of delightful.**

 **But don't get your hopes up. There won't be anything graphic. This is Haios we're talking about.**

 **Maybe... Probably... Perhaps...**


	31. Literally Fanservice Bonus

**Consider this as a Twisted Apology Letter for the Unexpected Hiatus.**

* * *

Three months break...

I have three months to do whatever the heck I want without worrying about anything. I can lie down on my bed, cuddling my days away with my fluffy demon all day long.

That's exactly what I did on the first day. I just lie down on my bed, snuggling with the kyubi, protected by an invisible force locking down my apartment. Calling Haku occasionally to bring me hot chocolate and snacks.

However, the next day, Kurenai invited me to go on a trip to a public hot spring, thus ending my one day sloth streak. Not that I mind of course, hot springs are a very good way off relaxing your mind and body.

So here I am standing inside a very warm and humid changing room. I took off my trench coat, revealing a white T-Shirt beneath it. Then I realized that I don't have a swim suit of any kind. "Umm..." I put my trench coat into my locker and looked around for a bit. Then I noticed Kurenai Senpai walking into the changing room. "Ah! Kurenai Senpai!"

Kurenai noticed me and smiled. "Haios chan, glad you could make it." She looked at me for a moment before chuckling a little. "You are definitely twelve years old." Then she walked towards me to get a closer look. "So you'll never grow up? Does that ever bother you?"

Does not having to get through puberty ever disturb me? Heck no! "I like being twelve, thank you very much!" I exclaimed simply. "By the way, do you know where I can get any swim suit or something to wear for the hot spring?" I smiled sheepishly. "Don't have one."

The jounin giggled a little after hearing that. "This isn't a pool Haios chan." She put a hand over her clothes and starts taking them apart piece by piece. Yes she's literally stripping in front of a twelve years old girl. Yes I can see everything, her tall and mature athletic figure, her smooth cream white skin glistening a little with sweat, and all of her fully developed assets. "This is girl's hot spring, you don't have to be so shy."

I blinked owlishly and raised my hand. "Kurenai Senpai, I have a question!" I exclaimed.

"What is it Haios chan?" Kurenai asked while putting her clothes inside her locker.

I pointed at her body, or more specifically her breast area that seemed to take up a lot of her body volume. "How do you fit those under your clothes? Seriously..."

Kurenai Senpai just laughed a little after hearing that. "We woman has a secret or two. Come join us whenever you want. There's someone who wants to meet you." She said before walking towards the door that led to the hot spring.

I looked at my own clothing and shrugged a little before taking them off. It's not like I have anything to be ashamed about. Twelve years old body is very ambiguous when it comes to determining how you'll grow up. And since I will never grow up, no one will ever know.

* * *

You know, for the longest time I've always wondered what the difference between natural hot spring and hot bath is. But now after submerging myself completely inside the warm water of the hot spring with only a bubble of air around my head, I can feel the difference.

Hot spring feels so good...

It's like having these tingling sensations all over my skin and bubbly sensation whenever I move my body. The warmth engulfed me completely and it actually feels like my muscles are relaxing with every breath I took. It felt so comfortable, I can stay here forever...

'GASP!' Alas, Carbon dioxide has to ruin my life. I reemerged from the water and took a deep breath. "That was amazing!" I exclaimed in bliss.

Then I looked around and saw many familiar faces looking at me in disbelief. "Uh… When did you get here?" I asked Ino who was not there when I submerged for a little while.

I took a double take on Ino. Her light blonde hair is let loose and sticking all over her light colored skin. She's young just like me but it's not hard to see that she is in her development stage. She's quite tall and her body has more visible curves than most girls.

"Fifteen minutes ago." Ino replied simply. "Kurenai sensei told me you've been submerged for almost half an hour." Then she pointed at Hinata at the corner of the hot spring. "She detected your breathing so that we know that you weren't drowning.

I turned towards Hinata and used my power to push myself through the hot spring. On a closer look, the girl seemed to be very embarrassed for some reason. Her face is red and more than three fourth of her body is submerged. I can see both of her hands on top of her upper chest but the steamy water hides the rest of her smooth, cream white body from showing. All I can see is her head and shoulder.

"What's wrong girl?" I asked her.

Hinata just shook her head while sinking her body deeper in the water. I swam closer towards her and looked at her in concern. "What is it? Water's too hot?"

Then I took a closer look towards her hands that are currently covering her chest. And by chest, I mean her breasts that are very developed for her age. Seriously, if she keeps growing like this, Naruto's gonna be a one lucky bastard.

"You really shouldn't be self-conscious about this Hinata." I told her simply.

Suddenly a familiar face walked into the hot spring. She's only a year older than the rest of the rookies but she looks like an adult already. Her body is tall and athletic, proving that her training regime pays off. She almost has no fat on her body, only muscles that create elegant curves. Her dark brown hair that was usually tied in buns is let loose and hangs all the way to her shoulders.

"Heya Ten Ten!" I exclaimed towards the weapon expert. "How are you?"

Ten – Ten sighed a little. "Could've been better. My back still hurts a lot." She slowly entered the hot spring and submerged herself into the water. "Sakura told me this is good for my recovery." Then she smiled at me. "Also, I heard what happened. Thanks for saving me from that crazy suna bitch."

I smiled back at her. "You're welcome, I'm just glad that Sakura managed to patch you up." I told her simply. "You could've won by the way, if only you aimed slightly to the left."

"Haios's right!" Ino exclaimed suddenly. "Why didn't you just stab that crazy suna girl's spine?! That arrogant bitch deserves it!" She smashed her hand on the water, splashing it all over the place.

Ten – Ten shrugged in response. "Honestly, I don't know why I didn't do that. Maybe it's because she's a girl. Maybe it's because I felt grateful to her for not killing me five seconds into the battle." She replied with a thoughtful look on her face. "But I don't regret not winning. Gai sensei would be disappointed if I use such a cheap trick to cripple my opponent."

Ino rolled her eyes after hearing that. "Fine Mrs. Moral, I just hope that Shikamaru would kick her ass and wipe that arrogant smirk of her face." Then she smirked a little. "I have no doubt that he will actually, that guy is a freaking genius."

"Hello Haios." An unfamiliar voice suddenly appeared behind me. I looked back and saw purple haired woman slowly swimming towards me. "My name is Yugao Uzuki. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Our eyes met for a moment. The way she talks and her body language is very unfamiliar to me. This is amazing because I thought every ninja in Konoha has tried to kill me at least once. But I can't seem to point out anyone like her before.

Her hair is dark purple like Anko's but they're long and flowed down to her body. She's very athletic and mature like Kurenai senpai, but her body features are better defined. From her upper body and her huge breast to her lower body that almost visible beneath the warm water.

"Have you tried to kill me before?" I asked her.

Everyone looked at me in disbelief while Yugao just burst out laughing after hearing that. "I guess I never did huh?" She said in slight amusement. "Consider yourself lucky for that though. If I did try to kill you, I don't think you'll be here now."

Oh! She didn't! "Was that a challenge Uzuki san?" I taunted her, earning a collective ooh from the other girls. "I can give Kakashi a round for his money."

Yugao just chuckled a little after hearing that. "All right, all right, oh powerful Haios." She said, waving my challenge off like it was nothing. "Just don't go around and challenge random people. That'll get you in trouble in the long run."

Ah right… I was being a bit arrogant there. "Sorry about that, ahem." The fact that she has this super confident aura and she has never fought me before proves that she is at least Jounin level. Maybe more than that. Which begs the question, "Why do you want to see me?"

Yugao nodded a little. "I just wanted to thank you for helping Hayate the other day." She replied. "God knows he is in no condition to do any missions."

Oh, she must be talking about the proctor of the preliminary match. "You're welcome! It's not that hard actually. Just gotta keep the casualties at minimum and protect the audience." Then I thought about it. "Who is he to you anyway? Brother? Father? Cousin? Lover?"

Yugao visibly blushed after hearing that last one. Behind her, some of the older woman chuckled a little. "He's uh… My instructor, just like you and Kakashi." She said nervously.

The look Kurenai senpai gave her told me everything. "I'll take that as 'we've been dating for a while now'." I said simply much to her embarrassment. "Don't worry, at least you're honest with each other. Unlike her and Asuma."

There was a moment of silence. Every single person in the hot spring froze after hearing that. Hinata looked like she's ready to faint at any moment. Ino looked like Sasuke just asked her out. Ten – Ten just stood there as if someone just revealed an S ranked secret. While Yugao is staring at Kurenai in amusement and disbelief.

As for Kurenai? Well she has a mixture of disbelief, embarrassment, and a hint of killing intent aimed straight towards me. "N-no! Asuma? Seriously? What makes you think so?" she said in denial.

"That tone on your voice." I replied boldly. "Also, the fact that…" my words were cut short when she suddenly held a kunai on my throat. "First of all, where the hell did you get that kunai? Second of all…" I smirked at her. "The fact that you're threatening me for this harmless joke proves it. You have a crush on Asuma senpai."

Kurenai dropped the kunai and put a hand over her face. Behind her, Yugao and Ino burst out laughing. "I knew it!" Ino exclaimed. "I knew you've always had a crush on Asuma sensei! Just wait until he hears…"

Ino's face suddenly paled and I can see Kurenai making a hand seal out of the corner of my eyes. _"Genjutsu: Hell Viewing Technique."_

A few seconds later a picture of horror suddenly appeared on Ino's face. "NOO! SASUKE KUN!" She yelled out. "Why did you choose that billboard over me! WHY!?" The girl broke down and start crying her eyes out.

This is very sad if it weren't so hilarious.

* * *

Soon enough, we all decided to take this chance to practice chakra control. Ino, Hinata, and Ten – Ten take turns climbing out of the hot spring and tried to stand on water. Since I can't use chakra, I just watch them from the side lines and make sure they don't splash everyone else when they fall.

"Okay, this time I will do it!" Ino exclaimed as she stood confidently at the edge of the hot spring. A wet towel is draped over her body to keep her warm. But it does nothing to stop her lower assets from showing, especially with how much she move her hips around to balance herself above the water.

With every step she took the water below her ripples more and more. It's vibrating with energy coming from her feet. "I think that's too much chakra Ino, tone it down a little." I told her while preparing a small force field around her so that she doesn't splash everyone around.

"Yeah, yeah, just let me concentrate!" Ino exclaimed while furrowing her eye brows in concentration. Her feet wobbles a little as the amount of ripples on the hot spring grew more little. Her left feet submerged into the water and her eyes widened in panic.

'SPLASH' A huge burst of water appeared from her other foot as she over loaded the amount of chakra needed to stand still. She was thrown to the side and landed into the water with a resounding splash. "AAH! This is impossible!" She exclaimed.

I really want to show her the proper way of doing it, but there's no possible way for me to do that. "Okay Hinata you're up! You did great the last time, just don't freak out when your towel fell okay?" I told her as the girl slowly climbed on to the edge of the hot spring.

Of course, unlike Ino who took this water walking exercise as a chance to get one step closer to become Sasuke's bride; Hinata took this as some obligatory training. She has both of her hands pressing against her chest as she took her first step on to the water.

She's much more skilled at this than Ino. The water below her shifted ever so gently with every shape she took. She didn't move her hips around that much, focusing on her feet and the towel over her body more.

"How are you so good at this Hinata chan?" Ino asked in slight disbelief. "I can't even go three steps without my legs turning into jellies!" She added.

Hinata didn't say anything however. She just looked down in embarrassment as she took another step forward. But then, a small shower of water hit her sides and beside me Ten – Ten is looking at Hinata with a little smirk on her face.

"Enemy Attack!" Ten – Ten exclaimed mischievously while splashing Hinata with some water. The Hyuga yelped a little as she tried to restore her balance. "Come on, every ninja has to be very alert!"

Hinata instinctively raised her arms up to shield herself from the next round of water. The towel on her chest slowly fell apart do to the weigh and the fact that Hinata's been holding on it all the time makes the knot weak.

What happens next is that gravity took over and everyone can see everything. From her well defined body that is very developed on her young age to her assets that makes her look more like a fourteen years old than twelve.

"KYAAAA!" Hinata yelled out in embarrassment before jumping into the water to hide herself. Beside me, some older women are chuckling in amusement while Ino and Ten – Ten doesn't say anything.

I looked at Ino and saw her looking and touching her own breast in disappointment. Ten – Ten doesn't seem to be bothered that much but it's clear that she felt a bit self-conscious. Probably because they know how much of a looker Hinata will be when she grew up.

"Naruto, you are one lucky bastard..." I muttered to myself.

Suddenly, everything fell silent. I turned around and saw Yugao raising her hands in a silent motion. "Haios." She whispered with a suspicious look on her face. "Why does it feel like we're being watched..." She whispered while looking at the walls of the hot spring.

We all looked around for a moment. The hot spring walls are just bamboo so perhaps it's possible for some pervert to peek through it. But then I also remembered that the outside perimeter of this hot spring is guarded by kunoichis.

Of course, I can't just let a gut feeling from an experienced Kunoichi like this as a mere coincidence. I stretched out my force sense to the world outside the hot spring. For a moment, I can't feel anything. But then however...

"I can feel two figures..." I whispered in concentration. "One of them is a big person with huge spiky hair holding a long cone – like stick." I closed my eyes to get a better feel of it. "Yep, that's a telescope, watching us from afar."

Collective sounds of knuckles crackling and weapons sharpening appeared all around me. "The other one is slightly younger. He's very familiar by the way, he seems to be sitting down and breathing with bated breath." I gently touched the kid to get a better feel. "Yep, no doubt about it, that's Naruto all right."

...

...

"So... What do we do now?" I asked everyone.

Ino drift towards me with a devilish smirk on her face. "Why don't we all invite them here? Naruto can play with us and the rest can accompany the older gentleman." The way she said it makes me think that the words 'play' and 'accompany' sounds like 'torture' and 'brutally murder'.

Welp, sucks being them.

Using the force I take hold on both of them and quickly grip their palms to stop them from making a hand seal. They struggled for a bit, but they are not aerodynamic enough to escape my grip once I lifted them up to the air.

Then, Yugao took out a sword out of nowhere and make a big rectangular hole to bring them in. From the hole I can see Naruto yelling at big old man with huge white spikey hair about how it's his entire fault for bringing him into this mess.

"YOU PERVY SAGE! I TOLD YOU HAIOS COULD SEE US!" Naruto yelled as I brought them into the hot spring. Then he looked at us and saw the murderous look on everyone's face. "Haios chan! I swear! I didn't see anything! He was just..." He looked around as if trying to find a good excuse. "Telling me that he will teach me a secret fourth hokage technique if I help him!"

We all looked at the older man for his side of the story. The man just shrugged calmly. "The brat caught me peeping and asked to join." He pointed at Naruto's clothes that on a closer look has a hint of blood on it. "He almost passed out once he saw the Hyuga girl naked. Of course, I myself prefer mature woman."

'Splash' We all looked back and realized that Hinata just fainted after hearing the 'naked Hyuga' part. "There goes your last chance of survival..." I muttered when I realized that the only girl who will vouch for Naruto is out. "Those who think that Naruto is guilty raise your hand!"

I raised my hand, followed by every single girls in the hot spring. "All right, on a count of three, kill these perverts." Naruto and the man's face paled considerably. "One..." Everyone prepared their hidden weapons while those who doesn't have just cracked their knuckles. "Two..." Some made a hand seal and the perverts are struggling to run away. "Three!"

* * *

"Huff, huff..." Sasuke gasped as he tried to control his breathing. "That was..." He dropped down to his knees and took a deep breath. "Fourth times in a row..." He wiped a sweat of his forehead and looked at Sakura lying down in exhaustion next to him. "Again."

Sakura closed her eyes and shook her head. "Tired... Can't move..." She muttered in exhaustion. "We should stop Sasuke kun..."

Sasuke leaned back and dropped down right beside Sakura. "You're right..." He muttered. "I shouldn't expect myself to be good at everything I do for my first time..." He looked at Sakura lying down beside her and smiled a little. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome Sasuke kun..." Sakura replied with a tired smile on her face. "I'm glad you chose me..." She added before her eyes closed as she finally passed out from exhaustion.

"I'm glad too..." Sasuke replied before closing his eyes.

A few minutes later, footsteps appeared from the distance. A certain white haired jounin with a mask covering his face stepped into the clearing. He noticed the young couples lying down on the ground with a satisfied look on their faces. "Well, it's his first time anyway..."

Then, Kakashi looked at rock formation in the distance. Chunks of rocks and huge holes covered the stones. Scorch marks could be seen all over the clearing and the faint smell of oxygen lingered in the air. "The Thousand Chirping Birds is a powerful ninjutsu. I don't expect you to learn it all in one day, much less performing it seven times with a medic replenishing your chakra." He walked closer towards Sasuke to check on his condition.

"Four times in a row huh?" He muttered after looking at Sasuke's hand. "Impressive..."

* * *

 **CN: I told you, just innocent stuff. We all need to take a break from all the deaths and drama anyway.**

 _ **Why weren't I in there!?**_

 **Because this fiction is rated T, Vida. Bringing you here will make the situation even more graphic.  
**

 _ **What makes you think so?**_

 **You and Konan  
**

 _ **What's wrong with bondage?**_

 **My point exactly**


	32. Chapter 26: Jiraiya the Perverted Sage

**Chapter 26: Second Sannin and so far, I am very disappointed.**

* * *

You know, since I arrived here on this world, I've always wondered if anyone ever took care of Naruto.

There's the Hokage who kept an eye on him and kept him safe, sometimes even bailing him out of troubles from his pranks. However, due to his duty as the leader of the village he can't personally raise him or be there with him.

I also heard from Yugao senpai that Kakashi personally guards Naruto from all danger since the very beginning when he was an Anbu. However due to that same reason, he can't be there up close and personal and thus making him some sort of a guardian angel for him.

There's also Iruka sensei who is practically Naruto's brother figure. He's the one who met Naruto the most frequently and seems to be the main reason why Naruto doesn't go Garra on Konoha. He taught Naruto many things outside the academy and he was the one who shaped Naruto to be a good person.

Oh, and there's Teuchi and Ayame, the two kind ramen owner who kept Naruto well fed all these years. Well, even then, there's only so much Ramen could do for his growth. But I'm sure the psychological benefit of having them being kind to him is a major plus.

Even then, with all these support, Naruto still suffered a lot the first time I arrived here. Just seeing the look of pure joy when he heard about me being his neighbor, the look of pure relief after seeing me walking in the room to wake him up, and that look of excitement and happiness whenever we walk to the academy together. He's been living alone for so long!

Of course, I could never blame anyone for any of this. The villager's reaction to him having the Kyubi inside him is just natural. The Hokage has done everything he can, Kakashi has protected him for a long time, Iruka has raised him well, Teuchi and Ayame has kept him full. They've all done their best for Naruto.

All except for one...

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" I yelled out at this pathetic old man in front of me before gripping his throat with the force. I slammed his body to a huge tree behind him and held a spork at his neck. "You're his godfather for fucks sake!"

Jiraiya struggled to breathe and motioned me to let go of his neck. He dropped down to the ground after I let go of him and gasped for breath. "Okay kid, phew... You are one feisty girl..." He put a hand over his neck and cringed a little. "Also, I deserved that."

I slapped his face with force powered palm. With a resounding smack, he slumped down to the side and put a hand over his cheek. "And that..." Jiraiya muttered a little. "Look, I have a very good explanation for this, okay?"

"If this is going to be a sob story, I swear to god I will castrate you with this Spork." I told him threateningly while strangling his crotch with the force for good measure.

There was a slight pause before Jiraiya took a deep breath and began his story. "I was looking for Orochimaru and an Organization called the Red Dawn." Shivers ran down my spine after hearing that last one. "In the end, I followed his tracks here and in the meantime, why not visit Naruto and teach him some stuff I've learned from my travel?"

Good, no sob story and only logical stuff. "Okay, you're safe, for now..." I told him warningly. "Should I tell him about this or do you want to tell this yourself?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "Not yet kid, I am definitely not ready for this."

"You do realize I'm older than you right?"

"Tch, you don't have the goods to be considered an adult."

Wow, are all legendary sannin a huge asshole or am I just unlucky enough to meet the worse two of them?

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Loud screaming sound appeared from the sky. We all looked up and saw a very familiar blonde haired Uzumaki falling down straight towards us. His face is covered in bruises and scratch marks could be seen all over his body.

I slowed down his fall and gently put him on to the ground beside us. He dropped down in pain exhaustion after I let go of him. "S-so cruel..." He whispered in pain. "Believe it..."

Well, looks like Ino and Ten – Ten has done quite a number on him. Jiraiya had it worse but he fell unconscious much faster after being beaten up by a dozen naked woman. After that, I left Naruto at the hot spring and bring Jiraiya out here to have a chat about who he is and what's he doing here.

"Come on, let's get you home." I picked up Naruto and motioned Jiraiya to follow me. "I heard that Sakura is training with Sasuke so maybe we should ask Haku to heal you up."

Soon enough, we all made it inside the apartment. I opened the door to Naruto's room and gently put Naruto into his bed. Jiraiya followed us from behind and stepped into the room. "So this is his room?" He looked around the place for a little while before sitting down in front of the small table. "Not bad, much tidier than I expected."

"It is isn't it?" I said with an amused smile on my face. "That's because I threatened not going to visit him if he doesn't clean up his flat." Then I chuckled a little. "He almost skipped school just to clean up this place spotless."

Jiraiya laughs a little after hearing that. "You're one sneaky girl aren't you?" Then he looks around a little. "Also, are you the only one who live here?"

I shook my head. "Well, there's also Haku living next door. But she's usually in my room cleaning up the place and preparing food." Then my eyes widened a little. "Speaking of food... Oi! Haku!" I exclaimed.

A few seconds later, Haku walks into Naruto's room. Right on top of her head is the Kyubi looking at me in slight boredom. "How can I help you mistress?" Haku asked.

"Would you be a dear and serve this man some snack and drinks?" Then I pointed at Naruto. "Also, fix him up."

The girl nodded before leaving the room while the fox jumped off her head and landed on my lap. **"Who's the old geezer?"** He asked while snuggling on my lap.

I smiled a little and stroked his fluffy fur. "Jiraiya the Toad Sannin." I told him simply. "He's also an annoying pervert though." I added.

Jiraiya looked at the fox closely and noticed that it has three tails instead of one. "Is that a summon creature?" He asked.

 **"A summon!?"** The Kyubi exclaimed suddenly in outrage. **"Did you just put me in the same level as those inferior creatures!?"** He jumped off my lap and grew slightly larger. **"I am the Great and Powerful Kyubi no Yoko and I..."** I put a hand over his mouth and hugged him from behind.

"And he's as harmless as a kitten." I added before he can say anything else. The flabberghasted look on Jiraiya's face told me that he doesn't know about any of this. "I thought Hokage already informed you?"

"That the Kyubi has escaped!?" Jiraiya exclaimed in extreme disbelief.

"That the Kyubi gained access to our world using shadow clone." I replied simply.

Jiraiya quickly crouched down in front of Naruto's sleeping figure and lift up his shirt. "Who the hell tampered with the seal?" Then he took a closer look at it and made some hand sign.

A glowing line of light slowly formed above Naruto. It slowly shifts and turn into a glowing exact holographic replica of his seal.

"Hmm… the seal hasn't been tampered with. A skilled seal master created a layer of seal above the main seal…" Jiraiya muttered to himself. "Someone skilled enough to open the strongest seal out there without a key."

Wow, that flashlight must be so OP! No wonder The Creator hates Sakura so much. It's almost plot breakingly OP.

Jiraiya let go of the jutsu and no sooner after he did that, Haku returned to my room. She has a tray full of dango sticks and some cups of tea in her hands. "Here you go mistress..." She said while putting the tray on a small table.

"Okay, thanks Haku! You can go and do whatever you usually do everyday." Now that I think about it, I have no idea what Haku does. "What do you do anyway?"

Haku simply smiled at me. "I took on Assassination missions for money so I can serve you better."

I blinked owlishly after hearing that. "Huh... I didn't expect that... So you're Konoha Hunter Nin now?" The girl just nodded at me. "Cool, I guess... Just don't push yourself too much okay." Haku smiled at me and nodded.

Then, the girl sat down right beside Naruto and her palm glows a little. Ever so gently, she traced her hand along Naruto's body. Slowly, the cuts and bruises were molded back together good as new.

"And you fixed him!" I exclaimed when Naruto started to shift in his sleep. "Thank you so much Haku, I know I can always count on you."

Haku smiled and nodded a little. "Thank you mistress." Then she stood up from her position and walked out of my room. "I'll be seeing you later mistress, take care…" She said before flickering away from existence.

"Ugh… what happened…" Naruto muttered suddenly. He slowly sat up and his eyes widened in terror the second he saw me looking at him. "AAAAHH! HAIOS CHAN I'M SO SORRY!"

The blonde kneeled down in front of me while shivering a little in horror. It seems like I hit him a little bit too hard that time.

After a few minutes of begging for his continued existence, Naruto finally calmed down. He looked around his room and saw Jiraiya the Toad Sannin sitting beside him.

"It's you!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's your fault I got beaten up by everyone!" He lunged at Jiraiya and start comically punching the old pervert.

Jiraiya didn't even look remotely guilty. He just smirked a little with that knowing look on his face. "Heh, admit it, you enjoyed that too weren't you brat? That Hyuga girl and… mmph!"

A clone suddenly appeared behind Jiraiya and covered his mouth. "Shut up! I shouldn't have done that!" Naruto exclaimed in denial although his red face says otherwise. "It's because of you, all girls in Konoha now probably thinks that I'm a perv!"

But of course, I couldn't let them kill each other just like that. "That's enough you two!" I crushed Naruto's clone and held both Jiraiya and Naruto away from each other. "Now, there is something important that we need to discuss here. Mainly about the Red Dawn and Orochimaru."

Jiraiya and Naruto nodded as I sit them side by side on the other side of the table. "Okay, a lot has happened since you were gone Jiraiya and most might be a little bit hard to believe so!" I opened the window with the force and stood up. "Meet me at the Hokage Tower, we're gonna have a long chat with the Old Fossil."

I can feel the Kyubi muttering profanities under his breath after hearing that. He climbed on to my head and put a paw over my forehead. **"Do we really have to? I hate that insolent mortal..."** He muttered like some common demon.

"Well you can stay here if you want." I replied simply.

The Kyubi grumbled a little. **"Considering that old geezer have been trying to kill you a few dozen times already... You might need a backup."**

I smiled a little after hearing. "Aww... Are you worried about me Foxy kun?" There was no response, but I think Kyubi is feeling a bit flushed after hearing that.

* * *

"Come in Haios san." A voice came from inside the Hokage's Chamber. I opened the door, revealing the old man sitting on his desk with a masked nin standing in front of him. The masked nin disappeared after I stepped into the room and the Hokage motioned me to move closer. "How can I help you Haios san?"

I looked at the Hokage for a moment and felt a tiny amount of killing intent rolling of him. Not pointed at me of course, but towards the fur ball sitting on my head. "I'm just here to tell you that your old pupil Jiraiya of the sannin has returned from his trip and..." I gave him a flat look. "You forgot to tell him about everything..."

The Hokage just chuckled a little in response. "I only tell Jiraiya things that are significant and important." Hearing that, The Kyubi suddenly growled on my head. "So why would I tell him anything about the Kyubi?"

 **"Take that back you old fossil! I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL KYUBI NO YOKO AND I..."** I grabbed him with the force and hugged him tight before he can deliver his death threat.

"There, there Kyubi kun, no need to get triggered over trivial things." I told him comfortingly with a little smirk on my face. "What's a mortal's words worth for you anyway?" I added.

Of course, that calmed down the Kyubi. He starts purring softly before looking at the Hokage with a deadpan look on his face. **"You are so lucky she's on your side..."** He muttered.

'Knock' 'Knock'

A figure suddenly knocked at the window behind the Hokage. It is Jiraiya with a couple of books in his hand and Naruto standing behind him with a sheepish grin on his face. Judging by the look on the Hokage's face though, it is probably nothing new.

"Sensei, you got some explaining to do." Jiraiya said as he entered the room. "This brat kept spouting about him defeating Orochimaru and something about the snake got sealed by a Medic Seal Master his age." Then he pointed at me. "Also, something about her going out with the Kyubi."

The Hokage sighed a little and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It was all started when this mysterious person took Sakura Haruno as his apprentice, then the person disappeared, leaving Sakura with a powerful Fuinjutsu blaster that the girl used to modify the seal. Also, believe anything Naruto said about Orochimaru." He explained in slight exhaustion. "Now, if I sent all that to you through a mail, will you even believe me?"

Jiraiya blinked owlishly before putting a hand over his forehead. "Good lord..." He muttered a little. "That's a lot to take in." Then he looked at Naruto. "Also, congrats for defeating that snake bastard brat. Not even I can do that." He told him.

Naruto grinned at the Sage. "Well! Then does it mean I can start learning my parent's ultimate jutsu!?" Then he pointed at me. "Haios told me that you are my father's Sensei, so that means you can teach me everything he knows right?"

"We'll see brat, but for now..." Jiraiya sighed and looked at the Hokage with a slightly pleading look in his eyes. "Can I see him, for the last time? I swear I'm not going to do anything stupid."

Hokage nodded and stood up from his seat. He walked up towards a jacket stand at the side of the door and put a hand over a piece of paper stuck on it. The area around the jacket stand flickered a little and certain block of ice with Orochimaru inside it replaced the jacket stand.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you told us he's going to be on display." I muttered a little in amazement. Then I looked back at Jiraiya and saw him staring at Orochimaru's permanent look of fear with a pensive smile on his face. "So, what do you think?"

Jiraiya just shook his head a little. "You've got this coming for you, you bastard." He put a hand over the block of ice and smirked a little. "Looks like we'll never know which one us is stronger now." He traced his finger over the seal and inspected it closely. "Ten different chakra combining together just to seal you, this prison is designed just for you Orochimaru."

Phew, thank goodness Jiraiya isn't thinking about freeing him. "So, what now?"

"Teaching this brat Rasengan, duh." Jiraiya replied with a grin on his face while patting Naruto's shoulder. "Come on brat, there are lots of things your father left behind just for you." Then he looked at the Hokage. "You're coming sensei? Or are you still too rusty for your age?"

The Hokage considered his option for a moment. Then he looked at me and an evil smile slowly grew on his face. "Well... why not? Need to keep this old body in shape until I can convince you to replace me."

* * *

'CRASH' 'CRASH' 'CRASH'

With a single spiraling blue ball, Jiraiya effortlessly obliterated three boulders. Naruto and I stood there with eyes wide and gaping jaws at the sight of it. Just thinking about how much of a beast Naruto will become with his Shadow Clones and that technique, it makes me pity whoever has to fight this blonde powerhouse.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Naruto exclaimed with stars in his eyes. "You didn't even use a hand seal, how is that possible!?"

Jiraiya smirked and created another Rasengan in his hand. "This ain't gonna be easy brat. It took me a while to figure out how your father came up with this thing." He replied simply.

Then, the Hokage stepped forward and took a closer look at the spiraling sphere. "Hmm... Quite interesting... It reminds me of the Kaiten Technique of the Hyuga clan." He said in slight amazement. Then he looked at Naruto and smiled at him. "Well then, how about we learn this technique together Naruto kun?"

A huge smile grew on Naruto's face. "Me, training with the Hokage?!" He pumped his fist to the air and starts jumping around in excitement. "HECK YEAH!" Then he realized that the Hokage is still looking at him. "I mean, uhh... Yeah! Let's train together old man, believe it!"

Hiruzen just chuckled a little at his excitement. He made a hand seal and three clones of him appeared out of thin air. "Only three clones?" He commented after seeing his clones standing around him. "I am getting very rusty in my age."

"Shadow Clone!?" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief. "You can use it too?" Then he thought about what he just said and face palmed. "Nevermind... Of course you can use that too. But what are using it for old man?"

"For practice." Hiruzen replied simply. "What makes Shadow Clone so powerful isn't it's destructive capabilities, it is the fact that Shadow Clone Technique is one of the most useful and versatile technique of all time."

Naruto nodded a little. "I get it old man, using the shadow clone I can distract my enemy, turn into anything, and create an army whenever I want." He replied as if answering a basic academy question. Then he noticed that the Hokage is still holding up two fingers. "What?"

The Hokage smirked a little. "Naruto kun... Do you honestly never realize the true power of shadow clones? There are still two main things that you can use with your clones." He replied with that age old look on his face.

"Eh? What is it old man?" Naruto asked.

"Let's play a game Naruto kun." The Hokage gave each clone a piece of paper. "The game is simple, I am going to hide these papers in the woods around us and you just have to see what's written on it." The clones flickered away from existence the second he said that."

Naruto grinned confidently after hearing that. "Leave it to me old man!" He exclaimed. "I'm gonna find those papers in no time!" Four clones appeared around him to prove his point.

The old man nodded in agreement. "I have no doubt that you will Naruto kun, but can you do it with Jiraiya and Haios getting in your way?"

I smirked a little after hearing that. Beside me, Jiraiya is already cracking his knuckles. "Not so confident now, are you Naruto?"

The boy made a cross sign and the whole clearing exploded with smoke. When it dies down, hundreds of clones surrounded us from all sides. "BRING IT ON!" The clones all yelled out in sync followed by the Uzumaki war cry.

"Oh, and you cannot replenish your clones nor you can go find those papers yourself." The Hokage added. "Stay here and hope that the one hundred and four copies of yourself is enough to win this game." He explained.

With that, the game begins. I wasted no time gripping Jiraiya and send us both soaring up into the sky. Below us, Naruto is already throwing a reverse rain of shuriken straight at us. "Okay oh great Toad Sage, what's the plan?" I asked him while deflecting all the projectiles coming our way.

Jiraiya shrugged a little after hearing. "Welp, we have no chance of winning anyway so let's give this all that we got." He was about to make a hand seal but stopped midway. "Hmm... Haios, turn your back towards me."

I did what he asked and felt a powerful palm striking my back. "Ow! What are you doing!?" No sooner after I said that, something huge suddenly appeared on my back. I quickly moved away and turned around.

A green toad, the size of a freaking building appeared out of thin air. It let out a croak before slowly falling down towards the clearing below it like a meteor. All the shurikens and kunai the Army of Clones could throw at it were deflected by a thin layer of air and...

'BOOM'

Like a meteor crashing to the earth, the gigantic toad obliterated almost, if not all Clones in the clearing. It then disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing a very obliterated clearing and single mud dome standing in the middle of it. I'm assuming that's where the Hokage and the original Naruto hide.

Then I looked back at Jiraiya. He has that grin on his face that's basically telegraphing me to compliment him. "So..." He spoke in sly and prideful tone. "How was that for some Perverted Sage?"

I sighed a little before rolling my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I get it, you're awesome and all that. Whatever." Then I looked at the forest where the papers are hidden. "So, now what?"

"Now we find those intel before a clone can get their hands on it." Jiraiya replied while pointing at the trees nearby. "Brat, I need you to launch me to those trees over there and destroy any clone you can find. I'm gonna try and find those papers before a clone can get to it." Jiraiya said.

I looked at the woods in front of me and nodded. "Okay, here goes something!" With a spin, I throw Jiraiya away to the woods. He soared higher before diving down towards the woods. Then he starts running deeper into the forest and disappeared from my radar.

With that, I followed Jiraiya deeper into the woods. I took out some shuriken out of my pocket and make them spin in a blinding speed. I made them all follow me from behind in a random fashion so that some stray clones might just get hit by it.

After getting closer into the woods I started to sense lots of movements around me. I used my flying shuriken to quickly dispatch all the nearby clones while swiftly dodging any projectiles and trees coming my way.

"Oi! Over here!" a familiar voice called out from behind. I turned around and saw Jiraiya holding a piece of paper in his hand. "I got one!"

I stopped in my tracks and floated towards him. "Well, guess you're not that..." A devilish grin that I know all too well slowly spread across his face. "Well, fu..."

'BOOM'

The fake Jiraiya exploded right in front of my face and blew me off to a tree nearby. My back hits the trunk in an odd angle and I am convinced that I have at least nine broken bones from that alone. "Ouch..." I fell down to the ground and slumped down on top of it to catch my breath. "Owie..."

After a few minutes I slowly regained my senses and floated up from the ground. I decided to keep a force field around my body at all times while traveling through this forest.

Then, while mindlessly floating in the forest, I saw a Shadow Clone of the Third Hokage sitting near a tree trunk. I threw a Shuriken at him without thinking and he just caught it with his pinky. "Yep, you're the real deal alright." I muttered while floating down closer towards him. "So, what's the deal here old man?"

The clone took out a piece of paper and showed it to me. "You'd have to dispel me to take it away from me Haios san..." He said with a calm look on his face. "You're the fifth one here, after the four clones I've dispelled."

Fighting the Hokage? Well, that's just Tuesday.

"There's no way you can win when I do this!" I grabbed hold of his body and tried to bind him with my powers. Keyword: tried, because he disappeared into thin air before I can take hold of him. "Okay, should've seen that..."

A powerful trust from behind broke through my force field and struck my back. I felt myself plummeting down to the ground only to get a very painful kick right in the abdomen mere seconds before I landed. "Gyah!" I spat out some blood before dropping down motionless on to the ground.

The Hokage's Clone loomed above me with that thousand years gaze. "Don't underestimate your opponents Haios san. It might just save your life someday."

"My spleen..."

"A true ninja doesn't underestimate their opponent but make their opponent underestimate them instead."

"My spine..."

"I hope that you've learned something from this encounter."

"My kidney..."

The Hokage then turned around and started walking away from me. The second he did that, something jumped out of my pocket and a very familiar fox eared teen stabbed the shadow clone from behind with a crimson red blade. **"A good shinobi doesn't face away their downed opponent. Dumbass."** The Kyubi muttered before picking up the piece of paper. **"Can you fly?"**

I nodded a little and slowly floated up from my position. The Kyubi shrunk back into a miniature fox and jumped into my pocket. "Thanks for the backup Kyubi." I muttered while trying to mend my broken bones with the force. "That old man hits hard..."

As I float half dead through the forest, I felt something following from behind. I automatically throw a shuriken at him only to have it being caught by chakra enhanced palm. "Jiraiya?" I said without turning around.

"Sup brat, got a paper." He replied.

I turned around and saw Jiraiya jumping from trees to trees with a very exhausted look on his face. Cuts and bruises covered his whole body and his hair seemed to have lost half of its mass. "Wow, you looked like you just went through hell." I muttered in slight amusement.

"Grab a mirror brat. You look like hell..." Jiraiya replied. "Sensei might be old but he's definitely not rusty in his old age." He cringed a little and rubbed the side of his body. "Damn it, he wasn't holding anything back."

"There were three papers right? You think Naruto got one?" I asked him.

Jiraiya shook his head. "I really doubt it kiddo. He'll need more than just luck to defeat sensei."

Soon enough, we made it back to the clearing. There, we can see Naruto and Hokage talking together beside a huge dome. They seemed to be talking about the contents of the paper.

Oh yeah, I forgot to see what's inside of it. "Hey Jiraiya, what do you think is inside this paper?" I asked him.

Jiraiya showed me his paper. "Mine's one half of a summoning scroll." He replied. "This seems to be targeted to our world though so..." He looked at mine and nodded understandingly. "Well, guess Sensei already planned on kicking our asses."

"Huh?"

The two of us landed on the clearing near Naruto and Hokage. Jiraiya put down the seal on to the ground. "Put yours beside mine." I put my piece of paper beside his and a small explosion of smoke appeared from inside it.

When it dies down, a very familiar pink haired doctor stood on top of it. "Okay, phew! Much better now..." Sakura noticed the two of us and smiled a little. "Hi Haios! What now? Broken ribs? Internal Bleeding? Snapped spine?" She asked while pointing me with her OP flashlight.

"I think I broke my everything again." I replied simply.

"No surprises there." Sakura replied in amusement while slowly healing me with her gloves. She glanced at Jiraiya sitting beside me while reconstructing my crushed spleen. "You're... Jiraiya of the Sannin aren't you?"

Jiraiya looked at Sakura, or more specifically, her flashlight. "And you must be the seal master the Hokage told me about?"

Sakura smiled and nodded at him. "Yes, and I have something for you, just a moment." She quickened her glove's movement and I can feel my healing quickens. No longer than two seconds later, I felt myself feeling refreshed good as new.

"Thanks Sakura." I said while standing up from my position.

With that, I decided to left the nerds together and see what Naruto and the old fossil is up to. "Hi Naruto!"

Naruto looked at me and grinned a little. "Haios chan! The Hokage just taught me something awesome!" He exclaimed in excitement. "Did you know that I get to know everything my shadow clone knows?"

I raised an eyebrow after hearing that. "Really? I didn't know that. So you know everything that happened in that forest?"

Naruto nodded after hearing that. "Yep! And I know that the Hokage kicked your ass and it was only thanks to the Kyubi you got the paper." He replied with a mischievous smirk on his face. "I mean, how hard was it to defeat old man? I just used the Sexy Jutsu and have a clone stab him from behind!"

The Hokage cleared his throat. "Naruto kun, let's not talk about that." He said in slight embarrassment. Then he looked at me for a moment and tilted his head. "Are you all better now Haios?"

That sentence roughly translates to: "I am going to severely injure you now, get ready."

What happens next, I can't quite explain. One second I saw the hokage dashing towards me with a spiraling blue sphere in his hand. The next I found myself standing at the opposite side of the training ground.

A copy of me is currently facing the hokage and he doesn't seem to notice it. I was just about to make a clever remark about this situation when I felt a soft furred hand covering my mouth.

 **"It's not gonna hold him for long, let's go."** I heard the Kyubi whisper to my ears. That's all the reason I need and I wasted no time launching up to the sky away from that cursed training ground.

* * *

 _"I am wearing their father's skin! How the fuck am I supposed to stay calm!?"_ Anko exclaimed through the telepathic link between her and Kabuto. _"What do I do? Dear lord, what do I do!?"_

Kabuto, disguised as one of The Kazekage's body guard watched pensively. Anko, disguised as Rasa, the Fourth Kazekage stood in front of three genins. All of them has a stone cold face and aura denser than steel.

Right now Anko's job is simple, address them about their performance in the chunin exam. _"Be cold, dismiss their performance as nothing more but job well done."_ Kabuto explained. _"Don't worry about their feelings, none of them has any love for their father."_

Anko mentally took a deep breath before looking back at the three genins in front of her. "You've done as I expected. You're all dismissed." She said in a masculine voice belonging to the Fourth Kazekage. For a second, Anko swore she could see a look of disappointment flashes across their face. But they simply left without another word.

 _"So Kabuto, what drove the sand village to create an alliance with sound anyway?"_ Anko asked as she walked back to the Kazekage chamber.

 _"Economy."_ Kabuto replied simply. _"The daimyo cut off the funding for Suna so Rasa has to take some desperate measures to save the village."_

 _"With Sound? Really? I mean, have they tried asking for Sandaime's help? I'm sure he doesn't mind."_ Anko replied.

 _"Orochimaru get to him first. It doesn't matter in the end."_

Anko didn't comment on that one, but maybe, just maybe. She can do something that Rasa has failed to do. For both Suna and his children.

* * *

 **CN: All right, I've took care of all those _pests_ and _hindrance_ , hope they learn their lesson and think twice before even thinking about _crossing me_.  
**

 **Now, it's time to get back on the story.**

 **It's almost finished actually, I will transport Haios to another world soon after Naruto left for training. Then I will bring her back right at the Shippuden era.**

 **As for where I'm sending her? I'm a bit conflicted between in the middle of a Pirate Ship or a Guild.**


	33. Chapter 27: The War Preparation

**Chapter 27: War Cancellation Preparation**

* * *

Jiraiya, Naruto, and I stood in a circle. Right in the middle of us is a tiny little tadpole wriggling aimlessly on the ground. It disappeared in a small poof of smoke a few seconds later, leaving only a small wet spot on the ground and the ghostly disappointment of the Fourth Hokage.

You see, just a moment ago Naruto signed the Toad summoning contract. He was very eager to summon his first, well, summon. He even told us that he's not going to hold back and that he's going to summon the strongest toad out there.

Needless to say, even Hinata might've been disappointed in him right now.

Jiraiya was the first one to respond. "OI! Brat! Stop playing around and summon a toad already!" He exclaimed in outrage.

"You drained my chakra you perverted sage!" Naruto retorted in outrage. "How am I supposed to summon without chakra!?" Oh, and there's also the fact that Jiraiya made him create a million clones to drain his chakra. So I guess it's not entirely his fault.

"You need to learn how to harness your red chakra. Simply relying on your power is not going to be enough." Jiraiya replied.

"I'm not going to rely on fox's chakra!" Naruto replied. "Besides, I have the fox's shadow clone controlling his chakra." That's a fair point, the Kyubi is more than enough to control his own chakra.

Jiraiya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Listen brat, It's not about using or not using your red chakra. It's about knowing how to control it." He folded his arms and gazed at Naruto sternly. "Don't think I don't know what happened brat, you damn well tried to kill that Hyuga kid."

Naruto was about to say something but clamped his mouth shut. He knew that Jiraiya's right, if Sasuke didn't stop him, Hinata might just lose her brother.

"Fine..." Naruto muttered finally in defeat. He bit his tongue again and made some hand seal. "Ninja Art: Summoning Technique!" He slammed his fist on to the ground and a plume of smoke exploded upon contact. A few seconds later, the smoke dispersed, revealing...

Yet another tadpole...

"You call that a toad!?" Jiraiya exclaimed in outrage.

"I'm trying my best here you perverted hermit!"

"You're not trying hard enough! Put your life on the line, act like this is the very last jutsu you use!" Jiraiya explained. "Come on, do it! Show me that you're your father's son!"

Naruto gritted his teeth and bit his tongue again. Some sort of red hue surrounded him from all sides. "SUMMONING TECHNIQUE!" He slammed his palm on to the ground and a huge plume of smoke exploded upon contact. We all watched in anticipation as the smoke slowly dispersed, revealing...

Another tadpole... But this one has legs, so, progress?

"NARUTO!" Jiraiya yelled.

"I'M TRYING YOU PERVERTED SAGE!"

The two of glared at each other and I'm starting to feel like I shouldn't be intruding on their training. I quietly bid them farewell and decided to see if I can visit Lee and Sakura in the hospital.

* * *

"Sakura! Hi!" A ducked under a scalpel before giggling a little. "Come on! At least I'm not barging in during an operation." I said while floating through the hospital window.

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked back towards the papers in her hands. "What is it Haios?" Her tone exhausted and dull.

I took a closer look at Sakura. Her pink hair was messy and untidy, bags were visible under her eyes, and her body seemed to be shivering slightly in exhaustion.

"Sakura, I know you're a doctor and all, but have you considered to, I dunno…" I gave her a deadpan look. "Sleeping?"

Sakura chuckled a little mirthlessly before putting down her documents. "Considered? Yeah, I thought about sleeping. Then I thought..." she slammed her desk, stood up, and looked at me with a dead serious look on her face. "My friends, no, my _loved ones_ are going to fight to death tomorrow. Do you think I can rest easy, not knowing if I can heal them? Do you think I can bear the guilt if I fail to save one of them?"

"I barely managed to save Lee!" She sat down on the table and sighed a little. "If Naruto wasn't there, if I never knew about Uzumaki kekkei genkai… I won't be able to heal him Haios, I would've failed…"

I walked behind her and hugged her from behind. "Sakura, we all trust you. We all know that you will always do your best to fix us up no matter what happened." I gently hold her hand and put away the documents. "Now, I want you to relax and have a rest. Humans need their sleep to process information don't they?"

Sakura exhaled a deep breath. "Okay, okay…" She stood up from her seat and I lifted myself up without letting go of her. "Haios, I need to check on Lee's condition first."

"Go ahead, but I'm not letting go." The girl rolled her eyes and walked towards the door.

The hospital halls are a quite empty. There are some nurses walking around every now and then, but it's pretty much peaceful and not hectic.

"So, how's Lee?" I asked

Sakura looked up for a moment in deep thought. "He's, okay." She sighed a little and put a hand over her forehead . "But I messed up, so now he's uhh… an Uzumaki?"

I blinked owlishly after hearing that. "Say what now?"

"I wanted to accelerate his healing process by manually extracting the Uzumaki chakra from the blood I injected him with, however…"

I rest my head on her left shoulder. "However?"

"I accidentally integrated the Uzumaki DNA into his bloodstream and thus making him an actual Uzumaki hybrid."

I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but since Sakura doesn't seem to be panicking over it I'm just gonna assume that it's not something I should worry about.

Soon enough, we made it to Lee's room. Sakura opened the door, revealing an empty room with a messy bed. "Ah, that was quick." Sakura muttered to herself. "Come on, let's check the yard. Though, we might wanna get there fast, mind giving me a lift?"

I let go of her and lifted her up with the force.

* * *

"287, 288, 289…" Lee exclaimed with every push of his body. With one hand casted away, he told us that he won't stop until he get to 300.

All my life, I've never seen that amount of determination coming from a single person. The way he kept pushing himself to the limit, ignoring the cries of pain from his body.

"You see, this is the reason." Sakura muttered without looking away from Lee. "How can I sleep knowing that my friends are struggling away, pushing theirselves past their limit?" She folded her arms in front of her chest. "I need to always be ready to heal them, to make them feel better. Because I am a doctor."

"292…" Lee's body shook and it took all of my willpower to not give him any boost. "293…" He gritted his teeth in pain and I know that he's way past his limit.

But maybe, a psychological help is fine. "Lee! You can do this!" I exclaimed. "Think about your hard work, all the pain you've been through just to get to this point! You think a little bit of broken bones will stop you!?"

"294! 295! 296!" His breathing gets labored and sweat trickled down his face.

"Your friends! Your sensei! Everyone in this village are counting for you Lee! Because you are the Shinobi of The Leaf. You Have The Will of Fire Burning Inside You!"

"297! 298! 299! Gyaah!" Just one more, he just have to push up his body. His arm was trembling in pain, but the determination in his eyes didn't falter. "Three…" milimeters by milimeters he pushed his body. "HUNDRED!"

The boy dropped down moments later, unconscious.

Sakura swiftly walked towards him and starts flashing him with her flashlight. "He'll be up and running in a week, thanks to the Uzumaki blood inside him." She said while taking out a stretcher from a storage seal.

I helped her put Lee on to the stretcher and we both took him back to his bed.

* * *

I flew around gigantic rock formations in the outskirts of Konoha. Sakura told me that this is where Sasuke supposed to be training with Kakashi. I wonder what Sasuke's strategy in defeating Garra, I mean, if Lee with his gates can't beat him. I am very worried for Sasuke.

 **"That brat's an Uchiha, he'll be fine, stop worrying."**

Oh, and I also met the Kyubi on my way here. I decided to pick him up and have him perching on my head. "What does being an Uchiha has anything to do with that?"

The fox grumbled a little under his breath. **"Everything..."** The way he said that makes me feel like there's a long story behind that one. I need to start doing research on Uchiha, they seemed to be a pretty big deal.

After flying around for a few minutes, I found both of them sitting on top of the highest rock formation. They seemed to be meditating, but I'm not quite sure.

"Hey guys! How's training?" I asked them as I landed right between the two of them. Kakashi looked at me for a moment and put his pointer finger in front of his mask, telling me to be quiet.

Then I looked at Sasuke. He has his eyes closed and a very intimidating aura around his body. Though he looked calm, I can feel that his heart rate doubles and his body heat increasing.

A few seconds later, the boy opened his eyes and stood up. He made a hand seal and build up his chakra. "Kaimon Kai!" he exclaimed.

Just like that, his physical power doubles. He glanced at me and a smirk appeared on his face. "Hello Haios, you're just in time,"

I gulped a little and held up my hands. "Hey now, easy there, I'm scout, not a fighter," I told him while backing away slowly.

Sasuke looked disappointed, but then he moved his attention slightly up. "What about you furball? You think you're up for it?"

Did he just challenged the Kyubi?

 **"That arrogance, you truly are an Uchiha…"** the Kyubi hopped off my head and transformed into his human form. A pair of crimson red blade appeared on his hands. **"Prepare yourself…"**

Kakashi walked between the two of them and raised his hand. "Kyubi against Sasuke, battle Start!" he body flickers right next to me.

Sasuke charged in first with a feint, I thought the Kyubi will block it, but he just ended the match in one motion.

He front flipped, jumping above Sasuke and used his blades to restrict Sasuke's movement. Then he landed behind Sasuke and put a blade behind his neck. **"A hundred years too early mortal…"**

 **"** Winner, Kyubi!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and activated his sharingan. "Round Two!" he exclaimed before creating a distance between him and the Kyubi. He took a deep breath and threw a kunai straight at the Kyubi.

The fox just twitched his blade to deflect the kunai while walking calmly towards Sasuke. **"In a few weeks you will be fighting against a wild animal, not a shinobi,"** he sidestepped a feint from Sasuke and caught his hand. **"Challenging me to fight Shukaku is like challenging the Hokage to fight Naruto."**

The Kyubi let go of Sasuke's hand and the Uchiha took a few steps back. "Then train me to fight my brother..." Sasuke said with determination in his eyes. "I have to be stronger."

The fox raised an eyebrow after hearing that. **"Give me a good reason why I should help you, Uchiha,"** he blocked a lightning-fast kunai strike with his blade. **"Your family has a very bad reputation with the tailed beast."**

Now I'm very curious about the connection between Kyubi and Uchiha. I looked beside me and saw Kakashi watching the fight intensely. "Ne, Kakashi senpai, what's Kyubi's connection with Uchiha clan?"

"Madara Uchiha used the Kyubi in his battle against the First Hokage," Kakashi replied without taking his eyes off the battle. "I wasn't present that day, so you might want to ask the Fox."

I looked back at the battle and saw the Kyubi kicking Sasuke away right in the face. **"Pathetic, if all Uchihas are as weak as you, then it's no wonder a single shinobi can wipe them out,"** Ouch, that comment gotta hurt more than the kick.

Sasuke seems to agree with me. His eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth in frustration. "I am not a weakling..." he whispered in a dangerous tone in his voice.

The Uchiha blurred away from existence and reappeared right in front of the Kyubi with his fist millimeters away from Kyubi's face. But the fox disappeared out of existence and a powerful kick from behind sent the Uchiha tumbling forward.

 **"This is a waste of time..."** the Kyubi folded his arms in front of his chest. **"Maybe that's why your brother spared you, because you're just a waste of time. You're too weak to make any difference,"**

I wanted to yell out 'All right Satan, let's take it down a notch sweetie!', but Kakashi motioned me to stay silent and just watch.

Sasuke then pointed his palm to the ground. Electricity started crackling on his left palm and I can hear the sound of a thousand chirping bird coming from it. "I'll show you..." he raised his electric palm and charges in towards the Kyubi. "CHIDORI!"

I can't really describe what happens next. One second Sasuke's charging towards Kyubi with the lightning ball. The next, Sasuke soared towards _me_ with the lightning bolt. "Stop!" I exclaimed while erecting a force field and sent him swerving away.

 **"Itachi won't be kind enough to give you enough room to stop,"** Kyubi spoke in that soft yet menacing voice. **"It could've been Naruto's Clone or it could've been Sakura,"** he walked towards the downed Sasuke who's catching his breath. **"It happens, Uchiha. A shinobi destroying himself and his loved ones because of his anger."**

Sasuke curled his fist on the ground. "What are you trying to prove Kyubi?"

A smirk appeared on Kyubi's face. **"Your first lesson, keeping your head cold and calm,"** he grabbed Sasuke's hand and helped him on his feet. **"Let's try this again, keep your head calm."**

Sasuke took a deep breath and gazed at the Kyubi. "All right, let's do this..." he raised his Kunai and put on a defensive stance.

The Kyubi made a hand seal and a cloud of smoke exploded around him. When the cloud dies down, a figure wearing black uchiha cloak stood in his place. He has black straight hair, bright red eyes with fully matured sharingan, and a calm aura of badass around him.

Sasuke's gaze wavered and his whole body shook. He gritted his teeth, trying to regain his composure. "You..." he whispered as his knuckles turning white from gripping the kunai. "Why?"

"Foolish little brother..." Itachi walked calmly towards the boy. "You don't hate me enough," he kicked Sasuke away and started walking away from him.

Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a war cry. He charged in towards Itachi and tried to stab him from behind. But the older Uchiha just flickered away from existence and the kyubi appeared behind Sasuke holding a red blade on his neck.

 **"Keep your cool human! There's nothing more deadly than Uchiha arrogance combined with reckless wrath,"** the Kyubi chided sternly. **"You are a shinobi, act like it."**

Sasuke closed his eyes and took long deep breaths. He then glanced at me and sighed a little. "Haios, I would appreciate it if you would give us some privacy. I'm worried that..."

"Yeah, it's okay, I'm just about to leave anyway," I floated up from the Uchiha and gave him my best encouraging smile. "Do your best Sasuke, you're not quite there yet, but I believe you're gonna get there in no time!"

"Thanks," he gave me a small smile before looking back at the Kyubi. "All right fox, let's do this!"

I was about to fly away when I remembered something. "By the way Kakashi, where's team ten?" I asked the jounin.

"They are either on a yakiniku restaurant or training ground ten."

* * *

I landed in the middle of Training Ground Ten. I glanced around the whole place and saw nothing but leafy greens and clouds. I was about to leave when I saw a familiar face walking from across the street.

"Yo, Haios, training for the finals?" Shikamaru asked. Though, I can see from his tone and body language that his actual question is: _'Haios, I sure as hell hope that you're training for the war because if anything bad happens then it's your fault,'_ or something along those lines.

"Just chilling, where's everyone else?" I asked him.

"Lunch," Shikamaru replied simply.

A few minutes later, Asuma senpai walked into the training ground. "Oh, there you are Shikamaru," he said while taking a whiff of his cigarettes. "How does it go? Did you make friends with the Suna genin?" ' _How's the diplomatic approach?'_

"They're a bit shy, but I'm pretty sure they remember my name, especially the blonde." ' _They won't cooperate but I'm sure they got the warning'._ Shikamaru replied calmly. "By the way, did Hokage give you a raise? I saw what Choji did to your wallet." _'How did the Hokage took in all this? The Sand Shinobi is on the move.'_

"He'll deal with it soon, don't worry, we'll have a Yakiniku again soon." _'He's on the case, prepare for a mission.'_

"Guys I'm kinda feeling left out!" _'Why are we speaking codes?'_ I exclaimed. "Are you in on something I don't know about?" _'Are you guys being watched?'_

"Nah, not really," _'maybe,'_ Shikamaru replied. "But we might soon," _'so let's prepare, just for a precaution.'_

"Welp, don't leave me out okay? Gotta go!" _'Warn me if anything happens, don't hesitate to ask for help okay?'_ I exclaimed while preparing to take off.

"See you later Haios san!" _'It might be sooner than you think,'_ Asuma senpai said.

"And don't slack off!" _'For the love of Kami, DO NOT slack off!'_ Shikamaru added.

"Hey! That's my line!" _'You to Shikamaru, do your absolute best!'_

* * *

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location...

"Hmm... Oto and Suna VS Konoha..." a certain brown haired sorcerer thought to herself while sitting on a giant stone finger. "Definitely Konoha, unless we do something about it, should we?"

Konan said nothing. She could only sit down obediently next to her mistress. All thoughts, hopes, dreams, and things worth living for, have completely left her mind. She's nothing more but a subject of her mistress's amusement since she broke her weeks ago.

"Nah, you're right, we'll see how this one goes," Vida said. "You think we can spare a few Ryo for a couple of seat to watch the Chunin Exam?"

'Just kill me already!' Konan wanted to scream. However, she couldn't, not even death can free her from this suffering. She knew that if she dies, Vida would just resurrect her and strip away her freewill. Just like what she did with Nagato.

But maybe, if she stays obedient, she might have a chance to save as many people as possible. She might have a chance to make sure that no people will suffer the same fate as her.

That is the only thing that keeps her going...

* * *

 **CN: Hmm... That break was much longer than I expected... But don't worry, from now on, this story will have a weekly update. I can promise you that because I am *this* close from finishing the story. I even made the draft of the sequel which will be rated M for violence (consider that a warning). So perhaps that's all.  
**

 _ **Really? Is that really all?**_

 **Ah, yes, I almost forgot. There will be No Happy Ending on this story. It will be tragic and nowhere close to bitter sweet. You can thank that Pink Menace evoking my wrath for that.  
**

 _ **As for you readers, the ones who probably roots for my demise. Let me tell you on thing...**_

 _ **The Author and I are in charge of this story, not Haios, not Sakura, and definitely not that Time Roach.**_


	34. Chapter 28: Moonlight Dance

**Chapter 28: The Dance of the Crescent Moon**

* * *

Sasuke and I sat on the tallest tree in the outskirts of Konoha. Each one of us holding a telescope to watch an impressive show.

A few hundred meters in front of us is a gigantic toad the size of a small hill. It has thick dark red skin, bright yellow eyes, and a very grumpy look on its face. It's currently chewing on a giant pipe while wreaking havoc across the forest, trying to shake off a certain blonde off its head.

"Here comes another one," I muttered when the frog jumped a few hundred feet above the sky. A huge shockwave swept across the forest the second it landed and I have to erect a small force field just to make sure this tree doesn't fall.

I watched through the Telescope and saw Naruto still hanging on the giant toad's back for dear life and dignity. He's been at it for hours now and even I can only dream to keep up with something like that. "Stamina and Power-wise, you got nothing on him, Sasuke..." I muttered to myself.

"The Blonde's a powerhouse," Sasuke muttered without taking his eyes off the telescope. "He can probably pull this off even without the Kyubi's chakra," he added.

I have no doubt that Naruto can pull this off. The real question is, how long until he ran out?

After a few minutes of reshaping the forest, the Chief Toad start heading towards a huge lake. "Toads are amphibian, aren't they?" I asked myself. "Is Naruto amphibian?"

"Nope," Sasuke replied. "This might be a trouble for the dobe."

I said nothing and decided to watch as the toad created a tsunami in the middle of the forest. The toad submerged into the water and I starting to think that the toad is trying to drown him. "That toad's cheating..."

After about a minute, the giant toad rocketed out of the water along with Naruto who's busy gasping for air and holding on to the toad's giant clothing. I can even see Sasuke smirking at the corner of my eyes, seems like Naruto managed to impress him.

Then the toad landed back into the water and start swimming like a giant jet cruise. I can see Naruto flailing at the Toad's back trying not to fall into the sweet embrace of water.

"How long until sundown?" I asked Sasuke

"Not for another five hours," Sasuke replied.

Welp, I'm not staying here forever. I gotta start preparing for the exam. "I gotta go, wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm enjoying the view," Sasuke replied simply.

I nodded and flew back to the ground. There, I saw Jiraiya crouching beneath some bushes while giggling perversely. "Your godson is struggling for his life," he ignored me and started writing some stuff on his notebook. "You know, with all the money you got from selling smut, you could just go visit the brothel for research."

"That's where you're wrong kid," he spoke suddenly. "A real research needs a young, pure, innocent maiden. It's a perfect subject, a hundred times better than an old and used whore."

Welp, who am I against a professional pervert? "Just promise me you'll keep him alive okay?" I told him.

"Don't worry kid, Chief Toad isn't gonna let his summoner die like that," Jiraiya lowered down his telescope and smirked at me. "Besides, the brat's already made it further than I did."

* * *

Okay, I lied when I say I'm gonna prepare for the exam. The truth is, I wanna just go back in my flat, lay down on my bed, and have Haku feeding grapes like some greek goddess. Before I could do that though, a familiar face called out for me from the apartment roof.

"Iruka sensei? What are you doing?" I landed beside him.

"Haios! Five chunnins were dispatched to find you, where have you been?!" Iruka exclaimed with a no nonsense tone on his voice. "The Hokage is looking for you!"

I gulped a little nervously. "I was watching Toad Rodeo..." the look he gave me tells me that it was rhetorical. "Sorry, I'm going,"

I blasted off from the apartment and headed straight towards Hokage's Office. As I get closer, I could see some jounins present in the room. I figured that it's very inappropriate if I just barge in through the window so I decided to dive down and make my way from the bottom of the building.

"Haios, Tokubetsu Jounin, Lord Hokage is requesting my presence!" I exclaimed and the guards quickly opened the door for me.

I downright flew through the corridors of the Hokage Tower all the way to Hokage's Chamber. I stopped just in front of Hokage's door and I took a deep breath to regain my composure. "Come in, Haios san," the Hokage spoke from behind the door.

I stepped into the room and saw Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Anko, and a few more jounins staring at me.

I walked closer towards the Hokage and saw him looking at me in slight amusement. "When I assigned Kakashi as your Jounin sensei, I was hoping you're mature enough not to pick up on his tardiness," he blew some smoke from his pipe. "Looks like I was wrong..."

"Lord Hokage, I am so, so, sorry. I was outside Konoha watching Naruto practice toad summoning."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow after hearing that. "Naruto has signed toad summoning contract?" he asked.

"Yeah, but he has to stay on Chief Toad's back until sundown to prove himself," I thought back about Naruto's condition when I left. "The last time I saw them, they're wrestling underwater, but I'm sure Naruto will get the hang of it."

"Then the one tail won't be much of a trouble," Kurenai said suddenly. "Naruto has gained some control over more than one tail of the Kyubi chakra. That, along with the Toad Summoning contract, he can deal with the One Tail if it ever went lose on Konoha."

The Hokage nodded in agreement. "Assuming the worst, I believe Naruto will be able to handle the One Tail, but I would prefer it if the invasion doesn't happen at all," he then moved his attention to Anko. "How's the situation with Suna? Can you stop the plan?"

Anko shook her head, "The best I can do is to put doubts inside Suna's Shinobi Rank. They're all pretty adamant about the war and I don't think they'll just put a blind eye if I even mention about cancelling the war," she sighed and put a hand over her face. "Then there's also the sand siblings, poor kids, they don't even noticed that their father's been replaced, twice."

The Hokage was silent for a moment. Then he blew some smoke from his spike and gazed at Anko. "What about Oto? Do you know what's going on with that village?"

"Don't get me started on Oto..." Anko suddenly looked extremely tired. "Hidden Sound Village is a secret network of laboratories where Orochimaru gathered and created a bunch of freakshows. I even let that spy took control of my body whenever I'm near that place..."

Then Anko sighed a little. "Fortunately, we managed to minimize the invasion from Oto. The citizens there, if you can call them that, don't question Orochimaru's order," she explained. "So yeah, good news there."

"I am glad to hear that," then the Hokage looked at Asuma. "What about your genin? Did they manage to appeal with the Sand Siblings?"

Asuma shook his head. "Shikamaru tried a diplomatic approach with the sand siblings, but so far, nothing much."

The Hokage nodded understandingly before looking at the rest of us. "The Chunin Exam will be held in a few weeks. If all goes well, there will be no invasion and we can have a tournament arc with a clear winner," he explained. "Can I trust you on that?"

Wait, did he just break the fourth wall?

"Yes Hokage Sama!" everyone said in perfect sync.

"Then you're all dismissed.

* * *

It was midnight and the Yamanaka Flower Shop has long been closed. I waited in front of the entrance for Ino to lock the store.

Soon, I can hear a clicking sound and Ino walked out of it. She yawned a little and handed me the papers we've been working on all night. "Here you go Haios, thanks for the help. You can fly back home now."

"It's midnight, at least let me walk you home," I told Ino. "You might be a kunoichi, but you're also a little girl walking in the middle of the night."

"You're right, I'm not that much of a fighter anyway..." Ino said as we stepped to the open street..

Midnight in Konoha is pretty spooky, there's not that many lights around the village and every sound you hear could literally be anything. I myself am getting a bit creeped and instinctively erect a force field around my body.

"Creepy huh?" I commented. "How about if I just fly you home?"

Ino shook her head. "I'm never really fond of flying, besides, there should be a lot of ninja patrolling the area around here."

I stretched out my force sense and found nothing. Either Konoha Ninja suddenly becomes master spy who can slip out of my radar, or something big is happening right now. I really hope it's the former, I am too exhausted to do any fight right now.

After walking for almost half an hour, I can hear faint sounds coming from a distance. "Trouble?" I looked at Ino and saw her narrowing her eyes.

"Trouble," I took hold of her and we flew towards the source of the skirmish. "You think it's Suna or Oto?" Ino asked.

"Probably Suna, Oto won't do anything without Kabuto's orders," I replied before slowing down and hiding on a roof.

I stretched out my senses and found two grown men fighting, one is a sword user and the other is a wind shinobi. "Okay, this can go very badly," I muttered to myself. "Ino, can you contact anyone? Who's the closest?"

Ino closed her eyes in concentration. "Everyone but Haku is asleep, I can contact her but it'll take a while without Naruto's chakra," she took a deep breath. "I'll be out for a while, cover me."

Great, now I have an unconscious teammate and a Konoha shinobi fighting against a Suna Jounin. I stretched out my senses to feel their headbands. "Okay, Mr. Sword guy, please don't freak out when I do this..."

I scooted closer towards the battle so I can get a better look of what's going on. It is Hayate fighting against the Sand Sibling's Jounin sensei. I thought about what Yugao senpai told me in the hotspring and realized that he is not in any condition to fight.

"Okay, let's buff you up..." I muttered to myself before applying my force to the sword user.

Hayate was startled for a moment, but then he regained his composure and managed to duck an incoming blow from Baki. He jumped a few feet back and held up his sword in a stance.

Invisible blade of wind soared towards Hayate and I quickly moved his body away. It's kinda hard because he keeps resisting. 'Stop resisting, goddammit!' I wanted to yell out, but I can't reveal my location with Ino unconscious on the roof.

After saving Hayate from a blow for like five times, he finally figured out who's helping him. He raised sword horizontally and looked at the opponent in front of him.

Baki was standing with a confident smirk on his face. Around his hands are spinning disks of super sharp blades of air that can slice off metals. He threw a beheading strike straight towards Hayate but he managed to duck under it and advance.

The sword user rushes towards the sand shinobi. He ran faster and faster, trusting me to move his body out of harm's way while he concentrate on building up his chakra. "Shadow Clone Technique!" two copies of Hayate appeared around the original and I quickly gave them a layer of extra protection.

Then, they drew their sword and vanished into thin air. The original appeared above the sky and soared down in a powerful downward arc towards the sand shinobi. The sword hits him straight in the shoulder, but it didn't dig deep.

I quickly pulled Hayate away before Baki could retaliate. Sharp air burst out of Baki's hand and Hayate barely managed to dodge it. "To master the crescent moon dance, at such a young age..." Baki said with an amused look on his face. "Truly, there are a lot of talented shinobi in the Hidden Leaf Village."

Okay, so the sword can't hurt him, he's a tank. I controlled Hayate to keep his distance from Baki and just keep dodging the wind blade. I really wanted to help him, but if this Jounin can take a direct hit from a sword then there's not much I can do against him. Maybe suspend him midair, but I still can't stop him from throwing invisible blades and I prefer it if he doesn't sense my location.

"So, when are you planning to show yourself Mrs. Proctor?"

Never mind, he already knows. I flew out of my hiding spot and took out my Sporks. It is time like this that I hate not being able to use storage seal. A demon wind shuriken sure will come in handy in this situation.

"Well hello there Baki of the Sand," I said with as much confidence I can muster. "It's the middle of the night, you shouldn't be fighting, you should be sleeping!" I floated closer to him and controlled a bunch of shuriken to revolve around me. "Come on, let's call it a day and I might just let you go with a warning."

Baki scowled a little and two disks of air materialized on his hand. "There's only so much your power can block," he threw a disk at me and I dodged it. Because he's right, I cannot block sharp concentrated air like that.

"Well then Baki, I guess I'll have to let you go with more than just a warning," I told him before controlling my shuriken towards him. "You're strong, I can give you that, but can you really resist when I do this?"

I spun each shuriken, turning them into flying disk of death similar to the ones he's been throwing me. But the Jounin didn't falter, instead he made a hand seal and a gust of powerful wind knocked away the shuriken.

He threw a bunch of air blades before I could retrieve the Shuriken. "A one trick pony can't ever hope to defeat me."

"Well I still got one more trick." I held Baki by his neck and tried to strangle him. But a powerful current of air appeared around his body and stopped me from hurting him. "Okay, you also got a trick, is that what you did to break Hayate's strike?"

He scoffed at me and I take that as a yes. Then he starts rushing towards me with a wind blade in each hand. I used the force to give as much down force as I can muster and I managed to slow him down considerably.

"Hayate, I'll try and disrupt his wind, you try and give him as many cuts as possible," I told the swordsman before flying up to dodge the strike. Hayate closed in on Baki and made a direct hit on his chest. It didn't do much, but I can see that Baki doesn't like it one bit.

Now that I can see the battle more clearly, I can control Hayate better. I made him move faster while also making Baki slower. I also use the force to distrupt the flow of the wind around Baki and make his wind blade less lethal than it should be.

"Yep, I'm an awesome support," I praised myself while making Hayate do aerial strike straight at Baki's back. The Suna Shinobi is still too strong, but I'm sure that together, we can tire him out.

After a while, Baki glared at me with murder in his eyes. He made a handseal and I quickly put up a force field to protect myself. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" a powerful gust of wind appear from the sand shinobi and I'm starting to lose balance.

The wind didn't stop but gets more and more powerful instead. I felt myself being launched higher and higher to the atmosphere. My grip and control over Hayate slowly falter and I'm starting to feel lightheaded from trying to fight through this wind.

Soon, the wind slows down. I've lost track of Hayate minutes ago and I shudder to think what's going on down there.

I quickly soared back down, fighting against the strong wind with all the force I can muster. A terrifying wail of pain appeared below me and I'm starting to fear for Hayate's life. If anything happens to him, I don't know if I can look at Yugao in the eyes anymore.

I landed right between Hayate and Baki, I pushed away Baki with the force. Even then, he only flew a few inches back. "Alright Hayate, let's..." oh god no...

I turned around and my blood ran cold. Behind me, Hayate lay sprawled on the ground breathing heavily and hissing in pain. A few meters away from him is a trail of blood leading towards a severed arm, still gripping on a sword.

I looked back at Baki and saw him throwing a huge wind blade at our direction. If that hits me, I will be cut in half. If I dodge it, Hayate will be dead. "Ganbatte Sakura chan..." I whispered while creating the strongest force field I can muster to block the wind blade.

Then, a flash of white appeared across my vision and a certain ice mirror blocked the wind blade completely. "Took your sweet time huh? Haku," I commented when I saw the Hyoton user standing beside me with her hunter mask on.

"I'm sorry mistress, I tried to get back here as fast as I could," her tone is calm, but I can hear her gasping for breath like she has been running for miles.

Then I remembered that Hayate is sick and dying behind me. I quickly used the force to stop the bleeding. "I'll hold him off, then you trap him as best you could, we're retreating," I whispered to Haku.

I took hold of Baki's body and an ice dome slowly formed around him. He struggled in my grip and threw a bunch of wind blades. An ice mirror materialized to protect us from the blade, only to be shattered with every blast of wind.

"You okay Haku?" I asked the girl when I can clearly hear her heavy breathing. "Where have you been anyway?"

"The Hokage sent Kyubi and I for an espionage mission in the Hidden Sand Village," she replied while erecting a double mirror to protect us. "We just finished when Ino sent me the mental message, the Kyubi managed to take me halfway before dispelling."

"And then you just ran?" I asked her.

"Yes mistress... Ino said you were in big trouble, it seems like she wasn't wrong."

Oh wow, she ran that far just for me? "Remind me to reward you with something later," I looked back at the ice dome and realized that it's almost finished. "Can the Kyubi contact Naruto?"

"No mistress, the Kyubi cannot contact Naruto from the inside when he's sleeping," Haku raised both of her arms and the dome materialized faster and faster until finally it's finished.

'thud' the hyoton user dropped down on the ground in exhaustion. I gently picked her up along with Hayate. "You've done very well Haku," I told her encouragingly before taking off.

The three of us flew over the streets of Konoha. I maxed out my force output and soared through the air just fast enough to leave a shockwave. "Hang in there Hayate san, we'll get you fixed right up!" I exclaimed optimistically.

Hayate gave me a weak smile, I can feel his breathing gets fainter and his heartbeat gets slower. "T-tell..."

"Oh no you don't!" I exclaimed while forcefully pushing air into his lungs. "You are NOT dying in my arms Hayate! Not when you got someone waiting for you!"

I looked at my destination. The hospital is getting closer and closer. I pinpoint my direction straight at Sakura's room and move make tight force field around my body. "Haku, any chakra left to make a mirror there?"

Haku nodded and an ice mirror materialized in front of her. She disappeared into it and the hospital window opened. I can also see her trying to wake up Sakura who's sleeping soundly on her desk.

Then I felt Hayate growing limp on my body. I cannot feel his breathing anymore but I can still feel his faint heartbeat. "SAKURA!" I yelled out while soaring straight in her chamber and put Hayate on to the nearest bed.

The poor doctor jolted up from her seat and took out her flashlight. She looked at me in annoyance before noticing Hayate lying motionless on a bed near her. She quickly flashed the swordsman with her flashlight before pocketing it. "He lost too many blood..." she muttered while pressing her glowing arm to Hayate's chest. "Haios, keep his wound closed, Haku, I need blood, B+."

Haku nodded and quickly left the room. She came back mere seconds later from the mirror with a few flasks full of fresh blood. The girl didn't wait for a command and quickly attached the needles and the necessary equipment for the blood transfusion.

After a while, Sakura managed to save Hayate's vital organ and moved his attention to his arm laying on the table. She scanned it with her flashlight for a moment before stopping. "No use, I can't save his arm... It's too late..."

It felt like a punch in the gut. I nodded understandingly and sat down on a chair near Sakura's desk. I thought back about what happened back there. If only I dodged the jutsu, I could've saved him. Heck, I should've just grab Hayate and run to the nearest help!

The Uchiha Complex wasn't far, I could've escaped there and get Sasuke to help! I could've yell for help! I could've grab Hayate's Sword and spin it around like I did with a Demon Wind Shuriken! I could've...

I buried my face on the desk. The guilt from tonight really hits me hard. I can hear Sakura sitting in front of me but I could care less.

"Listen, Haios, don't beat yourself up over this accident okay? You saved his life."

I looked up towards her. "Dude lost his arm and his carreer..."

A few minutes later, knocking sound came from the door. "Come in Kabuto," Sakura said and our double agent medic walked into the room. He sat down next to me in front of Sakura's desk. "You have two minutes."

"Helping him would raise suspicion with the Suna shinobi," Kabuto replied.

It took me a few seconds to realize the implication of what he just said. "You were there!?" I exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hayate was tasked to spy on Baki after a meeting with me. Hokage gave him that order to make sure that Suna is still oblivious of everything," he explained. "It is too risky to do anything at that moment."

"You could've asked for help! Uchiha district weren't that far!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"I told you, it's too risky. The only one I can contact safely is Anko and she's all the way in Suna."

He's so lucky I'm exhausted from all the fighting. I really, really want to bash this guy's head on the nearest wall now. "Fuck you!" I exclaimed finally.

"Now, now, I did you a favor, you forgot someone on your way here, didn't you?"

Oh right, Ino, I left her on that roof... "Is she alright?"

"I took her home, she should be fine now," Kabuto replied.

After a moment of silence, Sakura finally speak up. "Haios, I've already notifed the Jounins about Baki. But it wouldn't be safe for you to be flying alone," she walked towards another bed in hospital. "Rest here, you and Haku."

It was after she said that that I finally realized just how exhausted I am today. "Thanks..." I muttered before yawning in exhaustion. "Come on Haku, I want cuddles..."

"Mistress?" the ice girl gasped a little when I bind her with the force and make her sleep with me on a bed. She looked at me with wide eyes and a red tint on her cheek.

I smiled at her and hugged her close. "You saved my life, thank you..." I whispered to her. "You're the greatest servant anyone could ask for."

* * *

Meanwhile inside an Ice Dome in the middle of a street...

With a war cry, a literal tornado of razor sharp winds blasted the Ice Dome apart, freeing a certain Suna Shinobi. He stepped out of it and clicked his tongue in annoyance. "That blasted little girl!" he exclaimed. "If Konoha knew about this..."

Baki shook his head and start running towards the hospital. He jumped from building to building faster than humanly possible. His mind priority now is to stop that proctor from telling the Hokage about Suna's Invasion.

"Going somewhere?" a voice appeared out of nowhere.

The Sand Shinobi stopped in his tracks and wildly scanned his surroundings. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

Long,slippery, and slender thing shot out of the dark and grabbed Baki by his neck. He struggled against his bindings, but he was already too weak. He could only focus on protecting his neck as the thing pulled him straight towards a tall building in the distance.

When he gets there, he finally realized what was dragging him. It was the tongue of a gigantic purple Toad Summon. Sitting on the toad is no other than Jiraiya the Gallant, one of the Three Legendary Sannin of Konoha.

Baki gulped a little when the sannin jumped off the toad and landed right in front of him with a his arms folded and a pissed of look on his face.

* * *

 **CN: Curse that little doctor... This supposed to be the part where Haios failed to save those she loved and that _nurse_ just has to... Goddammit!**

 _ **Calm down dear, I'm almost ready here...**_

 **Right, right, I put you in this story for a reason. Do me a favor, make sure you break that pink scum before killing her off.  
**

 _ **Aww... Calm down love, it's okay. I got this covered. I'll teach Haios chan the lesson and give Sakura chan an eternal suffering.**_

 **Yes, exactly that...  
**


	35. Chapter 29: Chunin Exam Part 1

**Chapter 29: Chunin Exam!**

* * *

"Okay, big day, you can do this, deep breath, calm..." I whispered to myself in front of a mirror inside the changing room. I'm currently garbed inside my angel outfit with an added Demon Wind Shuriken strapped behind my back.

It's supposed to make me look badass, but I just can't help but worry that people would laugh when they see me. I mean, I look like a freaking cosplayer! A little girl in an angel costume flying around the stadium like a freaking cupid right in front of lords, kages, and many more important people from across the nation. "AAH! I can't! Just let Genma do this! He's definitely more qualified!"

 **"What are you yabbering about?"** Kyubi asked while jumping on to my head. **"You're worrying about your looks?"**

I sighed a little and looked down. "I look ridiculous don't I?"

The fox rolled his eyes after hearing that. **"You want me to give you some of my Killing Intent to show them that you mean business?"**

"I'm trying to awe the crowds not send them into a coma Kyubi," I told him flatly.

 **"Then stop skulking and think, what do you think will impress them?"**

"My flight abilities?"

 **"Not enough."**

I rubbed my chin in deep thought. What exactly do I have to do to awe the crowds and show them Konoha's might? "Aha! A good entrance!"

 **"That's right kid, you only got one chance for first impression, make it count!"**

* * *

I floated about five hundred feet above the Chunin Exam Stadium. Below me were hundreds of people waiting for the bloody performance of a bunch of kids fighting to the death for the honor of their Village and Country.

Huh, that actually sounds extremely depraved and illegal in most worlds...

I looked at the small storage seal strapped on my sides. Since I cannot use storage seal, Sakura made a timed storage seal instead. In about two minutes the seal will eject about a hundred kunai and shuriken for the opening of the Chunin Exam Final.

In the Stadium, I can see a silhoutee of Genma Shiranui addressing the crowds. The Hokage has also finished his opening speech, so all I have to do is wait for the signal.

 _"Now,"_ a voice appeared from my earpiece.

I took a deep breath and did a backflip before diving down straight to the middle of the arena. The storage seal exploded and I quickly took hold of all the shuriken and kunai to revolve around me as I soar closer and closer towards the arena.

The audience gets louder and louder as I brought down a literal tornado of blades in the middle of the arena. I spread out my wings and halted my descent a few feet away from the ground. The shuriken and kunai kept falling around me in a beautiful rythm and twisting pattern.

After all the blades landed, I flew few feet higher and looked down. Right below me was a giant Symbol of the Leaf Village made entirely of blades sticking out of the ground. In the center of it, stood Genma Shiranui standing calmly with a lazy look on his face.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Final Part of the Chunin Exam!" The Audience roared in excitement and I swear I can hear some of them yelling something about Angel of the Hidden Leaf. "Looks like you're all excited to see some minors fighting to the death," I joked.

Some just chuckled while some started looking at each other with an uneasy look on their faces. "I'm sure you've all had enough of speeches. So, I'm just gonna tell some additional rules for this tournament."

I floated a couple of feet higher and looked at the contestants seat. "Number one, killing is very discouraged and I will stop the match if there's a clear winner," everyone nodded in agreement.

"Number two, do not endanger the audience. So keep that in mind before you decided to use any Area of Effect technique," I gave a certain blonde long lingering look before continuing.

"Number Three, keep in mind that a good ninja knows when to quit. So if you found yourself facing a stupidly strong opponent, just forfeit, don't embarrass yourself. Okay?"

I lowered myself down and grabbed all the weapons sticking on the ground. Then I made it revolve around and behind me. I let off a little bit of killing intent and the arena went silent. "Last but not least, Do Not Mess With Konoha…"

Then I put aside all the weapons into the corner and stopped the Killing Intent. "Now, for the First Match!" I exclaimed. "Uzumaki Naruto against Hyuga Neji! All contestant please step into the arena!"

I moved myself to the upper corner of the arena to get a better look and not disturb the contestant.

Neji jumped from the spectator seat and landed on one side of the arena. He folded his arms in front of his chest and just stood there with a confident look on his face.

A shuriken was thrown from the spectator's seat and landed on the other side of the arena. The Shuriken then turned into Naruto Uzumaki, grinning at Neji with a confident look on his face. "Yosh! Let's have a fair fight Neji!"

Hayate walked up right in the middle of them. "Is all contestant ready?" he asked.

Both Neji and Naruto nodded confidently.

"All right then, Match Start!"

Hayate stepped away from both contestant and I flew in closer to get a better look. The two of them looked drastically different. Naruto has that playful confident grin on his face while Neji just gazed at his opponent with cold and calculating pupilless eyes.

"You are oldly calm," Neji pointed out while putting on a stance.

Naruto crossed his fingers and smirked. "Really? What makes you say that?"

"Your actions during the perliminary led me to believe that you are holding a grudge against me. I'd thought that you will come towards me with more bloodlust," Neji replied.

"Well, thank your cousin later okay?" Naruto replied while making a dozen clones. "Now, let's have an awesome fight Neji!"

With that, the dozen clones charged in towards Neji. The Hyuga activated his byakugan and swiftly dealt with their attacks, dispelling them. "I shouldn't be thanking her for making this fight too easy for me," the hyuga said after dispelling the last clones.

"Tch, don't underestimate me Neji!" Naruto said while charging in towards the Hyuga. He jumped up to the air and threw a dozen Shuriken. They all hit the ground around Neji and turned into shadow clones. "Let's go!"

The clones charged in towards Neji from all sides, trying to disable them. Meanwhile Naruto is preparing a very, very nasty kick straight at the Hyuga's face. But before the clones or Naruto can get close to him, Neji started to spin.

Neji spun faster and faster, forming a blue dome of chakra around him. The clones were all dispelled and Naruto were knocked back violently. He dropped down on the ground a few meters away from the dome and rubbed his fist. "Oi! That hurts!"

The dome dissipated, revealing Neji standing confidently in front of the blonde. "Once a failure is always a failure," he said tauntingly.

"I am not a failure!" Naruto retorted before creating an entire army of clones. The clones however were no match against the Hyuga, they were all dispelled one by one with a single swift motion. Not even the neverending volley of shuriken could hit the Hyuga.

The Hyuga charged in towards Naruto and start striking him endlessly. "Keep telling yourself that, but I know the truth," he said while disabling his opponent's arm. "Your only real talent is your endless supply of chakra, anyone with the same chakra as you will become twice the shinobi you'll ever be."

Naruto kept dodging the Hyuga's strike and blocking the jyuken by flailing his already disabled arm. "I don't have to believe you Neji, I have my friend who will always back me up!"

"Exactly that, failure," Neji threw a roundhouse kick straight at Naruto's face, sending him flying a few feet back. "Your connection with the Uchiha and the Jounin proctor is the only reason you can even compete in the Chunin Exam."

Naruto struggled to get back on his feet, but couldn't seem to muster the will to do so. He gritted his teeth and slowly crawled toward the Hyuga.

Okay, hold up, the hell is going on? Did Hinata talk Naruto to let Neji win or something? Because I sure as heck remember that this blonde always have some really, really nasty explosive tricks up his sleeves. Either he's letting Neji win or Neji is about to have the match of his life.

Neji walked up towards Naruto and folded his arms in front of his chest. "You've lost, Naruto, now forfeit!"

Then, a small smile slowly formed on Naruto's face. Just seeing that smirk tells me that Neji is kinda a bit screwed. "Neji San, you're a taijutsu specialist right? How good are you at fighting ranged foes?" Neji's eyes widened and he quickly jumped back.

Naruto exploded violently, sending shock wave that just barely harmless enough for the spectators. Then, five Naruto appeared in every corner of the stadium. "Say, Neji san, if I start throwing these..." a Naruto threw a shuriken on the ground and it exploded upon contact. "How much chance do you have?"

Neji gritted his teeth and prepared himself. "Not much, I admit," he watched every single one of Naruto's movement with his byakugan. "But I don't suppose that you are going to play fair..." he added before charging in towards one of the blonde.

The Hyuga struck one of the clones only to have it exploding right in front of his face. He swallowed the pain and gritted his teeth. "Where are you? Fight me head on!"

Suddenly, a bright orange fox jumped down from a tree nearby and charged in towards Neji. It has a kunai between its sharp teeth and a pair of iron claws.

The fox was much quicker and stronger than what you would expect from a regular fox. It managed to deliver a nasty claw swipe straight Neji's face before jumping away before Neji could retaliate.

Then, Naruto ran in from behind with a pair of Kunai. Neji saw him coming however and did a backflip. He landed behind Naruto and pushed him straight at the fox. Naruto then exploded, taking the fox with it. "You're just a one trick pony," Neji taunted. "You're nothing without that power; you're nothing without your teammates!"

Then, another Naruto appeared right in front of him. He has a pissed off look in his face and a very swirly, very deadly, very powerful rasengan in one hand.

"That's the point you idiot!" Naruto exclaimed. "Without my friends, I'm nothing but a tool! Just a living weapon made to serve the village!" a blast of red aura shot out of his body and I quickly doubled my force field.

"Can you see it? Neji?" Naruto asked, his voice resembling that of the Kyubi. "The power of the Nine Tailed Fox!" another shock wave of chakra appeared from his body and mutterings started to appear from the audience.

I can see Neji getting more terrified as second goes by. He took a step back and put on a defensive stance. "Naruto… you…"

 **"A jinchuriki, yes…"** Naruto walked towards him. His three tails flailing gently behind his back. **"Without my friends, Neji, I would've finished what I've started twelve years ago…"**

I was at the edge of my seat and was about to stop the match. But it seems that Naruto has more control of the red chakra than I expected.

Naruto's rasengan dissipates and his whole body turned back to normal. He took out his kunai and held it out in front him. "That's why I made a promise," he said and I let go of the force field just so everyone can hear this one. "I promised everyone that I will never give up! That I will use my power to protect my loved ones! That I will become the Hokage who will someday protect the Village of Konoha! And that is my ninja way!"

Cheers and applause rang out from the audience. Among the loudest of them were from the Konoha Eleven and the shinobi who has once fought along side the blonde. Soon, the rest of the audience start clapping their hands and cheering for Naruto.

"Yosh! Neji!" Naruto exclaimed, gone were his anger and malice, replaced by the shining hope of courage and confidence. "Let's show them what Konoha can do!" he exclaimed before charging in towards the Hyuga.

Neji looked at Naruto in a mixture of confusion and awe. He swiftly deflected a strike from the blonde and struck his arm. But then, Naruto simply swings his arm to strike the Hyuga. It went on for a dozen blows before Neji deactivated almost all of Naruto's limbs.

Now, lying down paralyzed on the arena, I almost thought that that was it for the blonde. But then, he smirked a little and a blast of red chakra appeared from his body. He stood up from his position and stretched his limbs like it was nothing.

"Is that all you got?" Naruto asked as a clone formed behind him. He aimed his hand back and the clone start forming a swirling blue ball on his hand. "Because I was just getting started!" he exclaimed.

Naruto then charged in towards Neji with the rasengan. The Hyuga made another stance and start spinning on the spot. A large shell of chakra appeared around him, ready to face off against the fourth hokage's legendary technique.

The rasengan made a contact with the kaiten. A blue flash formed from the point of contact and a horizontal gap appear around the shell, as if a ball is being used to moved a large current. Naruto then used his other hand to threw a kunai right into the gap.

The Kunai was deflected away as if fighting against an unseen current. Then, Neji sped up and launched the blonde and his rasengan away. Neji stopped gracefully and smirked a little. "Anything else you got?"

Naruto smirked a little and made a hand sign. "Transform!" he exclaimed and a plume of smoke exploded out of nowhere.

When it dies down, a five foot tall fox appeared in his place. The fox growled a little before charging at Neji. It sent quick, sharp, and lethal blows straight at Neji. Neji tried to fight back, but it's obvious that he doesn't have that much experience fighting against a gigantic beast.

As a last ditch effort, Neji used Kaiten and knocked away the fox. The fox turned back into the blonde who looked a bit worn out. "Not bad, not bad," he said while rubbing a trickled of blood rolling down his mouth. "But can you do this?"

Naruto ran in towards Neji with a Kunai in both hands. Then they start fighting in a quick and powerful taijutsu fight. As seconds goes by, Naruto start moving faster and faster while Neji started to get overwhelmed.

They kept going for a few minutes. Neji trying to disable his opponent while Naruto trying to give Neji as many cuts as possible. Naruto with his red chakra managed to heal any paralyzed part of his body, making the jyuken virtually useless against him.

Soon, Naruto managed to wear Neji out. The Hyuga's movement started to slow down and he puts on a full on defensive stance. "In the end, it's not because of some fancy tricks," Naruto muttered while throwing a finishing blow right at Neji's face.

Neji was thrown a few feet back and couldn't muster the will to get up. Naruto walked up towards him and helped him get up. "It's my determination to keep going," Naruto said with a smile on his face. "Now forfeit!"

"I forfeit," Neji replied almost immediately, accepting his defeat.

I took it as a cue and I soared right above the arena. "And the winner is Uzumaki Naruto!" I exclaimed followed by cheers and applause from the audience. "Thank you for the wonderful fight everyone," I flew closer towards Neji and smiled at him. "You too Neji, awesome fight! Much better than a curb stomp battle no?"

Neji sighed a little and nodded. "I apologize for my actions in the last match," he said. "It was unnecessarily cruel and selfish of me for doing that to my sister," he added.

"Glad to hear that! Now, you two may leave the arena. The medical bay is on the left if you feel hurt," then I soared back up to the air and addressed the audience. "Now for the second match!"

"Shikamaru Nara vs Temari! Both contestant please step into the arena!" I exclaimed.

* * *

In the spectator seat, Ino is currently pushing Shikamaru off the railings while Temari already flew into the arena with her fan. I chuckled a little at their antics, Shikamaru is an expert at making his opponents underestimate him.

"Come on you lazy bastard!" Ino exclaimed while pushing Shikamaru off the railings. "You teach her a thing or two for breaking Ten chan's back or I will break yours!"

Behind them, Naruto rushes in and gave one last shove. Shikamaru's eyes widened, not expecting Naruto to just jump in like that. "Whoa! Wait! Naruto!" he yelled as the blonde shoved Shikamaru off the railings and sent him falling down straight into the arena.

Shikamaru fell flat on the ground and groaned in pain. "Ow, ow…" he muttered while standing up from his position. "That hurts you idiot…" he looked at his opponent who's standing on the other side of the arena while leaning on her gigantic fan.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked.

"Yes," Temari replied.

"No, not really…" Shikamaru replied.

"Alright, start the match!"

I went back to my seat and watched the match. Shikamaru face off against Temari. I'm gonna be at the edge of my seat this whole match, who knows what tricks this genius have up his sleeves.

"Oi, look, behind you!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

Temari paused for a moment before smirking a little. She grabbed her fan and fully opened it, revealing all of the stars. "I'm not taking any chances with you," she said before swinging her fan with all her might.

The wind picks up around the blonde and large swirling tornado formed right in front of her. It gets bigger and faster as seconds goes by, sending dusts and sands all over the place.

But the Nara stood unfazed in front of a literal tornado. He simply grabbed a kunai and threw it right at the tornado. "Kunai Shadow Clone!" he exclaimed and the tornado turned from a swirling wind of doom into a swirling blender of death.

Then, Shikamaru start running through the sides of the arena. Behind him, the tornado in pursuit. "You might want to consider dodging!" Shikamaru exclaimed when he's on a straight track right towards Temari.

The blonde smirked and simply used her giant fan to dispel the tornado. The kunai and everything the wind picks up spreads all across the arena. Hundreds of kunai could be seen sticking out all over the arena. "You think you can defeat me with my own attack?" Temari asked.

Shikamaru shrugged in response. "I am defeating you with your own attack," he replied before crouching down. "Shadow Possession Technique!" he exclaimed and his shadow start elongating.

Temari quickly jumped back in alert and Shikamaru's shadow seemingly unable to go after her. The sand shinobi smirked victoriously. "Ha! There is a limit on how far your shadow can go," she said smugly.

"Well, there is always a limit to everything," Shikamaru replied without letting go of his seal.

Then, a tiny little shadow sneaks up behind Temari and managed to catch her. Temari's eyes widened and she turned around, only to find a line of shadows connected by all the shadow clone kunai from earlier. "You bastard…" she muttered.

"Like I said, I am defeating you with your own attack," Shikamaru said while walking towards Temari. The blonde was forced to follow his movement, though it's obvious that she's trying real hard to resist.

Then, they stood inches away from one another. Shikamaru made a sign that I recognize as a vacuum bubble command. I made a vacuum bubble to give them privacy, only giving myself a small funnel so I can hear what they're saying.

Shikamaru took out a small paper seal from his pocket. "This is a kamikaze seal," he said, showing Temari a very complex red seal. "It is written using the blood of the host of the nine tailed fox," he slapped the seal right at the side of Temari's neck. The paper seemingly dissolved away, only leaving her smooth unblemished skin. "That seal will absorb all the host's chakra, before turning them into explosive, corrosive chakra capable of leveling an entire building."

Temari could only watch in a mixture of shock and horror as Shikamaru slowly stepped away from her. "I-I forfeit!" she exclaimed. "Just get this thing off me!"

"You brought a ticking time bomb to my village," Shikamaru glanced at Garra sitting calmly on the spectator's seat. "It's only natural for us to send another one back. I've already warned you about this didn't I?"

All colors left Temari's face. "But this seal… You're…" She drops down on the ground and tears start trickling down her face. "Please, I'm sorry, don't do this to me…" she begged for her life. "I never agreed for this war, I never wanted any of this…"

"Neither do I, but such is the life of the ninja… It's not about dying for your village but to make your opponent die for theirs."

Damn, since when did Shikamaru gets this cold and badass?

"I'll do anything, anything you want…" Temari looked up, staring at Shikamaru with that look of despair and defeat.

Shikamaru crouched down to her level and moved his face close to her ear. "You're the Kazekage's daughter, it wouldn't take long for you to get into the Kazekage tower…" he whispered in that cold and cynical voice. "I can destroy your village Temari, just what can you possibly offer me that's worth more than the Hidden Sand Village?"

Temari gritted her teeth and took out her kunai. She was about to stab herself but Shikamaru quickly paralyzed her with his jutsu. "Oi, do you really think you're the only one with a ticking time bomb?" Shikamaru asked calmly.

The sand kunoichi looked at her sibling in horror. "K-Kankuro… you…"

Shikamaru nodded a little. "Your brother, your Jounin Sensei, and lots more," he said calmly. "Now, I'm going to repeat my question. What can you possibly offer me for the fate of the Hidden Sand Village?" he asked her.

Temari gasped in realization, perhaps she has already realized Shikamaru's true motives. "I will…" she started sobbing a little. "I will offer you my village… When I take up the Kazekage's mantle I will offer you my loyalty. Just please don't destroy my village…"

Shikamaru smirked a little and stood up. "I accept that offer," he craned his neck a little and made a sign for me to let go of the vacuum bubble. He then spoke in a loud voice for everyone to hear. "Genjutsu: Hell Viewing Technique, Success!"

The Konoha Eleven went wild after hearing that. "You got her good you Lazy Bastard! Give her hell!" Ino yelled in excitement along with everyone else.

Temari slowly stood up from her position. Her gaze lowered to hide the tears streaming down her face. "I-I forfeit…" she spoke weakly.

"Shikamaru Nara of Konoha is the Winner!" I announced and the audience cheered and applauded. I flew closer towards the contestant. "Not bad lazy ass," I told him. Then I looked at Temari who just looked at me in slight fear. "Cake and Grief Counseling is available at the door to your left," I pointed at the medic door.

Temari's body shook a little and I gently hold her hand. She jerked away from me a little, but I gently embraced her with the force. "Easy girl… Just follow me," I held her hand and helped her walk towards the medical bay. "Genma, can you take over for a bit?" I asked him. Genma nodded a little and walked to the middle of the arena.

* * *

The medical wing of the Chunin Exam is slightly less crowded than usual. There's only a few people around, namely Kabuto, Sakura, and a Jounin that I don't recognize. "Hi everyone," I greeted them. "This is Temari and uhh… Well…" I looked at the girl shivering in horror beside me. "Shikamaru did a number on her…"

Sakura walked towards Temari and flashed her with her flashlight. "Come here Temari, let's talk," she led Temari towards a bed and made her sat down on top of it. "I apologize in the name of Konoha Shinobi, but you left us with no choice…"

Temari nodded a little with an empty look on her face. "I understand… You've won this war before it's even began. We're at your mercy…" she muttered.

"This is going to sting a little," Sakura pointed her flashlight at Temari's neck and she hissed a little in pain. The seal slowly appeared before seemingly melted away. "There, I removed the seal, you're free now…"

"You can remove the seal?" she asked.

"Of course, I was the one who made it," Sakura replied simply. "But that's not the point, the point is that we're trying to show that we're not bluffing," she then pointed at me. "Remember what the Angel of the Hidden Leaf said in the beginning?" she asked.

Temari looked down for a moment and took a deep breath. "Do not mess with Konoha…" she said.

Sakura nodded a little. "That's right, do not mess with Konoha. It's that simple," she said. "And no, I don't blame you or your village for doing any of this, it's not even your father's fault."

Wait, is she really going to tell her? "Hold on, Sakura," I walked towards her. "She already has a lot in her mind right now, let her rest before you tell her," I mean I don't imagine Temari will take it well that her father is long dead and has been replaced twice.

"What is it? What more has the Village of Konoha hidden from me?" Temari asked.

Sakura looked at her for a bit before sighing a little. "We'll talk about this matter later, why don't you rest for a bit," she gently pushed Temari down on to the bed. Then she activated the light sleeping seal at the side of the bed. "Go to sleep Temari, you need it," she said.

Temari slowly closed her eyes and her breathing steadies.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the stadium...

"Damn, you see what that Nara just did?" Vida asked in excitement towards Konan sitting beside her. The latter just stared blankly at the stadium as they waited for the next fight, Haku vs Dosu. "He obliterated her! I mean, there was like, no mercy in what he did back there. He just freaking DESTROYED her!"

A paper butterfly landed on Konan's shoulder. She took a glance at it and her body froze. She looked back at her mistress who is now looking at the next match in interest. "Mistress... We're at stage five," she said.

Vida looked at Konan with a look of disbelief on her face. "Seriously!? That was way to quick! The match hasn't even started yet," the sorcerer pouted a little and sighed. "You do it! You kill Jiraiya, I'm busy watching minors fighting to death."

"No..." Konan whispered before she realized it. "Jiraiya..." the paper shinobi looked at Vida in desperation. "No, please... Anything but that, I can't do it..." she broke down to tears for the countless times. "Please... Don't make me..." she whispered.

Vida smiled softly at her and gently stroked her head. "There, there Konan chan, it's alright. I'll make it easy for you, I want you to get Jiraiya out of Konoha for the next two months. What do you think?" she asked in a soft and caring tone akin to a devil singing a lullaby. "After that, I will kill him and personally dispose of the evidence. So there's no problem okay?"

Konan didn't even try to think it through. The sheer fact that Vida decided not to make her kill Jiraiya brought her enough relief to not question any orders. "Th-thank you... Mistress..." she whispered in genuine gratefulness.

"You're welcome," Vida replied while patting Konan's head. "Good girl."

* * *

 **CN: You're enjoying this too much.**

 _ **Is there something wrong with that?**_

 **No, nothing's wrong with that.**

 _ **Hmm... It's Christmas today, isn't it?**_

 **Yes, what do you have in mind?  
**

 _ **I dunno... I'm a bit bored though... I also want to play with Haios for a bit.**_

 **Knock yourself out.  
**

 _ **Thanks love, I'll be sure to prepare something for you.**_


	36. Chapter 30: Chunin Exam Part 2

**Chapter 30: Chunin Exam Part 2**

* * *

When I'm back in the arena, I saw a large mirror dome with a single sound shinobi trapped inside it. The sound shinobi seemed to be using sound waves to crack Haku's mirror dome. "Go Haku! Kick his ass! Give him hell!" I exclaimed.

I didn't realize that that little encouragement is a form of order. The ice mirror dome suddenly shatters and Haku dropped down a distance away from Dosu. She made a hand seal and my blood ran cold. "Ice Release: Senbon Hailstorm!"

Hundreds of ice mirrors appeared above the arena. It roofed the entire battle ground and I can almost hear Dosu cursing under his breath. From within the mirrors, thousands of senbon rained down from the sky, giving no place for Dosu to escape.

The sound shinobi managed to stay in one of the lighter spot and dodged the incoming waves. But then I realized that the lighter spot is actually a trap set up by Haku. A solid ice dome formed around Dosu and trapped him in it.

Dosu tried to break through it, but then ice spikes grew inside the dome and starting to inch closer and closer towards him. The sound shinobi then stopped struggling and waved his hands at me. "That's enough Haku, Dosu of the Sound Village has forfeited. Haku of the Hidden Leaf Village is the Winner!"

The audience cheered and applauded at the spectacle. Haku then released her technique and the ice mirrors shatters into the air. I floated down towards them and took a closer look at their condition. "So, is anybody hurt?" I asked them.

Dosu shook his head and started walking away towards the spectator's seat. "Sore loser," I muttered to myself. "What about you Haku? Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked.

"I am just a bit disoriented mistress, th-the sound…" she put a hand over her mouth for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I'm also a bit nauseaus, may I go to the infirmary?" she asked.

"Of course," I told her and she started walking towards the infirmary.

After that, I spread my wings and soared up to face the audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen! For the next match we have…" I looked at the billboard and started cursing under my breath. "Gaara of the Sand vs Uchiha Sasuke!"

Damn random numbers generator… Should at least have a match between Shino and Kankuro first before this BS. "Alright, would the contestant please step into the arena?" I asked.

Sasuke and Gaara body flickered with their respective styles. They gazed at one another, seizing up their opponent. Sasuke smirked confidently at the one tail's host while Garaa just gazed at him coldly. "Is everyone ready?"

"Bring it on," Sasuke said.

"Get on with it," Gaara said.

"Battle Start!" I exclaimed before flying to the side of the arena. "Okay Sasuke, we've all done our part, now it's all up to you…" I muttered to myself.

A column of sand poured out of Gaara's gourd. The sand then rushes in towards Sasuke who just stood there unflinchingly. The sand then engulfed Sasuke in a sand coffin and I bet my life that was just a clone.

Instead of just vanishing into thin air, Sasuke exploded into a powerful burst of water. "Water Clone," I grinned a little at his tactics. "Just add water, I get it now…"

After a moment of silence, Sasuke burst out of the ground below Gaara and sent a kick straight at his back. Unfortunately, Gaara's ultimate defense acts in and blocked Sasuke's feet when it was inches away from his body.

The sand engulfed Sasuke's body before crushing it, only for Gaara to get a shower of water straight at his back. The red haired jinchuriki started to get annoyed and his sands started moving aggressively. Forming thin sand tentacle and have it revolve around the arena.

About five Sasuke appeared around Gaara. He ran up towards him, only for the thin tentacle sands to capture him. They all burst into water, dampening the arena and slowing the sand even more.

After a few minutes of dousing Gaara with water, a single Sasuke appeared in front of him. He then made a very familiar stance. "Kaimon, Kai!" he exclaimed and his physical strength doubles.

With his speed, strength, and Gaara's weakened sands. Sasuke took control of the match very easily. He struck Gaara with endless barrage, dodging and dancing through the sand's grasp with ease. He kept that on for about ten minutes before Gaara suddenly formed a wet sand dome to protect himself.

Sasuke jumped back just in time to dodge some sand spikes. Due to the water, the sand spikes aren't really sharp, just very hard. The spikes surrounded the dome that protects Gaara with some column of sands protecting it.

The Uchiha then pointed his palm on to the ground. Crackles of electricity appeared in his palm and I couldn't help but giggle like a fan girl. Now that Gaara's sand is wet, the electricity will be much more effective at frying the jinchuriki.

After a moment, the Uchiha vanished only to reappear in front of the dome. "Thousand Chirping Birds!" He exclaimed and his palm burst straight through the sand dome. The entire dome crackles with electricity and the front part of it exploded, leaving a gigantic gaping hole.

A shrill scream belonging to Gaara appeared from the destroyed dome. Cracks appeared all around his skin as the lightning destroyed all of his inner defenses. The arena began to shake and I realized that Sasuke should do something before Gaara decided to go beserk.

Then, Sasuke let go of his hand and pressed a seal right at Gaara's stomach with the other. It's a different seal than the one he used to stop Naruto, it's more intricate and more complex. I figured that the seal needs a skin contact to work effectively.

A few seconds later, Gaara closed his eyes and dropped to the ground, followed by a defeaning silence from the audience. Whisperings of disbelief could be heard from the sand shinobi watching the battle.

I let out a laugh before flying up to the sky. "Gaara of the Sand has fallen unconscious! Uchiha Sasuke is the Winner!" I exclaimed followed by a deafening roar from the audience. Shoutings and cheering for Sasuke could be heard from the Konoha Shinobi and I can imagine Sasuke's Fanbase just tripled from that performance alone.

I floated down to the arena and gently lifted up Gaara from all the sand. "You okay Sasuke?" I asked him.

"Not a scratch," Sasuke replied with smirk.

I rolled my eyes a little. "Okay Mr. Badass, just wait until Naruto kick your ass," I told him before walking back towards the infirmary with Gaara lying down on an invisible stretcher behind me.

"Heh, I like to see the dobe try," Sasuke replied before walking back to the spectator's seat.

* * *

As I walked to the infirmary, I heard a commotion going inside. "…don't understand, he can't win against Gaara, you have to stop the match!" Temari's voice appeared from behind the door.

"Temari, Sasuke kun has been training with Kyubi, he's more than equipped to…" I opened the door and saw Temari sitting on the bed with Sakura trying to calm her down. The two of them looked at me and I gently put Gaara on the bed. "See? He won!"

Temari just sat there in frozen disbelief. "G-Gaara?" she moved her head towards the bed beside her. "Impossible…" her body shook as she looked closer at her brother. "Gaara… Unconscious?" she then looked at me. "What happened?"

"Sasuke kicked his ass, hard," I told her with a grin. "Then he sealed Shukaku with a much, much better seal," I lifted Gaara's shirt so everyone can see the modified Iron Seal. "Well, any seal is better than his original seal, am I right Sakura?"

Sakura chuckled a little. "Give me some credit Haios, it took me two days to develop that seal," she said while checking on Gaara's seal. "Jiraiya also helped with that seal, I dare say he's actually better than me with using this," she said while twirling around her flashlight.

Temari climbed out of the bed and looked at Gaara's sleeping form. "You… Cured my brother?" she asked.

"Well yeah, he shouldn't…" 'BANG' the door slammed open, revealing Kankuro standing by the door in panic. "Oh, hi Kankuro!"

"Gaara!" Kankuro exclaimed before running towards the jinchuriki. He took one look at his brother's sleeping form before looking at Temari in disbelief. "Th-they… Gaara is sleeping," he said.

Temari just nodded solemnly. "Their genin managed to defeat Gaara," she said. "It wasn't even the nine tails jinchuriki," she then pulled Kankuro into a hug and started sobbing on his shoulder. "We can't win… We can't win Kankuro… We have to call off the invasion, there's nothing we can't do…"

Kankuro just stood there, staring at Sakura and I in shocked silence. "No…" he gritted his teeth and shook his head. "I'm not going down without a fight," he was about to unleash his puppet when the door opened once again.

This time, two figure stood in front of the door. It is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Hokage of Konoha and Rasa, Kazekage of Suna. We all bowed in their presence and the latter walked towards Gaara. "Your genin is truly something Sarutobi dono…" Anko, I mean, Rasa said in slight awe.

"Sasuke kun has always been a prodigy, being the last Uchiha and all that," Hiruzen said with a small smile on his face. He then looked at Temari and Kankuro. "You must be the sand siblings, good afternoon, nice to meet you," he greeted them kindly.

"Nice to meet you to, Hokage sama!" Temari and Kankuro exclaimed.

Hiruzen then walked over towards Gaara and looked at Sakura. "Doctor Haruno, how is Gaara's condition? Is he going to be alright?" he asked her.

"Yes Hokage sama, I've fixed the seal and Gaara should have better control over his powers now. The one tail shouldn't be bothering his psyche and he can go to sleep," the doctor explained. "Though, he might feel lost and scared when he first wakes up after this. So it's best if he gets some psychological help."

The Hokage then he looked at Temari and Kankuro. "You two are his brother and sister, aren't you?" they nodded a little. "Then it's your job to help him out, I can imagine how lonely he must've felt all this years," he walked towards Gaara and gently stroked his head. "People are shaped by how other people treat them to be. If you treat him like a monster, a monster he will become. But if you treat him like a family, a brother he will become."

Temari looked at Gaara, noticing how peaceful he looked. She gently stroked Gaara's head and smiled a little. "Gaara… I'm sorry… I promise I will treat you as my brother…" she whispered with a sad smile on her face.

Kankuro nodded a little. "So do I… Sorry for, being a jerk…" he muttered.

Of course Gaara couldn't hear any of them, but I swore I can see small smile forming on his face.

Then I looked at Anko disguised as Rasa fidgeting nervously in the corner. I couldn't really blame her for feeling nervous, this is the single most awkward thing that can ever happen to anyone. I can't imagine if there will ever be a good time to tell them truth.

"Kankuro, Temari, there's something we need to talk about," the Hokage said before motioning them to follow him. The two of them followed the Hokage out of the medical room and I am left with Sakura, Kabuto, and Anko.

Anko looked at me, though, the worried look on her face really clashes with her appearance as the Kazekage. "You think he's going to tell them?"

I shrugged a little. "Perhaps? Don't ask me, I know nothing about the old fossil," I told her.

"I think he is," Kabuto commented. "It's better for him to reveal the truth and I think it's a wise move for the Hokage himself to tell them," then Kabuto looked at Anko. "Also, he's planning on having you making an entrance in the Hokage Tower in twenty minutes," he told her.

Anko sighed a little. "I get it, I'll be there," she looked at the entrance for a moment. "Kabuto, you're coming with me," she told him.

Kabuto shook his head. "I have to help Doctor Haruno. After this is the semi-final between Shikamaru and Haku," he said. "Since the invasion has been effectively stopped, I don't think any of them has any reason to hold back," then Kabuto looked at me. "Proctor, you should go out now, we'll take care of things around here."

* * *

"Next match, Yuki Haku against Nara Shikamaru!" I exclaimed above the audience. To be honest, I'm kinda curious of how this fight will turn out. I mean, an ice user against a literal genius. It makes me wonder what Shikamaru has under his sleeves.

An ice mirror formed in the arena and Haku stepped out of it. Shikamaru jumped down from the seat with that lazy look on his face. "Troublesome," the latter muttered while staring at his opponent. "Well at least I'm not fighting that blonde…"

Haku looked at me from the arena and I sighed a little. "Alright, every fighters ready? I want a nice clean match! So please do your best, both of you," I looked at Haku as I said that and she took that as an order to do her best for a nice clean match. "Ready? Start!"

Shikamaru sighed a little before rushing in towards Haku. It's really an unorthodox strategy for the shadow user. Since I can't imagine Shikamaru winning against Haku in a taijutsu match. He didn't even say anything, he just went straight into action.

Haku blocked a kunai from Shikamaru and easily held off his attack. Then she jumped back and threw a hail of senbon straight at Shikamaru. The guy managed to dodge and block some of them, but he still got a bunch sticking all over his body.

The shadow user's movement turned jittery as more and more senbon stabbed his appendage. But he held on and keep throwing strikes at Haku. Of course, so far, Shikamaru hasn't done anything to hurt the ice user.

Then, just when everyone thought that Shikamaru is about to drop, he lunged straight at faster than humanely possible. Taken aback by the sudden lunge, Haku could do nothing when the shadow user pulled her tightly into a hug. "Sorry Haku…" he muttered towards her.

Sizzling sound appeared from Shikamaru's vest and Haku's eyes widened in disbelief. A bright flash of light and a powerful shockwave shook the entire arena. When it dies down, the only thing left is Haku lying down unconscious in the arena. On top of her is a worn out vest and a pair of reinforced arm protector.

The entire stadium went silent. I looked around the arena for a moment, looking for the lazy bastard. But there doesn't seem to be any sign of him anywhere. "If Shikamaru doesn't show up, I will assume that Shikamaru Nara has been disintegrated by his own technique and thus this fight is a tie!" I exclaimed.

"I'm up, I'm up," a voice came from the spectator's seat. There, sitting among all the merchants and feudal lord is a certain lazy bastard. "Geez, can't I get a rest? Shadow clones are such a chore, dammit…"

The audience looked at Shikamaru and shouted at him like he just performed the greatest magic tricks of all time. Everyone cheered at him as he walked down towards his seat next to Choji and Ino. Nevermind the fact that this guy just fought Haku and WON by literally sleeping through the whole match.

"No, it's a tie!" Shikamaru yelled from his seat. "I wasn't in the arena the entire fight so it counts as escaping," he added. "Just make it a tie, I rather be a genin for life than having to fight Naruto or Sasuke anyway…"

I exhaled a breath of frustration before looking back at all the audience. "It's a tie everyone!" I exclaimed and everyone just applauded in response.

Then I soared back down and gently lifted Haku up. I can imagine her waking up to a splitting headache. A sound technique and those explosive tags were no joke. "You did great Haku, take a rest now," I told her before gently carrying her to the medical room.

* * *

"Next match is the one you've been waiting for…" I said and the entire arena went silent. "Uzumaki Naruto vs Uchiha Sasuke! It is the battle between the two strongest genin in Konoha ladies and gentlemen!" I yelled followed by a roar from the audience.

"Now, will both contestant please step into the arena?"

At first, nothing happened. But then, in a flash of light followed by a deafening roar of thunder, Sasuke appeared in the middle of the arena. He has his hands inside his pocket as he gazed at the empty spot in front of him with a cool expression on his face. The scorched ground below him formed the symbol of the Uchiha family.

Then, a huge plume of smoke exploded at the other side the arena. It soon dies down, revealing a five feet tall toad just chilling at the other side of the arena. Standing right on top of it is Naruto, with his arms folded on his chest and huge grin on his face.

"I hope you're ready to lose bastard!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Bring it on deadlast," Sasuke said calmly.

I thought that they will start off easy with cool taijutsu match and what not. But no, they are going all out on this one.

"Gamaken, get ready!" he exclaimed and the toad lowered itself. Then it jumped high in the air and brought Naruto along with it up above. When it's high enough the toad dispelled into smoke, concealing Naruto in midair.

Down below, Sasuke already opened the first gate and is now preparing for the Thousand Chirping Birds. The ball of electricity in his hand grew larger and brighter than the one in his fight against Gaara. Then he flickered away from existence.

From the cloud of smoke, Naruto dived down like a friggin comet with a huge Spiralling Sphere in his hand. It impacted Sasuke's Chidori who suddenly appeared in front of him and the two powerhouse clashed off against one another.

A blinding flash of light appeared from the forces followed by a deafening explosion. The shockwave rippled through the arena and it was only thanks to my forcefield that the audience weren't actually deafened by the explosion alone.

When the light disappeared, the two of them are still at it. Chidori and Rasengan pressing against each other for dominance. Nevermind Laws of Physics, those can go the bin. This is a hundred percent law of awesome.

After what seems like a light show for the audience, another explosion appeared and they were thrown to the ground. They both landed on their feet and doesn't look remotely exhausted at all. I mean, Naruto is already making a dozen clones and Sasuke is already charging with Kunai at the ready.

The Uchiha was a blur as he shred through the army of clones. His kunai crackles with electricity, leaving beautiful lines of blue light along the arena as he destroyed one clones after another. He was then stopped by the original Naruto with his own kunai that glows red.

"Not bad dead last…" Sasuke whispered.

"You too bastard…" Naruto replied.

Then they jumped back. Naruto threw a demon wind shuriken and Sasuke threw a volley of shuriken. The two of them dodged the respective weapon. The demon wind shuriken exploded on contact and the shurikens formed a lightning chain with one another.

Naruto started making some hand seals. "Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!" he exclaimed before slamming his palms to the ground. Sasuke who saw it coming jumped up and threw another volley of shurikens at Naruto.

The ground below them turned muddy and turned into a literal bottomless swamp. Naruto then summoned another toad for him to stand on while Sasuke started falling from the sky. "Haha! No escape for you!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke scoffed and made a very familiar hand sign. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" he exclaimed before shooting out a gigantic fire ball towards the swamp. The fire burned through the swamp and created a hot, dry, platform for Sasuke to stand on. "Is that all you got?"

Then Sasuke made a long string of handseal. "Fire Style: Fire Dragon!" he yelled out before he literally spews out a fire dragon out of his mouth. The dragon soared through the sky before descending down to bring down hell upon the blonde.

Naruto quickly formed a hundred clones and have them form a shield formation to the sky. Of course, the clones are no match for the dragon. Then one of the clones turned into a winged jacket and Naruto quickly put it on before soaring into the sky.

Down below, Sasuke took out a katana from his sleeves. I recognized that weapon as the one used by Orochimaru himself, the Grass Cutter. Up above, Naruto already formed a blade using the kyubi's corrosive chakra and soared down to Sasuke's level.

Then, Naruto sent out crimson flying blade strike in quick succession. Sasuke counteracted it by sending out his own lighting flying blade strike. They all dispels each other before the two of them decided to get up close and personal.

Sasuke enhanced with the first gate and Naruto enhanced with the kyubi chakra started to fight in an epic kenjutsu match. Sasuke's moves are faster and more refined while Naruto's move are unpredictable and much more powerful.

The two traded blow after blow against one another, sending out sparks of lightning and corrosive chakra. Flashes of red and blue exploded from the arena like a spectacular laser and light show. It all went on for about twenty minutes before the two of them jumped back.

Naruto then formed a dozen flying copies of himself and summoned two katana-wielding toads to back him up. Sasuke on the other hand started to open the gates all the way to the fourth, making his skin turn slightly red and the air around him boiling. Judging by the tactics, it seems that Naruto is trying to prolong the match while Sasuke needs to end it quick.

It's kinda make sense because Naruto has virtually limitless chakra but has no attack powerful enough to defeat Sasuke while Sasuke is skilled enough to defeat Naruto but doesn't have enough chakra to keep up with his pace.

All in all, this match will be over in no time.

Sasuke vanished from existence and all of Naruto's clone exploded into smokes. Two katanas wielded by giant toads stopped Sasuke in his tracks, sending shock waves in its wake. Then Naruto appeared behind him with his crimson blade held high.

Sasuke used the toad's giant katana as a leverage to jump and twist in midair. He blocked Naruto's strike and managed to send a lightning blast right at the blonde. But then the toads retaliated and struck Sasuke to the swamp using the blunt of their swords.

Before he was caught in the swamp, Sasuke seemingly vanished from existence and appeared beside Naruto. "Dynamic Entry!" he exclaimed while delivering a very, very painful kick straight at the blonde's rib.

Naruto was thrown all the way to the other side of the arena and slammed on to the wall, leaving a small crater. He then dropped on the solid ground below him a distance away from the swamp. "That was Bushy Brow's move, bastard!" he exclaimed before raising his blade.

His blade impacted Sasuke's grass cutter, sending another shock wave. They traded blows for a bit before Sasuke started to overwhelm the blonde with his gate enhanced speed and power. I almost thought that Naruto is going to lose until I realized something very chilling.

Throughout this match, Naruto hasn't been utilizing his explosive artillery save for the one demon wind shuriken earlier. Sasuke also hasn't activated his sharingan and has been fighting the blonde with pure instinct alone.

So when Naruto suddenly exploded and Sasuke's eyes flashes red for the first time, I almost wanted to start evacuating the entire arena. "Guys… Please don't blow up the stadium…" I muttered, hoping in vain that they won't destroy the entire stadium.

No sooner after I said that, Sasuke started making another hand seal. "Fire Style: Phoenix Falling Gale!" he exclaimed before he started carpet bombing the entire swamp with hundreds of fireballs. At the other side of the arena, Naruto just created a shadow clone of a five tailed fox.

Judging by some of the mutterings coming from the audience, I think it's save to say that it is not far off from Kurama's real form. "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" Naruto exclaimed before slamming his hand on to the fox.

The fox opened its mouth and shoots out a column of air with the same power of a category five hurricane. The hurricane swept through the arena and started to douse off Sasuke's fire. But then, the fire burns through the air, turning the arena into a burning hellscape. Anyone who is not an over powered shinobi would just leave the area, but not them apparently. The two of them still stood defiantly against one another, unwavering against the burning flames.

I mean, there's a freaking FIRE TORNADO just chilling around at the side of the arena!

Just what in the name of HECK did they do during the month break? I thought Naruto was lazing around with Jiraiya? I thought Sasuke was having anger management class with Kyubi? I thought for damn sure they're not a Kage Level Shinobi!

After that, Naruto took out a handful of kunai. He threw them to the sky and made a hand seal. "Kunai Explosive Shadow Clone Technique!" he exclaimed and the handful of kunai turned into a hail of explosive blade that blots out the sunlight.

The ground shook as the explosion rocked the entire arena. Sending plumes of fire and flaming rocks all over the place. However, a midst the hellscape they clashed off again and again. Sending flashes and shock waves all over the place.

After like half an hour, the flashes of light finally stopped. The fires of hell slowly dies out and the swamp has dried off into a regular dirt land. I dared myself to fly closer and immediately regretted that decision.

Naruto stood in one side of the arena. A crimson red spiraling sphere spinning on his palm. Beside him is about three clones growing the sphere with corrosive chakra.

On the other side of the arena, Sasuke just opened the fifth gate and is now creating a gigantic ball of lightning that makes an actual thunder look like fire crackers.

Then I looked back and saw that everyone is at the edge of their seat, watching the spectacle.

I am going to give these knuckleheads some very stern talking after this…

I erected the thickest, most powerful force field I can muster in the perimeter where I think the two is going to clash. Then I simply floated there and braced myself for the clash of power unlike anything I've seen before in my life.

The two of them vanished and I was just getting a glimpse of them clashing against one another before my vision turned white.

* * *

 **CN: The Chunin Exam has ended.**

 **How much longer is the story Vida?**

 _ **Not too long now dear, probably a five to seven chapters remaining.**_

 **I see... So what's your plan now?**

 _ **Oh you know, with Konan chan and Jiraiya out of the way, there's not much standing between me and the Hokage. I also owe Naruto and Sasuke a big one for going all out in that match. With those two out of the way, Sakura will be too busy taking care of them and... Well, you can probably imagine what happens next.**_


End file.
